Schuldig für immer
by Ruinen
Summary: Bella wird durch das Gericht von Port Angeles für die fahrlässige Tötung ihrer Eltern verurteilt. Sie erleidet die schlimmsten Jahre ihres Lebens. Als sie endlich wieder frei ist, verlässt sie Port Angeles. und zieht nach Alaska, in das Ferienhaus ihrer E
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage

„...Freiheitsstrafe von 3 Jahren. Die Angeklagte wird für die Dauer der Haft der Frauen-Vollzugsanstalt in Port Angeles. überstellt.

Eine vorsätzliche Tat konnte nicht nachgewiesen werden, so dass die Angeklagte nicht wegen Mordes belangt werden kann. Auch der Vorwurf der Staatsanwaltschaft, niedere Beweggründe wie Geldgier würden vorliegen, konnte ebenfalls nicht bestätigt werden. Nach Prüfung der kompletten Beweislage muss hier von einer fahrlässigen Tötung ausgegangen werden. Die Verhandlung ist hiermit geschlossen. Bitte führen Sie die Angeklagte ab."

Ich hatte kein anderes Urteil erwartet, aber dennoch war da dieser Funken Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, der Richter würde vielleicht doch erkennen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, war einfach da gewesen, und jetzt zunichte gemacht. Für einen Moment blieb mir die Luft weg.

Ich hatte nicht nur meine Eltern verloren, ich würde auch eine lange Zeit meine Umwelt nur durch Gitter sehen. Alles, woran ich bisher in meinem Leben geglaubt hatte, wurde zerstört. Ich musste drei Mal tief Luft holen. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Herz zusammen zog, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht schwach werden.

Gerechtigkeit – ja, dieses Wort hatte eine große Bedeutung und war doch nur eine Lüge in diesem Moment. Ich straffte meine Schultern und schaute dem Richter in die Augen. Er war nicht sehr alt. Schätzungsweise Mitte dreißig, mit blondem Haar. Man konnte ihn als schön bezeichnen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihn vielleicht attraktiv gefunden, aber heute sah ich ihn mit nichts anderem als Hass an. Er hatte eben mein Leben zerstört. Er erwiderte meinen Blick. Ich meinte, Trauer in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber das war mit Sicherheit Einbildung. Er hatte mir nicht geglaubt, so konnte er auch nicht über sein eigen gefälltes Urteil betrübt sein. Ich fixierte ihn noch immer. Ich wollte, dass er sich meinen Anblick einprägte. Man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben, das sollte er nicht vergessen. „Sie haben mein Leben zerstört, obwohl ich unschuldig bin. Wenn es Gerechtigkeit gibt, werden Sie dafür büßen" ich hatte nur ganz leise gesprochen, eigentlich hätte er mich nicht hören können. Dennoch sah ich, wie er überrascht eine Augenbraue hochzog. Vielleicht hatte er es von meinen Lippen gelesen, es war mir egal. Ich holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft.

Es kostete mich alle Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen konnte, meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Dieser Mann würde mich nicht zusammen brechen sehen. Keiner würde das. Niemand sollte und konnte den Schmerz sehen, den dieses Urteil in mir auslöste. Jetzt war offiziell bestätigt, dass ich Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern war. Mir wurden die Knie weich, aber ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Noch war ich nicht alleine.

Es war nicht nur die Angst, was im Gefängnis wieder auf mich zukommen würde – ich war bereits seit zwei Monaten in Untersuchungshaft gesessen. Ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde....es entsprach genau den Klischees aus den Filmen. Es war einfach meine persönliche Hölle.

Aber ich hatte inzwischen sowieso alles verloren, was mir einmal etwas bedeutete, so spielte es jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr, was noch geschah. Selbst meine Freunde ließen mich im Stich. Sie hatten mir nicht geglaubt. Im Gegenteil, in den Zeugenaussagen bestätigten sie sogar, dass ich zu einem Mord fähig wäre. Im Nachhinein ist mir nur eines klar geworden: ich hatte niemals Freunde. Das Geld meiner Eltern musste sie wohl angezogen haben.

Es war diese Schande, die mir die Luft abschnitt. Die Schmach, die dieses Urteil über meine Familie brachte. Der Name Swan würde für immer einen schlechten Beigeschmack haben.

Wir waren eine angesehene Familie und überall gerne gesehen.

Mein Vater, Charlie Swan, war ein weltbekannter Immobilienmakler. Er hatte bereits den Reichsten der Reichsten Immobilien verkauft. Und niemand anderes als meine Mutter, Reneé Swan wurde von diesen Käufern beauftragt, um diese einzurichten. Sie war bekannt für ihr Gespür, den Geschmack der Käufer zu trffen. Eines ihrer bekanntesten Projekte war der Umbau des weißen Hauses. Es ging durch alle Zeitungen... Es machte sie auf eine Art berühmt. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor Aufträgen retten. Ihr Kalender war bereits immer zwei Jahre im vorraus mit Aufträgen ausgebucht. Oft durfte ich mit zu Projektbesprechungen oder ihr bei den Zeichnungen helfen. Ich wollte immer in ihre Fußstapfen treten. Es war einer meiner größten Träume...und auch diesen hatte der Richter mit seinem Urteil zerstört.

Der Name Swan war einfach landesweit bekannt. Ich war immer stolz auf meine Eltern gewesen. So sehr sie auch ihre beruflichen Karrieren anstrebten, sie hatten immer für mich Zeit, sie liebten mich und zeigten es mir jeden Tag. Niemals hatten sie mich vernachlässigt oder allein gelassen. Wenn ich sie brauchte, waren sie für mich da.... Geld spielte in unserer Familie nie eine Rolle. Wir hatten mehr, als wir brauchten. Und wir waren glücklich...

Ich spürte, wie mir wieder die Handschellen angelegt wurden. Das kalte Eisen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Der Justizbeamte führte mich ab...auf direktem Weg in die Hölle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Aus der Hölle in die Hölle?

Es waren jetzt genau drei Jahre und drei Wochen vergangen. Ich war endlich meiner Hölle entkommen. Mein Leben würde nie mehr so sein, wie es war. Nicht nur, dass ich meine Eltern noch immer vermisste. Jede Minute, die ich an sie dachte, schmerzte es in meiner Brust. Auch die Erinnerungen überwältigten mich jedes Mal auf ein Neues. Die Geschehnisse dieser einen Nacht, die mein Leben zerstört hatten, hatten sich in meine Erinnerungen eingebrannt. Nacht für Nacht durchlebte ich den gleichen Albtraum. Und tagsüber hatte ich unter meinen Mitgefangenen gelitten. Schnell war ich deren Spielzeug geworden. Sie folterten mich nicht nur körperlich sondern auch seelisch. Aber nun war es vorbei. Ich wollte mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich musste ein neues Leben beginnen. Meine Eltern hätten nie gewollt, dass ich mich aufgebe.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir, dass sich vieles geändert hatte. Ich war nicht mehr das junge unschuldige Mädchen, sondern eine vom Leben geprägte junge Frau. Ich war sehr dünn und blass geworden, meine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Ich erkannte mich kaum selber, aber das war ich.

Nun war ich hier in Alaska – im Ferienhaus meiner Eltern. Alles erinnerte mich an sie. Viele schöne Erinnerungen wurden geweckt, die jedoch immer mit dieser schrecklichen Nacht endeten. Ich wollte hier bleiben, aber dafür musste ich einiges tun. Arm war ich noch immer nicht. Meine Eltern hatten mir schon zu Lebzeiten einen Fonds eingerichtet, damit ich niemals Geldsorgen haben würde. Darüber hinaus erhielt ich einen stattlichen Betrag an Zinsen für das Vermögen meiner Eltern, welches ich trotz Verurteilung geerbt hatte. Wenigstens musste ich mir hierüber keine Sorgen machen.

Ich hatte für mich verschiedene Entscheidungen getroffen. Als erstes hatte ich mein Aussehen verändert. Lange Zeit zierte mein Bild die Titelblätter der Zeitungen, ich war bekannt gewesen. Niemand sollte mich wieder erkennen, ich wollte endlich meine Ruhe haben. Also traf ich die einzig mögliche Entscheidung und liess mir meine Haare schneiden. Ein bisschen wehmütig dachte ich an mein langes braunes Haar, welches jetzt nicht mehr existierte. Nun trug ich eine modische wuschlige Kurzhaarfrisur….und meine Haare waren blond. Niemand, der mein Bild aus der Zeitung kannte, würde mich jetzt noch erkennen.

Der nächste Schritt fiel mir jedoch schwerer. Ich musste das Haus renovieren. Nichts durfte mich mehr an die schönen Zeiten hier erinnern. Ich beauftragte eine Firma, die Möbel abzuholen. Mit jedem Stück, das sie aus der Wohnung trugen, kämpfte ich mehr mit den Tränen. Der Schmerz wurde von Mal zu Mal stärker. Es war alles, was mir von meiner Mum und meinem Dad geblieben war, aber es musste sein. Ich sagte es mir immer und immer wieder, sonst hätte ich die Möbelpacker wohl aufgehalten.

Ein einziges Zimmer blieb, wie es schon immer war. Hier würde ich nie etwas ändern lassen. Es war mein früheres Zimmer. Ein paar vereinzelte Erinnerungsstücke liess ich dort hinein bringen, der Rest musste meinem neuen Leben weichen. Erinnerungsfotos und alles verstaute ich in diesem Zimmer. Ich liess meinen Blick ein letztes Mal umher wandern. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Das war mein Leben, was ich hier verbannte…und nun begann hoffentlich ein neues Leben. Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu und schloss sie ab. Den Schlüssel band ich mir um den Hals. Ich würde ihn niemals ablegen. Er ruhte zwischen meiner Brust auf meinem Herzen. Er schützte mein Geheimnis.

Eine Woche später waren sämtliche Handwerker fertig. Die Wände erstrahlten in neuen Farben, die neuen Möbel hatten ihre Plätze gefunden, nichts erinnerte mehr daran, wie es einst aussah. Erschöpft liess ich mich auf der Couch nieder. Meine Mutter wäre stolz auf mich gewesen, würde sie dies hier sehen. Endlich gestand ich mir zu, einmal Schwäche zu zeigen. Die letzte Woche hatte alles von mir gefordert. Meine Kräfte waren am Ende. Hemmungslos fing ich an zu weinen. Ich rollte mich zusammen und gab mich meinen Schmerzen hin. Ein letztes Mal erlaubte ich mir die Erinnerungen an mein bisheriges Leben… Langsam wurden meine Augen schwer. Wimmernd sank ich in den Schlaf über. Es war ein tiefer traumloser Schlaf. Der erste seit über drei Jahren.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Ein Neuanfang

Ich erwachte, als mich die Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase kitzelten. Ein neuer Tag stand vor der Tür. Der erste Tag in meinem neuen Leben…für den Rest meines Lebens. Lange hatte ich nicht wirklich mehr die Sonne gespürt. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich wollte spazieren, die frische Luft spüren, die warme Sonne genießen. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich lief, wurde mir leichter ums Herz. Langsam beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und lief in den Wald. Sportlich war ich in den letzten drei Jahren geworden. Es war eine der wenigen Beschäftigungen außer dem Unterricht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Strafgefangene, die schulpflichtig waren, nicht lernen mussten. Einerseits war ich froh darüber, so konnte ich mich hier an der Schule anmelden, und kam auch in eine Klasse, welche meinem Alter entsprach. Dies würde zumindest keine Fragen aufwerfen.

Mit einem weiten Sprung überquerte ich einen kleinen Bach. Ja, von der tollpatschigen kleinen Isabella Marie Swan war nichts mehr übrig. Mit kraftvollen Schritten lief ich weiter…und dann sah ich etwa 50 Meter entfernt ein Haus stehen.

Überrascht und neugierig näherte ich mich. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass hier jemand lebte. Wir waren niemals jemandem begegnet hier. Ob hier jemand wohnte? Gespannt machte ich weitere Schritte Richtung Haus…und dann sah ich sie. Eine wunderschöne , rothaarige Frau. Sie war vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich, also schätzungsweise so 19 Jahre.

Überrascht und fasziniert schaute ich sie an.

„Hallo, ich bin Tanya, und wer bist du?" Sie hatte eine wundervolle Stimme.

„Hallo, ich heiße…..", ja welchen Namen sollte ich ihr jetzt sagen"…ich heiße Marie Swan. Ich wohne auf der anderen Seite des Waldes. Ich wusste nicht, dass hier draußen noch jemand außer mir wohnt." Ein leises Lachen ertönte und sie machte einen Schritt auf mich : „Das hätte ich jetzt auch sagen können. Aber es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen. Läufst du öfters durch den Wald? Weil, wenn ja, dann muss ich dir sagen, mach das bitte nicht nachts. Es gibt hier gefährliche Wölfe. Diese Erfahrung musste ich leider schon machen. Marie, es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Allerdings muss ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen. Ich bekomme heute Nachmittag Besuch, welchen ich am Flughafen abholen muss. Falls du wieder einmal hier in der Nähe bist oder irgendetwas brauchst, kannst du gerne vorbei kommen und klopfen." Sie winkte mir zum Abschied und stieg in ihr Auto. Wow, Auto konnte man das nicht nennen. Ich kannte mich ja nicht aus, aber das war sicher ein Porsche oder so was schnelles. Lange schaute ich ihr hinterher, wie sie davon fuhr. Jetzt konnte ich sie nicht mal fragen, ob sie alleine lebt. Naja, ich würde wieder einmal vorbei kommen. Sie machte einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck auf mich. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ein bisschen mit ihr anfreunden. Ihre Warnung nahm ich mir zu Herzen, wobei ich mich allerdings nicht erinnern konnte, dass mich meine Eltern jemals vor dem Wald gewarnt hatten. Früher war ich hier oft alleine unterwegs. Nun gut, aber das war schon lange her.

In Gedanken versunken kehrte ich um und lief nach Hause. Jetzt brauchte ich eine Dusche und dann überlegte ich mir, was ich mit dem angebrochenen Tag noch anfangen könnte.

Dieses blonde Mädchen ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Seit wann wohnte sie hier. Sie bedeutete Gefahr. Wenn sie nachts in den Wald ginge, könnte ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ihr nichts zustoßen würde, wenn wir jagen wären. Ich musste sie besser kennen lernen… sie war irgendwie anders. Und ich würde noch herausfinden warum.

Und da sah ich meine liebe Familie auf mich zukommen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, und ich stürmte auf sie zu. „Irina, Kate, Alice, Edward, wie schön, dass ihr da seid. Ich hab euch vermisst!" lachend und glücklich lagen wir uns in den Armen. „Na, Edward, wie sieht´s aus, bin ich noch immer chancenlos?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben, Edward herum zu kriegen. Ich war einfach nicht sein Typ. Lange Zeit hatte es mir weh getan, aber nun war es vorbei. Meine Gefühle waren nur noch brüderlich. „Tanya, du bist meine Schwester, für dich würde ich alles tun. Das weißt du… Aber mein Herz gehört einer Unbekannten, die ich hoffentlich irgendwann einmal finden werde." Lachend gingen wir zurück zum Auto und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause.

Bevor wir das Haus betraten, fiel mir das wichtigste wieder ein: „Leute, eine Bitte, wenn ihr jagen geht, bitte nicht in die nördliche Richtung. Hinter dem Wald wohnt ein junges Mädchen, das sich wahrscheinlich auch ab und zu im Wald aufhalten wird. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt, dass sie euch über den Weg läuft. Dieser Mensch fasziniert mich, also muss er noch ein wenig leben!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Neues Leben und andere neue Sachen

Fertig geduscht stand ich vor dem Spiegel. Man, Bella, was bist du denn für ein Anblick. Mein Outfit bestand aus einer alten verwaschenen Jeans, einem viel zu großen Shirt und ein paar durchgetretenen Turnschuhen. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Ich schnappte mir die Autoschlüssel und machte mich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Jetzt war erst Mal shoppen angesagt. Als ich vor dem riesen Einkaufscenter stand, wurde mir dann schon ein wenig mulmig. Lange war ich nicht mehr unter so vielen Menschen gewesen. Die Angst erkannt zu werden, saß mir im Nacken, aber da musste ich nun durch.

Nach sechs Stunden einkaufen und 14 riesigen Tüten hatte ich alles, was ich haben wollte. Nun stand ich vor meinem nächsten Problem. Nachdem ich den Kellner in diesem kleinen Kaffee gefragt hatte, ob ich netterweise meine Einkaufstüten bei ihm zwischen lagern konnte, hatte ich mich schlichtweg mit der Menge vertan. Ich befand mich hier im dritten Stock und mein Auto stand in der Tiefgarage. Es war ein langer Weg bis dorthin.

Also entschied ich mich jetzt erst Mal für einen Kaffee. Ich brauche einen guten Plan, wie ich meine Tüten zu meinem Auto bekommen würde.

„Hey Marie, was machst du denn hier?" Diese Stimme war unverwechselbar, auch wenn ich sie erst einmal gehört hatte. Tanya. Lächelnd hob ich den Kopf und zuckte bei dem Anblick zusammen. Neben ihr standen drei wunderschöne Frauen und ein junger Mann hatte sich bei ihr eingeharkt. Er passte zu den Mädels. „Hallo. Naja, ich war shoppen und hab mich in der Menge vertan. Nun überleg ich mir einen Plan, wie ich meine Tüten alle in mein Auto bekomme."

„Alice, die ist wie du…" hörte ich die sanfte Männerstimme, die plötzlich anfing mit Lachen. Er lachte mich also aus. Langsam stieg Wut in mir hoch. Er kannte mich nicht und hatte mich auch nicht auszulachen. Ich hasste die Männer sowieso. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an: „Statt mich auszulachen könntest du gentlemanlike mir meine Tüten ans Auto bringen!" Überrascht verstummte er mit Lachen und sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Er musterte mich ziemlich auffällig von oben bis unten, und nun konnte ich es auch leider nicht mehr verhindern: ich lief rot an. Aber nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Wut. Was fiel dem Kerl eigentlich ein?

„Also, wenn ich dich so anschau, dann versteh ich, warum du so viel shoppen musstest. Und da ich ja Mitleid habe, helf ich dir die Tüten zu deinem Auto zu bringen." Ohne weitere Worte schnappte er sich den größten Teil meiner Tüten und lief Richtung Lift. Schnell packte ich die noch übrigen Einkaufstüten und lief ihm hinterher. „Bye Tanya, bis zum nächsten Mal." Rief ich ihr noch zu. Ganz knapp drückte ich mich in den Lift, bevor sich die Tür schloss. Nun standen wir uns gegenüber. Er schaute mich unverhohlen an, und ich fühlte mich immer unwohler… Ängstlich richtete ich meinen Blick zu Boden und hoffte, dass wir bald unten ankommen würden. Mühsam versuchte ich meine aufkeimende Angst zu unterdrücken.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Sie war nicht wirklich eine Schönheit. Blonde Haare passten irgendwie nicht zu ihr. Auch nicht, dass sie das Haar so kurz trug. Aber sie hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Als sie Tanya vorher anlächelte, war ich für einen Moment hin und weg. Es hatte mich verzaubert. Nur irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreicht hatte. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch ein. Es war ja auch egal. Ich kannte dieses junge Mädchen ja nicht. Oh mist, und jetzt fiel mir auch wieder ein, dass sie mich auch nicht kannte. Wieso starrte sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit den Boden an? Na gut, wenn sie schüchtern ist, dann mache ich eben den ersten Schritt „Hey, es tut mir leid, ich hatte mich nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Edward und bin ein Freund von Tanya."

Vorsichtig schielte sie mich von unten herauf an. War das Angst in ihrem Blick? Ich hörte, wie ihr Herz immer wieder aussetzte. Langsam machte ich mir schon Sorgen. War sie gesund? „Ja, und ich bin Marie. Du bist wahrscheinlich ihr Besuch, oder? Sie hatte mir heute Morgen etwas davon erzählt. Vielen Dank, dass du mir hilfst, die Tüten in mein Auto zu bringen. Allein hätte ich das wohl nie geschafft." Ihre Stimme zitterte bei ihren Worten.

Endlich hielt der Lift in der Tiefgarage. Ich hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Der Lift war viel zu klein für einen Mann und mich… Ich wollte keine Männer in meinem Leben haben. Schon gar nicht welche, die mir zu Nahe kamen….und ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, übermannte mich die Erinnerung an die erste Nacht meines Gefängnisaufenthaltes.

Meine Zelle war dunkel, und als Neuling war ich in einer Einzelzelle. Niemand sagte mir warum. Aber ich hatte auch nur eine Mitgefangene gefragt, die mich daraufhin einmal durch den Aufenthaltsraum prügelte, da man sie nicht ansprechen durfte, ohne vorher zu fragen, ob es erlaubt sei. Ich hatte einen Schock und krabbelte in die hinterste Ecke… Ihr Name war Mozilla. Und von Anbeginn hatte ich Angst vor ihr.

Nun ja keiner sagte mir, warum ich das Privileg einer Einzelzelle hatte. Als ich dann herausfand, warum ich dieses Privileg hatte, war es zu spät. Es gab da diesen Wärter. Andrew. Er kümmerte sich um die Neulinge…daher auch um mich. In der ersten Nacht schloß er meine Zelle auf und kam zu mir ans Bett. Er verpasste mir einen Faustschlag und drohte mir, dass, wenn ich einen Pieps von mir geben würde, ich den Knast in einem Sarg verlassen würde. Entsetzt drückte ich mich in die hinterste Ecke meiner Zelle. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich spürte seine Hände überall…und auch seinen Mund und seine Zunge. Es war die Höhle. Der Brechreiz gewann Überhand, in dem Moment, als ich mein erstes Mal unter Höllenqualen erlebte. Als man mich am nächsten Morgen fand, wurde ich auf die Krankenstation gebracht… Ein Tag später war ich wieder zurück…und alles ging von vorne los.

Ich starrte durch Edward hindurch. Die Erinnerungen waren so real, dass mein Herz anfing mit Rasen und doch immer wieder aussetzte und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl. Schnell drehte ich mich zu Wand, und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Ich erbrach mich. Immer und immer wieder. Erschöpft sank ich auf die Knie und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalte Wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

„Tanya, komm bitte in die Tiefgarage. Mit Marie ist irgendwas, und ich glaube, ich kann ihr nicht helfen." Mit diesen Worte legte ich wieder auf. Vor mir am Boden kniete ein Häufchen Elend. Ein anderes Wort fiel mir im Moment nicht ein. Es hätte auch nicht gepasst. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und immer und immer wieder würgte sie. Ich konnte mir diesen Zusammenbruch nicht erklären, aber instinktiv wusste ich, dass es irgendwie meine Schuld sein musste. Nervös blickte ich mich um. Wo blieb den Tanya. Sie müsste doch schon da sein.

„Marie, Marie, was ist denn los? Kann ich dir helfen, geht´s dir nicht gut?" Tanya kniete sich neben Marie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Alice, Irina und Kate hielten sich taktvoll zurück. Tanya gab mir den Autoschlüssel und ich lud inzwischen schon mal alle Tüten ein. Hier war ich ja doch nur fehl am Platz.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Alice verriet mir, dass sie gerade eine Vision hatte. Nur wieso blockte sie mich ab? Und überhaupt, wieso blockte mich dieses junge Mädchen ab? Sie konnte doch dar nicht wissen, dass ich ihr in den Kopf schauen wollte. Es war einfach ein seltsamer Tag.

Alice zog Tanya zur Seite und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas zu. Also irgendwie fühlte ich mich gerade voll ausgeschlossen, aber meine kleine Schwester würde mir nachher schon noch erzählen, was los war. Und dann vernahm ich Tanya´s Stimme „Marie, das hier ist Alice. Sie ist eine sehr liebe Person. Sie wird dich jetzt nach Hause fahren und dann zu mir laufen. Ich kann leider noch nicht hier weg. Du kannst ihr vertrauen, sie wird dich gut nach Hause bringen"

Und dann hob das Mädchen den Kopf und schaute uns an. So mussten tote Augen aussehen. In ihnen war keinerlei Regung, kein einziges Gefühl spiegelte sich wieder. Und langsam erwachte die Neugier in mir. Was war mit diesem Mädchen passiert?

Ich nahm Marie an der Hand und führte sie zum Auto. Schnell verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Familie und stieg ins Auto ein. Marie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Marie, ich bin Alice. Kann ich dir helfen?" Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie reagiert, aber sie schaute mich an. „Alice, bring mich bitte heim…." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber ich hatte sie verstanden. Also fuhren wir los. Es war keine lange Fahrt, aber diese Stille machte sie unerträglich. Ich half Marie beim Ausladen der ganzen Tüten und kam nicht umher, doch mal kurz in ihre Tüten zu spicken. Bevor ich darüber nachdachte, gab ich schon einen kleinen Freudenschrei von mir. „Marie! Marie, das ist ja so toll. Du hast den gleichen Geschmack wie ich. Das sind ja wundervolle Klamotten. Oh bitte, zeig mir, was du noch alles gekauft hast!"

Als wir die Tüten reinbrachten, hörte ich Alice plötzlich quieken. „Marie! Marie, das ist ja so toll. Du hast den gleichen Geschmack wie ich. Das sind ja wundervolle Klamotten. Oh bitte, zeig mir, was du noch alles gekauft hast!" Aha, also stand sie auch auf Klamotten, da hatten wir ja was gemeinsam. Wortlos stellte ich ihr die Tüten vor die Nase und ging in die Küche. Ich spülte mir den Mund mit Wasser aus und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. So eine Panikattacke wie vorher wollte ich eigentlich nicht mehr erleben. Ich dachte, ich könnte alles einfach so wegstecken, aber ich machte mir ja öfters falsche Hoffnungen. Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen und konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich Alice glückliches Lächeln sah, als sie alle meine neuen Errungenschaften auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Der Schock von vorher war verflogen, und ich liess mich von Alice´s Laune anstecken. Gemeinsam wühlten wir durch meine neue Klamotten, alberten herum und hatten Spaß. Wie hatte ich mich nach so was gesehnt. Einfach nur ausgelassen ich sein. Es war ein tolles Gefühl….was ich schon Jahre nicht mehr hatte.

„Liebe Marie, ich muss jetzt los. Die anderen machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um mich. Ich dank dir für den tollen Abend, und wenn du doch mal reden willst, ruf mir an. Meine Nummer hab ich dir neben das Telefon gelegt. Und wenn du shoppen gehen willst, dann MUSST du anrufen…." Sie umarmte mich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Wald.

Lange stand ich noch an der Tür und schaute ihr hinterher. Ich glaube, mit Alice befreundet zu sein, wäre toll. Allerdings war sie nur zu Besuch hier. Naja, ich hatte nicht vor, mich jetzt noch weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Ich sollte ins Bett. Morgen wird der erste Tag an einer öffentlichen Schule. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir schon anders. Aber auch dieser Teil gehörte zu meinem neuen Leben…und kneifen gibt´s nicht.

Müde zog ich mich aus und legte mich schlafen…


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Der erste Schultag

Ich war auf dem Weg zur Schule. Völlig abgehetzt und nur flüchtig gestylt, aber ich hatte total verschlafen. Die Erlebnisse des gestrigen Tages gingen mir heute Nacht noch lange durch den Kopf. Diese Alice hatte ich gleich ins Herz geschlossen. Der Abend mit ihr hatte mich...ja, so könnte man es sagen, er hatte mich glücklich gemacht. Lange hatte ich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Ich glaube, sie ist der Mensch, der mir helfen könnte. Es wäre so schön, mit ihr eine Freundschaft aufbauen zu können. Wehmütig fragte ich mich, wie lange diese wohl bei Tanya zu Besuch wären. Vielleicht sollte ich heute Mittag einfach mal hingehen und fragen.

Vor der Schule war ein reges Leben. Links standen aufgetakelte Mädchen in Minirock und High Heels, auf der rechten Seite stand ein Haufen von Leuten, die für meine Begriffe normal angezogen waren. Auf diese lief ich zu. Einer von denen konnte mir sicher weiter helfen.

„Hallo, kann mir vielleicht jemand helfen? Ich suche meinen Mathekurs." Fragte ich in die Runde. Und dann waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Wie gerne wäre ich in dem Moment in den Boden versunken, aber ich musste dadurch. Alleine würde ich mich hier sicher nicht zurecht finden. Ich musterte diese kleine Truppe. Sie sahen wirklich alle normal aus. Außer diesem einen riesigen Junge. Er war unglaublich gutaussehend und so muskulös, dass ich ihn ehrfürchtig anstarren mußte, aber irgendwie strahlte er eine Ruhe und Verlässlichkeit aus. Ich glaube, das war Sympathie auf den ersten Blick. So hatte ich auch dann weniger Herzklopfen, als er lächelnd auf mich zukam: "Hi! Klar, können wir dir helfen. Mein Name ist Emmet. In dem Fall sind wir im gleichen Mathekurs, ich nehm dich mit dorthin. Einverstanden?" Er schaute mich und wartete. Er wartete also wirklich auf eine Antwort? Für meine früheren Freunde war so etwas immer eine rhetorische Frage. Sie hatten nie eine Antwort erwartet bzw. gewollt. „Klar, Emmet, vielen Dank. Ich heiße übrigens B...."oh Mist, das durfte mir nicht passieren, schnell täuschte ich ein Husten vor, „...entschuldige, ich heiße Marie." Und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg mit ihm. Das war eben eine knappe Sache. Ich musste mich einfach besser konzentrieren. Ich hatte mich hier extra mit Marie Swan angemeldet. Naja, die erste Woche werde ich wohl ein bisschen aufpassen müssen, aber danach würden mich die meisten ja kennen.

Der Vormittag verlief ruhig. Mittlerweile durfte wohl der halbe Jahrgang wissen, wer ich war. Aber das war mir auch Recht so. So musste ich nicht immer und immer wieder alles wiederholen. Die Lehrer gaben mir meine Lehrbücher, und ich musste sagen, die waren ziemlich schwer. Gegen Mittag hatte ich das Gefühl, meine Arme wären schon mindestens zwei Zentimeter länger geworden.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte ich sämtliche Fächer mit Emmet, in denen ich auch noch neben ihm saß. Weiß der Teufel, warum niemand neben ihm saß, ich konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht verstehen. Über diesen Zufall freute ich mich natürlich. Er machte einen netten Eindruck, und in seiner Gegenwart heute hatte ich mich nicht ein einziges Mal unwohl gefühlt, obwohl wir doch so dicht nebeneinander saßen. Das waren wohl die ersten Fortschritte.

In der Mittagspause konnte ich sehen, wie die meisten Schüler in eine kleine Halle liefen. Das würde wohl die Cafeteria sein, was mich aber nicht sonderlich interessierte. Ich verspürte mittags sowieso keinen Hunger, zumal ich allgemein sehr wenig Appetit hatte. Also machte ich mich auf Erkundungstour. Mein Weg führte mich Richtung Sportplatz, der leider nicht leer war...und was noch viel schlimmer war, Emmet war dort und hatte mich gesehen. Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Nicht, dass er jetzt noch dachte, ich würde ihn verfolgen. Er winkte mir zu und rief: „Marie, komm doch her. Wir beißen nicht." Und er lachte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich jetzt auslachte. Aber seltsamerweise interessierte es mich nicht.

Emmet:

„Leute, darf ich euch vorstellen: Das ist Marie. Sie ist seit heute an unserer Schule." Ich sprach meine Freunde direkt an. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon die gleichen Stunden wie Marie gehabt. Sie war ein intelligentes, hübsches und zurückhaltendes Mädchen. Ich mochte sie. Und ich wollte sie besser kennen lernen... „Na, wie sieht´s aus, Hübsche, Lust mit uns Fußball zu spielen?" Mit einem frechen Grinsen schaute ich zu ihr. Mir war ja eh schon klar, dass sie ablehnen würde. Welches Mädchen spielte schon Fußball?! Sowas gab´s doch gar nicht. Auch meine Kumpels mussten grinsen, aber Marie´s Anblick war auch zu köstlich. Sie hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und grübelte. Sie überlegte sich sicher gerade eine Ausrede.

Bella/Marie:

„Na, wie sieht´s aus, Hübsche, Lust mit uns Fußball zu spielen?" Mit einem frechen Grinsen schaute Emmet mich an. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich hätte mich verhört. Aber sie musterten mich alle mit so einem komischen Grinsen. Glaubten die wirklich, ich würde kneifen? Ich konnte Fußball spielen...und wieder schlichen sich die Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf.

Wenn wir Hofgang hatten, beschäftigten wir uns die meiste Zeit mit irgendeiner Art Sport. Basketball, Volleyball, Fußball, Tischtennis...

Fußball war eine meiner Lieblingsportarten gewesen. Ich konnte rennen und mich auspowern. Im Tor war ich eine Niete, aber im Sturm unschlagbar.

Anfangs machten die Frauen aus mir Matsch. Ich tollpatschiges Leichtgewicht flog bei jedem kleinen Rempler gleich einige Meter über den Boden. Blaue Flecken und Schmerzen waren an der Tagesordnung für mich. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, dass sie mich absichtlich angriffen. Ich wollte mich schon endgültig aufgeben, und dann entdeckte ich den Kraftraum. Sieben Tage die Woche, mindestens jedes Mal drei bis vier Stunden, war ich dort, und trainierte meine Muskeln. Ich wurde stärker und stärker, trotz meiner schmalen Figur. Man unterschätzte mich. Auch meine Mitgefangenen tat dies. Es kam wie es kam, wir spielten mal wieder, und ich gab alles. Ich war für den Sieg gegen Mozilla´s Manschaft verantwortlich. Ich genoß diesen kleinen Triumph, ich hatte alle Tore geschossen. Die anderen Mädels feierten mich.

Es war das Ticket in die Hölle. Die Rache hierfür bekam ich am gleichen Abend in der Dusche. Wenn ich mich zurück erinnerte, welche Schmerzen ich damals hatte, wurden mir die Knie weich. Sie verpassten mir mit einem Messer tiefe Schnitte am Rücken, den Beinen und den Armen. Ich schrie bei jedem Mal, als das Messer in meine Haut drang. Immer wieder sank ich eine kurze Ohnmacht, aber sie hörten nicht auf.

Sie brachen mir auch den Unterkiefer sowie den linken Arm. Fast verblutend auf dem kalten Boden der Dusche liegend, fand mich dann eine Mitgefangene und alarmierte die Aufseher. Im Krankenhaus setzte man mich für zwei Wochen ins künstliche Koma, um den Heilungsprozess zu fördern. Niemals wieder wollte ich so was erleben wollen...vorher würde ich mich selbst umbringen.

Diese Erinnerung würde nie verschwinden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaute, wurde ich daran erinnert, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Die ganzen Narben an meinem Körper, die zurück geblieben waren, waren Beweis für die durchlebte Hölle.

„Marie?", hörte ich Emmet´s Stimme, der mich wieder zurück in die Realität holte, „und, spielst jetzt mit?" Ich grinste ihn an und meinte nur: „Klar, doch. Ich liebe Fußball."

Emmet:

Geschockt schaute ich diese kleine Person vor mir an. Auch meinen Kumpels war das Lachen vergangen. Sie hatte ja gesagt. Sie wollte mit uns spielen. Na, das konnte ja was werden. Belustigt teilten wir uns in Gruppen ein, natürlich achtete ich darauf, dass ich Marie als Gegner hatte. Den Spaß wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Und dann hörte ich den Anpfiff....


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Sie ist einfach klasse....

Emmet:

Dieses verrückte Mädchen. Egal, was ich versuchte, sie ließ mich immer wieder stehen. Sie umtrippelte mich, nahm mir den Ball ab, und ihre Pässe saßen genau so, wie sie sollten. Meine Bewunderung für Marie stieg immer mehr. Und ich sah es auch meinen Kumpels an. Marie beeindruckte sie. Keiner von ihnen hatte schon einmal gegen ein Mädchen gespielt, und schon gar nicht gegen eines, dass so unerschrocken gegen uns Männer vorging. Erst trauten wir uns nicht an sie ran, sie war ja immerhin ein Mädchen. Aber je länger wir spielten, desto mehr mussten wir feststellen, dass wir gar nicht so rücksichtsvoll sein mussten. Die Kleine war hart im Nehmen und teilte auch kräftig aus. Zwei Mal wurde sie schon gefault und rollte wie eine Kugel über das Feld. Ohne zu meckern stand sie auf und spielte weiter. Im Gegenteil sie lachte. Sie lachte so richtig fröhlich und frei. Es machte ihr Spaß, und uns auch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Tanya und meine Geschwister ans Feld kommen. Na, die würden jetzt auch Augen machen....

Alice:

Ui, ich hatte Emmet entdeckt. Ich freute mich, meinen großen Bruder mal wieder zu sehen. Seit er hier bei Tanya wohnte, war es zu Hause einfach ruhiger geworden. Er spielte mal wieder Fußball, seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Ich konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wie er da einem kleinen blonden Kerl hinterher rannte, um ihm den Ball abzunehmen. Er hatte definitiv keine Chance. So flink und wendig war er einfach nicht. Und dann drehte sich der Spieler um...

Erstaunt riss ich die Augen auf, das war doch Marie. Ungläubig sprach ich es aus: „Marie?"

Edward:

„Marie?" hörte ich Alice fragen. Wie kam sie denn jetzt auf sie? Irritiert schaute ich zu ihr, und sie macht eine Handbewegung Richtung Feld. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Dieses seltsame Mädchen führte Emmet an der Nase herum. Es war ein Bild für Götter, und ich konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Gestern wusste ich noch nicht, was ich von ihr halten sollte, aber heute war sie schon ein Stück in meiner Achtung gewachsen. Wer freiwillig mit einem Haufen verrückter Kerle Fußball spielte, der musste schon etwas auf dem Kasten haben. Ich wurde neugierig auf dieses Mädchen. Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr losreißen. Wie sie da gegen die Jungs kämpfte, und dann dieses Lachen. Plötzlich kribbelte es in meinem Bauch. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt ich die Luft an. Dieses Gefühl, das mir eben durch den Körper jagte, war mir neu. Ich konnte damit nichts anfangen. Was war das?

Tanya:

„Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, mach sie fertig!" rief ich ihr zu. Ich musste sie doch anspornen. Wie klasse, dass sie den Herren mal zeigte, wo es lang ging. Sie war eben eine beeindruckende Person. Alle waren mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie, aber sie kämpfte und ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Alice war auch schon begeistert von ihr. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie immer wieder von Marie geredet, wie toll sie wäre, dass sie unbedingt mit ihr shoppen gehen müsste usw. Irgendwann hatte ich die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt. Alice konnte schon anstrengend sein.

Bella/Marie:

„Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, mach sie fertig!" hörte ich jemanden rufen. Und ich freute mich über diesen jemand, den die Stimme würde ich überall wiedererkenne. Ich winkte Tanya zu, und stellte überrascht fest, dass die anderen von gestern auch da waren. Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst? Was machten die denn alle hier?

„Emmet, ich geb mich geschlagen, ich bin echt kaputt." Mit diesen Worten liess ich mich ins Gras fallen und schaute in den Himmel. Die Jungs hatten mir eine Menge abverlangt, aber ich hatte meine Position schätzungsweise gar nicht schlecht gespielt. Zumindest ist mir der eine oder andere erstaunte Blick von ihnen nicht entgangen. Ich war stolz auf mich. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss ich die Augen. Einfach mal kurz abschalten und die frische Luft genießen. Naja, nur hatte ich die Rechnung ohne die Jungs gemacht. „Marie, du warst erste Sahne...Hut ab, mit dir spiele ich jederzeit gerne wieder, aber nicht mehr gegen dich," lachte er, „komm, ich helf dir auf...ich zeig dir, wo die Duschen sind!" Bei diesen Worten reichte ich ihm meine Hand, und er zog mich auf die Beine. Lässig hatte er seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Ich hatte das sehr wohl registriert, aber machte mir nichts aus. Emmet war so was wie mein Beschützer. „Ähm, du Emmet, ich hab da ein Problem...ich hab ja gar kein Duschhandtuch, geschweige denn Klamotten zum Wechseln." Ich musste ihn wohl sehr komisch angeschaut haben, denn er lachte...und ich glaube echt, er lachte mich aus. Gespielt beleidigt kniff ich ihm in die Seite und meckerte: „Ey, lach mich nicht aus, das is fies!" Überrascht schaute er mich an: „Kleines, wenn das dein einziges Problem ist, dann mach dir keine Sorgen, das hab ich schnell gelöst."

Vor den Waschräumen blieb ich stehen. Ich konnte ihm doch jetzt schlecht in den Duschraum für Männer folgen, oder?


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Retter in Not

Bella/Marie:

Gerade als ich mich entschlossen hatte, den Kopf in die Männerduschräume zu stecken, kam Emmet schon wieder raus. Vor lauter Schreck stolperte ich rückwärts und landete auf meinem Allerwertesten. Verdutzt schaute ich Emmet an, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hob. „Marie, du bist einfach klasse!" brachte er unter Lachen hervor. Ein bisschen perplex rappelte ich mich wieder auf und schaute an, was er mir hinhielt. Das war ein Handtuch, Duschgel, ein Trikot-Shirt und eine Sporthose. Ich glaube, das sollte eine Kurze sein. Aber wenn ich die anziehen würde, ginge sie mir wahrscheinlich bis an die Waden. Doch das war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich war nass geschwitzt und Emmet wirklich dankbar dafür. Ich nahm die Sachen, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verschwand schnell in den Duschräumen für Frauen.

Neugierig blickte ich mich auf. Es war alles hell gefliest und schön sauber. Vor den Spiegeln standen zwei Mädchen aus der Mini-Rock-Fraktion und musterten mich abfällig. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten irgendwas. In dem Moment interessierte es mich nicht wirklich. Ich sehnte mich nur nach einer erfrischenden Dusche. Schnell hatte ich mich ausgezogen und ließ das Wasser auf meinen Körper prasseln. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Der ganze Tag war schön gewesen. So einfach hatte ich mir meinen ersten Schultag nicht vorgestellt. Sollte es das Leben endlich gut mit mir meinen? Glückselig summte ich vor mir her. Schnell war ich auch wieder abgetrocknet und angezogen. Wie ich Emmet kannte, wartete er sicher vor der Tür auf mich. Mein Herz machte bei diesem Gedanken einen kleinen Hüpfer. Ich mochte ihn.

Bevor ich rausging, wollte ich mich erst noch mal im Spiegel begutachten. Und ich sah irgendwie zum Lachen aus. Die Hose ging mir wirklich bis zu den Waden. Das Trikot, auf dem sogar Emmets-Name stand, war sicher auch mindestens drei Nummern zu groß. Aber ich fühlte mich sauber und erfrischt. Mit einem Seitenblick zu den Spints sah ich, dass die beiden Mädels immer noch dastanden. Ich erschrak und mein Herz fing sofort an mit Rasen. Diese Blicke waren tödlich. Unsicher drehte ich mich zu ihnen. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, das hatte ich gelernt, also nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen: „Hallo, ich bin Marie. Wolltet ihr was von mir?"

„Du hast Emmet´s Trikot an!" Das war keine Frage, das war eine Feststellung. Ich verstand nur den Sinn nicht. Man sah es doch, sein Name stand drauf.

„Wir sagen es dir nur einmal, du Vogelscheuche, laß die Finger von ihm, sonst lernst du, was es heißt zu leiden." Mit wutverzerrten Gesichtern kamen sie auf mich zu. Hastig flüchtete ich nach hinten an die Wand. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Ich tastete nach hinten und legte meine Hände an die kalte Wand. Ich brauchte diesen Halt jetzt. Was hatten sie mit mir vor? Mein Körper fing an zu zittern, ich konnte es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Auf meiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen. Mein Atem ging stockend. Mit jedem Schritt, den die beiden auf mich zumachten, wurden meine Knie weicher. Hastig schaute ich mich um und versuchte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit abzuschätzen. Zwischen der ersehnten Freiheit und mir standen diese beiden Mädchen, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Als sie ganz dicht vor mir standen, verließ mich meine Kraft und ich sackte zu Boden. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Schützend legte ich meine Hände über den Kopf und wartete auf den Schmerz, der ja nun unweigerlich kommen würde....Ich flehte nur innerlich „Lieber Gott, lass es schnell vorbei sein...."

Emmet:

Langsam machte ich mir doch Gedanken um Marie. Solange konnte sie doch nicht zum Duschen brauchen. Die war ja wohl nicht etwa eingeschlafen. Ich mein, sie war schon kaputt, das sah man ihr an, aber sie hatte ja auch eine wahnsinns Leistung gebracht. Inzwischen standen schon Tanya, Alice und Edward bei mir. Ich hatte mich riesig gefreut, meine Geschwister wieder zu sehen. Als ich mich damals von Rose getrennt hatte, konnte ich nicht länger bei meinen Eltern bleiben. Es wäre nicht gut gegangen. Also zog ich zu Tanya. Mit ihr verstand ich mich schon immer, und es gefiel mir hier wirklich gut. Und jetzt erst Recht, nachdem dieses tolle Mädchen aufgetaucht war. Schon wieder waren meine Gedanken bei ihr. Unruhig trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ach, ich würde jetzt da reingehen. Sie wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie noch nicht fertig wäre.

Zaghaft öffnete ich die Tür zu den Frauen-Duschräumen und erstarrte. Lindsey und Jenny standen mit geballten Fäusten über Marie. Sie hatte sich vor der Wand klein gemacht und schützte sich. Dieser Anblick versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr weh machten. Wütend schrie ich die beiden an: „Seid ihr zwei völlig verblödet? Laßt sie sofort in Ruhe! Wenn ihr beide ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt habt, dann werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben!"

Edward:

„Seid ihr zwei völlig verblödet? Laßt sie sofort in Ruhe! Wenn ihr beide ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt habt, dann werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben!" hörte ich Emmet´s wütende Stimme. So hatte ich ihn wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Schnellstens machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm in die Duschräume. Alice und Tanya folgten mir wohl, so wie ich das aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

Vielleicht brauchte er ja Hilfe.

Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, verschlug mir allerdings die Sprache. Zwei aufgetakelte Tussen standen vor Marie und schauten Emmet entsetzt an, welcher sie immer noch rund machte. Hinter den beiden am Boden konnte ich sehen, wie sich Marie zusammen gekauert hatte, schützend die Hände über den Kopf, als ob sie genau wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie zitterte und ein leises Schluchzen drang an meine Ohren. Dieser Anblick tat mir im Herzen weh. Ich wollte ihr helfen.

Mit schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihr. Vorsichtig berührte ich ihren Arm „Marie? Kleine Marie, hab keine Angst mehr, es ist vorbei. Dir wird nichts passieren. Wir sind da und passen auf dich auf. Bitte, weine nicht mehr." Behutsam legte ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ich konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung in ihr nachließ. Sanft lehnte sie ihren Kopf an meine Schultern. Die Augen hatte sie geschlossen, während sie versuchte, wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. Dennoch zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

Ich lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. Es war so unregelmäßig und immer wieder setzte er für einen kurzen Moment aus. Das konnte nicht nur einfache Angst sein. Das war mehr. Das Schwitzen, das Zittern, das unkontrollierte Atmen und der stockende Herzschlag waren alles Anzeichen einer Panik-Attacke. Klar, war diese Situation bedrohlich und einschüchternd, aber wie ich mitbekommen hatte, hatten die beiden sie noch nicht mal berührt, und dennoch war sie in diesem Zustand. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur schon erlebt? Das war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass sie so gar nicht reagierte, wie es normal wäre.

Ich wollte hinter das Geheimnis kommen – egal wie.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Kleine Aufklärung

Marie/Bella:

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich nach Hause kam. Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte ich wie in Trance erlebt. Allerdings lag ich jetzt zu Hause auf meiner Couch. Gegenüber in den Sesseln saßen Alice, Emmet und Edward. Sie wollten mich nicht alleine lassen. Die Situation in den Duschräumen hatte mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Die Angst, noch mal solche Schmerzen zu spüren, hatten Oberhand gewonnen. Unsicher schaute ich die drei an. Sie erwarteten sicher eine Erklärung, aber was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Die Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage, und eine Lüge würden sie wohl durchschauen. Dabei hatte ich zu diesen drei Menschen irgendwie Vertrauen geschafft. Ich fühlte mich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?" war das erste, was mir eingefallen war. So blöd war die Frage auch gar nicht. Denn, warum waren die anderen heute Mittag am Sportplatz?

Alice:

„Süße, Edward ist mein Bruder. Das hatten wir dir im Kaufhaus wahrscheinlich vergessen zu sagen….und na ja….Emmet ist auch mein Bruder", ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich Marie´s überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Wir wohnen in Forks, einem kleinen Dorf bei Port Angeles. Vielleicht hast du ja schon mal davon gehört. Als Emmet sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hat, wollte er einen Tapetenwechsel und ist hierher zu Tanya gezogen. Mit ihr sind wir schon seit Jahren befreundet. Daher hast du Emmet dann auch an der Schule getroffen. Wir waren eigentlich nur dort, um ihm mal Hallo zu sagen. Denn entweder trifft man ihn am Sportplatz, oder abends in einer Kneipe. Daheim ist er selten. Und leider sind wir nur noch einen Tag hier, also blieb uns ja keine Wahl, als an die Schule zu kommen. Unsere Eltern denken schon länger über einen Umzug nach. Und Carlisle, unser Dad, überlegt schon eine Weile, ob wir nicht hierher ziehen, damit wir alle wieder beisammen sind. Bei ihm hat es allerdings berufliche Gründe, dass er von dort weg will. Möchtest du sonst noch was von uns wissen? Oder erzählst du uns jetzt ein bisschen was von dir? Im übrigen du hast ein tolles Haus!"

Marie/Bella:

Meine Augen wurden immer größer, und ich kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Die drei waren Geschwister? Aber sehr viel Ähnlichkeit hatten sie nicht….mal abgesehen davon, dass sie alle sehr blass waren und die gleiche caramell farbenen Augen hatten.  
Aber dann sagten sie den Namen der Stadt, den ich nicht mehr hören wollte: Port Angeles. Sie kamen von dort. Also wussten sie sicher, was vor über drei Jahren passiert war. Das war ein Risiko für mich, aber die drei waren es wert. Sie waren sehr herzlich und liebevoll.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Tanya?" fragte ich in die Runde. Mein Blick blieb bei Edward hängen. Er musterte mich schon die ganze Zeit. Glaubte er wirklich, er konnte mir in die Seele schauen? Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines süffisantes Lächeln. Sollte er es doch probieren.

Emmet:

„Tanya ist zu Hause bei den anderen zwei Mädels. Die haben sich sicher viel zu erzählen. Aber wir müssen nun langsam auch mal los…ein bisschen Zeit noch gemeinsam verbringen, bevor die andren wieder abreisen" Ich umarmte Marie zum Abschied. Ich war wirklich froh, dass dieser Vorfall vorhin ihr nicht mehr so wichtig erschien, als dass sie weiter darüber nachdachte. Auch meine beiden Geschwister verabschiedeten sich von ihr. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich noch sehen, wie Edward ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange gab….und siehe da, da bekam doch jemand endlich mal Farbe ins Gesicht. Die roten Wangen standen ihr echt gut. Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ganz von alleine nach oben. Das Bild war einfach zu süß. Nur schade, dass er bald wieder abreisen würde. Die beiden wären sicher ein tolles Paar.

Marie/Bella:

Edward hatte mich zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst. Verlegen starrte ich auf den Boden. Mir wurde ganze heiß, und ich war mir sicher, ich leuchtete wie eine Ampel. Mein Herz hatte einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht. Sollte es wirklich schon soweit sein, dass ich mich verlieben könnte? So wirklich daran glauben konnte ich noch nicht. Schauen wir doch mal, was die Zeit bringt. Ich rollte mich in meine Decke und machte den TV an. Der Tag war anstrengend. Es wird nicht lange gehen, und dann würde ich einschlafen. Also war es egal, welchen Sender ich laufen ließ.

Edward:

Wir waren auf dem Weg zurück zu Tanya´s Haus. Beschwingt hüfte ich dabei durch die Gegend. Dieser kleine Kuss auf der Wange war ja nur ein Test gewesen….aber sie hatte genauso reagiert, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Ich war ihr nicht egal, und das war wunderschön. Allerdings stimmte es mich wieder nachdenklich, dass ich nicht erfahren konnte, was sie dabei dachte. Sie hatte einfach eine Blockade im Kopf. Selbst Alice konnte nicht in ihre Zukunft schauen…. Marie war etwas besonderes, und irgendwann würden wir das Geheimnis lüften. Auf jeden Fall würden wir drei jetzt zusammen halten und unsere Eltern drängen, bald hierher zu ziehen. Lange wollte ich von diesem Engel nicht getrennt sein, dafür war ich ihr viel zu sehr verfallen.

Wir saßen die ganze Nacht bei Tanya am Tisch und besprachen jedes noch so kleine Detail. Unser Umzug war durchgeplant von Anfang bis Ende.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: Die Zeit vergeht...

Edward:

Wir waren jetzt schon seit vier Wochen zu Hause in Forks. Unsere Umzugsvorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Es war gar nicht schwer gewesen, unsere Eltern zu überzeugen, denn sie vermissten Emmet genauso wie wir. Und Carlisle konnte auch nicht länger als Richter in Port Angeles arbeiten. Die Leute wunderten sich sicher schon, dass er nicht einen Tag älter aussah als vor vier Jahren, als er die Stelle als Jugendrichter annahm.

Wir hatten ein wunderschönes großes Haus gefunden, und die Lage war einfach perfekt. Es war auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, bei dem auch Tanya wohnte. Also eigentlich war es jetzt genau so, dass Marie´s Haus zwischen unseren Häusern stand. Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich gut mit mir.

Immer wenn ich an Marie dachte, kribbelte es so seltsam in meinem Bauch. Es war ein so neues und unbekanntes Gefühl für mich. Aber ich fühlte mich gut. Sie war, glaube ich, das, wonach ich in der ganzen Zeit gesucht hatte.

Ich sehnte den Tag entgegen, wenn wir endlich wieder in Alaska wären. Zwei Mal hatte ich versucht, Marie anzurufen. Alice hatte ja ihre Nummer. Die beiden standen in ständigem Telefonkontakt. Hier hatte sich so etwas wie eine richtige Freundschaft entwickelt. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihre bezaubernde Stimme hörte, brachte ich kein Wort heraus. Ich fühlte mich wie so ein kleiner Schuljunge. Schnell hatte ich dann wieder aufgelegt.

Da ich einfach zu feige war, mit ihr zu sprechen, liess ich ihr über Alice immer wieder liebe Grüße ausrichten. Und wenn ich Alice´s Andeutungen richtig verstand, freute sich Marie immer darüber. Manchmal konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen und belauschte die Telefonate der beiden. Aber, als ob sie es merken würden, sprachen sie nie über mich. Dafür erfuhr ich aber, dass sich Marie schon sehr gut eingelebt hatte. Sie hatte einige neue Freunde gefunden, spielte immer noch täglich mit Emmet Fußball und war schon zwei Mal mit Tanya shoppen.

Die ersten Tage, als wir wieder zu Hause waren, war irgendwie komisch für mich. Mir fehlte etwas. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hatte etwas zurück gelassen. Alice half mir dann irgendwann auf die Sprünge, dass man das Verliebtsein nennt. Und wie Alice halt war, posaunte sie es durch das ganze Haus. Zwangsläufig bekamen es natürlich meine Eltern mit, und ich musste Rede und Antwort stehen. An das Gespräch kann ich mich leider nur zu gut erinnern.

„Edward, wer ist sie?" fragte mich Carlisle neugierig.

„Sie ist das tollste Wesen, das ich je getroffen habe. Sie ist wunderschön, auch wenn ich persönlich finde, dass ihr blond nicht steht. Sie riecht unglaublich gut. Ihr Lachen läßt mein Herz hüpfen. Wenn sie weint, fühle ich mich so schlecht. In ihrer Nähe habe ich das Gefühl, vollkommen zu sein. Sie ist eine Kämpferin und spielt verdammt gut Fußball." Das Lachen meiner Eltern unterbrach mich in meiner Rede. „Aha, sie spielt also Fußball. Na, kein Wunder, dass du dein Herz an sie verloren hast", meinte Esme. Aber sie sahen mir wohl an, dass ich irgendwas wichtiges noch nicht gesagt hatte. Unsicher schaute ich die beiden an. Carlisle schaute mich aufmunternd an und sagte: „Los, raus mit der Sprache, irgendwas verschweigst du uns noch!"

Ich holte nochmals tief Luft. Es war zwar unnötig, da wir ja nicht atmen mussten, aber es verschaffte mir ein bisschen Zeit. Wie sollte ich es ihnen nur sagen? Scheinbar interessiert musterte ich die Maserung unseres Küchentisches.

„Nun ja, also, es ist so....sie ist keine von uns. Sie ist....ein Mensch!" stotterte ich vor mir her. Ich stotterte? Wie konnte mich ein Mädchen nur so unsicher werden lassen? Meine Gefühle hatten mich eindeutig im Griff. Ich wollte, dass meine Eltern sie mögen und sie akzeptierten, so etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Und dann war eine Stille im Raum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Unsicher blickte ich vom Tisch auf in die Gesichter meiner Eltern, und was ich sah, liess mich erstarren. Sie waren schockiert, entsetzt, ungläubig. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich diesen Blick deuten sollte.

„Edward....." hörte ich Carlisle in ruhigem Ton sagen, „sie ist ein Mensch. Du weißt, dass du eine Gefahr für sie bist. Auch wenn wir gegen Menschenblut immun sind, kann es dennoch passieren, dass irgendwann das Monster in uns durchbricht. Du könntest sie verletzen, sogar töten. Wenn du dich nur eine Milisekunde nicht unter Kontrolle hast, könnte sie sterben. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass sie weiß, was wir sind. Wie willst du ihr es erklären? Sie wird es merken, je näher du sie an dich heran läßt. Bist du dir sicher, dass du diese ganzen Risiken auf dich nehmen willst?"

Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden sich mit mir freuen. Aber sie hatten Recht. Wir waren gefährlich. Aber ich brauchte sie. Sie machte mich vollständig, glücklich und gab mir das Gefühl, was besonderes zu sein. Sie war einfach mein Leben.

„Sie ist mein Leben!" war meine einzige Antwort darauf. Ich hielt dem Blick meiner Eltern stand. Sie sollten sehen, wie Ernst es mir war. Für dieses Mädchen würde ich alles tun.

Esme´s Blick ruhte liebevoll auf mir: „Schatz, wenn sie das ist, was du immer gesucht hast, dann akzeptieren wir das. Sie ist jederzeit bei uns willkommen. Wir werden deinem Glück sicher nicht im Wege stehen."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie umarmen. Ich hatte den Segen meiner Eltern. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Marie davon überzeugen, dass ich sie liebte. Auf nach Alaska, dachte ich übermütig.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: Ich vermisste sie...

Bella/Marie:

Alice und Edward waren schon ein paar Wochen weg. Sie fehlten mir. Ich hatte zwar Emmet, der mittlerweile zu meinem besten Freund geworden war, aber so ganz konnte er die Lücken nicht füllen, die die zwei hinterlassen hatten. Ich kannte sie nicht wirklich lange....aber sie traten in mein Leben und eroberten mein Herz im Sturm.

Mit Tanya hatte ich nicht sehr viel Kontakt. Ich mochte sie, aber ich konnte zu ihr kein Vertrauen aufbauen. Sie war einfach anders als die anderen zwei. Wir waren ein oder zwei Mal shoppen, damit mir zu Hause nicht die Decke auf den Kopf flog. Aber ansonsten sah ich sie nur, wenn ich Emmet abholte, was eigentlich täglich war.

Anfangs hatte ich Angst, dass er mich mehr als nur mögen könnte. Ich kannte das nicht, dass jemand so aufmerksam und liebevoll zu mir war, also beschloss ich, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er sollte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Diese Freundschaft sollte nicht an Gefühlen kaputt gehen, dafür war mir Emmet viel zu wichtig geworden.

Mein Herz schlug zwar für jemanden, aber leider nicht für ihn.

An diesem Abend saßen wir vor meinem Haus und unterhielten uns mal wieder über alles mögliche, auch über den bevorstehenden Umzug seiner Familie hierher. Emmet freute sich sehr, dass sie ihm hierher folgten. Ich hatte mir lange überlegt, wie ich am besten fragen sollte, und dann schoss es aus mir raus: „Emmet, sag mal, wir sind doch nur super Freunde, oder?" Ich musste ihn dermaßen komisch angeschaut haben, dass er vor lauter Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen war. Ich lief feuerrot an und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Kleine", sagte er dann zu mir, „ich liebe dich. Aber nur als beste Freundin, keine Sorge. Ich habe mein Herz bereits verschenkt....und zurück haben will ich es nicht mehr. Es gehört einer Person, die eine ganz besondere Position in meinem Leben hat. Vielleicht kommt sie auch irgendwann zurück, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich liebe sie...mehr als alles andere." Es war das erste Mal, dass mir gegenüber seine Gefühle offenbarte. Es machte mich stolz. Ich glaubte nicht, dass irgendeiner seiner Freunde darüber Bescheid wusste. Und dann grinste er mich frech an und meinte: „Dafür weiß ich jemanden, der in dich verliebt ist!" Mit großen Augen schaute ich ihn an. Ich hatte mich ja jetzt wohl grad verhört. Ich entschied mich, das für einen Witz halten und zeigte ihm nen Vogel.„Bitte, was hast du grad gesagt?" presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Über so was machte man doch keine Witze.

Er lachte mich einfach nur an und meinte: „Du hast schon richtig gehört....jemand, der verliebt in dich ist!"

Ungläubig zog ich eine Augsbraue hoch: „Und wer?"

Er streckte mir die Zunge raus und rief im davonlaufen: „Das verrat ich dir nicht!"

Angst hatte der Große ja keine, aber laufen konnte er. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen na, warte Emmet, dich krieg ich dachte ich mir und rannte hinterher.

Ich jagte ihn durch den kompletten Garten, stellte ihm das Bein und zwang ihn damit zu Boden. Ich hatte ihn durch gekitzelt, ihn mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft, ihm gedroht, nie wieder mit ihm Fußball zu spielen, worauf er mich mit so einem treudoofen Blick angebettelt hatte, dass ich das nicht machen könne, dass ich selbst vor Lachen umgefallen war ....aber alles hatte ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, es mir zu verraten. Beleidigt hatte ich ihn dann im Garten sitzen gelassen...

Seither war auf jeden Fall zwischen uns alles geklärt, und ich mehr als erleichtert. Aber vergessen hatte ich nicht, was er gesagt hatte. Ich würde schon noch rauskriegen, wenn er gemeint hatte.

Ich telefonierte bald täglich mit Alice. Sie erzählte mir von ihren neusten Klamotten, und wie sie sich freute, mit mir shoppen zu gehen. Mir war ja schon ein wenig bange dabei, denn alle hatten mich vor ihrem Kaufwahn gewarnt. Aber ich würde mich selbst davon überzeugen. So schlimm konnte es nicht werden.

Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie einen Freund hat. Er zog anscheinend mit ihnen hierher. Als ich ihr dann sagte, dass ich mich darauf freute, ihn kennen zu lernen, da er ja nur ein Netter sein konnte, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte sie vor lauter Freude, so in den Hörer gekreischt, dass ich zwei Tage lang noch ein Piepsen im Ohr hatte.

Sie hatte sich dann auch gleich hundert Mal entschuldigt, aber ich konnte ihr ja eh nicht böse sein.

Und so gut wie bei jedem Telefonat drängte sie mich zum Friseur. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich mir die Haare braun tönte. Sie war der Meinung, das würde mich besser stehen. Ich dachte mir immer nur, wenn sie wüsste, was meine eigentliche Haarfarbe war, würde sie wieder flippen. Ich konnte mir das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, aber sie sah es ja Gott sei Dank durch das Telefon nicht. Eines Abends sprach sie dann von einer Haarverlängerung, und mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sich gegen Alice zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war echt schwer. Wenn sie mich mit braunen langen Haaren sehen wollen würde, hätte ich viel zu tun, um das zu verhindern.

Und das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren...sonst könnte ich mein neues Leben gleich wieder aufgeben.

Und dann war da noch Edward. Er hatte mich nicht ein einziges Mal angerufen in den letzten Wochen. Auch hatte er Alice nie gefragt, ob er mal mit mir sprechen dürfte. Das hatte meinem Herz einen leichten Stich versetzt. Ich hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, er hätte auch gespürt, dass irgendwas zwischen uns war. Nun ja, bald wäre er wieder hier. Vielleicht könnte ich ja dann heraus finden, ob er mich auch mochte. Er war ein gut aussehender junger Mann. Ihm würden die Mädchen der Schule hier zu Füßen liegen. Ob er sich dann noch für so jemanden wie mich interessieren würde, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte einfach Angst. Endlich hatte ich Gefühle in mein Herz gelassen, und diese waren vielleicht aussichtslos. Der Gedanke daran umschloss mein Herz mit einem eisernen Griff. Ich hatte es verdient, glücklich zu werden....dachte ich trotzig. Ich würde kämpfen.

In einer Woche würden sie hierher ziehen. Alice hatte mir schon erzählt, dass ihre Eltern mich unbedingt kennen lernen wollten. Ich freute mich schon darauf, ich wusste ja gar nichts über sie. Ich beneidete meine Freunde nur darum, dass sie noch eine Familie hatten.

Wehmütig dachte ich wieder an meine Eltern. Sie hätten Alice, Edward und Emmet gemocht. Ehrliche und offenherzige Menschen fanden immer sofort den Weg in ihr Herz. Denn die drei waren richtige Freunde und keine Scheinfreunde, die es nur auf unser Geld abgesehen hatten. Wie auch, sie wussten ja nicht, dass ich vermögend war.

Ab und zu kam auch mal das Gespräch auf meine Eltern, aber ich konnte bisher immer geschickt ausweichen. Ich lenkte das Thema dann geschickt in andere Bahnen. Doch irgendwann würden sie sich nicht mehr ablenken lassen. Ob es ihnen bewusst war, dass ich das Thema wechselte, wusste ich nicht. Sie ließen sich zumindest nichts anmerken.

Ob ich schon bereit war, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie mich direkt fragen würden, konnte ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich vertraute ihnen. Aber die Angst, dass sie sich von mir abwenden würden, war doch da. Und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Ich kuschelte mich auf der Couch in meine Decke und liess meine Gedanken schweifen...


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: Meine Eltern...

Bella/Marie:

~Erinnerungen~

Es war Samstag Abend und wieder Mal fand eine Einweihungsfeier in einem der Häuser statt, welches meine Mutter erst vor kurzem fertig gestellt hatte. Es war traumhaft geworden. Die Gastgeber bestanden immer darauf, dass auch meine Eltern kamen. Man wollte, dass jeder sah, wer solche Wunder verbringen konnte. Je nachdem, wenn ich meiner Mutter bei den Projekten geholfen hatte, wurde auch ich gefragt, ob ich mitwollte. Und an diesem Abend wollte ich mit. Es war eine wunderschöne Villa. Hier durfte ich zum ersten Mal einen Raum komplett selbstständig verwandeln. Meine Mutter war damals sehr stolz auf mich. Ich hatte aus dem Badezimmer eine Wohlfühl-Oase gemacht. Man kam sich darin vor, wie in 1000 und 1 Nacht, nur war der Kitsch nicht dabei. Immer noch beschwingt von meinem Erfolg bot ich meinen Eltern an zu fahren, so dass sie sich ihrem Champagner widmen konnte. Es war nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, wofür mir die beiden aber glücklich um den Hals fielen. Auch Kleinigkeiten wurden bei uns registriert und anerkannt.

Die Party verlief klasse. Es lief gute Musik, und es waren auch welche in meinem Alter da, was eigentlich eher selten war, denn mit 15 war man normalerweise nicht auf solche Partys eingeladen. Es war auf jeden Fall so gut wie alles da, was Rang und Namen hatte. Ich langweilte mich nicht eine Minute. Entweder hatte ich immer einen netten Gesprächspartner oder einen guten Tanzpartner.

Nach drei Stunden tanzen war ich geschafft. Mir war so heiß, dass ich nur an die frische Luft wollte. Ich drückte Leeroy mein Glas in die Hand mit der Bitte, mir noch mal eines mit Cola zu bringen, und ging auf den Balkon. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel. Der Anblick war traumhaft. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief die frische Luft ein... Dann spürte ich, dass ich nicht mehr alleine war. Leeroy stand dicht hinter mir mit meinem Glas in der Hand. Er war schon leicht angetrunken, aber konnte sich noch immer gut ausdrücken. Als er mir noch ein Stück näher kam, wich ich ihm aus. Ich fand ihn nett, aber mehr war da auch nicht. Ich hatte bisher noch nie großes Interesse an Männern gezeigt. Er wollte mich in seine Arme ziehen, also trat ich ihm zwei Mal kräftig auf die Füße, damit er wieder von mir abrückte. Er schaute mich finster an, und ich grinste nur frech zurück. In dem Moment kam meine Mutter zu uns auf den Balkon und fragte: „Schatz, können wir fahren, oder möchtest du noch bleiben?" – Glücklich über diese Fluchtmöglichkeit leerte ich mein Glas in einem Zug, nahm meine Mutter an der Hand, und wir drei gingen gemeinsam zum Auto.

Auf der Rückfahrt unterhielten wir uns über den Abend. Meine Mutter erzählte uns den neusten Klatsch, den sie sich anhören musste. Hin und wieder musste ich mitlachen. Es war eine ausgelassene Heimfahrt.

Als wir schon die Hälfte des Heimweges hinter uns hatten, fühlte ich mich irgendwie komisch. Doch meine Eltern bemerkten nichts, sie waren so in ihre Erzählungen vertieft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Blick nicht mehr so richtig gerade war, irgendwie schummrig. Sollte ich rechts ranfahren oder war das einfach nur die Müdigkeit? Ich entschied mich das Fenster ein Stück zu öffnen. Fragend sahen mich meine Eltern an, doch ich meinte nur, ich wäre ein bisschen müde und bräuchte Sauerstoff.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte es sich an, als ob mir tausend Messer in den Bauch gerammt wurden, ich bekam keine Luft mehr und in meinem Kopf explodierte irgendetwas. Der Schmerz lähmte mich. Für einen kurzen Moment registrierte ich noch, dass ich auf die Gegenfahrbahn kam, und mir ein Auto wild aufblendete. Mit letzter Anstrengung lenkte ich zurück...leise flüsterte ich noch die Namen meiner Eltern und dann war es um mich herum nur noch schwarz. Von weither hörte ich noch die Schreie meiner Eltern, bevor sich das Auto mehrmals überschlug.

Ich spürte wie jemand an meinen Armen zog. Der Schmerz lähmte mich noch immer. Meine Muskeln gehorchten mir nicht. Es kostete mich alle meine Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war eine Katastrophe. Blaulicht, Krankenwagen, Polizei, Feuerwehr...und Blitzlichter? Scheiß Papparazzis.

Mein Blick suchte meine Eltern. Jede Sekunde, die ich die Augen offen hatte, waren wie tiefe Stiche in meinem Kopf....aber ich musste wissen, wie es meinen Eltern ging. Mein suchender Blick fand sie etwa drei Meter vom Auto entfernt.

Mein Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Mühsam hielt ich sie offen. Aus einem kleinen Spalt sah ich noch, wie der Notarzt sich über meine Eltern beugte...und dann vorsichtig ein Tuch über sie zog. Ich wollte schreien, aber es kam nur ein leises Flüstern: „Nein, nicht meine Eltern...!" Dann übermannte mich der Schmerz. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen und versank in Ohnmacht.

Drei Tage später erwachte ich im Krankenhaus. Dass meine Eltern nicht überlebt hatten, hatte ich noch an der Unfallstelle mitbekommen. Es brauchte mir also keiner etwas sagen. Man liess mich auch in Ruhe. Nur einmal sah ich, als eine Schwester mir das Essen brachte, dass vor meinem Zimmer eine Wache stand.

Am vierten Tag kam ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte und stellte sich als mein Pflichtverteidiger vor. Der Schock und die Verwirrung stand mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, und so klärte er mich auf:

„Frau Swan, da sie unter Drogeneinfluss ein Fahrzeug geführt haben, klagt sie die Staatsanwaltschaft wegen fahrlässiger Tötung an."

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an und erwiderte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Ich habe noch nie Drogen genommen."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Leugnen bringt nichts, Fr. Swan, das Ergebnis des Bluttests liegt vor. Sie standen eindeutig unter Einfluss von Ecstasy. Wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagen, wird das ihr Schuldmaß verringern."

Ich schrie ihn an und schmiss ihn aus meinem Krankenzimmer. Niemand aus unserer Familie hatte jemals Drogen genommen, und ich auch nicht.

Damals wurde ich dem Richter vorgeführt. Und als dieser fragte, ob ich mich schuldig bekannte, hatte ich ihm entgegnet: „Ich habe noch nie Drogen genommen!" Er hatte mir auch nicht geglaubt. Ich war erzogen worden, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, und das tat ich auch. Ich würde nichts zugeben, was nicht stimmte.

Meine Antwort hatte ihm wohl nicht gefallen, denn daraufhin traf er den Entschluss, dass ich bis zur Verhandlung in Untersuchungshaft sitzen müsste. Vielleicht würde der Aufenthalt dort mir helfen, mich an die Wahrheit zu erinnern. Das waren seine Worte gewesen...und dafür hasste ich ihn noch heute. Die Untersuchungshaft war die Hölle...

Auch während der Verhandlung hatte mir niemand geglaubt. Aber ich war bei meiner Aussage geblieben. Meine Eltern wären stolz auf mich gewesen. Und als man mir dann während des Prozesses vorgeworfen hatte, ich wäre ein verwöhntes reiches Gör gewesen, dass ihre Eltern absichtlich in den Tod gefahren hatte, und sowieso alles geplant hätte, denn warum sonst, hätte nur ich überlebt, rastete ich aus. Das war in dem Moment alles zu viel. Man unterbrach die Verhandlung, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Dieser kleine Ausraster war leider am nächsten Tag die Schlagzeile in jeder Zeitung.

ISABELLE SWAN DREHT DURCH

~Erinnerung Ende~

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Diese Erinnerungen wühlten mich noch immer auf. Damals war ich noch jung und naiv, und eigentlich nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig mit meinem Schmerz...aber heute sah ich das ganze mit anderen Augen.

Man hatte Drogen in meinem Blut gefunden, obwohl ich keine genommen hatte.....zumindest nicht bewusst. Irgendwann während meiner Haftzeit hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass mir jemand etwas ins Trinken getan haben mußte. Aber ich wusste nicht, wer das hätte tun sollen und vor allen Dingen nicht warum.

Die Verhandlung war jetzt über drei Jahre her, ich hatte mein Strafe abgesessen, und jetzt werde ich leben. Wer auch immer daran Schuld trägt, dass alles so gekommen war, der würde irgendwann seine gerechte Strafe erhalten.

Ich hatte tolle Menschen kennen gelernt, die in nicht mal einer Woche hierher ziehen würden. Es ging mit meinem Leben bergauf.

Ich kuschelte mich in mein Kissen und erinnerte mich an die vielen schönen Erlebnisse mit meinen Eltern....irgendwann sind mir dann wohl die Augen zugefallen....als ich aufwachte, war es hell und ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13: Ein neuer Tag

Bella/Marie:

Ich stand mal wieder am Sportplatz und wartete auf Emmet. Wir wollten heute Fußball spielen.

Dann hörte ich jemanden hinter mir fragen: „Miss Swan?"

Überrascht drehte ich mich, denn diese Stimme kannte ich noch nicht.

„Ich bin Coach Siewers. Sie spielen doch fast jeden Mittag hier mit meinen Jungs Fußball."

Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an: „Ihre Jungs?" Ich verstand grad irgendwie nur Bahnhof.

„Ja, meine Jungs. Die sind allesamt im Team unserer Schule." Und dann lachte er über mein verdutztes Gesicht, „Sie haben dir wohl nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht aus reinem Zeitvertreib spielen, oder?"

Wow, erst schaute ich den Coach verdattert an, aber dann grinste ich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ich hab mit dem Team unserer Schule gespielt, und die hatten mich immer wieder gelobt. Nun war ich auf seine Worte gespannt.

„Also, Miss Swan, es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber ich hab sie spielen gesehen, und die Jungs schwärmen von ihrem Können. Hätten Sie nicht Lust in unserem Team mitzuspielen? Ich bin sämtliche Regeln durchgegangen. Es gibt keine Vorschrift, dass Frauen nicht spielen dürfen."

Mir blieb die Luft weg. Er wollte, dass ich mit im Team spiele. Mein Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer. „Ähm......ja.....klar.....gerne!" stotterte ich vor mir her. Der Coach reichte mir die Hand „Willkommen im Team! Training ist jeweils Mittwoch Abend und Freitag Mittag. Wir sehen uns. Ich freu mich schon." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder Richtung Schule.

Ich stand einfach nur da und schaute ihm hinterher.

„Hey Kleine, hast nen 6er im Lotto gewonnen oder warum strahlst du so?" hörte ich nur eine all zu bekannte Stimme neben mir. Mit einem Freudenschrei drehte ich mich um und warf mich Emmet an den Hals. „Ich bin im Team!"

„Marie, ich freu mich so. Das wird klasse!" Glücklich drehten wir beide uns im Kreis, bis wir das Gleichgewicht verloren und über den Boden purzelten.

Abends telefonierte ich mit Alice. Ich musste ihr gleich von der Neuigkeit erzählen, dass ich im Schulteam war. Sie jubelte und lachte. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sie in dem Moment mit dem Hörer am Ohr durch das Haus hüpfte. Im Hintergrund hörte ich jemanden lachend sagen: „Aha, ist Marie jetzt Emmet´s Konkurrenz?" Und mein Herz blieb stehen. Diese Stimme kam mir so bekannt vor. Ich kannte sie. Aber woher?

Ich telefonierte noch eine Weile mit Alice, wobei ich nicht mehr all zu viel zu dem Gespräch beitrug. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um diese Stimme. Alice erzählte und erzählte, aber so war das meistens, wenn wir telefonierten. Als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, überlegte ich krampfhaft weiter, woher ich diese Stimme kannte. Sie hatte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Verzweifelt legte ich den Kopf auf meine Arme. So ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hatte ich doch gar nicht. Irgendwann gab ich es dann auf. Mir würde es schon zur richtigen Zeit wieder einfallen. So wichtig war das jetzt auch wieder nicht.

Freitag Mittag hatten wir wieder Training. Es lief alles bestens. Ich hatte meine Position als Stürmerin bekommen und Ben auf die Ersatzbank gedrängt. Es tat mir wirklich leid, aber er hatte mir nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft und mir gratuliert. Er war mir Gott sei Dank nicht böse. Auch die anderen hatten mir bestätigt, dass er das ganz gelassen sah. Dafür schrie ich ihm dann mitten im Spiel zu „Ben, das Tor ist nur für dich!" und versenkte den Ball gekonnt. Der Torwart hatte keine Chance. Lachend drehte ich mich im Kreis, als mir die Spieler applaudierten.

„Jungs, wenn ihr geduscht habt, müssen wir uns noch mal unterhalten. Wir treffen uns im Aufenthaltsraum!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Siewers das Training. Ich kam nicht umher frech zu fragen: „Coach, zählt das auch für mich oder nur für die Jungs?" Er schaute mich überrascht an und lachte dann los: „Swan, du natürlich auch...." Und dann lachte die ganze Mannschaft. Es war eben doch eine Umgewöhnung, dass plötzlich ein Mädchen dabei war.

Emmet:

Wir hatten uns im Aufenthaltsraum versammelt und warteten auf seine Ansprache.

„Also folgendes: das kommende Spiel ist wirklich wichtig für uns. Es wird auch dieses Mal nicht am Sportplatz ausgetragen, sondern im Stadion. Und ich habe entschieden, dass wir bis dahin mehr für die Kondition machen werden. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ihr nach zehn Minuten schon völlig verschwitzt übers Feld rennt. Mein Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus:

Montag Abend: Joggen

Dienstag Abend: Schwimmen

Mittwoch: Training

Donnerstag: Krafttraining

Freitag: Training

Samstag: Joggen

Sonntag: Schwimmen

Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr diese zwei Wochen so durchzieht. Danach treten wir wieder ein bisschen kürzer."

Man, der wollte uns echt fertig machen. Aber gut....ich liebte Sport. Ich hörte ein Herz rasen, welches immer wieder kurz aussetzte. Irritiert schaute ich umher, und erstarrte, als ich Marie sah. Es war ihr Herz, das außer Kontrolle war. Sie war leichenblass geworden. Ihre Unterlippe zittert kaum merklich, und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Besorgt runzelte ich die Stirn. Als sie mir in die Augen schaute, erschrak ich. Das war blanke Panik, die ich da sah. Aber was war denn so schlimm? Das war doch nur Sport. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie litt, und es tat mir in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Ich würde sie nachher zur Seite nehmen. Ich musste wissen, was los war. Sie reagierte ab und zu anders, als man es erwarten würde, aber noch nie hatte ich mir wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber es musste wohl doch etwas schwerwiegenderes sein, als ich bisher angenommen hatte.

Marie/Bella:

„....Sonntag: Schwimmen. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr diese zwei Wochen so durchzieht. Danach treten wir wieder ein bisschen kürzer." Hörte ich den Coach fertig reden.

Bei jedem Wort wurden meine Augen größer, und es drehte mir den Magen um. Mein Herz raste. Panik überkam mich und mir stockte der Atem.

Wir mussten schwimmen.

Ich konnte nicht schwimmen gehen.

Man würde alles sehen.

Die Narben.

Dieser verräterischen Narben aus einer Zeit, die ich doch so erfolgreich versuchte zu verdrängen. Kein Badeanzug konnte alles verdecken. Sie würden Fragen stellen, welche ich nicht beantworten konnte und auch nicht wollte.

Ich spürte Emmet´s Blick auf mir und schaute zu ihm. Ich konnte sehen, wie er erschrak. Er kannte mich zu gut. Es war klar, dass er gemerkt hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So schnell konnte ich meine Gefühle einfach nicht beherrschen. Ich zwang mich regelmäßiger zu atmen und schaffte es, mich äußerlich wieder normal zu geben.

Der Coach redete immer noch weiter, aber ich nahm es nicht wirklich wahr. Der einzige Gedanke, der mich im Moment beschäftigte, war der, wie ich es schaffen könnte, hier raus zu kommen, ohne Emmet in die Arme zu laufen. Er würde nicht locker lassen. Ich kannte ihn. Und ich hatte noch keine passende Ausrede für mein Verhalten.

Fluchtartig sprang ich auf, sagte dem Coach irgendetwas von einem dringenden Termin, und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Wenn ich mich beeilte, wäre ich schnell genug zu Hause, um einem Gespräch zu entgehen. Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und gab Gas. So schnell war ich schon lange nicht mehr gefahren.

Mit jedem Meter, den ich von der Schule fort kam, ging es mir wieder besser. Ich konnte die Sachen wieder klarer überblicken. Ich brauchte eine gute Notlüge, wieso ich nicht mit zum Schwimmen konnte.

Immer wieder schaute ich in den Rückspiegel, aber Emmet´s Wagen war nirgends zu sehen.

Erleichtert parkte ich in der Garage und lief zur Vordertür. Ich hatte es geschafft. Jetzt hätte ich erst Mal Ruhe.

Während dem Laufen kramte ich meinen Schlüssel raus und wollte gerade die Treppe zur Veranda hoch....

„Kleine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mir entkommen kannst, oder?" hörte ich die Stimme, die ich jetzt nicht hören wollte. Erschrocken machte ich einen Schritt zurück und flog über meine eigenen Füße.

Am Boden sitzend schaute ich ungläubig zu Emmet. Er saß vor meiner Haustür und wartete auf mich. Wie konnte er so schnell hier sein? Vor allen Dingen vor mir? Seinen Wagen hatte ich auch nicht gesehen. Suchend blickte ich mich auf, vielleicht hatte ich ihn ja übersehen in der Hektik, aber er stand wirklich nirgends.

Ich seufzte. Emmet hatte gewonnen.

Er schaute mich ernst an und sprach mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete:

„Marie, wir werden jetzt reden....das ist schon lange überfällig!


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14: Die Wahrheit – oder auch nicht.

Bella/Marie:

„Marie, wir werden jetzt reden....das ist schon lange überfällig!" hörte ihn sagen. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, ging ich erst Mal ins Haus. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, folgte er mir. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und schaute mich. „Marie, setz dich, oder willst du dich im Stehen unterhalten?" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

In mir tobte ein Kampf. Sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Dann müsste ich alles erzählen. Er wäre der Erste, dem ich alles erzählen würde… Vielleicht brauchte man jemanden zum Reden. Viele sagten das, aber bisher war ich nicht dieser Meinung. Ich kam eigentlich ganz gut alleine klar. Aber er wäre für mich da, er würde mich schützen.

Ich holte tief Luft und fragte ihn: „Über was möchtest du denn reden, Em?"

„Kleine, was war vorher los? Als der Coach sein Fitnessprogramm der nächsten zwei Wochen vorgestellt hat, warst du….nun ja, sagen wir mal…..du warst etwas durcheinander. Sag mir warum? Was ist daran so schlimm? Und, wieso redest du nicht mit mir, sondern haust vor mir ab?" ich hörte seiner Stimme die Enttäuschung an. Ich hatte ihn wohl wirklich verletzt mit meiner Flucht. Das wollte ich nicht. Niemals wollte ich ihm weh machen.

„Em, sieh mal, ich kann nicht mit euch schwimmen gehen. Im Moment seht ihr mich alle als Kumpel, als einen Spieler, und nicht als Mädchen. Ihr verhaltet euch mir gegenüber, wie ihr euch untereinander verhaltet. Das ist das, was ich will. Es macht mich glücklich. Und jetzt soll ich mit euch schwimmen gehen?! Zwangsläufig steh ich in meinen Badesachen vor euch…und dann? Noch mehr kann ich euch ja nicht präsentieren, dass ich eine Frau bin. Es wäre doch hinterher nichts mehr wie vorher….Als ob ihr nicht schauen würdet….sag jetzt nicht, es wär nicht so….ich würde bei euch ja genauso schauen. Ich möchte nicht all das verlieren, was ich in den letzten Wochen bei euch gewonnen habe!" Ich hatte diese Worte ruhig ausgesprochen, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir glaubte. Diese Sache war mir ganz spontan eingefallen, und es war ja eigentlich nicht mal eine Lüge.

Ich konnte noch nie lügen… Ich war zur Wahrheit erzogen worden. Aber nun ging es um mein Glück, und das wollte ich nicht verlieren. Ich hatte einmal an die Wahrheit geglaubt, nochmals würde ich das nicht so bedingungslos machen.

Ich schaute ihn an und suchte ein Anzeichen, ob er mir glaubte oder nicht. Aber sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Oh bitte, bitte, lass es ihn glauben.

Emmet:

Sie fing an mit erzählen. Ich beobachtete sie ganz genau. Es machte Sinn, was sie sagte, und sie hatte wahrscheinlich sogar Recht. Wir kannten sie eigentlich nur in Sportsachen. Wir würden alle schauen, und wahrscheinlich würde der eine oder andere sich danach auch anders verhalten. Aber das war definitiv nicht der Grund, ihrer Panikattacke von vorhin. Im Vergleich zu vorher schlug ihr Herz jetzt regelmäßig, ihre Stimme war ruhig und ihre Atmung normal.

Sie hatte mich angelogen….naja, vielleicht nicht wirklich angelogen. Sie hatte in gewisser Weise Recht. Vielleicht waren das wirklich Bedenken von ihr. Aber das war nicht der Grund.

„Kleine, wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht…..aber….." ich hatte es langsam und zögerlich gesprochen. Ich wollte ihr jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie mich angelogen hat. Das könnte alles kaputt machen… Sie vertraute mir….bis zu einem gewissen Teil. „…..aber, das ist nicht der Grund, warum du vorher so panisch warst!" Bevor ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fixierte ich sie mit meinen Augen. Mir durfte keine Reaktion entgehen. Dieses Gespräch wäre schneller beendet, als ich gucken könnte, wenn ich das falsche machen oder sagen würde.

Bella/Marie:

„….aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du vorher so panisch warst!" Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf. Woher wollte er das wissen? Wieso konnte er mir jetzt nicht einfach glauben? Mein Herz fing wieder an zu rasen und mein Kopf dröhnte

Ich stand auf und lief nervös vor der Couch hin und her… Ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir wuchs. Ich war sauer auf mich selber. War klar, dass er mir das nicht glauben würde. Hätte ich mir denken sollen. Aufgebracht unternahm ich einen letzten Versuch ihn zu überzeugen und knallte ich ihm die Worte um die Ohren:

„Mensch, Em, ich schäm mich einfach, mich vor anderen Menschen zu zeigen. Mein Körper sieht nicht toll aus. Und ich hab mich schon lange keinem mehr in Badesachen gezeigt. Ich will das nicht. Das bedeutet für mich eine Qual, die kannst du nicht nachvollziehen." Meine Stimme zitterte und ganz leise und nur für mich kamen die Worte: „Lass es doch bitte einfach gut sein damit. Frag nicht weiter nach….glaub mir einfach!" Diese Worte konnte er nicht gehört haben. Ich hatte so leise gesprochen… Es war eher ein Gebet an Gott. Wenn er mich doch nur einmal erhören würde… Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass Em mir jetzt einfach glaubte. Kraftlos liess ich mich zurück auf die Couch fallen… Meine Arme verschlang ich vor meiner Brust, um meine Hände zu verdecken. Sie zitterten. Traurig schaute ich Emmet an. Ich hatte ihm eben einen Teil der Wahrheit gesagt…würde er mich jetzt auslachen? Die Angst kroch in mir hoch, und versteckt ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich musste jetzt einfach stark bleiben…. Krampfhaft unterdrückte ich den Wunsch zu weinen.

Emmet:

Ich hatte ihre letzten Worte natürlich gehört…auch wenn sie das nicht wusste. Das war ein Flehen…ein verzweifeltes Flehen, dass ich ihr glauben sollte. Es schnürte mir für den Moment die Kehle zu. Aber warum war sie so verzweifelt? Ich war mir sicher, da war noch mehr. Ich musste jetzt weiter machen. Ein zweites Mal würde sie mir die Chance auf so ein Gespräch nicht geben.

Ich fing an, an mir zu zweifeln. Solche Gespräche lagen mir nicht. Aber es tat mir im Herzen weh, zu sehen, wie sie litt…und ihr nicht Helfen zu können. Vielleicht konnte ich ihr ja helfen, aber ich wusste ja nicht, um was es ging.

Dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke: Marie war doch nicht wirklich eine von den Tussis, die Komplexe hatten, oder? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht vorstellen. Aber diese Vorstellung nagte jetzt an mir. Oh bitte, bitte, lass sie jetzt nicht all zu sauer sein, aber das musste ich jetzt wissen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach die verherrenden Worte aus:

„Man, Marie, bist du etwa auch so eine dumme Tussi, die an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leidet wie die anderen Mädels von der Schule?"

Bella/Marie:

„Man, Marie, bist du etwa auch so eine dumme Tussi, die an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leidet wie die anderen Mädels von der Schule?" Ich dachte, ich hatte mich verhört. Und dann grinste er mich auch noch an?! Wut packte mich, meine ganze Verzweiflung kam hoch. Er hielt mich für so ein Mädchen? Und ich sah nur noch rot und schrie ihn an:

„VERDAMMT EMMET, BIST DU SO BESCHEUERT, ODER TUST DU NUR SO? Was habe ich mit denen gemeinsam? NICHTS!!!!! WIE KANNST DU MIR SOWAS VORWERFEN????"

Mir wurde so schlecht…ich konnte mich nicht mehr beruhigen. Mein Magen rebellierte, mein Herz tat weh, und mein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Das war mir alles zu viel. Ich wollte nur noch, dass das ganze schnell vorbei war.

„DU WILLST WISSEN, WARUM ICH SO PROBLEME HABE?????"

Ich sah seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit diesem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber ich war noch lange nicht fertig. Mein bester Freund würde mich nicht für so eine Tussi halten. Ich würde ihm beweisen, dass ich Recht hatte.

Mit bissiger Stimme sagte ich zu ihn: „Ich hoffe, du sitzt gut…!"

Ich baute mich vor ihm auf… Jetzt oder nie….

Entschlossen zog ich mein Shirt aus.

Nun stand ich in BH und Jeans vor ihm… Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es kostete mich unendlich viel Kraft, jetzt nicht zusammen zu brechen. Meine Knie waren weich…nur noch eine kleine Bewegung, und er hätte seine Erklärung…

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich seine Reaktion.

Sein Blick glitt an meinem Oberkörper entlang. Es schien ihm nicht so sehr zu missfallen, was er sah. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen.

„Marie, dein Körper is doch toll." Flüsterte er leise.

Gequält stöhnte ich auf: „Em, schau genauer hin…!"

Ich schluckte mehrmals, es war jetzt soweit. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm, aber ich entfernte mich einen Schritt von ihm, und dann drehte ich ihm meinen Rücken zu….


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 14: Die Wahrheit – oder auch nicht. – Teil 2

Emmet:

Sie stand vor mir in BH und Jeans und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wie gerne hätte ich sie jetzt einfach in den Arm genommen. Sie sah gut aus. Ein bisschen zu wenig auf den Rippen für mich, aber sie hatte einen tollen flachen Bauch, schöne Taille…und der Vorbau war auch nicht zu verachten. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen schlich.

„Marie, dein Körper is doch toll", flüstere ich ihr zu.

Ich hörte, wie sie aufstöhnte. Es hörte sich an, als ob sie irgendetwas quälen würde. Ich verstand das Problem noch immer nicht.

„Em, schau genauer hin…!" waren ihre Worte….und dann drehte sie mir den Rücken zu.

Ich keuchte auf. Oh Gott….was war das!?!?!? Würde mein Herz noch schlagen, wäre es bei diesem Anblick stehen geblieben. Entsetzt liess ich mich rückwärts gegen die Couch-Lehne fallen. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss ich die Augen. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln und mich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren.

Überall auf ihrem Rücken waren Narben…

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht…sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt….sie hatte sie sogar verschönert….das war nicht „nicht toll", wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte…..sondern das war der blanke Horror.

Solche Narben kamen nicht einfach so...das müssen tiefe Verletzungen gewesen sein….und die Schmerzen dazu waren sicher unerträglich gewesen. Gequält öffnete ich die Augen. Ich versuchte das Bild aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, wie Marie gelitten haben musste.

Es waren lange dicke Narben. Manche mehr gerade, eine sah aus wie ein Halbkreis, und dann waren da noch verschiedene kleine…

Woher hatte sie sie? Wie kam sie dazu? Wer hatte ihr das angetan? Ich würde ihn dafür bestrafen. Niemand verletzte meine Kleine. Innerlich fing ich an zu Kochen. Der Hass in mir wuchs, wie konnte man jemandem so etwas antun…

Ein leises Schluchzen ließ mich zusammen fahren. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir, zitterte am ganzen Leib, und schaute stur auf den Boden. Ihr Atem ging stockend.

Vorsichtig und langsam stand ich auf und trat hinter sie. Ich strich ihr sanft über den Arm „Kleines?"

In dem Moment drehte sie sich um und warf sich in meine Arme. Für eine Sekunde sah ich ihre Augen….diesen Schmerz darin würde ich nie wieder vergessen können. Er hatte sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drücke sie sanft an mich. Sie zitterte noch immer, und ihr Schluchzen wurde lauter. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Couch und hielt sie noch immer in den Armen. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an meine Brust und weinte. Ihr Körper bebte, und ich konnte spüren, wie mein Hemd feucht wurde. Aber das alles war egal….jetzt zählte nur Marie. Ich zog die Decke von der Couch-Lehne, wickelte sie um Marie und wiegte sie sanft hin und her… Ich sagte kein Wort…ich war einfach nur für sie da.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann wurde ihr Atmen regelmäßiger und das Schluchzen verstummte.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und suchte meinen Blick. Marie war bleich, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen….und ihre Hände zitterten noch immer. Aber im Großen und Ganzen schien sie sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. „Kleines, willst du mit mir darüber reden?" fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

Sie schien zu überlegen. Seufzend legte sie wieder den Kopf an meine Brust und schwieg. Ich wollte sie jetzt nicht drängen. Sie würde von alleine erzählen, wenn sie bereit war… Behutsam strich ich ihr über die Haare…und wartete.

Bella/Marie:

Nun lag ich mit dem Kopf an Emmet´s Brust. Ich hatte keine Tränen mehr. Mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich verlassen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir schon hier auf der Couch saßen…Er hatte gut getan, einmal so richtig zu weinen, und jemanden zu haben, der einen umarmt und der für einen da war. Ich hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, sich geschützt und geborgen zu fühlen. Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hob ich den Kopf und suchte seinen Blick. „Kleine, willst du mit mir darüber reden?" hatte er mich gefragt. Ich überlegte, ich wusste die Antwort noch nicht. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam über meine Lippen, als ich mich wieder an seine Brust lehnte. Ja, ich würde es ihm erzählen. Im erzählen, woher ich diese Narben hatte…

„Em?" meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber er würde mich verstehen „ich bin vorbestraft." Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich richtig gehört hatte, aber es kam mir so vor, als ob er scharf die Luft eingezogen hätte. Nun ja, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und gab meinem Herzen einen Ruck. Wenn nicht ihm, wem sollte ich es sonst erzählen können.

„Ich war…..für drei Jahre im Gefängnis, weil……..bei einem Verkehrsunfall……………" nein, soweit war ich nicht, um ihre Namen zu nennen, „……… zwei Menschen…………… wegen mir gestorben sind. ………….Es war eine lange………… harte Zeit für mich………. Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich dort…………… Freunde gemacht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich Fußball spielen gelernt…. Es gab da eine Frau…..Mozilla wurde sie genannt………..sie hatte unseren Trakt im Griff…..nun ja….wir spielten mal wieder Fußball……und ich war Schuld….ja Schuld is das richtige Wort….ich war Schuld an unserem Sieg….."

Tränen sammelten sich wieder in meinen Augen. Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft, und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich spürte, wie Emmet seine Arme ein klein weniger fester um mich schloss. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Mozilla liess es sich nicht gefallen, dass ich sie auf den zweiten Platz verdrängt hatte…..die Strafe dafür…..die siehst du heute auf meinem Rücken…..und auch an meinen Beinen!" Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich besser, jetzt, wo ich es ihm erzählt hatte. Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber doch immerhin ein großer Teil.

Leise flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: „Kleines, ab jetzt werde ich dich beschützen. Dir wird keiner mehr weh tun!"

Da war aber noch etwas, was ich los werden wollte:

„Em, dein Bruder, Edward….ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich gut…aber…es ist….wie soll ich es sagen….ich denke, es ist….Liebe auf den ersten Blick….Wenn er mich anschaut, dann kribbelt es in meinem Bauch….mein Herz schlägt schneller…..und mir fehlen die Worte…aber….!" Wie sollte ich es ihm nur sagen?!

„…ähm….also….ich kam mit 15 ins Gefängnis…..ich hatte noch nie einen richtigen Freund….und…außerdem…." meine Stimme brach…und eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes fuhr durch meinen Körper….die Tränen flossen, und ich konnte das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte mit Andrew….ich schämte mich sehr dabei….und ich versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass ich nicht wusste, ob das richtig war mit meinen Gefühlen für Edward. Ob ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre…jemanden zu lieben.

Emmet:

Wir saßen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden auf der Couch, und sie erzählte. Hin und wieder fragte ich mal nach, oder widersprach ihr, wenn sie mal wieder an sich zweifelte. Aber ich war der Meinung, dass das schon lange überfällig war. Sie hatte vieles in sich reingefressen….was sie jetzt endlich rauslassen konnte. Ich verstand jetzt auch manche Reaktionen von ihr besser….

Ich war einfach froh, dass sie sich mir endlich anvertraut hatte,

Schätzungsweise gegen drei Uhr morgens schlief sie dann in meinen Armen ein. Ich hielt sie noch immer fest….und würde sie auch erst wieder loslassen, wenn sie aufwachte.

Sie hatte mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich niemandem ein Wort über unser Gespräch sagen dürfte… Dieses Versprechen würde ich einhalten, wortwörtlich, aber dennoch wollte und musste ich zwei weitere Menschen einweihen. Aber Marie würde es niemals herausfinden, denn sie konnten Schweigen wie ein Grab.

Edward würde es aus meinen Gedanken lesen können…und ich würde es zulassen.

Ich wusste, dass er ähnlich fühlte wie Marie. Es war irgendwie Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie fühlten sich stark zueinander hingezogen, ohne überhaupt so engen Kontakt gehabt zu haben…..und es war sich keiner der beiden wirklich sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Diese Liebe kam selten im Leben vor….aber wenn man die wahre Liebe gefunden hatte, sollte man sie nicht wieder gehen lassen. Ich wollte den beiden helfen….aber dafür musste die Wahrheit auf den Tisch….und Marie würde es ihm nicht erzählen….

Ja, auch ich hatte diese wahre Liebe gefunden, meine Seelenverwandte. Nur sie hatte es noch nicht erkannt. Und ich würde jetzt warten, bis sie es irgendwann einsehen würde, und wieder zu mir zurück kam. Im Moment holte sie das nach, was sie ihrer Meinung nach verpasst hatte. Die Trennung hatte damals sehr weh getan….aber Carlisle hatte mir sehr geholfen.

Meine Eltern waren den liebsten Personen, die man sich vorstellen konnte….aber man durfte sie nicht anlügen. Wenn sie einen beim Lügen erwischten, dann gab es richtige Denkzettel…die Wahrheit stand bei meinen Eltern über allem.

Bald waren sie alle wieder hier bei mir….und konnte mir ein bisschen mit Marie helfen.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15: Er geht…

Bella/Marie:

Ich schlug die Augen auf und wusste erst Mal nicht, wo ich war. Zwei Arme hatten sich um mich gelegt. Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf, vielleicht schlief Emmet ja noch. Ja von wegen. Er grinste mich frech an. „Ach, auch schon wach, Kleines?" neckte er mich.

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und streckte mich dann erst Mal. Erschrocken blickte ich an mir runter. Ich hatte noch immer nur den BH und meine Jeans an.

Das erklärte ja wohl jetzt auch sein blödes Grinsen. Schnell griff ich nach meinem Shirt und zog es wieder an. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wohl….und der Tag konnte beginnen. Naja, ich hatte super geschlafen, und es war befreiend gewesen, sich endlich mal alles, von der Seele zu reden.

„Hey, dir müssen doch sämtliche Knochen weh machen….Komm, wir gehen joggen, das hilft!" forderte ich ihn auf. Ein Blick in den Spiegel überzeugte mich, doch lieber eine Sonnenbrille anzuziehen, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kam, ich hätte mich geschlägert.

Ich zog ihn von der Couch und schob ihn zur Tür raus, und dann fingen wir an mit Laufen.

Emmet wollte zu dem neuen Haus seiner Eltern laufen. Schauen, wie weit es schon war…bereitwillig folgte ich ihm. Das Laufen tat gut, und wir beschleunigten unser Tempo. Die letzten Meter rannten wir um die Wette….wir benahmen uns wie zwei Kleinkinder, gott sei Dank sah uns niemand.

Das Haus seiner Familie war schön. Nein, schön war eine Untertreibung. Es war riesig, hatte Stil, und einen wunderschönen großen Garten sowie einen Pool. Also richtig Luxus…demnach waren sie auch nicht gerade arm. Jetzt wurde mir mal wieder bewusst, dass ich über Emmet´s Familie genauso wenig wusste, wie er über meine… Aber ich würde sie ja bald kennen lernen….

Emmet:

Wir standen vor dem Haus meiner Familie. Es war eine gute Investition gewesen, und die Handwerker hatten ihren Job schnell und zuverlässig erledigt. Marie´s Augen waren groß, während sie bewundernd davor stand.

„Kleines, schau dich doch ein wenig um. Ich muss noch telefonieren." Sagte ich zu ihr und entfernte mich einige Schritte. Ich nahm mein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer meiner Schwester.

„EMMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Schön, dass du anrufst!" schrie sie mir ins Ohr.

„Hey Al, wann is das genaue Umzugsdatum?"

„Am Wochenende wollten wir kommen…wieso fragst du?"

„Ich muss mit euch reden…"

„Ich hab schon gesehen, dass du uns hier noch mal besuchen kommst….aber den Grund konnte ich nicht sehen. Also wann kommst du, großer Bruder?"

„Wenn´s klappt und ich nen Flug bekomm, dann bin ich heute Mittag schon auf dem Weg zu euch."

„Em, is es was schlimmes?" Ihre Stimme war ernst geworden. Alice war zwar oft sehr aufgedreht und hyperaktiv, aber wenn es drauf ankam, konnte sie genauso Ernst und tiefgründig sein wie jeder andere aus unserer Familie.

„Sagen wir so, Kleine, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass Jasper da ist….evtl. brauchen wir ihn."

„Klar, wird gemacht. Bis heute Abend Großer…"

Ich legte auf und verstaute mein Handy wieder in der Hose. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Marie beibringen, dass ich bis zum Wochenende weg wäre.

Ich sah sie schon wieder auf mich zu laufen….und sie strahlte.

Bella/Marie:

„EMMET!!! Das Haus ist fantastisch, ich hab durch die Fenster gespickt…es ist riesig…und die Räumen sind so schön hell…. Ich beneide deine Familie ja fast ein wenig" Ich war richtig aufgedreht. Das Haus war einfach ein Traum. Er brummte nur „ich weiß" vor sich her… Überrascht blieb ich stehen und musterte ihn. Was war denn jetzt los? Eben war doch noch alles in‚ Ordnung. „Alles ok bei dir?" fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Kleines, ich fliege heute Mittag zu meinen Eltern, und komme am Wochenende dann mit ihnen hier her. Sie brauchen noch ein paar kräftige Arme zum Packen…." Seine Worte schmerzten. Er würde mich allein lassen. Die längste Zeit, die wir uns bisher nicht gesehen hatten, war ein Tag…. Er würde mir fehlen. „Ach Em, das hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass du deinen Eltern noch helfen musst. Kein Problem. Ich bring dich heut Mittag an Flughafen, dann steht dein Auto wenigstens nicht dort rum. Einverstanden?" gewollt locker sprach ich jetzt mit ihm. Er sollte nicht merken, dass mich sein Gehen traurig machte.

Die Stunden vergingen fiel zu schnell… Jetzt stand ich mit Emmet am Check-in und umarmte ihn nochmals fest. Eine kleine Träne lief über meine Wange, ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Sanft wischte er sie mir weg…und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „Nur ein paar Tage, Süße, dann bin ich wieder da, mit Al und Ed im Gepäck!"

Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand hinter der Türe.

Ich drehte mich ebenfalls um und ging wieder nach Hause….

Abends saß ich vor dem Fernseher und machte mir mal wieder Gedanken – wie immer eben, wenn ich alleine war. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Alice.

Ich erinnerte mich an den ersten Tag, wo ich sie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte mich nach Hause gefahren…mir ging es da nicht wirklich gut. Die Erinnerungen hatten mich eingeholt, aber sie hatte nicht nachgefragt… Bei mir zu Hause angekommen, hatte sie sich dann über meine Shopping-Ergebnisse hergemacht. Gemeinsam saßen wir schlussendlich zwischen den ganzen Klamotten und redeten und lachten. Irgendwann sagte sie dann einfach: „Marie, wir werden tolle Freundinnen, ich hab´s gesehen!" Irritiert hatte ich sie angesehen, aber sie schien meine Verwunderung nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich hatte zwar nicht verstanden, wie sie das meinte mit dem Sehen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass wir gute Freundinnen werden würden, hatte mich beschwingt. Sie hatte mir von ihren Shopping-Kämpfen erzählt… und ich kam bald nicht mehr aus dem Lachen raus. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich sehr wohl. Sie war einfach eine Person, die man lieb haben musste. Auch unsere stundenlangen Telefonate, seit sie wieder zu Hause war, hatten uns enger zusammen geschweißt. Die Gesprächsthemen waren uns nie ausgegangen. Ich freute mich darauf, dass sie jetzt hierher zog…

Ich freute mich überhaupt über alles. Ich hatte in Emmet denjenigen gefunden, dem ich mein Herz ausschütten konnte, Alice war die Freundin, die ich noch nie hatte. Und Edward….ja, das würde ich auf mich zukommen lassen. Er war der Mann, der mein Herz zum Rasen brachte, mein Bauch kribbeln liess…in seinen Augen konnte ich mich verlieren, und sein Lächeln verscheuchte alles Schlechte in meinem Kopf. Die drei waren so etwas wie meine neue Familie… Mein zweites Leben hatte wirklich begonnen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17: Die „Beichte"

Bella/Marie:

Jetzt war Emmet weg, also machte ich mich alleine auf den Weg zur Schule. Keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, dass er so kurzfristig der Schule fernbleiben konnte, aber das Geheimnis musste er mir bei Gelegenheit mal verraten.

Es würde auf jeden Fall ein langweiliger Tag ohne ihn werden.

Schleppend gingen die Stunden voran.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass bald wieder Training war. Und da drängte sich mein Problem mal wieder in den Vordergrund. Ich hatte immer noch keine Ausrede, um dem Schwimmen fernbleiben zu können…

Ich hatte mir zwei Möglichkeiten zurecht gelegt:

Ich könnte sagen, ich hätte eine Chlor-Allergie. Damit wäre für mich zumindest Schwimmen im Hallenbad nicht möglich. Aber Siewers ist leider recht fexibel. Der würde uns sicher noch an irgendeinen See schleppen, Hauptsache, alle machten am Training mit. Das Risiko wäre da.

Ich könnte sagen, ich kann nicht schwimmen. Damit hätte ich mich dann hoch offiziell blamiert. Die Jungs würden mich auslachen, und wenn das die Runde in der Schule machen würde, dann wären die nächsten Wochen ein Spießroutenlauf – immerhin konnten die Mädchen es sowieso schon nicht mit mir, weil ich mit ihren – ach so heiß geliebten - Jungs trainierte.

Beide Möglichkeiten waren nicht gerade die optimalsten… Meine erste Idee hatte ich gleich wieder verworfen. Ich dachte an einen Taucheranzug, der würde ja alles verdecken….aber wie sollte ich denn das verargumentieren?

Und überhaupt, wie würde denn das aussehen?

Bei der Vorstellung, musste ich selber lachen. Also das ging gar nicht….nein, nein, nein.

Nur peinlich, wenn man im Unterricht anfängt mit Lachen, wenn gerade der komplette Raum totenstill ist…

Ich lief rot an und senkte schnell den Kopf über das Arbeitsblatt. Für die restliche Stunde konzentrierte ich mich auf den Unterricht. Meine Überlegungen hatte ich auf nach den Unterricht vertagt.

Endlich ertönte das gewünschte Klingeln….

Mit langsamen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Sportplatz….aber mit meinen Überlegungen war ich noch nicht wirklich weiter. Beide Varianten gefielen mir nicht…

Da weit und breit noch niemand zu sehen war, legte ich mich ins Gras und schaute in den Himmel…und dann hatte ich die Lösung: Ich würde das Zufallsprinzip entscheiden lassen.

Suchend schaute ich mich um, es musste ja etwas geben, was mir dabei helfen würde….und dann fiel mein Blick auf ein kleines Gänseblümchen. Meine Rettung.

Es war ja so einfach.

Als Kinder hatten wir das immer gemacht. Man riss ein Blättchen ab: er liebt mich, und beim nächsten hieß es dann: er liebt mich nicht. Genau so würde ich das jetzt auch machen:

Möglichkeit 1

Möglichkeit 2

Möglichkeit 1

Möglichkeit 2

Möglichkeit 1

Möglichkeit 2

Möglichkeit 1

Es erwies sich allerdings als äußerst schwierig, einem Gänseblümchen die Blättchen abzuzupfen….

Hoch konzentriert zupfte ich weiter, immer darauf bedacht, nur ein Blättchen zu erwischen.

„Marie, wer liebt dich, oder auch nicht?" rief mir ein lachender Ben zu. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Na, noch peinlicher geht es ja auch nicht.

„Du natürlich, Ben!" gab ich lachend zurück.

Möglichkeit 2

Möglichkeit 1

Möglichkeit 2

Möglichkeit 1

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ich starrte auf das letzte kleine Blättchen…

Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Nach dem Training würde ich mit dem Coach reden, und hoffentlich würde er mir das glauben.

Und dann hätte ich dieses Problem auch aus der Welt geschafft.

Das Training verlief wieder einmal super.

Als alle Jungs duschen waren, begab ich mich ins Büro vom Coach.

„Coach, können wir reden?" Mit diesen Worten trat ich durch die Tür.

„Klar, Swan, was gibt´s?"

„Also es geht um das Fitnessprogramm der nächsten beiden Wochen…." Ich schluckte mehrmals. Es fiel mir wirklich schwer, mir diese Blöße zu geben.

„Marie, komm raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?"

Ich holte noch mal tief Luft und gab meinem Herzen einen Ruck:

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!"

Das Gesicht des Coachs war der Hammer. Ich hatte echt Mühe, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Die Augen hatte er aufgerissen und schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Du…..kannst………. nicht………. schwimmen?"

Ich hatte ihn eindeutig aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Bitte, Coach, erzählen sie es keinem. Das ist nichts, worauf man stolz sein kann…. Es liegt an Ereignissen in meiner Vergangenheit, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann, welche ich aber auch nicht erzählen möchte." Ich schaute ihn gespielt traurig an. Ich hatte so gut wie gewonnen….wenn doch alles im Leben so einfach wäre.

„Ok, Marie, ich werde es keinem sagen. Offiziell werde ich sagen, dass du eine Chlor-Allergie hast….dann akzeptieren die Jungs das ohne nachzufragen. Aber vielleicht solltest du überlegen, es irgendwann noch zu lernen. Schwimmen macht unendlich viel Spaß…so und jetzt ab mit dir junge Dame, ich muss los!"

Mit einem innigen Danke verabschiedete ich mich und verliess sein Büro…Ich zückte mein Handy und schickte Emmet eine SMS:

Ey, Großer, bist schon fleißig am packen? War grad beim Coach. Er denkt, ich kann nicht schwimmen, und wird euch erzählen, ich hab ne Chlor-Allergie. Mein Problem ist gelöst. Ich denk an dich….Komm bald zurück. Grüße an Al und Ed. Hdl

Das nächste Kap wird wieder länger...hoff ich....Ich sag nur: "Bei den Cullens"


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18: Bei den Cullens

Emmet:

Endlich war ich wieder zu Hause. Als mein Flug gelandet war, ging ich erst einmal jagen.

Seit ich in Alaska war und so viel mit meinen Kumpels Sport trieb, ging ich öfters als früher Jagen. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand die Veränderung meiner Augenfarbe bemerkte. Und seit ich so eng in Kontakt stand mit Marie, ging ich bald jeden zweiten Tag los. Ich wollte keine Gefahr für sie sein…

Meine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um sie. Sie beschäftigte mich schon die ganze Zeit. Wie konnte eine einzige Person so viel Leid ertragen, und dennoch so ein wundervoller Mensch sein. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Das hatte nicht nur ich erkannt, sondern auch meine Geschwister. Es tat mir noch immer weh, wenn ich mir ihre Geschichte wieder vor Augen führte.

Ich musste jetzt erst Mal einen klaren Kopf bekommen. So konnte ich Edward nicht gegenüber treten….. Ich wollten den richtigen Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmen, wann er davon erfahren sollte…

Ich überließ mich meinen Instinkten und lief los.

Stunden später kam ich am Haus meiner Eltern an. Meine Gedanken um Marie hatte ich in den hintersten Teil meines Kopfes verbannt. Jetzt zählte erst einmal meine Familie.

Alice hatte mich bereits gesehen und warf sich mir lachend in die Arme. Ich hatte sie auch vermisst. Auch Esme war da. Sie lächelte mich nur wortlos an, und ich konnte in ihren Augen die Freude erkennen. Lange hatte ich sie und Carlisle nicht mehr gesehen….aber es war nicht anders gegangen. Aber bald war die Zeit vorbei, dann würden wir uns regelmäßig sehen….wir wären wieder vereint.

Die Freude war groß, und ich konnte mich vor lauter Umarmungen nicht mehr retten.

„Na, Leute, schon fertig mit Packen, oder kann ich noch was helfen?" sprach ich munter drauf los…

„Ach Emmet, wie immer kommst du zu spät…" hörte ich Jasper´s Stimme. Alice hatte sich also daran gehalten und dafür gesorgt, dass Jazz da wäre.

Lachend gingen wir ins Haus, und die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, meinen Eltern zu erzählen, wie ich lebte, wie es mir ergangen war in den letzten Monaten…

Gegen Mittag forderte mich Jazz zum PS3-Fußball spielen heraus. Natürlich konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Er hatte keine Chance, das war mir von vornherein klar, aber ich spielte gerne gegen ihn, und ich mochte ihn. Er war Alice´s Ein und Alles. Er würde ihr niemals absichtlich weh tun….und dafür war ich ihm dankbar.

Jazz fluchte immer lauter, bei jedem Tor, das er kassierte. Neugierig gesellten sich dann auch Edward und Alice zu uns in Wohnzimmer….und feuerten uns an. Edward mich und Alice ihren Liebsten.

Und dann geschah es: Jazz schoß ein Eigentor.

Ich schrie nur. „TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Hehe, danke Jazz…" Wütend schmiss er sich auf mich, und wir begannen eine Rangelei…. Es war wie in alten Zeiten. Das alles hatte mir so gefehlt…

Plötzlich sagte Alice mit energischer Stimme: „JUNGS, AUFHÖREN! Emmet, geh an dein Handy. Du bekommst eine SMS."

Verwirrt schauten Jasper und ich sie an. Was war denn das jetzt? Auch Edward blickt leicht irritiert zu Alice.

PIEP – PIEP

Tatsächlich ich hatte eine SMS bekommen….von Marie.

Ey, Großer, bist schon fleißig am packen? War grad beim Coach. Er denkt, ich kann nicht schwimmen, und wird euch erzählen, ich hab ne Chlor-Allergie. Mein Problem ist gelöst. Ich denk an dich….Komm bald zurück. Grüße an Al und Ed. Hdl Edward las jedes einzelne Wort in meinen Gedanken mit.

Irritiert schaute er mich an. Er verstand den Sinn der Worte nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn für ihn. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

Und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr verhindern….die Bilder von Marie in BH und Jeans vor mir drängten sich wieder in meine Gedanken….unsere ganze Unterhaltung, ihre Tränen, ihre schmerzerfüllten Augen…die Verletzungen…

Mein Magen zog sich bei diesen Erinnerungen zusammen. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie in dem Moment, als sie mir alles offenbart hatte.

Ich hörte nur wie Edward verzweifelt aufstöhnte, bevor Jasper mit einem gequälten „Aaaaaaaaaah" zu Boden sank. So wollte ich das nicht…so war das nicht geplant.

„Jazz, Jazz, was ist los?" Alice war sofort bei ihm. Ihre besorgte Stimme war um einige Tonlagen höher als sonst. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Noch immer liefen die Bilder an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Edward krallte seine Hände in die Sofalehne….und Jasper krümmte sich ein weiteres Mal schmervoll.

„JAZZ!!!!!!!!!" flehte Alice ihn an.

„Emmet…Edward….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, diese Schmerzen!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sein Körper zitterte…

Verzweifelt blickte Alice mich an……Ihr Blick flehte mich an, es zu beenden….

Es tat mir so leid. So hatte ich das nicht gewollt und nicht geplant.

Krampfhaft versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu stoppen…

Alice:

„Aaaaaaaaaah" hörte ich die gequälte Stimme meines Schatzes. Schnell kniete ich zu ihm nieder. „Jazz, Jazz, was ist los?" Meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Sie war ein hohes Quietschen nicht mehr.

Und dann krümmte er sich wieder unter Schmerzen.

Ich bekam Angst.

Was war hier los?

Emmet´s Augen waren ausdruckslos, Edward´s Augen waren schwarz, er krallte sich im Sofa fest…Was passierte hier?

„JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

„Emmet…Edward….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, diese Schmerzen!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sein Körper zitterte…Behutsam nahm ich ihn in den Arm.

Oh Gott, was sollte ich nur tun. Verzweifelt blickte ich Emmet an. „Bitte, beende es. Ich flehe dich an". Ich hatte es nicht aussprechen müssen, Emmet konnte es in meinen Augen lesen…

Jasper:

Ich spürte Emmet´s Schmerz und dann Edward´s Verzweiflung. Es kam wie eine Flutwelle, die mich unter sich begrub. Tausend Messer bohrten sich in meinen Körper, und ich sackte zusammen. Ich hatte keine Kraft stehen zu bleiben…

Alice´s besorgte Stimme nahm ich nur am Rande war.

Immer und immer wieder überfluteten mich auf ein Neues die Schmerzwellen. Innerlich zerriss es meinen Körper.

Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu, meine Muskeln verkrampfte, ich konnte nichts mehr tun.

Solche Schmerzen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt…

Was war hier nur passiert?

Verzweifelt wünschte ich mir, dass es vorbei wäre….ganz schnell. Ich ertrug es nicht länger. Es machte mich rasend….und dann ließ der Schmerz urplötzlich nach. Erleichtert gab ich mich der Hoffnung hin, dass es vorbei wäre…Die Verkrampfungen lösten sich….

Doch da brach schon die nächste Gefühlswelle über mich ein: Abgrundtiefer Hass!

Aber damit konnte ich umgehen.

Emmet´s Gefühle waren nur noch ein Hauch, Alice´s Verzweiflung hatte ich ausgeblendet, nur Edward setzte mir noch zu. Sein Hass gab mir Kraft und machte mich stark…und ich versuchte ihm Ruhe zu übermitteln. Er musste sich beruhigen…

Es hatte die Gefühle eines Killers…..bereit für Alles. Angespannt verharrte ich. Bereit, wenn er flüchten wollte, ihn aufzuhalten… Ich starrte ihm in die Augen. Keine seiner Regungen und Bewegungen würden mir entgehen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich jedoch , wie der klammernde Griff am Sofa sich lockerte… Ich spürte, wie die Wut sich senkte und Trauer ihn erfüllte.

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was hier passiert war….warum ich so viel Schmerz ertragen musste.

„Edward, was hast du in seinen Gedanken gelesen? Ihr beide habt mich fast umgebracht mit euren Gefühlen…also raus mit der Sprache!" Meine Stimme war laut und kalt.

Ich hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, was hier eben passiert war. Ein Seitenblick auf Alice zeigte mir, dass auch sie auf die Antwort wartete…und hinter ihr nahm ich Carlisle und Esme war. Auch ihnen war das Geschehen hier nicht ergangen.

Nichts war mehr zu hören. Kein Atmen, nichts. Die Stille war so unnatürlich…

Ich musterte ihn und erkannte, dass er sich versuchte zu sammeln…und dann brach seine Stimme die Stille:

„Marie…." Setzte er an…

Ich erwartete, dass er fortfuhr, aber er schwieg erneut…


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19: Edward

„Marie…." Kam aus meinem Mund. Ich wollte die Sache aufklären, und doch verstummte ich wieder.

Ich war von meinen eigenen Gefühlen überrumpelt…

Als Emmet die SMS von Bella las, hatte mich die Neugier gepackt. Ich wollte wissen, was sie ihm schrieb und las in seinen Gedanken mit. Das war einer dieser Moment, in denen ich meine Fähigkeit liebte. Ich hatte den Zusammenhang nicht verstanden. Wieso konnte sie nicht schwimmen, und warum würde der Coach sagen, sie hätte eine Chlor-Allergie?

Das passt alles irgendwie nicht zusammen…und dann vernahm ich Emmet´s Gedanken.

Edward, gleich wirst du verstehen und dann liess mich Emmet in seine Gedanken tauchen.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Marie in BH und Jeans vor ihm stand….sie war wirklich etwas dünn, ihre Rippen waren zu sehen, aber dennoch war sie schön…und dann hatte sie sich umgedreht. Sie gab Emmet den Blick auf ihren Rücken frei. In dem Moment kämpfte ich nicht nur mit Emmet´s Gedanken, sondern wurde gleichzeitig von meinen überwältigt. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entwich mir.

Es war ein Schock….so etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie war entstellt… Sie hatte riesige Narben – hässliche Narben. Ich konnte nur erahnen, welche Schmerzen ihr zugefügt worden waren. Der Gedanke, dass sie so gelitten hatte, machte mich wahnsinnig. Ein noch nie gekannter Zorn stieg in mir hoch.

Und dann sah ich, wie sie weinte. Wie Emmet sie in die Arme nahm und tröstete. Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Wieso musste dieser wunderschöne Engel so etwas erleiden? Ihre geheimnisvollen Augen waren nicht dafür geschaffen zu weinen.

Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt an seiner Stelle gewesen, und hätte sie in den Arm genommen… Verzweifelt starrte ich Emmet an. Wie hatte er das bis jetzt für sich behalten können? Ich sah, wie ihn diese ganze Sache mitnahm….wie er litt.

Aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Er liess mich ihrer gesamten Erzählung folgen…

Wegen ihr waren zwei Menschen gestorben? Wer waren sie? Emmet hatte sie nicht gefragt. Kannte sie sie? Hatten sie ihr etwas bedeutet? Warum war die Strafe so hart gewesen? Drei Jahre? Das bekam man nicht einfach so. Wir wussten das. Carlisle war Richter. Er hatte uns oft Geschichten erzählt, was bei Gericht passiert war und welches Strafmaß es gab. Hier musste eindeutig mehr gewesen sein.

Was war das nur für ein Richter, der eine fünfzehn jährige in die Hölle schickte? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, was passieren würde…Mein Zorn auf diesen unbekannten Richter stieg.

Aber Emmet hatte es richtig gemacht. Er hatte sie reden lassen und nicht nachgefragt. Das wäre nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen…

Jedes ihrer Worte brannte sich in meinen Kopf. Dieser Schmerz in ihren Augen zerriss mir das Herz… Sie durfte nicht so leiden. Niemals wieder dürfte sie so leiden. Ich würde sie beschützen.

Emmet´s schmerzvolle Gedanken folterten mich. Ich war mehr als einmal versucht, ihn zu blockieren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es nicht länger ertragen zu können… Noch nie war ich so hilflos….

Nur von Ferne nahm ich wahr, dass Jasper dieser Situation nicht gewachsen war. Es war zu viel für ihn… Die Gefühle von meinem Bruder und mir kamen einer Hinrichtung gleich, aber wir konnten nicht anders…

Er brach unter unseren Gefühlen zusammen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Als ich endlich dachte, es wäre vorbei….erzählte sie von Andrew….einem Wärter.

Unbändige Wut stieg in mir hoch…der Zorn liess meinen Körper erzittern….Ich stellte mir vor, seinen Hals zwischen meinen Händen zu haben und packte zu. Nur verschwommen nahm ich wahr, dass ich mich ins Sofa krallte….es war der rettende Fels, der mich daran hinderte, aufzuspringen und jetzt gleich Jagd auf ihn zu machen…..ihre körperlichen Qualen waren das eine, aber die seelischen Qualen würden man nie wieder heilen können. Man könnte sie vielleicht lindern, aber vergessen würde sie niemals. Dafür würde ich ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen…

Ich suchte in Emmet´s Gedanken Anhaltspunkte, wo das ganze geschehen war. Ich würde Marie rächen….er würde dafür büßen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er würde leiden….qualvoll leiden…..bis ich ihn töten würde.

Niemals hatte ich so bewusst jemanden töten wollen…nicht aus solchen Gründen und nie mit voller Absicht. Ich erkannte mich nicht wieder. Ich spürte das Grollen in meiner Brust…

Im letzten Moment konnte ich es noch unterdrücken…Marie war jetzt wichtiger. Meine Zeit würde kommen…

Und dann redete sie über mich. Sie offenbarte ihm ihre Gefühle für mich. Sie hatte Gefühle für mich, wovon ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Für einen Moment machte mein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. Und im gleichen Moment zerriss es auf ein Neues.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mich lieben könnte….unvoreingenommen und bedingungslos wollte sie jemanden lieben.

Ob sie das ganze jemals verarbeiten könnte, so dass sie mich lieben könnte, wusste sie nicht. Ihre Angst und Unsicherheit lag wie eine schwarze Wolke über uns.

Es machte mich traurig, unendlich traurig.

Sie liebte mich. Das wusste ich nun.

Aber ob unsere Liebe jemals eine Chance hätte, stand in den Sternen. Ich würde nicht aufgeben….ich würde ihr bei allem helfen…sie lieben…und ihr alle Zeit der Welt lassen, die sie brauchte.

Und ich würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Meine Wut war verraucht…wie heiße Luft. Nur der Schmerz und die unendliche Traurigkeit waren zurückgeblieben…

Jasper forderte seine Erklärung…eine Erklärung, warum wir ihn so gefoltert hatten….eine Erklärung für Alice, die noch immer zitternd da stand und nicht wusste, was passiert war. Esme und Carlisle waren auch da. Sie setzen sich auf die Couch und warteten, dass ich erzählte.

Ich holte tief Luft…ich wollte anfangen zu sprechen….aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Stimme hätte mir nicht gehorcht…

„Emmet……..bitte ………erzähl………. du…..ich ………kann ……das …..nicht…." brachte ich mühsam stotternd hervor. Ich musste das ganze jetzt erst verarbeiten…

Ich blendete die anderen aus….ihre Gedanken wollte ich jetzt nicht kennen. Sie wären gleich denen von Emmet…und noch einmal könnte ich das nicht ertragen.

Am Rande nahm ich war, wie er anfing zu erzählen…


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20: Carlisle

Carlisle:

Emmet hatte seine Erzählungen beendet und wartete auf eine Reaktion der anderen.

Der Raum war noch immer in Schweigen gehüllt. Keiner sagte etwas. Jeder musste das Erfahrene erst einmal für sich verarbeiten. Es war unglaublich, was wir da eben gehört hatten.

Ihr Schicksal ging uns nahe. Auch mir tat es im Herzen weh, dass einem jungen Mädchen so was widerfahren war.

Meine Söhne liebten dieses Mädchen. Jeder auf seine Art. Und es schmerzte zu sehen, wie die beiden unter dieser Offenbarung litten.

Jasper schien jetzt die Reaktion meiner Jungs verstanden zu haben und versuchte für Alice da zu sein. Er nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her.

Alice stand unter Schock. Ihre Augen waren bei jedem Wort größer geworden. Ungläubig war sie der Erzählung gefolgt. Es war für sie nicht fassbar, wie jemand so etwas Marie hatte antun können. Sie liebte sie und wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas schlimmes widerfahren würde..

In manchen Sachen war Alice naiv. Sie hatte sich nie für meine Arbeit interessiert. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, wie gemein Menschen sein konnten.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Edward. Er war der rechtschaffende in unserer Familie. Ich wünschte mir für ihn eine Karriere als Richter. Er würde immer richtig entscheiden. Nur leider war das nicht möglich. Im Altern von 17 war er verwandelt worden. Man würde ihm nie das Alter geben, dass er zum Schein bräuchte, um Richter zu sein.... Ja, manchmal war das Leben ungerecht.

Aber da er dennoch seinen Teil dazu beitragen wollte, hatte er mir immer heimlich geholfen... Allerdings war das Ganze nicht risikofrei aber niemand außer uns beiden wusste das. Es war unser kleines Geheimnis.

Er war bei Verhandlungen immer in der Nähe und lauschte den Gedanken der Beschuldigten, aber immer darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand wirklich registrierte....

Es wäre aufgefallen, dass er nicht atmete, wenn man ihn beobachtet hätte.

Er war trainiert im Widerstehen des menschlichen Blutes.

Aber die Aufregung, die während solchen Verhandlungen immer herrschte, liess viele Herzen schneller und aufgeregter Schlagen. Alleine das war schon eine Herausforderung. Und das in Kombination mit dem Duft von menschlichem Blut, hätte ein Desaster werden können.

So hatte ich ihm das Atmen untersagt, um unsere Existenz nicht zu gefährden....und es gab nie Probleme. Niemandem ist es jemals aufgefallen...

Schon oft war jemand dabei gewesen, gegen den alles gesprochen hatte, der aber laut Edward unschuldig war.

So vorsichtig wie möglich versuchte ich dann, dem entsprechenden Verteidiger Hilfestellung zu geben. Niemand sollte zu unrecht ins Gefängnis gehen.

Es war ein schwieriger Job, Richter zu sein.

Und ohne Edward´s Fähigkeit hätte ich manches Mal falsch entschieden.

Ich selbst hatte in meiner Zeit als Richter in Port Angeles erst einmal einen jungen Menschen für so lange Zeit ins Gefängnis geschickt. Diese ganze Situation kam mir so bekannt vor und weckte die Erinnerungen. Der einzige Fall, der mich jemals noch hinterher in meinen Gedanken beschäftigte.

Es war damals eine schwierige Entscheidung gewesen.

Dies war ein besonderer Fall gewesen.

Wir alle standen unter ständigem Beschuss der Presse. Die Opfer waren landesweit bekannt gewesen. Man forderte Gerechtigkeit.

Das Mädchen sollte nicht bevorzugt werden, nur weil es reich war....

Der Druck kam von allen Seiten.

Dieses junge Mädchen damals hieß Isabella. Sie war eine kleine Schönheit mit langen braunen Haaren gewesen....und hatte einen unverwechselbaren süßen Duft.

Bei ihr war es nicht nur ein einfacher Autounfall... Sie war unter Drogeneinfluss gefahren und hatte dabei ihre Eltern, einflussreiche und wichtige Menschen, getötet.

Sie hatte beteuert, keine Drogen genommen zu haben, aber der Bluttest hatte ihre Aussage eindeutig als Lüge dargelegt. Viele junge Leute nahmen Drogen, erst Recht, wenn sie auf Partys waren.

Es hatte mich wütend gemacht, dass sie mich angelogen hatte... Sie hatte auch keine Erklärung, warum in ihrem Blut Drogen gefunden waren, so dass ich immer mehr zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, dass sie mich anlog.

Was die ganze Sache erheblich erschwerte, war das Problem, dass Edward ihre Gedanken nicht hatte hören können. Er hatte es mehr als einmal versucht. Bei der Vorverhandlung und am ersten Hauptverhandlungstag saß er in der hintersten Reihe und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu hören. Aber da war nie etwas...es war immer still. Er gab es dann auf...

Ich hatte mich daher lange mit dem Bericht des Psychologen beschäftigt....

Einerseits erzählte er von der innigen Beziehung zu ihren Eltern, dass sie sie geliebt hatte, dass es ein harmonisches Leben ohne viel Streitereien war. Andererseits schrieb er dann aber, dass Isabella aus dieser vorgetäuschten Harmonie ausbrechen wollte wie alle Teenager in dem Alter. Dass das nur der Beginn der Rebellion war...die man gleich von Anfang an unterbinden müsste.

Das Ganze war so widersprüchlich, dass ich den Psychologen zum ersten Hauptverhandlungstag lud. Er gab dort genau das wieder, was in seinem Bericht stand, und Edward versicherte mir, dass der Psychologe von seinem Bericht überzeugt war. Dieser Mensch hatte eindeutig mehr Erfahrung mit jungen Menschen als ich, also hatte ich mich auf so ein Urteil verlassen.

Und so fällte ich das Urteil...das erste Mal ohne die Bestätigung von Edward.

Ihren Blick werde ich nie vergessen, als ich das Strafmaß aussprach.

Ihre Worte hallten mir noch heute im Ohr:

„Sie haben mein Leben zerstört, obwohl ich unschuldig bin. Wenn es Gerechtigkeit gibt, werden Sie dafür büßen."

Sie hatte sie ganz leise geflüstert, dennoch hatte sich jedes Einzelne in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Wieso beschäftigte mich das jetzt überhaupt wieder?

Innerlich lachte ich über mich selber.

Ich wusste warum.

Der Gedanke, dass es diesem Mädchen ähnlich wie Marie ergangen sein könnte, beunruhigte mich zutiefst.

Ich war noch nie direkt mit solchen Opfern konfrontiert worden....auch jetzt noch nicht. Es war ja nur eine Erzählung von Emmet.

Aber ich würde Marie ja bald kennen lernen....

Vielleicht konnte ich an ihr ein bisschen gut machen, was dieses andere Mädchen vielleicht auch erlebt hatte...


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21: Das Bindeglied zur Vergangenheit

Emmet:

Es war beschlossene Sache. Meine Familie war informiert, aber sie würden keinen Ton verlauten lassen, außer Marie würde mit diesem Thema anfangen.

Wir hatten viele Stunden darüber gesprochen...aber es ging uns danach nicht wirklich besser.

Der Umzug stand vor der Türe...die LKW´s waren inzwischen beladen worden und auf dem Weg nach Alaska. Wir hatten überlegt, noch eine Nacht hier in einem Hotel zu verbringen und am nächsten Tag nach Alaska zu fliegen, aber es war mir nicht so recht gewesen. Ich wollte zurück zu meiner Kleinen. Sie fehlte mir. Sie war ein Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden.

So entschieden wir, dass wir doch schon einen Flug nahmen, und ich quartierte meine gesamte Familie für eine Nacht bei Tanya und mir ein.

Wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob die Idee so gut war. Seit Edward mit Alice vor ein paar Wochen da war, sprach Tanya wieder erstaunlich viel für ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie mit dem Thema abgeschlossen, aber ich würde mich überraschen lassen...und notfalls eingreifen. Ich hatte Edward anders verplant....er wusste nur noch nichts davon.

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weswegen mich Alice schief anschaute. Nur gut, dass Edward ziemlich oft in Gedanken versunken war, seit....eben diesem Zeitpunkt, als erfuhr, was Marie schon erlebt hatte...Auf jeden Fall bekam er nicht alles mit, was in unseren Köpfen vorging...was zwischendrin mal richtig angenehm war...

Wir riefen ein Taxi, das uns zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Unsere Autos waren bereits mit einem Transporter auf dem Weg zu unserem neuem Haus.

Stunden später saßen wir endlich im Flugzeug.

Alaska, wir kommen.

Bella/Marie:

Morgen würde ich Emmet und die anderen wieder sehen. Ich freute mich schon wahnsinnig. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich schon so ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Meine Mitschüler dachten sicher schon, dass ich irgendwie durchgeknallt wäre...aber es war mir so egal in dem Moment.

Als ich den ersehnten Gong hörte, der die Schulzeit für heute beendete, rannte ich fast zu meinem Auto. Ich wollte in die Stadt...einkaufen. Ich brauchte ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen...außerdem wollte ich mir eine neue Stereoanlage kaufen....und vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Kleinigkeiten.

Ich stellte das Radio und fuhr – mal wieder zu schnell – Richtung Stadt. Das Lied, das gerade lief, kannte ich zwar, aber an den Namen konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. War ja auch egal. Fröhlich sang ich mit...mit dem letzten Ton des Liedes parkte ich auch gleich in der Tiefgarage.

Nach drei Stunden einkaufen – es war verdammt schwer, eine Stereoanlage zu finden, die zu meiner Inneneinrichtung passte – hatte ich endlich alles zusammen, was ich wollte, und sogar schon im Auto verstaut.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch auf die Bank im Erdgeschoss dieses Einkaufszentrums. Es war eine der gehobenen und bekannten Banken im ganzen Land. Ich hoffte immer, dass mich niemand aus meiner Schule hier sah.... Das würde nur Gerede geben.

Normalerweise hatte ich immer Bargeld zu Hause. Aber heute hatte ich den Rest mal so ganz locker ausgegeben.

Ich lebte ja von einem Fonds, den meine Eltern mir eingerichtet hatten. Hier liefen alle Zahlungen rein, Zinsen, Gewinne etc.

Aber um an dieses Geld zu kommen, musste ich nun mal leider immer an einen Schalter. Dies war der einzige Nachteil.

Für den Notfall hatte ich eine Kreditkarte, welche ich jedoch ungern einsetzte. Ich hatte Angst, zu schnell den Überblick zu verlieren, was ich so ausgab.

Ich öffnete die Glastür und trat ein...

Eine junge Dame kam direkt auf mich zu und wollte wissen, wie sie mir behilflich sein konnte. Ich entgegnete ihr:

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Swan. Ich möchte gerne zu Mr. Newton. Es geht um eine Auszahlung."

Mit den Worten „Einen Moment bitte...." drehte sie sich weg und rief in Mr. Newton´s Büro wohl an, denn keine paar Sekunden teilten sie mir mit, ich könnte durchlaufen zu seinem Büro.

Mit einem Nicken bedankte ich mir und bog um die Ecke zu seinem Büro.

Gerade als ich Klopfen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Mr. Newton stand vor mir und hinter ihm ein Mann. Leider war meine Sicht auf ihn verdeckt, denn Mr. Newton war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als ich.

„Guten Tag Miss Swan, schön, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen. Darf ich Ihnen vorstellen: Leeroy Anders. Sie kennen sich bereits, wie er mir eben sagte, als meine Sekretärin sie angekündigt hat!"

„Hallo Bella, schön dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen" hörte ich seine tiefe Stimme, und dann trat er neben Mr. Newton.

Ich hielt die Luft an...nicht freiwillig. Mir stockte der Atem, ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Mein Herz klopfte so stark... Ich hatte das Gefühl, es wollte aus meinem Körper springen.

Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück.

Was zur Hölle machte er hier in meiner Bank? Verdammt, was machte er überhaupt in Alaska?

Ich hatte Angst....er war ein Verbindungsglied zu meiner Vergangenheit – ich wollte ihn nicht hier haben.

Ich hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt...und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Mit fester Stimme sprach ich Leeroy an:

„Hallo Lee...ja, es ist eine Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Was machst du hier?" Ich wollte nicht zu neugierig klingen, aber ich musste es wissen....

So schlug ich dann auch seine Einladung zu einem Kaffee nicht ab. Ich erledigte noch schnell meine Abhebung bei Herrn Newton und traf mich dann mit Lee. Inzwischen hatte ich diesen Wiedersehensschock überwunden.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Leeroy nur auf der Durchreise wäre...seine Eltern wohnten immer noch in Port Angeles, wie verschiedenen Zeitungsberichten entnehmen konnte. Seine Familie war genauso bekannt, wie es unsere gewesen war. Dann begann er zu erzählen...

„Bella, die blonden kurzen Haare stehen dir nicht. Du mochtest blond noch nie. Woher der Sinneswandel?" Er sah mich fragend an.

- „Lee, ich wollte nicht, dass mich hier jemand erkannte. Du weißt, was damals passiert war. Ich stand in allen Zeitungen... Die einzige Chance auf ein ruhiges Leben war eine Veränderung...äußerlich wie auch der Wohnort. Aber was machst du hier? Bist du auf der Durchreise?" Bitte, bitte, dachte ich, während ich meine Frage aussprach.

- „Nein, Süße, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich werde hier für ein halbes Jahr zur Schule gehen, und nachmittags in der Firma meines Dad´s arbeiten. Er hat den Geschäftsführer in Verdacht, dass er krumme Dinge macht, und jetzt muss hier jemand nach dem rechten sehen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir die gleiche Schule besuchen werden....eine große Auswahl hat es hier ja nicht." Er zwinkerte mir grinsend zu, und mein Magen rebellierte für einen Moment. Er wäre also mindestens ein halbes Jahr da. Ich musste ihn bitten zu schweigen...

- „Lee, bitte, du darfst niemandem erzählen, woher du mich kennst. Ich heiße hier auch Isabella oder Bella....sondern schlichtweg Marie...Marie Swan. Bitte mach mir nicht alles kaputt. Ich fange langsam erst wieder an mit Leben" meine Stimme war ein Flehen...

Leeroy war immer ein netter Kerl gewesen....mehr wie ein Bruder als wie ein Freund....aber ich hatte mich auf ihn verlassen können. Nur, wenn er getrunken hatte, musste ich ihm manchmal aus dem Weg gehen, denn dann hatte seine Gefühle zu mir Überhand genommen...

Nach meiner Verurteilung hatte ich jedoch auch von ihm nichts mehr gehört – aber es war klar gewesen. Es hätte dem Ansehen seiner Familie geschadet.

Wir saßen über zwei Stunden da und sprachen über die Vergangenheit, über meine Eltern, seine Eltern. Es war richtig angenehm gewesen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Als wir uns dann trennten, umarmten wir kurz, und er versprach mir, meine Deckung nicht auffliegen zu lassen...

Abends lag ich dann auf der Couch und probierte meine neuste Errungenschaft aus. Die Stereoanlage war echt der Hit....

Schlafen konnte ich eh noch nicht...ich war viel zu aufgewühlt.

Ich ließ den Tag noch mal Revue passieren...

Leeroy war jetzt hier...ich hoffte wirklich, dass das gut ginge...

....und morgen kamen Em, Ed und Al.....darüber freute ich mich noch, bevor mich die Erschöpfung übermannte und ich einschlief.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22: Der Umzug...

Bella/Marie:

Ich schlug die Augen auf und war hell wach. Und dann mir fiel es mir wieder ein. Leeroy war da.

Wir waren mit seiner Familie befreundet gewesen. Er war ein gutaussehender Kerl... Ich mochte ihn eigentlich schon immer. Aber nur als Freund. Das gewisse Etwas an ihm fehlten....im Gegensatz zu einer anderen Person. Und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Heute würde ich ihn wieder sehen.

Voller Elan sprang ich von der Couch...und landete prompt auf der Nase. Das war mir ja schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Wieso musste ich mich auch in der Decke verfangen. Na, der Tag begann ja gut. Kann ja nur noch besser werden, lachte ich vor mir her.

Ich richtete mich auf und saß dann mit dem Rücken an der Couch auf dem Boden. Der kam mir heute gar nicht so unbequem vor...

Was würde ich heute machen?

Ich wollte meine Freunde sehen.... – ich würde ihnen beim Einzug helfen! Sie würden sich sicher freuen.

Schnell sprang ich unter die Dusche und schlüpfte dann in ein paar lässige „alte" Jeans und zog ein lockeres Sweatshirt an. Das wäre das richtige Outfit zum Kisten schleppen.

Ich entschied mich dann doch, mich noch ein wenig zu stylen... Edward würde ja auch da sein.

Eine Stunde später lief ich mit klopfendem Herzen zu meinen Freunden. Von Weitem konnte ich schon sehen, dass die Umzugswagen da waren, die Laderampen unten und dort hüpfte auch eine kleine Person zwischen den Möbeln und Kisten herum.

„ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" schrie ich freudig und rannte auf sie zu.

Alice:

Seit zwei Stunden waren wir schon hier. Die LKW´s waren früher als geplant da. Carlisle, Esme; Jasper und Edward waren noch jagen, würden aber in einer Stunde oder so da sein. Bei meinen Eltern war es wieder einmal nötig, bei den anderen beiden war das reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Edward wollte seine Liebe in keinster Weise gefährden, und Jasper war nicht ganz so immun wie wir gegen menschliches Blut.

Emmet hatte gerade die Couch hinein gebracht....während ich noch immer überlegte, was wir als nächstes ins Haus holen müssten..

„ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" hörte ich jemanden ganz aufgeregt schreien. Mein Kopf schnellte herum....und auch ich konnte ein Jauchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Ich rannte ihr entgegen. Wir hatten uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt merkte ich erst, wie sehr sie mir gefehlt hatte...

Sie sprang mir um den Hals und lachte.

„Süße, was machst du denn um die Uhrzeit hier?" fragte ich sie als erstes.

„Ich wollte euch helfen! Ähm....ihr seid doch meine Freunde." Brachte sie verlegen hervor.

„Das ist ja toll.. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Schau mal wer da ist!" rief ich zum Haus.

Und heraus gerannt kam mein freudestrahlender Bruder. Überglücklich umarmte er Marie und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis.

Ohoh, ihr würde sicher gleich schwindlig werden.

„Wie weit seid ihr denn schon?" fragte uns Marie. Ich scheuchte sie ins Haus mit den Worten „Geh doch schauen und überzeug dich selbst!"

Emmet:

Ich hörte, wie sich Alice draußen unterhielt... Ich kannte die Stimme, und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Meine Kleine war da. Freudestrahlend war ich nach draußen gerannt und schloss sie in die Arme. Sie hatte mir gefehlt...

Aber was machte sie um die Uhrzeit hier? Es war toll, sie zu sehen, aber das Timing war weniger gut. Sie sollte uns nicht beim Umzug sehen.

Ich registrierte wie Alice sie ins Haus schickte, sich zu überzeugen, dass wir schon was getan hatte.

„Alice, was macht sie hier?"

Sie grinste mich an: „Unsere kleine Marie ist extra hergekommen, um uns zu helfen...."

„Schwesterherz, das geht nicht. Das weißt du. Wir müssen sie hier irgendwie wegkriegen."

Mit langsam Schritten folgten wir Marie ins Haus.

Der Anblick, der sich uns bot, war einfach nur süß. Sie stand mitten im Raum und staunte. Vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger über die schon stehenden Möbel.

Sie war einfach überwältigt.

Aber das war zu Erwarten gewesen.

Esme´s Geschmack beeindruckte jeden...

Leise und nur für Alice´s Ohren bestimmt, raunte ich ihr zu:

„Geh mit ihr in die Stadt, Möbel kaufen, Klamotten oder was auch immer...aber ich kann nicht weitermachen, solange sie hier ist"

Alice´s Augen fingen an zu glitzern....Shoppen....ja, das war das Zauberwort bei ihr. Ich lachte leise vor mich her.

„Marie? Wir gehen shoppen, na los, komm" hörte ich Alice sagen. Marie schaute sie erstaunt an und wollte schon irgendwas erwidern, hatte aber keine Chancen. Alice zog sie an der Hand davon....und dann war ich endlich wieder alleine und konnte weiter machen.

Carlisle:

Heute Nacht waren wir noch schnell jagen gewesen. Die Umzugsvorbereitungen hatten Esme und mich einiges an Kraft gekostet, und es war notwendig gewesen. Edward und Jasper sind aus reiner Vorsichtsmaßnahme mit. Wir rechneten es beiden an, dass wir sie nicht erinnern mussten, sondern dass sie wussten, was gut und richtig war.

Sie hatten doch einiges in den letzten Jahre dazu gelernt.

„Emmet, wir sind wieder da!" rief ich. Allerdings hätte ich mir das Schenken können. Das Getrampel von Edward und Jasper war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Sie sind direkt in den LKW gesprungen und haben sich Kisten unter die Arme geklemmt, und Esme ist ums Haus in den Garten. Wie ich sie kenne, wird sie gleich mal eine Einkaufsliste erstellen, damit aus dem Garten ein Wohlfühl-Paradies wird. Beim Gedanken an Esme fühlte ich diese kleinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Wir waren nun schon so lange Partner, aber meine Gefühle waren nie schwächer geworden – im Gegenteil, die Intensität nahm von Jahr zu Jahr zu. Ohne sie wollte ich nicht mehr sein.

Ich nahm den Esszimmertisch – eine Requisite, welche aber notwendig war – und trug sie ins Haus....

Emmet:

Meine Familie war zurück. Es war kaum zu überhören. Hätte Carlisle sie nicht angekündigt, hätte ich mir das alleine schon am Rumpeln im LKW erkannt. Ich stand in unserem Wohnzimmer und überlegte, was ich als nächstes holen sollte, als ich die Schritte von Carlisle vernahm.

Und plötzlich hörte ich wie Holz zersplitterte. Irritiert drehte ich mich um und sah sein erschrockenes Gesicht. Der Esstisch war zu Boden gekracht, in seinen Händen hielt er jeweils ein Stück der Tischplatte. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit konnte ich sehen, wie er schnell mehrmals ein- und ausatmete. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde ich sagen, er hatte Panik.

Was war denn los?

„Carlisle? Alles ok?" Er stand noch immer da und reagierte nicht...

Ganz leise vernahm ich seine Stimme. Sie klang gepresst: „Dieser Geruch..."

Carlisle:

Ich stand in der Tür zu unserem Wohnzimmer, und es traf mich wie ein Schlag. Dieser Geruch. Er fuhr mir durch den ganzen Körper. Ich atmete mehrmals bewusst sein. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, und ich wollte es nicht glauben. Das durfte nicht sein. Meine Kehle schnürte ich zu.

Unkontrolliert verkrampfte ich meine Hände und spürte nur, wie das Holz in meinen Fingern zerbrach. Es war ein unangenehmes Geräusch...

Automatisch riss ich die Augen auf, als mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Fausthieb im Magen traf.

Ich kannte diesen Geruch.

Es ist lange her, dass ich diesem Menschen begegnet war.

Es durfte nicht sein.

Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit.

Wieso war sie hier gewesen?

Sie hatten mir nicht erzählt, dass sie eine Isabella kannten...


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23: Marie

Emmet:

„Ach, du riechst sie?" Ich musste lachen. Carlisle war also doch nicht ganz gefeit. Marie hatte einfach einen unverwechselbaren Duft.  
„Marie war vorher da. Ich hab sie mit Alice einkaufen geschickt, damit sie nicht stutzig wird, wenn sie sieht, wie wir umziehen" klärte ich ihn auf.

Noch immer sah er ziemlich durcheinander aus. Irgendwie verstand ich das nicht. Sollte sie so eine Wirkung auf ihn haben? Das konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen.

Dann kamen mein Bruder und Jasper rein. Edward hob die Nase in die Luft und freute sich: „Ah, Emmet, wo ist sie? Ich rieche sie!"  
„Sorry, kleiner Bruder, ich hab sie mit Alice einkaufen geschickt, damit sie nicht misstrauisch wird, wenn hier einer alleine schwere Möbel trägt. Sie wollte uns helfen." Erzählte ich ihm.

Jasper beobachtete ich aus den Augenwinkeln. Auch ihm schien ihr Geruch zu gefallen... Bei ihm hätte ich erwartet, dass es ihn aus der Fassung brachte, aber er war völlig gelassen....ganz im Gegenteil zu meinem Vater.

Und dann blieb mir vor Überraschung der Mund offen... Carlisle drehte sich um und rannte davon... Einfach so, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Edward:

„Emmet, was war denn grad hier los? Und wieso ist der Tisch kaputt? Und wieso überhaupt ist Carlisle jetzt davon gelaufen?" wollte ich diese Situation aufgeklärt haben.

Jasper´s leise Stimme liess uns aufhorchen: „Er war überwältigt von Gefühlen. Angst, Panik, Schuldgefühlen, Trauer. Es geht ihm grad echt bescheiden..."  
Jetzt war die Verwirrung komplett. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Wieso sollte er so fühlen?  
Eigentlich wollte ich der Sache nachgehen, aber da hörte ich schon draußen die Autotür zuschlagen, und meine Glücksgefühle kehrten zurück.

Ich stürmte nach draußen und umarmte Marie. Es war einfach so über mich gekommen, aber ich hatte meine Freude nicht zurückhalten können.  
Im gleichen Moment bereute ich es, dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie jetzt vor mir zurück wich...

Überrascht schaute sie mich an, aber erwiderte dann doch die Umarmung. Es tat gut, sie so im Arm zu halten und ihr so nahe zu sein... Dieser Augenblick sollte nie enden....aber ein störendes plapperndes Geräusch brachte mich zurück in die Realität.

Meine Schwester mal wieder, war ja klar... Sie erzählte gerade, was sie alles gefunden hatten, obwohl ihr eigentlich niemand zuhörte. Ich konnte mir das Grinsen dann doch nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Alice, geh schon mal rein. Jazz ist auch da. Ich werde mit Marie zu Esme in den Garten gehen. Dann können sich die beiden kennen lernen." Mit diesen Worten liess ich Alice stehen und schob Marie sanft Richtung Garten.

Bella/Marie:

Edward hatte mich mit einer Umarmung begrüßt. Im ersten Moment war ich leicht erschrocken, aber dann siegte die Überraschung...und schlussendlich meine Freude ihn zu sehen. Ich musste diese Umarmung einfach erwidern. Er fühlte sich so gut an, und er roch wahnsinnig gut. In seinen starken Armen fühlte ich mich geborgen. Ich wünschte, dieser Moment würde nie vergehen...  
Seine Gegenwart verwirrte mich ein kleines bisschen. Warum Alice jetzt gerade reingegangen war, und er mich sanft ums Haus schob, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen. Aber es war nicht wichtig... Er war wieder da. Meine Freunde waren da. Was wollte ich denn mehr?

Und dann stand SIE da. Eine wunderschöne Frau....inmitten diesem atemberaubenden Garten. Sie glich einem Engel... Ich war von ihrem Anblick fasziniert und konnte meine Augen nicht abwenden.  
Leise flüsterte ich: „Edward, ist das deine....?"  
Ich konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.  
Sanft legte er seinen Arm um meine Schulter, und es war mir überhaupt nicht unangenehm.

Als er mir nicht antwortete, riss ich meine Augen doch von ihr los...und schaute zu ihm auf. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sein Nicken beantwortete mir meine halb ausgesprochene Frage.  
„Marie, darf ich dir meine Mutter Esme vorstellen?" hörte ich seine wunderschöne Stimme.

Seine Mutter kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich kurz „Herzlich Willkommen, Marie. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen..." Ich hielt einfach nur still, da ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten sollte.

Sie hatte eine so beruhigende und weiche Stimme. Von Anfang an war sie mir sympathisch gewesen. In dieser Familie könnte ich mich wirklich wohlfühlen.

Ich blickte zu Edward....und irgend etwas war komisch. Aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären was. Es war nur so eine Gefühl.  
Er schaute seine Mutter an, und es schien, als ob sich seine Lippen minimal bewegten.... Es kam mir wie eine lautlose Unterhaltung vor.  
Aber niemand konnte lautlos reden....außer, man konnte Lippen lesen.  
Bei Gelegenheit würde ich ihn mal danach fragen.

„Edward, lern ich deinen Vater jetzt auch kennen?" fragte ich ihn aufgeregt.  
„Tut mir leid, Kleines, er musste noch mal weg. Aber beim nächsten Mal." Entgegnete er mir. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Verstohlen blickte ich auf die Uhr und erschrak leicht. Ich musste echt langsam los.

„Esme, es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber ich muss dann leider wieder los. Wir haben nachher Training, und ich möchte mich gerne noch von Alice und Emmet verabschieden. Dann lern ich vielleicht noch schnell Jasper kennen...Kommst du mit Edward?" sanft zog ich ihn hinter mir her. Ein Nein hätte ich sowieso nicht akzeptiert.

Jasper war ein netter Kerl. Er sah ebenfalls nicht schlecht aus und hatte eine sehr angenehme und zurückhaltende Art. Und er betete Alice an. Seine Augen ruhten immer wieder liebevoll auf ihr....und er hielt sich stets in ihrer Nähe auf. Das war wohl die wahre Liebe...

Bald würde ich ihn besser kennen lernen können, denn Alice wollte einen DVD-Abend machen, wenn sie fertig eingezogen waren. Und dann hatten wir genug Zeit.  
Ich freute mich schon darauf. So seltsam es sich anhörte, aber ich hatte noch nie so einen Abend gemacht....und stellte mir das echt gemütlich vor.

Aber jetzt kam ich langsam wirklich unter Zeitdruck. Wenn ich zu spät kommen würde, müsste ich extra Liegestützen machen, und das wollte ich mir heute liebend gerne ersparen... Kurz umarmte ich Edward noch mal, und lief dann schnell nach Hause...


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24: Wo war sie?

Carlisle:

Jetzt saß ich hier schon eine ganze Weile, aber ich fühlte mich noch immer nicht besser. Ich wurde diesen Duft nicht los. Es war meine persönliche Folter.

Sie war es gewesen.

Sie war in unserem Haus.

Isabella Swan

Wenn ich mich an unsere Gespräche zurück erinnere, war niemals ihr Familienname gefallen. Sonst wäre es mir vielleicht früher aufgelfallen.

Ihr volständiger Name war: Isabella Marie Swan.

Und jetzt nannte sie sich nur noch Marie.

Fassungslos vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen…

Meine Kinder hatten das Mädchen kennen gelernt, das ich damals verurteilt hatte. Sie hassten diesen Richter, das hatte ich hautnah erlebt…

Wegen meinem Urteil hatte sie die menschliche Hölle durchmachen müssen.

Betrachtet man die Fakten, war es schlichtweg meine Schuld.

Das hatte ich niemals wollen…

Natürlich hatte ich ein Urteil fällen müssen. Aber ich hatte ja Spielraum gehabt. Ich allein hab mich für die Höchststrafe entschieden.

Wie sollte ich es ihnen nur sagen?

Sie hatte nach der Urteilsverkündung damals gesagt, dass ich dafür büßen würde. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Nur in welchem Ausmaß, das konnte ich jetzt noch nicht abschätzen… Ich wollte es auch nicht.

Dies könnte unsere Familie entzweien. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte meinen Körper mit einer Leere, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war das Gefühl, sein Leben zu verlieren.…

Unendliche Trauer übermannte mich, und ich weinte ohne Tränen.

Oh Esme, wärst du doch hier und könntest mir helfen. Ich brauche dich jetzt mehr denn je.

Alice:

Jasper hatte sich richtig toll im Griff gehabt, als Marie ihm gegenüber stand. Ich war stolz auf ihn. Nun stand wirklich gar nichts mehr im Wege, dass sie und ich beste Freundinnen wurden. Ich freute mich wirklich auf den DVD-Abend….vielleicht würden Edward und sie sich dann auch näher kommen. Oh, das wäre toll. Na, ich könnte ja ein bisschen nachhelfen.

Emmet:

Carlisle war noch immer nicht zurück. Sein Verhalten war für uns im Moment nicht zu verstehen. Er würde es uns erklären, wenn er zurückkam.

Sich aber jetzt noch weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, war sinnlos.

Wir könnten was Sinnvolles tun.

Training hatte ich ja heute noch mal ausfallen lassen, damit wir mit dem Einräumen des Hauses vorankamen. Und siehe da, wir hatten es geschafft….mit vereinten Kräften war alles ins Haus geräumt worden. Die LKW´s waren bereits auf der Rückreise.

Das Gespräch mit Tanya stand mir auch noch bevor. Ich hatte es ihr noch nicht gesagt, aber es war beschlossene Sache, dass ich wieder in das Haus meiner Eltern ziehen würde, jetzt wo sie ebenfalls hier wohnten.

„Hey Ed, was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher Marie vom Training abholen und noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen? Allerdings will ich vorher zu Tanya…Sie weiß noch nicht Bescheid." Ich sagte es in normaler Lautstärke. Egal, wo sich mein Bruder gerade aufhielt, er würde mich schon hören. „Au ja, oh ja, wir kommen auch mit!" kreischte es aus der oberen Etage. Alice hatte sich mal wieder selber eingeladen….aber man musste sie einfach lieben.

Leise vernahm ich Edward´s sanfte Stimme: „Wenn du mit Tanya geredet hast, dann können wir los. Gib einfach Bescheid"

Also führte mich mein Weg in mein Zuhause der letzten zwei Jahre. Wehmütig dachte ich an die Zeit zurück. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen…Tanya hatte mich von Rose abgelenkt. Aber seit Bella in mein Leben getreten war, war Tanya für mich nicht mehr so wichtig. Es tat mir irgendwie weh, es zuzugeben, aber es war so.

Tanya:

Emmet kam mit gesenktem Kopf zu mir…

Ich wusste, was er mir sagen würde, aber ich hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde bei mir bleiben.

Aber unser Verhältnis war nicht mehr so gut wie früher…bzw. wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Und Schuld war nur so ein kleines Menschlein.

Ich hatte Marie gemocht, aber mittlerweile verspürte ich so etwas wie Hass in mir. Sie hatte mir Emmet als besten Freund genommen, und wie ich mitbekommen hatte, schien Edward sehr angetan von ihr.

Ich hatte nie Chancen bei ihm gehabt.

Es war nicht fair…

Wütend knirschte ich lautlos mit den Zähnen.

Meine Zeit würde kommen, und dann würde sie sehen, was passierte, wenn man mir meine Freunde ausspannte…

„Tanya, das Haus meiner Eltern ist fertig. Ich danke dir vielmals, dass du mich die letzten zwei Jahre bei dir aufgenommen hast. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich zurück zu meiner Familie gehe. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber sie haben mir gefehlt" er setzte mal wieder seinen Dackelblick auf, und ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

„Emmet, meine Tür steht dir immer offen…"

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung rannte er glücklich nach Hause. Wehmütig blickte ich ihm nach.

Edward:

Ich hörte, wie Emmet zurückkam, und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten. Während er bei Tanya war, hatte ich mein Zimmer fertig eingerichtet. Vielleicht würde Marie ja mal mit hierher kommen wollen, dann musste alles passen.

Sie war einfach jede Minuten in meinen Gedanken…und hoffentlich bald lag sie jede Minuten in meinen Armen. Was ich nur schon wieder dachte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, mal wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Am besten lass ich alles auf mich zukommen.

Emmet schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel, sammelte auf dem Weg nach draußen noch Alice und Jasper ein, und dann fuhren wir los.

Ich war schon voller freudiger Erwartung, sie wieder zu sehen…dabei waren es erst ein paar Stunden her, dass sie gegangen war.

Das Training war noch nicht vorbei, als wir ankamen.

Ich suchte den Platz nach Marie ab, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken.

„Leute, ich kann sie nicht sehen. Habt ihr sie schon entdeckt?" Unsicherheit schwang in meiner Stimme mit. Ich hätte sie unter tausenden wieder erkannt. Wenn nicht an ihrem Aussehen, dann an der Art, wie sie sich bewegte, oder ansonsten an ihrem Duft, der wirklich unvergesslich war.

In ihren Gedanken konnte ich sehen, dass auch sie sie nicht fanden.

Eine innere Unruhe überkam mich.

Wo war Marie? Sie hatte sich doch vorher extra beeilt, damit sie rechtzeitig beim Training wäre.

Alice überlegte, ob sie vielleicht früher gegangen war, und auch Emmet dachte kurz darüber nach. Doch er dachte einen Schritt weiter, und war sich sicher, dass sie nicht früher aus dem Training gehen würde…

Ich hörte nur ein „bin gleich wieder da" und schon war Emmet auf dem Weg zum Coach.

Emmet:

„Hallo Coach, ich bin wieder im Lande und beim nächsten Training dabei."

- „Hallo Junge, freut mich, dass du wieder da bist. Dein Fehlen bemerkt man halt schon in der Mannschaft, auch wenn die kleine Swan dich fast ersetzen kann. Im übrigen, Emmet, weißt du, wo sie ist? Sie ist einfach nicht zum Training erschienen….und hat auch nicht Bescheid gesagt. Ein bisschen Sorgen mache ich mir schon. Das passt gar nicht zu ihr. Wenn du sie siehst, dann sag ihr, sie soll sich doch mal bei mir melden, ok?"

Erschrocken schaute ich den Coach an. Sie war gar nicht hier gewesen…und sie hatte sich auch nicht abgemeldet?

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Ich blickte zu Edward und sah in ein entsetztes Gesicht.

Er wusste es…und informiere jetzt Alice und Jasper. Auch ihnen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben…

Wo war Marie?

Was war passiert?

Und, schon ne Idee? :-)


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25: Das Handy – und das danach

Marie/Bella:

Man, ich war echt spät dran. Ich lief schneller und schneller. Am Haus angekommen packte ich in aller Eile meine Sportsachen und warf sie ins Auto.

Gerade als ich den Schlüssel umdrehen wollte, fiel mir das wichtigste ein:

Mein Handy lag noch drin. Jaja, was man nicht im Kopf hatte… Wie ich dieses Sprichwort hasste, aber es passte leider all zu oft.

Während ich noch den richtigen Schlüssel suchte, hörte ich drinnen mein Handy klingeln. Mein Timing war perfekt.

Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte mir eine unbekannte Nummer.

Neugierig hob ich ab:

„Ja?"

„Hi Bella, alles klar?"

Ein kleiner Schrecken durchfuhr mich. Woher hatte er meine Nummer?

„Hi Lee, ja, alles ok. Woher hast du meine Nummer?"

„Bells, glaubst du wirklich, es ist schwer für mich, eine Nummer herauszufinden?!" Er lachte…und dann lachte ich mit. Er hatte ja Recht. Hatte man Geld, hatte man sehr viele Möglichkeiten.

„Lee, eigentlich hab ich jetzt Training. Gibt´s was wichtiges, ansonsten müssen wir unser Gespräch verschieben." Eigentlich war es mir ganz Recht, dass ich das Training als Grund vorschieben konnte.

„Also es ist so, Süße, ich hab ein paar Informationen, die dich interessieren könnten. Oder sagen wir so: Ich bin mir 100 PROZENT sicher, dass du sie erfahren willst. Können wir uns treffen?"

Wie gut, dass er meinen erstaunten Blick nicht sehen konnte. Was sollten das für Informationen sein? Ich wüsste nicht, was mich interessieren sollte. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Vorwand, unsere damalige Freundschaft wieder zu vertiefen.

„Lee, was für Informationen solltest du haben, die mich interessieren könnten? Mir fällt da beim besten Willen nichts ein…" meine Stimme klang inzwischen leicht genervt. Ich hasste es im Ungewissen zu sein.

„Bells, es geht um deine Freunde…und ihren Vater. Also, kommst du vorbei, oder soll ich vorbei kommen?"

Um meine Freunde? Jetzt wurde ich hellhörig. Was konnte Lee erfahren haben, was meine Freunde betraf?

„Ok, Lee, komm vorbei. Du weißt mit Sicherheit, wo ich wohne. Connections hast du ja genug!" lachte ich ergeben ins Telefon. Ich legte auf und wartete, dass Lee kommen würde.

Nervös lief ich auf und ab, bis ich überraschenderweise schon das Türklingeln hörte. War er schon hier in der Nähe gewesen? Egal, es war unwichtig, wie er so schnell hier sein konnte....

Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie...

Vor mir stand ein strahlender Leeroy, in der Hand eine Rose. Überrascht schaute ich ihn an. Was sollte denn das geben?

„Lee, komm rein. Lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich hätte jetzt gerne einen Kaffee. Und du?"

Er nickte mir zu und folgte mir in die Küche.

Ich war froh, Kaffee machen zu können. So konnte ich meine Hände beschäftigen, und er würde nicht merken, wie sie vor Aufregung zitterten…. Ich war auf die Neuigkeiten über meine Freunde gespannt.

Gerade als ich das Wasser eingefüllt hatte, spürte ich, wie sich zwei Arme um mich schlungen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, und sah Lee´s Gesicht direkt vor mir.

Und dann versuchte er mich zu küssen. Angewidert schob ich ihn weg.

„LEEROY, LASS DAS! Es hat sich nichts geändert in den letzten Jahren. Ich mag dich wie einen Bruder – MEHR NICHT!" Ich gab mir alle Mühe, meine Stimme stark klingen zu lassen. Dieser kleine Übergriff hatte meine Selbstsicherheit gefährlich ins Wanken gebracht.

Und dann lachte er höhnisch auf.

„Bells, ich hätte dich in dieser Nacht fast gehabt, und wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich heute haben, und du hättest keine Chance!" Als ich ihn jetzt anblickte, setzte mein Herz aus. Dieser Blick war so hasserfüllt. Was hatte ich denn getan?

Langsam sickerten seine Worte durch den Nebel in meinem Kopf. Er hätte mich damals fast gehabt?

„Wie meinst du das? Wie, du hättest mich damals fast gehabt? Ich war mit meinen Eltern gegangen…es gab da gar keine Möglichkeit, dass du mir hättest näher kommen können…" Ich verstand nur Bahnhof.

Hier lief überhaupt irgendwas falsch…

Ganz unauffällig versuchte ich den Küchentisch zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen…was mir auch Zentimeterweise gelang. Er schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, sich mir noch mal zu nähern. Er hatte seine Taktik geändert….jetzt wollte er mich verbal verletzen.

„Man, Isabella, du bist so naiv. Meinst du, ich bin dumm? Ich hätte dich nie bekommen. Freiwillig hättest du mich nie rangelassen. Für dich war ich immer nur so was wie ein Bruder. Weißt du, wie verletzend das ist? Ich wollte die Chance nutzen, als ihr auf der Party wart. Ich hatte dir Cola geholt….erinnerst du dich?"

Langsam flammten die Erinnerungen wieder auf. Ich hatte sie erfolgreich verdrängt, um damit abschließen zu können….

„Du gingst an die frische Luft, und ich war dir gefolgt. Als du mich batest, dir eine Cola zu holen….sah ich meine Chance kommen. Leider hatte deine Mutter das perfekte Timing zu stören… Ihr gingt heim, bevor du in meinen Armen willenlos geworden wärst…und leider kam es ja dann zu diesem, tragischen Unfall!" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus…

Jedes einzelne Wort schlug auf mich ein wie Peitschenhieb.

Und langsam fing ich an zu begreifen.

Diese Schmerzen kurz vor dem Unfall. Der Tod meiner Eltern. Mein Bluttest. Das Ergebnis.

Ich wurde kreidebleich…mein Körper zitterte, ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

Innerlich hatte ich das Gefühl zu verbrennen, dabei fror ich genau in diesem Augenblick wie noch nie.

ER hatte mir die Drogen in die Cola gemacht. Wütend drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu. Er sollte nicht sehen, welcher Hass sich in meinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Er hatte meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen.

Hinter mir hörte ich wieder diese Stimme, die ich in dem Moment so verachtete: „Du wirst es mir niemals beweisen können…also finde dich damit ab."

Ich griff nach dem Messerblock, aber nahm doch keines heraus.

Hoffentlich war er nicht lebensmüde und redete weiter. Ich würde für Nichts mehr garantieren.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der wir beide schwiegen, er wohl, weil er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, und ich, um meine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, drehte ich mich ihm wieder zu:

„Raus, Lee, verschwinde aus meinem Haus, verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Ich habe neue Freunde, ich brauche dich nicht….."

„Bells, eine kleine Überraschung habe ich noch für dich: Morgen wirst du in allen Zeitungen stehen. Ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle. Keine Frau wird mich ungestraft abweisen."

Ich schluckte mehrmals, als ich seine eiskalte Stimme hörte. Sie jagte mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm, jetzt nicht einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich krallte mich an die Arbeitsplatte hinter mir. Es gab mir ein bisschen Halt.

„LEEROY, RAUS!" schrie ich ihn an. Er ging lachend zu meiner Haustür und warf mir eine Kusshand zu. In dem Moment sah ich nur noch rot. Instinktiv drehte ich mich zum Messerblock, schnappte mir eines und schleuderte es ihm entgegen. Ich war rasend vor Wut.

Er war leider schneller und hatte die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen. Das Messer steckte nun an der Innenseite meiner Haustüre.

Ich spürte etwas Feuchtes an meiner Wange. Die erste Träne war geflossen…

Kraftlos sank ich zu Boden und fing an mit Schluchzen. Es war alles wieder da. Die Erinnerungen, die Schuldgefühle…

Als der Schmerz jegliches anderes Gefühl in mir betäubte, wünschte ich mir wieder einmal, ich wäre mit meinen oder anstatt meiner Eltern gestorben.

Endlich umfing mich die Dunkelheit, und ich wurde ohnmächtig….


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26: Spurlos verschwunden

Bella/Marie:

Mein Kopf schmerzte so, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Ich lag noch immer auf dem kalten Boden und zitterte. Ob es nun aufgrund der Kälte war, oder dem vorher Erfahrenen wusste ich nicht. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig.

Ein weiteres Puzzleteil meiner Vergangenheit hatte sich gefunden.

Ich wollte das ganze nicht wahr haben.

Weil ICH IHN zurück gewiesen hatte, mußten meine Eltern sterben.

Wieso hatte er mir das angetan?

Die erste Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über meine Wange. Und ihr folgten viele weitere.

Ich weinte bitterlich um den Verlust meiner Eltern und um meiner selbst.

Aber irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr.

Ich seufzte auf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun?

Er hatte gesagt, er hat die Presse informiert. Das hieße, morgen würde jeder wissen, wer ich wirklich war. Meine „Tarnung" wäre aufgeflogen...und auch meine Freunde würden dann alles wissen.

Ich wusste, dass Emmet von mir enttäuscht sein würde. Damals hatte ich ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Die beiden wichtigsten Punkte hatte ich ihm verschwiegen...

Wie sollte ich ihnen allen nur wieder unter die Augen treten können?

Mein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, ich könnte meine Freunde verlieren.

Ich musste hier weg...für ein paar Stunden oder so....aber ich brauchte Abstand und einen klaren Kopf. Ich musste mich vorbereiten, auf das, was mich morgen erwarten würde.

Ich griff mir meinen Autoschlüssel...und ging mit langsam Schritte nach draußen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel verabschiedete ich mich von meinem neuen Zuhause.

Marie Swan ging....und zurückkommen würde Isabella Marie Swan.

Emmet:

„Wir fahren zu ihr nach Hause. Vielleicht ist ihr was passiert....und sie braucht Hilfe!" entschied ich für uns alle und rannte schon zum Auto. Die anderen waren mir dicht auf den Fersen. Diese innere Unruhe hatte uns alle erfasst.

Auf dem Weg zu ihr brachen wir sämtliche Tempolimits, die es gab.

Aber es war uns nicht wichtig in dem Moment.

Alles war in den Hintergrund gerückt, außer die Angst um Marie. Sie war eben nur ein Mensch und verletzlich...um sie musste man ja Angst haben.

Ich umkrallte das Lenkrad, so dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Es kostete mich enorme Selbstherrschung, meine Hände nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen. Das Lenkrad würde sonst wie ein Streichholz brechen.

Edward:

Die Gedanken meiner Geschwister waren unerträglich. Ich versuchte sie auszublenden und starrte nur auf die Fahrbahn. Ich wollte mich jetzt noch nicht verrückt machen.

Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur zu Hause und hatte vergessen, jemanden zu benachrichtigen.

Im gleichen Moment hätte ich mir selber gegen den Kopf schlagen können. Das war einfach nur eine billige Ausrede. So war sie nicht. Sie hätte Bescheid gesagt....

Es musste irgendwas Ernstes gewesen sein.

Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte Emmet das Auto zum Stillstand. Vor uns stand ihr Haus... Nirgends brannte Licht.

Zögerlich stiegen wir aus....und analysierten die Umgebung. Es sah alles normal aus.

Wir trennten uns.

Alice und Jasper würden es an der Vordertür probieren, Emmet wollte die Hintertür nehmen, und ich würde zur Garage gehen. Auch von dort kam man ins Haus.

Ich straffte meine Schultern und lief los. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was auf einen zukam.

Als ich um die Ecke des Hauses bog, erstarrte ich, und der letzte Funken Hoffnung zerbrach. Die Garage stand auf...und sie war leer. Entsetzen packte mich.

Ihr Auto war weg.

Ok, sie hatte ja zum Training gewollt.

Vielleicht war ihr unterwegs was passiert....

Die Angst legte sich wie ein eiserner Griff um mein Herz.

Ich musste die anderen informieren...Marie war nicht mehr hier.

Ich sah schon von weitem wie Emmet in der Hintertür stand.

Aber ich verstand nicht, wieso er zögerte.

Als ich hinter ihm stand, hatte sich meine unausgesprochene Frage von alleine beantwortet.

Ich vernahm einen fremden Geruch. Er war mir nicht bekannt, und Emmet´s Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hatte er ihn auch wahrgenommen und kannte ihn ebenfalls nicht.

Jemand war hier gewesen, aber das musste ja noch nichts heißen, versuchte ich mir einzureden.

Wir traten dicht hintereinander in die Küche und blickten uns um.

„Emmet, ihr Auto ist weg. Sie ist nicht da." Sagte ich tonlos zu ihm, „komm, lass uns gehen. Sie wird sich schon melden."

Ich wusste nicht, wen von uns beiden ich versuchte zu überzeugen. Aber es brachte nichts. Die Verzweiflung war einfach da.

Und sie würde erst Verschwinden, wenn wir wüssten, was geschehen war, und wo sie jetzt hinfuhr....wenn sie denn freiwillig fuhr. Doch diesen Gedanken wollte ich nicht weiter verfolgen. Ich würde die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn ich mir ausmalen würde, dass jemand anderes fuhr, weil sie es nicht konnte oder durfte.

Ein tiefes Grollen machte sich in meiner Brust bemerkbar.

NEIN – NEIN – NEIN!!!

Energisch verbannte ich diese Gedanken im hintersten Ecken meines Kopfes.

Zwei Stunden später, nachdem wir dann doch das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und immer noch keine Spuren gefunden hatten, gaben wir es auf.

Wir hatten eine Zimmertür verschlossen vorgefunden. Die Neugier, was dahinter verborgen war, war groß.

Aber aus Respekt und Liebe zu Marie, hatten wir ihr Geheimnis nicht gelüftet. Wenn wir diesen Raum irgendwann mal sehen durften, würde sie ihn uns zeigen. Dessen waren wir uns sicher.

Die einzige beunruhigende Tatsache, die wir vorgefunden hatten, war, dass ein Küchenmesser an der Innenseite der Haustür steckte.

Und so tief, wie es ins Holz eingedrungen war, war das Messer entweder gegen die Tür geworfen worden oder jemand hatte es mit Gewalt reingestoßen.

Da wir jedoch im ganzen Haus keinerlei Blutgeruch ausmachen konnten, waren wir insoweit beruhigt, dass Marie erst Mal nicht offensichtlich verletzt war...

Wir entschieden uns, uns aufzuteilen.

Emmet und ich würden hier bleiben und warten, Alice und Jasper würden nach Hause gehen und unsere Familie informieren.

Die klitzekleine Hoffnung, dass sie bald zurückkam, wollten wir nicht aufgeben.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27: Ich, Isabella Marie Swan

Bella/Marie:

Als mich die Müdigkeit soweit im Griff hatte, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf den Verkehr konzentrieren konnte, war ich auf einen Rasthof gefahren und hatte mich für eine Weile schlagen gelegt. So unbequem das Auto doch war, ich hatte dennoch vier Stunden geschlafen. Es war wohl der ganze Stress, der mich so ausgelaugt hatte.

Seit Stunden fuhr ich jedoch schon wieder durch die Gegend.... Mein Kopf wurde immer klarer, und ich hatte mich mit dem unausweichlichem abgefunden.

Was ich zu meiner Belustigung auch noch feststellte, war, dass ich wohl so in meine Gedanken vertieft gewesen war, dass ich nicht darauf geachtete hatte, wo meine Reise mich hinführte.

Ich war jetzt die halbe Nacht über die Autobahnen gefahren, und war aber in Wirklichkeit nur knapp 200 Kilometer von zu Hause entfernt.

Ich bin schlichtweg im Kreis gefahren....

Langsam kehrte wieder die Energie in meinen Körper. Ich hatte lange nachgedacht, und war jetzt zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ich würde mich dieser Angelegenheit direkt stellen.

Aber zuerst einmal musste ich jetzt frühstücken. Mein Magen knurrte schon seit geraumer Zeit und langsam machte sich ein Schwindelgefühl in mir breit.

Ich verließ die Autobahn, und nach etlichen Kilometern kam ich an einen kleinen Ort, dessen Name ich noch nicht mal aussprechen konnte. Aber das war ja nicht wichtig. Was zu Essen würde ich hier sicher bekommen.

Ein kleines herziges Restaurant erweckte sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit. Vor der Tür stand ein Riesenschild:

„Erstklassiges Frühstück – und nur hier die aktuelle Tageszeitung"

Es war Schicksal. Ich hatte Hunger, und ich musste wissen, was über mich in der Zeitung stand. Ich fand einen Einzeltisch in der Ecke, bestellte mein Frühstück, und erhielt gleichzeitig die Zeitung.

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Ich war aufgeregt, und ich hatte Angst. Was sie wohl über mich geschrieben hatten.

Wenigstens war kein Bild von mir auf der ersten Seite. Die Zeiten war Gott sei Dank vorbei.

Ich blätterte um und erschrak. Dort prangte die Schlagzeile:

Isabella Marie Swan: Inkognito wieder in Freiheit.

Zwei Bilder waren zu sehen. Das eine zeigte mich vor ein paar Jahren mit langen braunen Haaren und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Es war ein Bild, das vor der ganzen Tragödie entstanden war. Das zweite Bild zeigte mich heute, mit kurzen blonden Haaren. Wie die Presse zu diesem Bild kam, war mir ein Rätsel. Aber gut, so war es nun.

Mein Herz hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Es schlug schon fast wieder gleichmäßig.

Also las ich jetzt den restlichen Text. Ich musste einige Male schlucken. Isabella Marie Swan wurde aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Die Tochter der landesweit bekannten Familie Swan. Ihr Vater war einer der bekanntesten Immobilienmakler, ihre Mutter die angesagteste Innenarchitektin. Sie hatte unter Drogeneinfluss das Auto ihrer Eltern gesteuert, und diese in den Tod gefahren. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Haftstrafe verbüßt. Nach ihrer Entlassung entschied sie sich unterzutauschen, wechselte den Wohnort und veränderte ihr Aussehen. Inkognito lebt sie heute in Alaska. Unser Informant, welcher nicht genannt werden möchte, verriet uns, wo wir sie finden können. Also freuen sie sich auf das baldige Interview. Wir werden auch versuchen, den damaligen Richter zu interviewen, denn auch diesen hat es nach Alaska verschlagen. Es wird interessant. Verfolgen Sie weiter unsere Reihe „Das reale Leben"

Vor Schreck hielt ich den Atem an. Dieser Richter war auch hier in Alaska. Das versetzte mir doch einen herben Schlag.

Aber ich war ihm ja bisher noch nicht begegnet, und ich hatte es in naher Zukunft auch nicht vor.

Ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich dann machen würde.

Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht erfahren.

Leeroy hatte bereits eine dunkle Seite in mir hervor gerufen, die ich nicht noch mal sehen wollte. Ich hatte ein Messer nach ihm geworfen, ich hätte ihn verletzen können, und das hatte ich gewollt...und ich hätte immer noch nichts dagegen.

Ich könnte keine Garantie dafür geben, dass ich ihn nicht dafür strafen wollen würde, was er mir angetan hatte...

Aber darüber konnte ich mir dann wirklich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.

Alaska war groß genug, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er mir über den Weg liefe, sehr gering war – außer ich würde mir wieder was zu schulden kommen lassen.

Dieser Gedanke beruhigte mich doch um einiges.

Dafür fiel mir etwas anderes beunruhigendes ein: meine Freunde.

An sie hatte ich die letzten Stunden nicht gedacht.

Aber auch sie würden jetzt die Zeitung lesen, und wahrscheinlich einen Schock erleiden.

Ich schaltete mein Handy wieder ein, und erhielt erst Mal eine SMS über 16 Nachrichten auf der Mailbox. Mein Handy hatte ich in dem Moment ausgeschaltet, als ich mich in mein Auto gesetzt hatte. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wer mich warum angerufen hat. Ein Knopfdruck hatte genügend und meine Mailbox war gelöscht.

Wer etwas von mir wollte, würde es weiter probieren. Und dann tippte ich los:

Ihr Lieben, macht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut. Die Zeitung schreibt die Wahrheit. Ich werde euch Rede und Antwort stehen, wenn ich zurück bin. Hab euch lieb!

Ich schickte diesen Text an alle drei: Edward, Emmet und Alice.

Es blinkte „Nachricht gesendet" und dann schaltete ich es wieder aus. Ich wollte jetzt noch nicht wieder erreichbar sein.

Bevor ich heim gehen konnte, hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen...

Ich bezahlte mein Frühstück und trat vor das Restaurant. Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und wurden fündig. Etwa 100 Meter weiter war ein Friseur.

Ich war geoutet als Isabella Marie Swan...also würde ich auch wieder so aussehen. Blond war noch nie meine Farbe gewesen, und meine langen Haare hatte ich sehr vermisst.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln betrat ich das Friseurgeschäft....es konnte beginnen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bei dem Friseur gesessen hatte. Ich hatte vergessen auf die Uhr zu schauen. Aber er hatte wohl noch keine Zeitung gelesen, oder war einfach nur taktvoll und hatte mich nicht darauf angesprochen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte ich jetzt wieder lange schön dunkle braune Haare....

Und mein Selbstbewusstsein war wieder gewachsen.

Ich hatte mich entschieden, mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen und ihr nicht länger hinterher zu trauern. Es war eine Erfahrung im Leben, auch wenn sie sehr schmerzvoll war, aber sie hatte mich geprägt und reifer gemacht.

In gewisser Weise konnte ich Leeroy dankbar sein für seine Nachricht an die Presse. Diese Bekanntmachung zwang mich, zu mir und meiner Geschichte zu stehen.

Das erste Mal seit Jahren schritt ich mit erhobenem Haupt – wenn auch nur zu meinem Auto. Aber ich war Isabella Marie Swan....und darauf war ich stolz.

Um ein vieles erleichtert, weil ich mich jetzt endlich damit auseinander gesetzt hatte, fuhr ich nach Hause.

Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich ankam, also konnte ich mir überlegen, wie ich meinen Freunden erklären konnte, dass ich nicht bereit war, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen....

Nach langen drei Stunden Autofahrt, welche wesentlich kürzer hätte sein können, wenn ich nicht ständig irgendwelche Schnecken vor mir gehabt hätte, erreichte ich endlich mein Zuhause.

In meinem Haus war es noch immer dunkel, so wie ich es verlassen hatte. Seufzend fuhr ich in die Garage, stellte mein Auto ab und ging ins Haus.

Ich würde jetzt duschen gehen, mich umziehen, und dann zu meinen Freunden gehen...

Ich wollte es nicht länger aufschieben.

In Gedanken versunken trat ich in mein Haus...


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28: 16 Nachrichten auf der Mailbox

Edward:

Ich hatte versucht, sie anzurufen. Aber leider war nur die Mailbox dran gegangen. Ich war so gebannt von ihrer Stimme, dass ich den Zeitpunkt, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, verpasst hatte.

Also rief ich ein zweites Mal an:

„Hallo Marie, ich bin´s, Edward, du warst nicht im Training. Wir machen uns Sorgen. Wo bist du? Meld dich doch bitte kurz! Wir warten in deinem Haus auf dich"

Emmet und ich saßen nun schon seit Stunden auf ihrer Couch und warteten. Aber sie war noch immer nicht zurückgekommen. Bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zuckten wir zusammen und hofften, sie wäre jetzt zurückgekommen, aber jedes Mal wurden wir enttäuscht.

Mein Bruder war zwischendrin mal vor die Tür gegangen, weil er angeblich die Enge nicht aushielt. Aber ich hörte ihn draußen telefonieren.

„Hey Kleines, bitte melde dich. Ich werde noch verrückt. Ist dir was passiert?"

Auch er hatte ihr auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Er zeigte sich immer stark und von nichts beeindrucken, aber das war nur eine harte Schale von ihm. Emmet war ein liebevoller und zum Teil auch sensibler Mann. Rose würde irgendwann erkennen, was sie verloren hat, und dann hoffentlich zurückkommen. Denn dann wäre sein Leben wieder vollständig.

Von Minute zu Minute wurde ich trostloser. Ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie diese Nacht noch zurückkommen würde. Die Krankenhäuser hatte Alice abtelefoniert, aber dort war niemand eingeliefert worden, auf den die Beschreibung von Marie gepasst hätte. Das war der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Nacht.

Ich wählte erneut ihre Nummer und wieder nur die Mailbox. Ein weiteres Mal schnitt mir ihre Stimme ins Herz.

„Marie, ich drehe hier durch. Ich habe so eine wahnsinnige Angst um dich. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir was passiert ist. „ und meine Stimme brach. Der Gedanke, dass ihr was passiert war, zerriss mein Herz. Und die Angst, sie vielleicht für immer verloren zu haben, liess die Worte nur so über meine Lippen kommen:

„Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich brauche dich. Bitte verlass mich nicht und komm zu mir zurück. Ohne dich hat alles keinen Sinn. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, vergesse ich alles um mich herum, ich versinke in das schönes Braun, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Dein Lachen läßt mein Herz hüpfen. Jede deiner Berührungen jagt mir einen so wohligen Schauer über den Körper. Allein, wenn ich dich nur sehe, fliegen hunderte von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch. Du bist der Sinn meiner Existenz... Ich liebe dich!

Und dann legte ich auf.

Ich hatte ihr soeben meine Gefühle offenbart. Es war wohl der schlechteste Zeitpunkt dafür, den ich mir hatte aussuchen können. Aber es kam einfach über mich. Die Worte wollten ausgesprochen werden...

Im Türrahmen sah ich Emmet stehen. Er hatte dann wohl alles mitgehört. Beschämt senkte ich den Kopf und murmelte „Es tut mir leid, aber es kam so über mich!"

Ein leises Lachen ließ meinen Kopf hochschnellen. Er grinste mich an und seine Gedanken gaben mir die Antwort: Endlich hast du es gerafft, kleiner Bruder

Ich hatte seinen Segen – ich war wieder einmal froh, jemanden wie Emmet zu haben.

„Emmet, komm lass uns heim gehen. Sie wird heute nicht mehr kommen. Und die anderen werden sich schon Gedanken machen. Wir sollten besprechen, wie es weiter geht...."

Sanft schob ich Emmet aus der Tür. Ich hatte Recht. Wir konnte hier noch die ganze Nacht sitzen, aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sie so schnell nicht zurück sein würde.

Unsere Familie wartete auf uns...

Wir würden in ein paar Stunden wieder kommen und schauen, ob sie inzwischen gekommen war.

Unterwegs nach Hause gönnten wir uns jeweils noch ein paar Rehe. Die Sorgen der letzten Stunden hatten einiges von unseren Reserven verbraucht.

Carlisle:

Vor ein paar Stunden war ich zurückgekommen, aber alle außer Esme waren ausgeflogen.

Schweren Herzens hatte ich mich ihr anvertraut.

Während ich ihr alles erzählte, weitete sie entsetzt die Augen. Auch auf sie brach das alles wie eine Flut ein.

Sie hatte Isabella inzwischen kennen gelernt und war sehr angetan von ihr. Und sie liebte sie schon jetzt, weil sie Edward so sehr glücklich machte.

Ich erwartete, dass mich Esme verurteilen würde...

Es war die größte Angst der letzten Stunden, dass die Liebe meiner Existenz mich zurückweisen würde für....einen Fehler? War es denn ein Fehler, den ich gemacht hatte? Ich wusste es nicht.

Aber Esme war schon immer ein Mensch voller Herz gewesen. Statt mich zurück zu stoßen, zog sie mich näher an sich und war einfach für mich da. Sie bestärkte mich in der Entscheidung, mit unseren Kindern zu reden. Sie gab mir die Kraft dazu, ich hoffte, sie würde ausreichen.

Irgendwann kamen dann Alice und Jasper nach Hause. Unser kleiner Wirbelwind war mehr als durcheinander und besorgt. Während sie sich das Telefon schnappte und jedes Krankenhaus im Umkreis von 200 Kilometern anrief, erzählte Jasper uns was passiert war.

Dass Marie nicht im Training und jetzt verschwunden war, dass Emmet und Edward in ihrem Haus auf sie warteten...

Der Zeitpunkt war also denkbar schlecht, ihnen von Isabella zu erzählen. Aber ein innerer Drang sagte mir, dass ich es musste. Dass ich es heute Nacht erzählen musste, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Ich hatte keine Gabe. Nur manchmal ein Gefühl, was mich noch nie betrogen hatte....

Und ich würde auch darauf hören.

Wenn die anderen beiden auch wieder da waren, würde ich es hinter mich bringen.

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass sie mich verstehen würde. Dass sie mir zumindest vergeben würden.

Meine Schuldgefühle fraßen mich schon seit Stunden auf. Ich musste auch mit Isabella reden. Aber das war erst der nächste Schritt.

Ob mich meine Kinder zur ihr lassen würden, wenn ich fertig war mit meinen Erzählungen?

„Alice, wann werden Edward und Emmet kommen?" fragte ich sie, denn sie konnte es sicher sehen.

Ein verschleierter Blick verriet mir, dass ich gleich eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Ihrer Stimme fehlte jegliche Energie, als sie mir antwortete: „Sie sind schon auf dem Weg und werden vorher noch kurz trinken. Schätzungsweise zwei Stunden."

Meine kleine Alice so zu sehen, tat mir in der Seele weh. Ihre Augen war so leer. Sie strahlten und blitzten immer, aber heute war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie schmiegte sich an Jasper und gab sich wohl ihren Gedanken hin.

Er hatte schon immer eine gute Wirkung auf sie. Ich war froh, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatte....und irgendwann würde auch Rose zurückkommen. Und dann konnte auch Emmet wieder vollständig glücklich sein.

Ich hörte bereits ihre Schritte, bevor sie das Haus betraten... Und mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt war es soweit.

Als die beiden eintraten stockte mir der Atem. Wir musste ja nicht atmen, aber es war eine antrainierte Gewohnheit.

Die beiden sahen nicht gut aus. Ihre Augen waren genauso traurig wie die von Alice. In ihren Gesichtern waren ausdruckslos. Nicht einmal Trauer konnte man sehen...

Meine Kinder litten unter dieser Situation...und jetzt würden sie wohl wegen mir noch mehr leiden.

„Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet...wir müssen uns unterhalten. Ich muss euch was erzählen, und es ist wichtig....Bitte hört mir zu...bis zum Ende" Meine Stimme hatte jegliche Stärke verloren. Es war eine verzweifelte Bitte...die sie mir hoffentlich gewähren würden.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 28: Die Erkenntnis

Edward:

„Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet...wir müssen uns unterhalten. Ich muss euch was erzählen, und es ist wichtig....Bitte hört mir zu...bis zum Ende" Seine Stimme klang schwach und irgendwie bittend.

Was war denn passiert, in der Zeit, als wir nicht da waren. Was war überhaupt mit unserer Familie los? Ein wundervoller Mensch hatte uns alle in ihren Bann gezogen – jeden auf seine Art.

Jetzt war sie weg, und wir fühlten uns, als ob uns das wichtigste überhaupt weggenommen wurde. Wie hatte diese liebevolle Wesen es nur geschafft, uns alle so zu verzaubern?

Es war mir noch immer ein Rätsel. Aber ich hatte ihr mein Herz geschenkt...und ich wollte es nicht mehr zurück....nie wieder.

Wir setzten uns ihm gegenüber auf die Couch. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl. Diese Anspannung, die im Raum lag, konnte nichts gutes verheißen.

Überrascht nahm ich wahr, dass Carlisle mehrmals schlucken musste, bevor er seine Rede anfing:

„Also es geht um Marie. Ich möchte euch mein Verhalten von gestern erklären. Ihr habt ein Recht zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Ich bitte euch einfach nur, mir zu zuhören. Wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, würde ich es tun. Um ihret und euret Willen."

Die folgende Pause, die kam, war unerträglich. Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und fuhr ihn an: „Carlisle, erzähl und mach kein Geheimnis drauf. So schlimm kann es schon nicht sein."

Ein bisschen tat es mir leid, dass ich ihn so angefahren hatte. Aber ich hatte keine Geduld für lange Vorreden. Er sollte sagen, was los war, und dann wollte ich zurück zu Marie´s Haus. Vielleicht war sie inzwischen gekommen...es war bereits Morgen.

PIEP – PIEP hörte ich Emmet´s Handy, dann folgte meins fast zeitgleich mit dem Alice. Überrascht hoben wir alle gleichzeitig den Kopf. Jeder hatte im gleichen Moment eine SMS erhalten.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit hatten wir unsere Handys in der Hand.

Wer konnte von uns was wollen?

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer breitete sich in meinen Gedanken aus...und als ich den Absender las, machte mein Herz einen Satz. Die Freude war enorm. Egal, was drin stand, sie hatte sich auf jeden Fall gemeldet. Ich überflog den Text

Ihr Lieben, macht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut. Die Zeitung schreibt die Wahrheit. Ich werde euch Rede und Antwort stehen, wenn ich zurück bin. Hab euch lieb!

Die Worte brannte sich in meinem Kopf und ergaben doch keinen Sinn.

Was sollte denn in der Zeitung stehen? Ihr ging es gut, das war erst Mal das Wichtigsten. Aber wieso wollte sie uns Rede und Antwort stehen?

Verständnislos sah ich meine Geschwister an. Auch sie konnte mit dieser Nachricht nichts anfangen.

Und dann vernahm ich die aufgeregte Stimme von Alice:

„Carlisle, fang noch nicht an zu erzählen, ich muss schnell die Zeitung besorgen." Sie war aufgesprungen und schon fast aus dem Haus, als wir die letzten Worte vernommen hatten.

Irritiert schaute Carlisle uns an, so dass ich mich gezwungen war, ihn aufzuklären: „Marie hat uns dreien eben eine SMS geschrieben, in der steht etwas davon, dass die Zeitung die Wahrheit schreibt, und sie uns Rede und Antwort steht, wenn sie zurück ist."

Als ich ihm in die Augen schaute, erschrak ich leicht. War das Qual, was ich dort sah? Er versperrte mir den Weg in seine Gedanken, schon seit ich zurück war. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er mich aus Taktgefühl ausschloss, aber langsam ergriff mich eine innere Unruhe, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Selten hatte ich jemals diesen Ausdruck in Carlisle´s Augen gesehen...

Wir schwiegen uns an, in der Hoffnung, dass Alice bald wieder zurück wäre. Er wollte es uns allen zur gleichen Zeit erzählen....und wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, was in der Zeitung stand.

Ein Rumpeln in der Tür kündigte Alice´s Rückkehr an. Welch ein Vorteil, dass man als Vampir so schnell rennen konnte.

Sie hatte die Zeitung in der Hand und schaute mich unsicher an. „Edward, ich hab noch nicht reingeschaut. Ich hab irgendwie Angst!"

Jetzt war ich derjenige, der irritiert schaute. Seit wann siegte bei ihr Unsicherheit gegenüber der Neugier?

Hier stand alles auf dem Kopf. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte.

Ich nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch. Gespannt schauten neben mir fünf Köpfe auf die erste Seite. Wir fanden aber nichts, was von uns von Interesse ein könnte....und dann schlug ich die Seite um...

Man konnte es nicht übersehen, es stach einem förmlich in die Augen:

Isabella Marie Swan: Inkognito wieder in Freiheit.

Isabella Marie Swan?????? Marie?

Und dann sahen wir diese zwei Bilder...ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und einem umwerfenden Lächeln...und daneben.....ich wich ein Stück zurück. Das war Marie.

Marie war Isabella Marie Swan?

Meine Hände zitterten...in sekundenschnelle überflog ich den Text:

Isabella Marie Swan wurde aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Die Tochter der landesweit bekannten Familie Swan. Ihr Vater war einer der bekanntesten Immobilienmakler, ihre Mutter die angesagteste Innenarchitektin. Sie hatte unter Drogeneinfluss das Auto ihrer Eltern gesteuert, und diese in den Tod gefahren. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Haftstrafe verbüßt. Nach ihrer Entlassung entschied sie sich unterzutauschen, wechselte den Wohnort und veränderte ihr Aussehen. Inkognito lebt sie heute in Alaska. Unser Informant, welcher nicht genannt werden möchte, verriet uns, wo wir sie finden können. Also freuen sie sich auf das baldige Interview. Wir werden auch versuchen, den damaligen Richter zu interviewen, denn auch diesen hat es nach Alaska verschlagen. Es wird interessant. Verfolgen Sie weiter unsere Reihe „Das reale Leben"

Mein Schreck verwandelte sich in Ungläubigkeit. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Die Erkenntnis hatte mich wie ein Hammerschlag getroffen....und die Erinnerungen waren war.

Ich wusste, wer Isabella war.

Ich war bei zweien ihrer Verhandlungen dabei gewesen. Dieser einzige Mensch, dessen Gedanken ich nie lesen konnte....über deren Schicksal Carlisle alleine entschieden hatte.

Carlisle!

Ich sprang zurück und ging in Angriffsstellung. Ein Knurren löste sich aus meiner Brust. In meinen Augen loderte der Zorn.

Das hatte er uns erzählen wollen. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte sie erkannt. Ihr Geruch war hier. Es setzte sich alles wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Seine Flucht, als wir eingezogen waren, nachdem er ihren Geruch wahrgenommen hatte.

Ich hatte sie nicht wieder erkannt. Niemals hatte ich ihr Gesicht gesehen und in den Verhandlungen hatte ich noch nie geatmet.

Er zerstörte mein Leben.

Und dann gab er mir wieder seine Gedanken frei.

Er hatte erkannt, dass ich die Situation durchschaut hatte. Seine Gedanken flehten um Verzeihung. Es tat ihm leid.

Doch der Hass wuchs. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Der Kampf in mir tobte. Ich wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht verletzen. Meiner Familie zu Liebe...

Ich funkelte ihn an und kauerte mich hin.

Aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm ich die entsetzten Gesichter meiner Familie.

Sie hatten es noch nicht verstanden.

Sie konnten es auch nicht. Dafür wussten sie zu wenig.

Edward, bitte, komm zur Vernunft. Hör ihn an hörte ich Esme´s bittende Gedanken.

Also hatte er sie schon eingeweiht....auch sie hatte verstanden, was hier geschah...

Das Knurren aus meiner Brust wurde lauter. Dieses kampfbereite Monster in mir war geweckt. Es kostete mich alle Kraft, mich jetzt nicht auf ihn zu stürzen.

Jede Sekunde, die ich ihn länger ansah, bröckelte der Wille, ihn nicht anzugreifen.

Mit einem Aufschrei drehte ich mich um...

Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft.

Er hatte sie in die Hölle geschickt. Die Schmerzen, die sie erlitten hatte... Er hätte es verhindern können.

Mit aller Wucht schlug ich gegen die Wand. Sie gab widerstandslos unter meiner Faust nach.

Ich musste hier raus....weg von hier....weg von ihm.... Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf.

Ein letzter Blick zurück, schnitt mir ins Herz. Alice klammerte sich ängstlich an Jasper, Esme stand bei Carlisle....und Emmet. Er stand mitten im Raum. Blickte von der Zeitung zu Carlisle, wieder auf die Zeitung und dann zu mir. Auch er schien es langsam zu verstehen....oder er ahnte etwas.

Doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, als dass ich in seinen Gedanken hätte forschen können.

Zwischen den Zähnen zischte ich Carlisle zu:

„Hättest du bloß vorher was gesagt. Erzähl es ihnen...sie haben ein Recht darauf. Ich gehe...."

In meiner Wut stieß ich die Tür aus ihrer Verankerung und flüchtete in den Wald...

Irgendwann wollte ich nicht mehr rennen. Ich liess mich an den Boden sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Ich sollte kein Glück haben.

Wenn Marie....wenn Bella das erfuhr, würde ich sie verlieren.

Dieser Gedanke betäubte alles in mir. Der Schmerz stieg ins unermessliche. Mein Körper wurde von lautlosem Schluchzen geschüttelt.

Wieso durfte ich meiner von Gott verdammten Existenz nicht endlich glücklich werden?

Mehr gibt´s erst, wenn die Anzahl Reviews mit den Favoriteneinträge übereinstimmt....Es lesen nämlich viel mehr...und so ein kleines bißchen Anerkennung hätte ich auch gerne...oder Kritik.-...is mir eigentlich egal was...aber damit ich weiß, woran ich bin :-)


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30: Die Vernunft

Emmet:

Ich schaute immer wieder auf die Zeitung und dann zu Carlisle und Edward. Das Ganze musste irgendwie zusammen hängen.

Warum sonst sollte Edward so zornig sein?

Ich erkannte ihn nicht wieder.

Er stand vor uns in Angriffsstellung und knurrte Carlisle an.

Es war dieses bedrohliche Knurren, dass das Monster in uns ankündigte.

Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Jeder einzelne Muskel war in Alarmbereitschaft.

Edward sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment über ihn herfallen würde.

Egal, was hier gerade passierte, niemand sollte zu Schaden kommen.

Man konnte Angelegenheiten auch anders als mit einem Kampf regeln.

In meinen Gedanken ging ich den Text Wort für Wort durch...

Es fiel mir nichts besonderes auf. Außer natürlich, dass Marie mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Die Verunglückten waren ihre Eltern. So tat sie mir noch viel mehr leid.

Ja, und der Richter, der sie in die Hölle geschickt hatte, war ebenfalls nach Alaska gezogen...aber ich dachte nicht, dass sie ihm schon begegnet war. Das hätte sie mir erzählt.

Angestrengt dachte ich nach.

Die Lösung lag doch auf der Hand, ich musste nur drauf kommen...

Meine Stirn runzelte sich, als ich Edward´s Stimme vernahm: „Hättest du bloß vorher was gesagt. Erzähl es ihnen...sie haben ein Recht darauf. Ich gehe...."

Und dann lief er wütend davon.

Ein bisschen der Anspannung fiel von mir ab. Wenigstens musste ich nicht in einen Kampf eingreifen.

Erzähl es ihnen, hatte er gesagt. Was konnte Carlisle denn wissen? Er kannte Marie ja nicht mal. Er war doch nicht ihr Richter gewesen...

In dem Moment, als ich diesen Satz in Gedanken formte, hatte auch ich es verstanden.

Es war wie ein Messer, welches in mein Herz gestochen und einmal gedreht wurde. Dieser Schmerz schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

ER war der Richter gewesen.

Entsetzt stellte ich fest: „Du bist dieser Richter!"

Alice und Jasper wichen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Meine kleine Schwester schaute fassungslos.

Sie nahm Jasper an der Hand und floh mit ihm. Ich kannte sie. Sie musste das Ganze erst verarbeiten, und dann würde sie in Ruhe mit Carlisle reden. In solchen Sachen war sie weitaus vernünftiger als Edward.

Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Mein Vater war der Richter gewesen.... der Marie.....oder eben Isabella....in die Hölle geschickt hatte.

Sie hatte gelitten, weil er entschieden hatte. Ich wollte ihn hassen, ich wollte ihn anschreien....aber ich wollte es nur. Als ich ihn ansah, versetzte es meinem Herzen einen weiteren Stich.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie er da stand und litt.

Ich sah in seinen Augen die Qual.

Zuvor sah er nur traurig aus, aber jetzt war sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt...

Esme legte den Arm um seine Schulter. Sie war da für ihn... Und sie würde immer zu ihm halten. So wie es auch sein sollte.

Und ich war noch da.

Ich versuchte es ruhig angehen zu lassen.

Meine Gefühle spielten verrückt, und ich war aufgewühlt... Hass, Trauer, Ungewissheit, Neugier...so viele Gefühle drangen auf mich ein, dass ich nicht wusste, welchem ich nachgeben sollte.

Aber die Vernunft siegte.

Er hatte mit uns reden wollen, bevor Alice die Zeitung geholt hatte. Er wollte es uns erzählen, und ich würde ihm jetzt zuhören.

„Carlisle, bitte erzähl es mir. Bevor ich urteile, möchte ich alles wissen."

Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und fing an zu erzählen.

Von Anfang an.

Über seine Arbeit....und auch, dass Edward sehr oft mit bei den Verhandlungen war, und ihm geholfen hatte, die Wahrheit herauszufinden....aber dass er bei Marie gescheitert war mit seiner Fähigkeit.

Ich erfuhr auch, dass man bei ihr Drogen im Blut gefunden hatte.

Ein weiterer Punkt, den sie mir verschwiegen hatte. Es machte mich traurig, zu sehen, dass sie mir doch nicht richtig vertraute.

Carlisle hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, als sie es leugnete, Drogen genommen zu haben.

Ich kannte ihn.

Hatte er das Gefühl, man lügte ihn an, konnte er knall hart sein....aber er war immer gerecht gewesen.........und das war er dort wohl auch gewesen.  
Er hatte alle Fakten berücksichtigt...und geurteilt.

Wie sollte ich ihn dafür hassen? Wie könnte ich ihn dafür verurteilen?

Für die Folgen war er nicht verantwortlich...

Dass Marie so viel durchmachen musste, konnte niemand wissen.

Carlisle schloss seine Erzählung mit einem Danke.

Es bedeutete ihm wohl viel, dass wenigstens ich ihn angehört hatte.

Der Zorn war verraucht und zurück blieb nur die Trauer. Und die Angst...

Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen?

Konnte ich sie als Freundin behalten?

Würde sie mich zurückweisen, wenn sie erfuhr, wer mein Vater war?

Ein Aufeinandertreffen – irgendwann - war unvermeidlich....aber unter welchen Bedingungen?

Sie musste es erfahren....und selber entscheiden.

Die Angst, sie zu verlieren, wurde immer größer.

Und dann bat ich ihn um Hilfe. Er hatte immer Rat gewusst...

„Carlisle, hilf mir bitte. Edward liebt sie. Es ist pure Angst, sie zu verlieren, dass er jetzt so ausrastet. Auch ich will sie nicht verlieren... Wir lieben sie. Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen."


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 30: Hi, ich bin Bella

Ich betrat mein Haus. Es war so groß und so leer. So war es ja eigentlich immer. Aber jetzt fühlte ich es das erst Mal bewusst.

Mir fehlten meine Freunde…

Es war jetzt auch Zeit, mit ihnen zu reden.

Aber zuerst war Duschen angesagt. Auf dem Weg ins Bad blieb ich vor meinem Spiegel stehen.

Ja, das war die alte Bella. Ich hatte meine braunen langen Haare zurück. Gott sei Dank gab es heut zu Tage Haarverlängerungen… Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Braun stand mir eindeutig besser als blond.

Fertig geduscht verließ ich das Haus.

Ich entschied mich, durch den Wald zu gehen.

Mit dem Auto außen herum wäre ich zwar schneller, aber so hatte ich noch ein bisschen länger Zeit, mir zu überlegen, wie ich was sagen wollte…

In Gedanken versunken lief ich los…

Der Weg war nicht lange…aber ich bog an jeder Kreuzung ab, um doch noch ein Stückchen mehr Weg zu haben. Ich hatte einfach Angst vor dem, was mich erwarten würde.

Am Waldrand angekommen sah ich das Haus.

Es beeindruckte mich jedes Mal auf ein Neues.

Doch, ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden, weiter zu laufen.

Mutlos liess ich mich ins Gras fallen.

Mit dem Rücken lehnte ich mich an einen Baum.

Ich war doch sonst auch kein so Feigling.

Ich verstand mich selber nicht.

Mein bester Freunde, meine beste Freundin….und Edward waren dort drin.

In den letzten Stunden war ich mir über meine Gefühle für Edward klar geworden.

Ich liebte ihn.

Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass es Liebe war.

Aber ich wusste auch, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Warum sollte er auch? Wir mochten uns, ja, wir kamen auch super miteinander aus. Aber ich war nur die kleine Bella…ich sah durchschnittlich aus, und ich fühlte mich auch durchschnittlich.

Und er….er war unheimlich schön. Diese vornehme Blässe, die auch seine Geschwister hatten sowie diese einzigartige Augenfarbe.

Er war etwas Besonderes….

Ich durfte mir einfach keine Hoffnungen machen, dann würde es nicht so weh tun.

Ich gab meinem Herzen einen Ruck….jetzt oder nie.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und ging die letzten Meter auf das Haus zu…

Erstaunt sah ich, dass die Haustür kaputt war. Sie war aus den Angeln gerissen. Wie konnte denn so was passieren?

Vorsichtig machte ich einen weiteren Schritt…

„Hallo? Emmet, bist du da?" rief ich im Hausflur….und dann hörte ich, wie irgendwo etwas zu Boden fiel.

Ich sammelte all meinen Mut zusammen. Vielleicht waren hier Einbrecher.

Mein Weg führte mich ins Wohnzimmer….aber es war leer.

Als ich mich drehte und Richtung Küche laufen wollte, sah ich ihn. Meinen großen besten Freund.

Wir standen uns nur gegenüber und sahen uns an.

Er stand einfach nur da und schaute mich Ernst an. Kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, kein Strahlen in seinen Augen…

War es vorbei mit unserer Freundschaft?

Mein Herz klopfte so schnell und so laut. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es mir jeden Moment aus der Brust springen würde.

Ich war so aufgeregt, dass meine Hände schwitzig wurden. Unauffällig, wie ich hoffte, rieb ich sie an meiner Hose trocken.

Ich hatte einen Kloos im Hals. Egal, wie oft ich schluckte, er ging nicht weg.

Das Ziehen in meinem Magen ignorierte ich.

Vorsichtig ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Emmet?" Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, aber er hatte mich sicher gehört.

Ich streckte meine Hand hilfesuchend nach ihm aus.

Mein Blick war ein Flehen: „Emmet, bitte, verzeih mir."

Die erste Träne rollte über meine Wange…und dann konnte ich das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Noch immer stand er regungslos vor mir.

Erst als ich meinen Blick senkte und mich von ihm abwandte, reagierte er.

Er stürmte regelrecht auf mich zu und schloss mich in seine Arme.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist. Und es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." Meinte er.

Wir drehten uns im Kreis…und er strahlte….und dann strahlte ich auch.

Ich hatte meinen besten Freund nicht verloren. Meine ganzen Ängste waren alle unnötig gewesen.

Ich hätte es wissen sollen….er würde immer zu mir halten.

In Gedanken schimpfte ich mit mir selber, dass ich einfach immer zu viel zweifelte.

Emmet´s Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen, Kleines? Und überhaupt…du siehst wunderschön aus mit diesen braunen langen Haaren."

„Ach so ja, noch mal von vorne – Hi, ich bin Bella" grinste ich ihn an, „.…aber ich bin die gleiche wie vorher…Naja, wenn du dich umstellen kannst, dann wäre mir Bella lieber. Weil das war ich schon immer….Wo sind die anderen?" fragte ich ihn.

Er zögerte, ich hatte es sofort gemerkt.

„Emmet, wo sind sie? Und was ist los?"

„Bella, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss." Seine Stimme klang traurig.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32: Carlisle – Bella 1

Bella:

„Bella, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss." Seine Stimme klang traurig.

Wieso sagte er mir nicht, wo die anderen waren?

Die Nervosität kehrte zurück. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.

Er führte mich in die Küche, wies mich auf einen Platz und schaute mich dann traurig an.

„Kleines, setz dich. willst du was trinken?" Es war ein Versuch, Zeit zu gewinnen. Das war mir sofort klar. Aber wenn er noch ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, bis er mir erzählen konnte, was los war, wollte ich ihm diese auch gewähren.

„Gerne. Irgendwas, was ihr da habt..."

Ein Geräusch ließ mich herum fahren, und Esme stand in der Tür.

Unsicher, wie ich sie begrüßen wollte, schaute ich sie an. Aber sie lächelte einfach nur und schloß mich kurz in ihre Arme. Es fühlte sich gut an...

Emmet stellte mir ein Glas Cola hin und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Tisch. In seinem Blick lag noch immer diese Traurigkeit, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Zaghaft umschloss ich mit meinen Händen seine. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich für ihn da war.

„Emmet, erzähl mir doch einfach, was passiert ist." Forderte ich ihn liebevoll auf. Er focht ein innerlichen Kampf, das sah ich ihm an. Und ich konnte ihm nicht dabei helfen...

Emmet:

Sie hatte meine Hände umschlossen und schaute mich mit so viel Liebe an.

Wie sollte ihr jetzt alles erzählen? Ich hatte sie eben erst wieder zurück bekommen. So schnell wollte ich sie nicht mehr verlieren. Aber Carlisle hatte Recht. Es wäre das Beste, ich würde es ihr erzählen. Wenn sie ihn ohne Vorbereitung sehen würde, könnte das in einer Katastrophe enden.

Wie sollte ich nur anfangen? Hilfesuchend schaute ich zu Esme und sagte so leise, dass es Bella nicht hören konnte:; „Esme, hilf mir. Wie soll ich denn anfangen?"

Sie schaute mich ernst und wandte sich dann an Bella.

„Bella, hat dir Emmet jemals erzählt, was sein Vater von Beruf ist?" hörte ich ihre ruhige Stimme. Bella´s Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Nein, wir sprachen selten über seine Familie." Entgegnete sie ihr. „Er wird dir jetzt ein bisschen was darüber erzählen. Kleines, ich bitte dich nur um eines: Hör ihm zu, ok?" Mit diesen Worten verließ Esme den Raum...nun, war es an mir, weiter zu machen. Fragend schaute mich Bella an....

Bella:

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso war es wichtig, was Emmet´s Vater von Beruf war? Wir hatten doch auch nie über meine Eltern gesprochen. Ich fühlte mich langsam immer unwohler...

„Emmet, raus jetzt mit der Sprache...ich werde sonst noch verrückt." Meine Stimme klang nicht mehr so liebevoll sondern gepresst. Meine Unsicherheit machte sich nun auch nach außenhin bemerkbar.

Er holte seufzend tief Luft und sagte: „Carlisle ist Richter." In dem Moment, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, sah er aus, als ob ihm eine riesen Last von den Schultern genommen wurde. Und ich verstand nicht warum. Viele Menschen waren Richter. Warum sollte ich damit ein Problem haben?

„Emmet, viele Menschen sind Richter. Warum sollte ich damit ein Problem haben? Dein Vater wird ja nicht gerade der sein, der mich verurteilt hat...." sprach ich locker drauf los...

Als ich sah, wie Emmet bei meinen letzten Worten zusammen zuckte, stockte ich. Er hatte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen schauen...

„Emmet?" sprach ich ihn an. Meine Stimme zitterte. Seine Hände hatte ich los gelassen und verkrampfte sie in meinem Schoß. Eine nicht definierbare Angst kroch in mir hoch. Ich hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben.

Seine Stimme klang gepresst, als er meinte: „....also da in der Zeitung stand....dieser Richter ist auch hierher nach Alaska gezogen...." und wieder schwieg Emmet.

Jetzt hatte meine Angst eindeutig Überhand genommen. Aufgeregt sprang ich auf und lief hin und her. Ich fauchte Emmet an: „Sag mir endlich, was du mir sagen willst....ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"

Ich sah seinen geschockten Blick. Noch nie hatte ich in diesem Ton mit ihm gesprochen. Es tat mir ja auch im gleichen Moment leid...aber er folterte meine Nerven. Und länger würde ich es nicht mehr ertragen.

Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern, als er die verhängnisvollen Worte sagte: „Carlisle war dein Richter!"

Emmet:

Ich traute mich nicht, sie anzuschauen. Die Worte waren ausgesprochen. Mein Herz fühlte sich so schwer an. Ich lauschte auf die Geräusche im Raum. Ihr Herz raste...und stockte...und raste wieder. Sie war aufgewühlt, das war mir klar. Aber ich konnte ihren Atem nicht mehr hören.

Erschrocken hob ich den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Sie stand einfach nur da. Die Augen hatte sie weit aufgerissen, und sie war jetzt genauso bleich wie wir. Ihr Körper zitterte. Ich wollte zu ihr, sie in die Arme nehmen und trösten....aber sie wich vor mir zurück. Sie keuchte und hob sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schläfen. Immer wieder flüsterte sie nur ein Wort: „Nein!" Aber es war so leise, dass ein Sterblicher es wohl nicht gehört hatte. Aber in diesem einen Wort lag ihre ganze Verzweiflung.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollte, wich sie mir wieder aus. Immer darauf bedacht, dass der Tisch zwischen uns war. Ich wollte sie nicht weiter drängen, also rührte ich mich nicht mehr.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch machen sollte. Sie drehte mir den Rücken zu und atmete schwer.

„Bella, er möchte mit dir reden...." sagte ich vorsichtig.

Ich sah, wie sich ihr kompletter Körper anspannte. Ihre Hände krallten sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest.

Bella:

Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Der Schmerz schnürte mir die Luft ab. Sein Vater war es. Er hatte mich durch die Hölle geschickt....obwohl ich unschuldig war. Der Zorn flammte in mir auf. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Emmet wollte auf mich zugehen, und ich wich ihm aus. Ich konnte seine Nähe jetzt nicht ertragen. Er startete einen zweiten Versuch, und ich flüchtete erneut vor ihm. Als ich sah, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte, drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so sah. Schwer atmend krallte ich mich an die Arbeitsplatte....Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang mir einfach nicht.

„Isabella?" hörte ich die Stimme, die mich so viele Nächte in meine Träume verfolgt hatte. Es war ein Schock. Ich hatte sie nie wieder hören wollen. Es war eine angenehme beruhigende Stimme, die ich jedoch mit jeder Faser meines Körpers hasste.

Sein Vater hatte also den Raum betreten. Der Schmerz, die Wut, der Zorn, die Angst – alles brach gleichzeitig auf mich ein. Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen....immer und immer mehr. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

Mein Peiniger stand hinter mir. Ich wollte ihn ebenso verletzen. Er sollte leiden. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Ich wollte, dass er die gleichen Schmerzen, wie ich ertragen musste. Er sollte selbst fühlen, wie es war, körperlich so verletzt zu werden.

Mein Verstand hatte ausgesetzt.

Hier stand wie in meiner Küche ein Messerblock. Und er grinste mich fies an. Es war, als ob er mir sagen würde, nimm mich und räch dich. Wie in Zeitlupe fasste ich nach dem Messergriff...

Ich hatte es in der Hand.

Ich musste mich nur noch umdrehen und auf ihn losgehen. Und dann könnte ich mich rächen. Ein innerer Kampf begann.

Er hatte mir diese bösen Verletzungen nicht zugefügt, aber er hatte mich dorthin geschickt, wo man sie mir zugefügt hatte.... Ich kämpfte mit mir selber...aber mein Hass gewann und die Vernunft war besiegt.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu den beiden um. Aus meinen Augen sprang der Zorn.... Sein erschrockenes Gesicht war wie Balsam für meine Seele. Er wusste, was ich wollte....

Emmet:

Sie hatte nach dem Messer gegriffen und hielt es fest umklammert. Ich hatte Angst. Würde sie wirklich soweit gehen? Sie konnte Carlisle nicht verletzen....aber das sollte sie nicht auch noch feststellen. Noch mehr könnte sie nicht ertragen. Das wären eindeutig zu viele Sachen für einen Tag.

Wieso war Jasper nicht da, wenn man ihn brauchte....er könnte sie beruhigen.

Als Carlisle neben mich trat und sie ansprach, hatte sie nicht wirklich reagiert. Nur an ihrer Atmung erkannte man, dass sie realisiert hatte, wer sie angesprochen hatte.

Ihr Herz raste unaufhörlich... Wie lange konnte so ein kleines Menschenherz das durchstehen? Langsam bekam ich Angst um sie.

Sie stand lange mit dem Rücken zu uns und regte sich nicht. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen....

Und dann drehte sie sich zu uns. In ihren Augen loderte der Zorn. Sie waren so eiskalt und hart...und unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen. So hatte ich Bella noch nie gesehen.

Ich schaffte es, mein Entsetzen vor ihr zu verbergen. Ich hatte meine Mimik besser im Griff als Carlisle.

Ein Seitenblick auf ihn verriet mir, dass er mehr als erschrocken war... Er sah sie jetzt das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder....und sie wollte ihn....ja, das war die Frage....wollte sie ihn verletzen oder töten?

Mit so viel Hass hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Ich erkannte sie nicht wieder, und ich konnte sie auch nicht mehr einschätzen.

Hilflos stand ich nun zwischen den beiden.

Die nächsten Minuten würden entscheiden.

Ich hatte nur eine Möglichkeit.

Ich brauchte Edward. Bella liebte ihn. Er war der Einzige, der jetzt noch eine Eskalation verhindern könnte. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf ihn:

Edward, bitte komm schnell. Bella ist auf Carlisle getroffen. Du bist der Einzige, der sie beruhigen kann....sie liebt dich doch

Immer und immer wieder dachte ich nur daran.

Er musste es hören, und er musste kommen...

Sie sollte sich nicht unglücklich machen.

Ihre Worte durchschnitten die angespannte Stille:

„Sie haben mein Leben zerstört, obwohl ich unschuldig bin."


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33: Carlisle – Bella Teil 2

Edward:

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon hier am Boden saß. Die Verzweiflung hatte mich einfach im Griff gehabt. Ich kam nicht dagegen an. Die Angst, sie zu verlieren, lähmte meinen Körper. Ich liebte sie....und ich wollte endlich glücklich werden.

Nie habe ich für mich etwas verlangt, aber jetzt forderte ich es vom Schicksal.

Es sollte mir nicht das nehmen, was meiner Existenz Sinn gab.

Wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen ist, wusste ich nicht. Mein Zorn auf Carlisle war jedoch verraucht. Ich versuchte die Gesamtsituation neutral zu beurteilen. Und ich kam immer wieder zu dem Entschluss, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können.

Vorher hatte mich der Schmerz übermannt, und ich habe einfach nur reagiert, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte. Aber es war ungerecht gewesen. Ich mußte mich bei Caslisle entschuldigen.

Er hatte es nicht verdient, von mir so behandelt zu werden.

Die ganze Situation war auch für ihn nicht leicht.

Was wohl inzwischen zu Hause passiert war?

Ich wollte wissen, was mich erwartete, bevor ich zurück kehrte, also konzentrierte ich mich zunächst einmal auf Emmet´s Gedanken.

Es war keine leichte Sache auf diese Entfernung, aber es würde gehen. Ich hatte es schon öfters geschafft.

Edward, bitte komm schnell. Bella ist auf Carlisle getroffen. Du bist der Einzige, der sie beruhigen kann....sie liebt dich doch

Ich stöhnte auf. Emmet wiederholte nur noch diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Bella war wahrscheinlich zusammen gebrochen und konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beruhigen. Dieser Gedanke schnitt mir ins Herz wie ein Messer. Es tat so weh. Der Gedanke, dass meine Liebe litt, war mir unerträglich.

Ich hätte ihr das so gerne erspart, aber das wäre nicht möglich gewesen.

Aber, dass sie mich auch liebte? Durfte ich das wirklich glauben?

Wieso dachte Emmet das?

Überhaupt, wieso war er so versessen darauf, dass ich so schnell zurückkam?

Er war ihr bester Freund. Sie vertraute ihm. Wenn einer für sie da sein musste, dann er...

Eine innere Unruhe überkam mich.

Was war, wenn ich mich irrte?

Die Ungewissheit zerrte an mir.

Aber mein Herz sehnte sich nach ihr. Also gab Ich meiner Sehnsucht nach und rannte nach Hause.

Kurz vor dem Haus verlangsamte ich meine Schritte...ich hörte ihr rasendes Herz bis hier her. Ansonsten war es ruhig. Niemand sprach, es war so ungewohnt still.

Dann durchschnitten ihre Worte die angespannte Stille:

„Sie haben mein Leben zerstört, obwohl ich unschuldig bin."

Diese Stimme war so hart und feindselig.

Konnte sie wirklich zu diesem wundervollen Mädchen gehören, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte?

Vorsichtig betrat ich das Haus...ich folgte ihrem Geruch. Erwar unverkennbar.

Ich trat in die Küche, und der Anblick zog mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

So viele Eindrücke brachen auf einmal über mich ein.

Vor mir stand das schönste Mädchen überhaupt. Diese langen braunen Haare...genau so, wie ich mir es immer vorgestellt hatte, denn blond stand ihr einfach nicht.

Und dann registrierte ich das Messer in ihrer Hand...und auch ihren eiskalten drohenden Blick.

In einer zehntel Sekunde hatte ich die Situation eingeschätzt...

Würde Marie versuchen, Carlisle anzugreifen, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich selbst verletzen.

Ein Küchenmesser konnte unserer Haut nichts anhaben. Die Klinge würde unsere Haut nicht mal anritzen. Im Gegenteil, sie würde abprallen.

Und sie würde erkennen, dass wir keine Menschen waren. Das wäre jedoch der unglücklichste Zeitpunkt, den es dafür gab. Es würde nie einen richtigen geben, aber zumindest einen besseren...

Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Marie?"

„Bella...ich heiße Bella..." unterbrach sie mich.

„Bella, bitte, können wir nicht darüber reden? Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren." Meine Stimme war ein Flehen....

„Edward, ER war es!" und sie zeigte auf Carlisle, „er hat mich in die Hölle geschickt....zu Unrecht. Ich hatte immer die Wahrheit gesagt.....IMMER!" sie schrie mich an. Jedes Wort durchzuckte meinen Körper.

„Euer Vater hat mich für drei lange Jahre in die Hölle geschickt. Mein Körper wurde gefoltert...und meine Seele auch. Ich habe gelitten, jede Nacht. Ich habe meine Eltern verloren...weil ich unter Drogen stand.......welche ICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG GENOMMEN HATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sie hob das Messer und ging einen Schritt auf Carlisle zu. Ihre Hand zitterte....ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob mir jemand das Herz rausriss. Ihr Schmerz war einfach spürbar hier im Raum.

„Er soll es genauso fühlen wie ich. Wie die Klinge in die Haut dringt...und das Brennen und die Wärme, wenn das Blut fließt. Ich wollte sterben...ich war kurz vorm Sterben....und alles nur, weil ER MIR NICHT GEGLAUBT HAT!"

Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Carlisle zu...oder besser gesagt, sie schwankte....

Ihre Kräfte verließen sie.

Bella:

Plötzlich stand Edward in der Türe....direkt neben Emmet und seinem Vater. Er schaute mich ungläubig an. Sein Blick blieb an meinem Gesicht hängen...

Ja, er hatte mich ja noch gar nicht mit braunen Haaren gesehen. Und dann schaute er auf meine Handy. In seinen Augen zuckte es kurz. Ich hatte es gesehen.

„Marie?" sagte er. Nein, so sollte er mich nicht mehr nennen. Niemand wird mich mehr so nennen. Ich bin Bella...und das werde ich bleiben....ab jetzt und für immer.

„Bella...ich heiße Bella..." unterbrach ich ihn...

„Bella, bitte, können wir nicht darüber reden? Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren." Er flehte mich an. Aber es ließ mich kalt. Meine Gefühle für ihn waren in den hintersten Ecken meines Herzens verbannt. Nicht jetzt... Ich schaute auch Emmet nicht mehr an. Mein Blick galt ganz allein ihrem Vater. Der Hass auf ihn gab mir die Kraft, nicht zusammen zu brechen.

„Edward, ER war es!" ich zeigte auf seinen Vater, „ er hat mich in die Hölle geschickt....zu Unrecht. Ich hatte immer die Wahrheit gesagt.....IMMER!" Ich schrie es...

Bei jedem Wort sah ich, dass er minimal zuckte. Er kannte mich so nicht. Niemand kannte mich so. So war ich auch noch nie in meinem Leben gewesen.

Der Hass kann einen Menschen verändern....und mein Hass war eben erst so richtig erwacht. Er würde dafür büßen...ich hatte es ihm versprochenn.

„Euer Vater hat mich für drei lange Jahre in die Hölle geschickt. Mein Körper wurde gefoltert...und meine Seele auch. Ich habe gelitten, jede Nacht. Ich habe meine Eltern verloren...weil ich unter Drogen stand.......welche ICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG GENOMMEN HATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee hatte sie mir gegeben. ER hätte nachforschen müssen. Er hätte es herausfinden müssen...und er hätte mir glauben müssen. Er beschuldigte mich der Lüge... Und dann brachen erneut die Erinnerungen auf mich nieder.... Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag, als ich zur Frau gemacht wurde, und auch an den Tag, an dem ich fühlen durfte, wie es war, wenn sich ein Messer in die eigene Haut bohrte.

Ich schaltete mein Gehirn ab. Der Schmerz betäubte alles....meine Sinne, mein Verstand...

Ich hob das Messer krampfhaft fest und ging einen Schritt auf Carlisle zu. Ich musste es umklammern. Meine Hände zitterten....mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich spürte, wie meine Kräfte schwanden.

„Er soll es genauso fühlen wie ich. Wie die Klinge in die Haut dringt...und das Brennen und die Wärme, wenn das Blut fließt. Ich wollte sterben...ich war kurz vorm Sterben....und alles nur, weil ER MIR NICHT GEGLAUBT HAT!"

Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihren Vater zu....es fühlte sich komisch an. Ich war unsicher auf den Beinen. Meine Schläfen pochten...der Schmerz wurde immer stärker. Ich hatte Mühe mich aufrecht zu halten.... Ich wollte jetzt nicht schwach werden.

Meine Rachegefühle waren da. Sie mussten gestillt werden. Ich brauchte doch diese Genugtuung, um endlich damit abschließen zu können....oder? Die aufkommende Schwäche überschwemmte den Hass...die Vernunft bahnte sich einen kleinen Weg an die Oberfläche.

„Bella?" Edward´s Stimme klang so sanft und so beruhigend...

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben....bitte.....ich brauche dich...."

Es war das letzte, was ich gehört hatte....bevor meine Beine unter mir nachgaben. Ich spürte, wie der Boden näher kam....und dann war da dieser unsagbare Schmerz. Irgendetwas war an meinem Bauch... Ich spürte, wie es dort warm wurde....und endlich umfing mich die rettende Dunkelheit....


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34: Das Ende

Edward:

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben....bitte.....ich brauche dich...."

Es kam über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Augenblick, den ich jemals erwischen konnte....aber es war ausgesprochen. Unsicher schaute ich sie an.

Wie würde sie reagieren?

Würde sie mich abweisen?

Liebte sie mich auch?

Die Fragen quälten mich. Dennoch starrte ich sie gebannt an. Ich versuchte aus ihrer Mimik schlau zu werden. Aber in ihrem Gesicht regte sich nichts...

Ihr Blick veränderte sich, aber ich konnte ihn nicht deuten.

Und dann sah ich, wie sie zu Boden sackte.

Ich stand da wie angewurzelt. Ich hätte zu ihr können, sie auffangen, ich wäre schnell genug gewesen...aber es war, als ob ich meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

Ich stand einfach nur da und sah sie fallen.

Ich schaute Emmet und Carlisle an.

Auch die beiden standen einfach nur regungslos da.... Fassungslosigkeit war auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Wir hörten das schmerzvolle Stöhnen und im gleichen Augenblick drang dieser wunderbare Geruch von frischem Blut zu uns durch.

Entsetzt wichen wir zurück...und hielten den Atem an.

Meine Kehle brannte...

Und dann sahen wir es....dieses süße rote Blut, das sich seinen Weg unter ihrem Körper hervor bahnte.

Das Monster in mir bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben. Der Kampf in mir begann. Es wollte das Blut des Mädchens, das ich liebte... Es wollte mein Leben zerstören...

Ich schluckte und schluckte immer wieder. Aber das Gift kam auf ein neues.

Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich versuchte diesen verdammten Durst zu verbannen. Ich musste.... Sie sollte leben....mit mir leben.

Ich liebte sie.

Ich musste ihr helfen. Sie hatte sich verletzt, als sie zu Boden stürzte...aber wie?

Meine Augen suchten das Messer...es lag nirgends. Sie hatte es nicht losgelassen.

Ich schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

Das Messer war in ihr.

Ich hörte ein tiefes Knurren. Mein Kopf schnellte herum. Auch Emmet und Carlisle kämpften mit sich. Als ein erneutes Knurren aus Emmet´s Brust kam, wirkte es wie eine kalte Dusche.

„Carlisle, bring ihn raus!" befahl ich ihm.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich die zwei aneinander geraten, aber Carlisle siegte...der Respekt, den Emmet vor ihm hatte, hatte ihm geholfen.

Noch immer brannte meine Kehle...doch wagte ich mich einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Ich hörte Alice nach mir rufen...

Sie lenkte mich ab. Wo war sie?

Suchend blickte ich mich um. Hier lag nur Bella....und eine Menge ihres verlockenden Blutes.

Edward, der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Jazz und ich kommen nachher...es ist zu gefährlich für uns. Aber du wirst ihr nichts tun

Gott sei Dank! Wie ich meine Schwester in dem Moment liebte...und sie hatte auch gesehen, dass ich Bella nichts tun würde...

Mutig ging ich zu ihr und kniete mich nieder.

Ich atmete nicht....und der Schmerzen wurden erträglicher.

Die Angst, sie zu verlieren, übernahm die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Das Monster in mir war verbannt.

Vorsichtig drehte ich Bella zu mir, dass sie in meinen Armen lag.

In ihrem Bauch steckte das Messer...bis zum Schaft.

Dieser Anblick brannte in meinen Kopf...

Ihr Herzschlag wurde langsamer...er stockte....

Sie durfte nicht sterben....

„Bella, halt durch. Bitte. Ich liebe dich....ich brauche dich doch. Du bist mein Leben......ohne dich will ich auch nicht mehr sein.....bitte....ich flehe dich an....kämpfe."

Aus der Ferne hörte ich die Sirenen.

Je lauter die Sirenen wurden, desto leiser wurde ihr Herzschlag...

„Gib nicht auf..." flüsterte ich ihr immer wieder zu.

Doch ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht hören konnte...

Als die Sanitäter in die Küche stürmten, hörte ich ihr Herz ein letztes Mal unregelmäßig schlagen....und dann war da nichts mehr....es war einfach nur noch Stille.

Bella:

Diese Dunkelheit war so beruhigend.

Ich fühlte mich hier so sicher.

Keiner konnte mich verletzen...

Ich wollte nicht mehr weg.

Und ich war so müde....ich wollte schlafen...

Die ganze Aufregung war weg....ich wurde immer ruhiger und ruhiger....und es wurde dunkler.

Ich fühlte, wie mich die Dunkelheit umgab....

Mein Herz schlug von Sekunde zu Sekunde langsamer...

Sterben war doch schön.

Warum hatten die Menschen davor Angst?

Hier war es so friedlich und ruhig...man hatte keine Schmerzen...

Ich spürte, dass es langsam vorbei war.

Aber ich hatte keine Angst...

Mein letzter Gedanke galt meiner ersten uns einzigen großen Liebe: Edward!


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35: Wieder da

Bella:

Dieses Piepsen war so störend. Ich träumte davon, wie ich mit Edward glücklich war….und immer und immer wieder piepste es.

Ich wusste nicht, woher das kam, aber es machte mich wahnsinnig.

Es war ein so schöner Traum.

Er hatte mir seine Liebe gestanden….dass ich für ihn das Wichtigste wäre. Er hatte alles das ausgesprochen, was ich für ihn fühlte.

Er war einfach perfekt…..perfekt für mich.

Aua…und jetzt hatte mich auch noch irgendwas gestochen. Langsam wurde ich wütend. Wieso konnte man mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen…

Und jetzt wurde mir auch noch kalt….irgendwas war an meiner Hand. Genervt und sauer entschied ich mich, doch endlich aufzuwachen.

Edward:

PIEP – PIEP – PIEP….

Das EKG piepste regelmäßig. Die Sanitäter hatten sie zwei Mal wieder beleben müssen, aber dann war sie stabil gewesen. Sie war auf schnellstem Weg ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Ihre OP war lange gegangen…

Es waren mehrere Blutkonserven notwendig gewesen, um das auszugleichen, was sie bei uns in der Küche verloren hatte.

Die Fragen der Polizei waren unangenehm gewesen….aber wir hatten sie alle wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet. Wir hatten, was diesen Vorfall anging, ja nichts zu verbergen. Ein paar Recherchen hatte unsere Aussage bestätigt, und man liess uns in Ruhe.

Dieser Vorfall ereignete sich vor drei Tagen. Seither war Bella noch nicht aufgewacht….

Ich verbrachte jede Sekunde an ihrem Bett. Ich würde sie nicht verlassen…..nie mehr.

Ich wusste nicht, wie es geschafft hatte, ihrem Blut zu widerstehen…

Aber es gab mir Hoffnung, dass die Liebe zu ihr eine Chance hatte, ohne dass ich sie in große Gefahr brachte.

Sie lag so friedlich da. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und sogar ein ganz kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Was sie wohl träumen mochte?

Wie gerne würde ich ihre Gedanken lesen….aber dieser Wunsch war mir verwehrt. Carlisle hatte keine Erklärung gehabt.

Ja, Carlisle…

Als der ganze Trubel vorbei war, waren wir alle samt erst einmal jagen gegangen. Es war notwendig gewesen. Ihrem Blut zu widerstehen, hatte alle unsere Reserven verbraucht….

Bevor wir uns ins Krankenhaus begaben, hatten wir uns auch endlich ausgesprochen.

Auch Alice und Jasper waren wieder da, nachdem wir das Blut weggewaschen hatten.

Es war ein langes Gespräch….aber dieses Mal war es ruhig und vernünftig gelaufen.

Wir hatten Carlisle und sein Handeln verstanden…

Es warf auch niemand Bella etwas vor. Sie war nur ein Mensch, und sie war in dem Moment einfach nur völlig überfordert gewesen….

Wir hatten gemeinsam entschieden, dass er erst Mal nicht ins Krankenhaus kommen würde. Ein weiteres Zusammentreffen von ihm und Bella hielten wir alle für ein zu großes Risiko. Wir hatten gesehen, was seine Anwesenheit in ihr ausgelöst hatte…

Alice, Jasper und Emmet waren bis vor einer Stunde auch hier bei Bella gewesen… Aber für sie alle drei war es nicht leicht, hier zu sein, und zu sehen, wie Bella an all diesen Kabel und Schläuchen hing. Auch ich ertrug den Anblick nicht wirklich. Aber mein Herz zwang mich zu bleiben. Die Hoffnung, sie könnte jeden Moment aufwachen und mich mit ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen anschauen, gab mir die Kraft, die ich hierfür brauchte…

Vorsichtig umfasste ich ihre Hand…

Ihre Haut war so weich und warm. Alles an ihr war wundervoll….

PIEP PIEP – PIEP – PIEP PIEP PIEP….

Das EKG-Piepsen wurde schneller… Die Herzschläge schneller und unregelmäßiger….

Schnell drückte ich den Knopf für die Krankenschwester. Irgendwas hatte sich hier verändert.

Die Geräte spielten plötzlich verrückt… Nichts klang mehr so, wie die letzten drei Tage.

Erschrocken wich ich zurück an die Wand, als eine Krankenschwester und ein Arzt mit besorgten Gesichtern ins Zimmer stürmten…

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entspannte sich das Gesicht des Arztes, und die Krankenschwester verliess ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder den Raum.

Er drehte sich zu mir und winkte mich zu sich heran.

„Herr Cullen, ihre Freundin wird demnächst aufwachen. Sie können sich freuen, sie hat es überstanden." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, und ich setzte mich wieder zu ihr ans Bett.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch warten…..und ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt dafür.

Bella:

Wer immer mich aus meinen Träumen gerissen hatte, der wird sich jetzt was anhören müssen.

Das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, als ich vorsichtig meine Augen öffnete.

Ein helles Licht blendete mich, und ich wusste nicht, wo ich war. Es war alles so weiß…

Ich schloss die Augen wieder…

Und dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. Ich war bei ihnen daheim gewesen….ihr Vater war mein Richter gewesen…..ich bin ausgerastet…..hatte einen Schwächeanfall…..und mich selbst verletzt.

Also war ich im Krankenhaus.

Ich seufzte und schlug meine Augen erneut auf…als ich links von mir diese wunderschöne sanfte Stimme aus meinem Traum vernahm: „Guten Morgen Kleines, ausgeschlafen?"

Langsam drehte ich den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Und da saß er.

Der Mann aus meinen Träumen, meinen Engel, den ich liebte…

Ich schenkte ihm ein glückseliges Lächeln.

„Ich denke schon… Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" Meine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen.

„Du liegst seit drei Tagen hier, Bella. Kannst du dich noch an alles erinnern?"

Ich überlegte…

„Ja, an alles. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert hatte. Ich war mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. Ich würde ja gerne sagen, ich wollte deinen Vater nicht verletzen, aber es wäre eine Lüge. Verzeihst du mir?" ich sah ihn bittend an. Es war mir sofort klar gewesen, als meine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, dass ich überreagiert hatte. Nun musste ich dafür auch gerade stehen.

„Süße, keiner ist sauer auf dich. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wer weiß, wie wir alle reagiert hätten, wäre so viel auf einmal auf uns eingebrochen…."

„Bekomme ich eigentlich Morphium? Ich spüre nichts…."

„Ja, siehst du diese Infusion…? Das ist dein Schmerzmittel…"

„Wieviel habe ich davon schon intus?

„Genug, um einen Elefanten schlafen zu legen." Grinste mich Edward an.

Ok, ich sollte mutig sein… Ich bekam Schmerzmittel, die mich sowieso als unzurechnungsfähig gelten lassen würden… Ich könnte hinterher immer noch sagen, ich könnte mich an Nichts erinnern.

Das gab mir doch schon wieder ein bisschen Mut.

Ich hatte mir ja vorgenommen, kein Feigling mehr zu sein. Außerdem musste ich endlich den ersten Schritt machen. Er würde sowieso nicht tun.

Ich holte tief Luft und sprach die vier Worte aus, die mir schon lange auf der Seele brannten:


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36: Endlich zusammen…

Bella:

„Hast du eine Freundin?"

Ok, jetzt war es raus.

Aber das hatte ich nicht sagen wollen. Es waren aber auch vier Worte…und es hatte mich wirklich schon lange interessiert. So versuchte ich zumindest mich vor mir selber zu rechtfertigen.

Aber ich war eben doch feige.

Ich musste das erst noch mal durchdenken, wie ich ihm das am besten sagte…

Edward:

Sie sah einfach nur zur Decke und sagte nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich war sie erschöpft.

Kurz piepste das EKG wieder schneller, und ich sah sie an, als sie mich fragte: „Hast du eine Freundin?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Waren meine Worte denn nicht bis zu ihr vorgedrungen? Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebte…

Ach, sie war einfach kompliziert.

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Wir würden nochmals reden, wenn sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen war.

Aufregung war jetzt nicht gut für sie…

Bella:

„Wo sind Emmet und Alice? Ich würde sie gerne sehen…."

„Sie werden bald wieder da sein. Sie waren bis vor einer Stunde noch hier, aber zwischendrin brauchen sie mal frische Luft." Antwortete er mir.

Dann gab ich meinem Herzen einen Ruck…ich wollte ihm sagen, was ich für ihn fühlte. Aber eigentlich musste er erst noch ein paar Sachen erfahren:

„Inzwischen weißt du ja jetzt, was ich dir verheimlicht habe. Die Kurzfassung stand in der Zeitung, und ich gehe davon aus, dass du auch mit deinem Vater geredet hast. Darüber hinaus denke ich mir, dass Emmet seinen Teil ebenfalls dazu beigetragen hat, so dass du eigentlich jetzt alles weißt, oder?"

Leise bestätigte er meine Annahme. Ich schluckte….denn ich hatte Emmet auch die Sache mit Andrew verraten. Nun ja…jetzt war es so.

Ob ich sauer sein sollte, dass Emmet es erzählt hatte, wusste ich in dem Moment nicht. Aber es war ok…so musste ich es ihm nicht sagen.

„Eine Sache allerdings ist mir wichtig, und ich hoffe, du glaubst mir. Man hatte damals Drogen in meinem Blut gefunden…aber ich hatte keine genommen. An dem Abend, als ich verschwunden bin, hatte ich noch Besuch. Er heißt Leeroy. Er ist….nein, er war mal EIN Freund…Er war an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend auch auf der Party….und….." es fiel mir schwer, es auszusprechen „er hatte mir etwas in die Cola getan, damit ich willig werden würde, weil er ansonsten nicht bei mir landen konnte. Also mussten meine Eltern sterben, weil ich mit ihm nicht ins Bett wollte."

Ich machte mir Vorwürfe. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte er diese Nacht haben können….dafür würden meine Eltern aber vielleicht noch leben.

Während ich Edward erzählte, was passierte, als Lee bei mir zu Hause war, hörte ich immer wieder das unregelmäßige Piepsen des EKG´s.

Das Ding war ein Verräter… Jede Aufregung zeigte es an.

Da war aber noch etwas, was ich ihm erzählen wollte.

Ich war beinahe gestorben. Wenn man einmal in dieser Situation war, sah man viele Dinge anders. Es gab Sachen, die sollte man gleich aussprechen und nicht damit warten. Denn im nächsten Moment könnte es zu spät sein.

Hatte man einmal das Gefühl erlebt, es sei zu spät, jemandem etwas zu sagen, verschenkte man keine unnötige Zeit mehr.

Und auch ich hatte das nicht mehr vor.

„Edward, ich erzähl dir jetzt was, ok, und unterbrich mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sonst noch mal damit anfangen würde. Es fällt mir so schon so schwer. Ich bin doch, was das angeht, völlig unerfahren." Er lächelte mich noch immer an und nickte mir zu.

Also holte ich noch mal tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen:

„Jeden Morgen, wenn ich meine Augen öffne, denke ich schon an dich. Ich denke jede Minute an dich, und du verfolgst mich bis in meine Träume. Du bist der, der in meinem Leben fehlt, der mich ergänzt, bei dem ich mich so vollständig fühle….in dessen Armen ich glücklich sein kann. Jeden Tag hoffe ich, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, dass du dein Leben mit mir teilen willst. Ich brauche dich….ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn du nicht mehr bei mir wärst. Es würde mir das Herz aus dem Leib reissen, und ohne Herz kann man nicht leben. Ohne dich kann und will ich nicht leben. Edward, ich liebe dich."

Edward:

…Edward, ich liebe dich."

Sie hatte es ausgesprochen. Sie liebte mich. Das Glücksgefühl durchströmte meinen Körper…

Emmet hatte es also gewusst.

Ich strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

In ihren Augen verlor ich mich. So waren so tief und ununergründlich….ich hatte das Gefühl in ihr Innerstes schauen zu können.

Behutsam nahm ich ihre Hand in meine und streichelte ihre Handfläche. Es gab nichts mehr, was zwischen uns stand…

Jetzt musste sie nur wieder hier rauskommen, und dann konnten wir endlich leben.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mir ihrem Gesicht.

Ich wollte sie küssen….

Doch ich zögerte.

War sie schon so weit?

Meine Frage spiegelte sich wohl in meinen Augen wieder.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Ich sah, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und sich ihre Lippen ganz leicht öffneten.

Sie warteten auf mich.

Vorsichtig küsste ich sie…

Gerade als ich mich wieder von ihr lösen wollte, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Es war ein nicht endenwollender Kuss.

Solche Gefühle hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ein angenehmes Ziehen in meinem Bauch trieb mich voran, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Ich spürte, dass sie atemlos wurde und zog mich behutsam zurück.

Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen….aber eine einsame Träne kullerte über die Wange.

Bella:

Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Mein Herz schlug lautstark, und in meinem Bauch flogen tausend Schmetterlinge.

Als er sich von mir lösen wollte, erwiderte ich den Kuss. Er sollte noch nicht enden. Dieses wunderschöne Gefühl sollte noch nicht vorbei sein…

Ich vergass sogar das Atmen.

Als er sich von mir löste, schnappte ich keuchend nach Luft.

Was hatte er nur mit mir angestellt?

Ich war glücklich….so wirklich richtig glücklich. Das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten.

Eine einzelne Träne hatte sich den Weg über meine Wange gebahnt. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht verhindern.

Es war eine Träne der Freude…

Und leise flüsterte er mir die lang ersehnten Worte zu: „Bella, ich liebe dich!"


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 36: Wieder Zuhause

Bella:

Endlich war ich wieder zu Hause. Es waren zwar nur vier Tage, die ich mitbekommen hatte, denn die ersten drei hatte ich verschlafen, aber es war lange genug,

Ich wäre wohl aus Langeweile gestorben, wenn Edward nicht jeden Tag bei mir gewesen wäre. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er auch nachts da war… Aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Doch manchmal im Traum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich berührte.

Ja, so war es wohl, wenn man liebte.

Ich hatte jede Nacht richtig gut geschlafen. Keine schlechten Träume… Ich war erholt, und ich fühlte mich gut. Schon lange war ich nicht mehr so fit gewesen.

Mein Bauch schmerzte ab und zu noch, aber das war ja meine eigene Schuld. Wieso musste ich auch ausgerechnet beim Fallen die Hände vor den Körper nehmen, oder wieso hatte ich das Messer nicht einfach fallen lassen.

Oder fangen wir ganz von vorne an, warum hatte ich so wenig Selbstbeherrschung, dass ich das Messer überhaupt erst in die Hand genommen hatte?

Diese ganze Sache war mir mehr als unangenehm. Und sie stand noch immer unausgesprochen im Raum. Edward hatte mir versichert, dass keiner auf mich sauer war. Auch Alice und Emmet hatte mir das mehrfach bestätigt.

Aber ich würde mich noch entschuldigen bei ihrem Vater. Egal, was passiert war, das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen.

Ich schloss meine Haustür auf und war erstaunt. Hier hatte jemand aufgeräumt und geputzt, alles strahlte und auf meinem Tisch stand eine rote Rose. Mein Herz machte einen Satz. Es war nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie machte mich so unendlich glücklich…

Ja, ich war glücklich.

Nur eine Sache dämpfte meine Freude ein wenig. Morgen war das große Spiel….und ich konnte nicht mitspielen. So gern ich es auch wollte, aus ärztlicher Sicht war es ein Risiko. Ich hatte versucht, Edward zu überzeugen, dass ich fit genug wäre, und die Nähte ja schon was aushalten würden, aber er hatte stur darauf beharrt, dass ich nicht mal in die Nähe eines Fußballs kommen werde. Selbst mein größter Bettelblick konnte ihn nicht erweichen. Gespielt beleidigt hatte ich ihm daraufhin die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Aber er hatte leider einen Vorteil. Er machte dann das gleiche Spiel mit mir, und ich ertrug es nicht, wenn er sich von mir abwandte. So hatte er gewonnen, und ich klein beigegeben.

Dafür hatte er mir versprochen, dass wir zumindest hingehen würden und ich Emmet anfeuern könnte.

Ich hatte im Krankenhaus eine lange Unterredung mit Emmet. Ich entschuldigte mit bei ihm dafür, dass ich ihm nicht voll vertraut hatte, und nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Im Gegenzug erzählte er mir von Rose – seiner großen Liebe. Ich war erschüttert. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, weil sie der Meinung war, sie hatte was verpasst…

Er liebte sie noch immer….und er wartetet.

Auch dieses Gespräch hatte uns wieder ein Stück mehr verbunden.

Als besten Freund würde ich ihn niemals verlieren wollen.

Alice und Jasper waren das Traumpaar für mich. Im Moment war sie leider zu aktiv für mich. Sie schwärmte jetzt schon von Shopping-Marathons, wo ich grad mal froh war, wenn ich zwei Stunden auf den Beinen war und nicht wegen Erschöpfung zusammen brach. Sie war sehr traurig, als ich für die nächsten zwei Wochen eine Absage erteilt hatte. Aber es ging einfach noch nicht…

Aber wir redeten stundenlang über Gott und die Welt.

Jasper war ein lieber Kerl…aber irgendwie hatte er etwas Besonderes und Geheimnisvolles an sich. Und bisher hatte ich noch nicht herausgefunden, was es war. Auch dass er die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte wie meine Freunde, irritierte mich. Sie waren doch gar nicht verwandt.

Ich hörte, wie jemand durch die Hintertür herein kam. Das konnte nur einer sein. Ich freute mich. Schnell lief ich in die Küche und warf mich in die Arme meines Freundes. Wie ich ihn vermisste hatte, dabei war er doch vielleicht nur eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen. Er hatte mich hier abgesetzt und war noch schnell nach Hause gefahren. Er wollte irgendetwas erledigen…

Es war wieder einer dieser Küsse, der mich Raum und Zeit vergessen liess.

„Na, Schönheit, hast du mich vermisst?" neckte er mich. Wie gemein von ihm. Er zog mich immer wieder damit auf, dass er mir so sehr fehlte, auch wenn er nur kurze Zeit weg war.

„Ich dich? Wieso sollte ich?" konterte ich frech. Was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange.

„Bella, du musst dich schonen. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Dort kannst du dich auf die Couch legen." Während er diese Worte aussprach, schob er mich schon zur Tür. Wieso musste er nur so verdammt liebevoll sein? Da hatte ich doch keine Chance gegen an zu kommen. Widerwillig ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Ich wollte mich nicht hinlegen, ich würde nur wieder einschlafen.

Er deckte mich zu und legte sich dann zu mir.

Sanft fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über seine Brust. Er war so kräftig. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, ihn zu berühren. Aber sein Körper war kühl. Er erwähnte mal nebenher, dass das irgendeine Erbkrankheit wäre, und seine ganze Familie diese Probleme hätte. Ich hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, und mich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gegeben…

Es bereitete mir ja auch keine Probleme….

Mir wurde sowieso immer heiß unter seinen Berührungen, so dass es teils sogar angenehm war, dass sein Körper etwas kälter war

Am Anfang konnte ich die Reaktion meines Körpers auf seine Berührungen nicht einschätzen. Aber Alice hatte mir dabei geholfen. Wir hatten lange darüber geredet, über die Gefühle zwischen zwei Menschen. Es war mir peinlich gewesen…aber ich hatte diese Erfahrungen ja nicht sammeln können… Auf jeden Fall war ich jetzt sozusagen aufgeklärt. Und ich war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür.

Ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust, und meine Augen wurden schwer. Mühsam versuchte ich wach zu bleiben….aber ich verlor den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit. Mit einem Lächeln glitt ich in den Schlaf über.

Edward:

Sie hatte sich eng an mich gekuschelt. Die Kälte meines Körpers war ihr aufgefallen, aber sie glaubte mir die Geschichte mit dieser Erbkrankheit. Es war auch besser so. Sie sollte nicht wissen, was wir waren. Irgendwann mussten wir es ihr sagen…oder ich musste sie verlassen. Wir hatten vielleicht noch zwei Jahre, dann würde auch sie merken, dass wir nicht alterten. Bei dem Gedanken sie zurückzulassen, schrie es innerlich in mir auf. Ich würde es nicht können… Niemals würde ich die Liebe meiner Existenz verlassen können.

Aber ich hatte mir geschworen, sollte sie durch mich in Gefahr geraten, würde ich gehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendwas zustieß. Sie war mein Ein und Alles….mein Leben…der Sinn meiner Existenz.

Die letzten Tage im Krankenhaus war ich jede Minute bei ihr. Abends hatte ich sie verlassen, um den Schein des Menschen zu wahren, und keine Aufmerksamkeit im Krankenhaus hervor zu beschwören. Aber nachts war ich zurückgekehrt. Oft saß ich nur neben ihrem Bett und betrachtete sie. Doch manchmal konnte ich dem Drang, sie zu berühren, nicht widerstehen. Ich strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Wenn sie meinen Namen sagte, war es ein Glücksgefühl in mir, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

Das Monster in mir war fast vollständig verschwunden in ihrer Gegenwart. Selten versuchte es noch an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Es waren dann diese Situationen, wenn wir uns küssten oder sie mir über den Körper strich. Dann begehrte es auf. Aber ich hatte es immer unterdrücken können…

Meine Familie war stolz auf mich.

Und sie waren glücklich, weil ich glücklich war.

Morgen war das Fußballspiel. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir hingingen…denn spielen durfte sie noch nicht. Meine Bella, sie wollte so sehr morgen schon wieder Spielen. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzung. Aber ich hatte sie daran gehindert. Meine Argumente waren einfach überzeugend….und wenn es nicht die Worte waren, dann die Küsse. Ich gewann immer…außer ich wollte verlieren. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen…

Ja, bei ihr konnte ich auch verlieren…und es macht mir rein gar nichts aus.

Carlisle und Esme würden morgen auch da sein. Noch waren wir uns nicht einig, ob wir ein Aufeinandertreffen verhindern sollten…

Sie hatte sich schnell damit abgefunden, wer unser Vater war. Sie schien mittlerweile auch Verständnis für sein Urteil zu haben…aber dennoch spürte ich, wie sie ihm innerlich vorwarf, was ihr geschehen war.

Wir würden es auf uns zukommen lassen,

Alice und Jasper waren dieses Wochenende nicht da. Sie hatte eine Vision gehabt, dass ein Fußballspieler Nasenbluten bekommen würde, und wollte Jasper keinem Risiko aussetzen. Sie hatten sich entschieden, in die Berge zu fahren, und mal wieder ausgiebig zu jagen.

Die Nacht schritt voran. Ich vergass die Zeit, wenn ich meinen Engel beim Schlafen beobachtete. Sie sah so glücklich aus…

Ich wollte keinen dieser Momente verpassen.

Nicht eine Minute ihres Lebens wollte ich verpassen.

Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf. Noch ein paar Stunden, und ein neuer Tag mit ihr konnte beginnen.

Wie schön wäre es, auch mit ihr die Nächte zu verbringen? Dieser Gedanke drängt sich mir immer und immer wieder auf. Aber ich verschloss ihn jedes Mal wieder ganz tief in meinem Herzen. Darüber durfte ich nicht nachdenken….

Ich spürte, wie sich näher an mich rankuschelte….und ihre Augenlider minimal zuckten. Das waren die ersten Zeichen, dass sie bald aufwachen würde.

Kurz löste ich meine Umarmung und verwuschelte meine Haare.

Der Schein musste gewahrt werden….


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38: Das Spiel

Bella:

Kaum hatte ich die Augen aufgeschlagen, war ich total fit. Heute war das Spiel. Es ärgerte mich immer noch, dass ich nicht spielen durfte, aber wir würden hingehen. Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und küsste meinen Freund….und es fühlte sich toll an. So konnte jeder Morgen beginnen.

Naja, die schöne Zeit war vorbei. Am Montag war wieder Schule. Wirklich Lust hatte ich nicht, aber Alice und Edward würden ja mit uns hin gehen. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der die Sache erträglicher machte. Ich war mir sicher, dass man mich darauf ansprechen würde, was in der Zeitung stand. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber es löste keine Panik mehr in mir aus. Das war wohl der erste Weg zur Besserung.

„Ich geh duschen und dann müssen wir los. Wir haben viel zu lange geschlafen. Das Spiel fängt bald an." Mit diesen Worten befreite ich mich aus Edward´s Armen und rannte ins Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir auf dem Weg zum Spiel. Edward hatte mich ziemlich verwundert angeschaut, als ich so schnell fertig war, dass ich einfach lachen musste. Er kannte es wohl nicht, dass nicht jede Frau zwei Stunden brauchte, um sich fertig zu machen. Er kannte eben vieles von mir noch nicht…aber das würde sich mit der Zeit ändern.

Als wir am Parkplatz angekommen waren, sah ich die vielen Besucher. Wir waren also wirklich spät dran. „Edward, bitte lass mich hier raus hüpfen. Ich will noch schnell in die Kabine und den Jungs Glück wünschen. Wir treffen uns dann an der Tribüne." Mit diesen Worten und einem schnellen Kuß war ich aus dem Auto gestiegen und rannte schon zu den Umkleiden. Ich hatte Glück und traf unterwegs niemanden aus meiner Klassenstufe.

Schwungvoll riß ich die Tür auf und rief: „Viel Glück Jungs!"

Erst sah ich in ein paar überraschte Gesichter. Aber dann siegte die Wiedersehensfreude, und ich wurde immer wieder umarmt. Es tat so gut zu sehen, dass sie mich vermisst hatten. Mir hatten sie auch gefehlt…

„Kleines, hast es dir anders überlegt und spielst mit? Wir können doch nicht auf dich verzichten!" hörte ich Emmet´s lachende Stimme.

„Großer, keine Chance. Du kennst deinen Bruder!" entgegnete ich ihm gefrustet.

„Hey Bells, fang," er warf mir sein Handy zu, „mach ein paar Bilder!"

„Klaro, Em, und nur welche vom schönsten und besten Spieler, oder?" lachend nahm ich sein Handy und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tribüne.

Sie hatten ja jetzt noch kurz Strategie-Besprechung.

Der wohl tollste Mann würde mich dort erwarten… Mein Herz klopfte bei dem Gedanken mal wieder schneller…aber das war ich inzwischen gewohnt…und es freute mich.

Aus der Ferne sah ich schon, dass er nicht alleine war. Neben ihm standen zwei aufgetakelte Mädchen. Ich kannte sie… Meine erste und letzte Begegnung mit den beiden hatte ich nur zu gut in Erinnerung. Sie hatten mir gedroht, dass ich mich von Emmet fern halten sollte. Da ich mir die Stimmung nicht durch eine sinnlose Streiterei kaputt machen lassen wollte, blieb ich einige Meter entfernt stehen und wartete.

Die beiden waren wirklich ätzend. Sie warfen sich ihm fast an den Hals…und er? Ich konnte mir das Lachen dann doch nicht verkneifen. Er sah so verzweifelt aus. Mein toller und selbstsichere Freund fühlte sich hilflos.

Flehend drehte er den Kopf in meine Richtung…seine Lippen formten Worte wie hilf mir. Aber ob ich das jetzt richtig gedeutet hatte, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich wollte mal nicht so sein, und ihm helfen…

Mit lockeren Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme. Höflicherweise hatte ich den beiden noch Hallo gesagt, bevor ich Edward küsste. Wohl dankbar, dass ich ihn gerettet hatte, vertiefte er den Kuss….und ich wollte, dass er nie wieder enden würde….bis ich den Anpfiff hörte. Abrupt löste ich mich von Edward und richtete meinen Blick auf das Spiel. Die nächsten 45 Minuten würde ich mich nicht mehr ablenken lassen.

Edward:

Jetzt hatte ich doch tatsächlich diese beiden nervigen Tussis vor mir stehen, welche Bella damals bedroht hatten. Aber leider war ich zu gut erzogen worden, als dass ich ihnen ins Gesicht sagen könnte, was ich von ihnen hielt. Und niemand kam und half mir. Manchmal war das Leben schon unangenehm…

Resignierend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Hoffentlich kam Bella bald wieder. Sie könnte mich doch retten.

Und da hörte ich ihr Lachen. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah sie ein paar Meter weiter stehen. Sie machte sich offensichtlich über mich lustig…. Flehend formten meine Lippen die Worte hilf mir.

Ich hoffte mit ganzem Herzen, dass sie sie verstand und mich erlösen würde…

Und dann kam sie und ihr Auftritt war einfach einmalig. Lässig sagte sie den beiden Hühnern hallo und fiel mir dann um den Hals und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und versuchte die hässlichen eifersüchtigen Gedanken der Beiden auszublenden. Das war echt nicht mehr schön. An solchen Tagen verfluchte ich meine Fähigkeit….

In dem Moment als der Anpfiff ertönte, drehte sich mein Engel ruckartig von mir weg und ihre Augen waren nur noch auf das Spiel fixiert.

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie war ja fast genauso angefressen wie Emmet.

Kein Wunder, dass sie es bis in sein Herz geschafft hatte.

Sie konnte nicht eine Minuten ruhig sitzen.

Entweder rief sie den Jungs etwas zu, oder sie zappelte herum, als ob sie den Ball selbst spielen würde. Es war einfach nur lustig, sie zu beobachten….und anstrengend. Jemand wie Bella gehörte wirklich auf das Feld, und nicht als Zuschauer an den Rand. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so einen großen Wortschatz an Schimpfwörtern hatte. Diese Frau war einfach unglaublich…und sie gehörte zu mir. Und niemals würde ich sie wieder gehen lassen.

Sie war mit Emmet´s Handy zurückgekommen. Der beste Spieler musste doch fotografiert werden, waren ihre Worte gewesen. Zwischen Fluchen, Jubeln und Anfeuern machte sie verschiedene Bilder.

„Schatz, holst du mir ne Cola, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte. Ich kann hier nicht weg, sonst verpaß ich noch was!" Sie hatte mich das gefragt, ohne auch nur eine einige Sekunde die Augen vom Spiel abzuwenden.

„Selbstverständlich mein Engel." Ich wusste nicht, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hatte, denn sie sah schon wieder richtig vertieft ins Spiel aus.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg. Meine Liebste war nun mal ein Mensch und brauchte Trinken. Ich musste mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass das die Notwendigkeiten eines Menschen waren…aber ich würde Rücksicht auf ihre Bedürfnisse nehmen. Ich wollte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Bella:

„Emmet, du fauler Sack, beweg dich mal ein wenig!"

„Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, du Pfeife, hier wird nicht gefoult!"

„LOS, BEN, DU MACHST IHN FERTIG!"

Es war mir egal, ob mich die anderen Zuschauer anstarrten. Fußball war mein Sport…und da würde ich mich nicht für irgendwelche fremden Leute zurückhalten.

Der Platz hinter mir war leer, also war Edward mir wirklich eine Cola holen.

Er war immer so aufmerksam und schlug mir seltenen einen Wunsch ab.

Ich hatte richtiges Glück mit ihm…und mein Herz hüpfte mal wieder.

Das Spiel war gerade in seiner heißesten Phase. Die Gegner faulten andauernd. Wir mussten bereit zwei Spieler wegen Verletzung auswechseln. Es saßen noch zwei auf der Ersatzbank. Wenn das weiter so brutal verlaufen würde, dann würden die Ersatzspieler gar nicht ausreichen. Dabei mussten wir unbedingt das Spiel gewinnen… Oh man, das war ein ätzendes Gefühl, hier zu stehen, und nichts ausrichten zu können.

Gerade als ich ein Photo von Emmet beim Rückfallzieher machen wollte, klingelte sein Handy in meinen Händen.

Irritiert schaute ich es an. Wieso klingelte es genau jetzt? Natürlich war der Moment zum Foto machen vorbei.

Ärgerlich entschied ich mich das Telefon abzunehmen. Mal schauen, wer es gewagt hatte, mir meinen Schnappschuss zu zerstören.

„Hallo?" fragte ich.

„Ähm…hallo. Ist Emmet zu sprechen?" fragte mich eine mir unbekannte Stimme.

„Nein, tut mir leid, der spielt gerade… Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?" entgegnete ich ihr höflich.

„Wie er spielt?" fragte sie in einem gereizten Tonfall.

„Na, Fußball. Wir haben gerade ein ganz wichtiges Spiel…und du störst mich gerade beim Zuschauen" warf ich ihr genervt vor. Sollte sie doch endlich sagen, was sie wollte.

„Wie wir? Sag mal, wer bist du überhaupt?" zickte sie mich an.

Jetzt reichte es mir. Was glaubte die eigentlich, wer sie war? So eine dumme Ziege. Ich antwortete ihr brav und höflich und die macht mich dumm an. Tz….

„Wir, ist unsere Schulmannschaft, und ich bin Bella. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Meine Stimme war jetzt eiskalt. Von oben herab musste ich mich nicht behandeln lassen.

„Rosalie, aber das geht dich ja wohl nichts an, Du Stück. Wieso hat er dir sein Handy gegeben? Das gibt er sonst nie jemandem." Ihre Stimme wurde immer bissiger. Was hatte ich ihr denn getan.

„Man, ich glaub, das geht dich rein gar nichts an. Aber damit du heute Nacht gut schlafen kannst, ich bin seine Freundin. Und jetzt will ich das Spiel weiter schauen. Ruf in zwei Stunden noch mal an!" und dann legte ich auf. Zum Schluß hatte ich wohl wirklich zickig geklungen, aber sie hatte mich echt aufgeregt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie mich jemand aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft beobachtete. Überrascht schaute ich ihn direkt an, als ich ihn erkannt hatte. Wieso spielte er gegen uns? Er ging doch jetzt auch hier zur Schule? Er müsste doch wenn, dann für uns spielen.

Ein Blick auf das Trikot beantwortete mir meine Frage: Sein Vater war ihr Sponsor.

Wütend ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten.

Und ich durfte jetzt nicht spielen. Ich würde ihn fertig machen, würde er mir gegenüber stehen.

Ich steigerte mich wirklich rein. Erst diese Unbekannte und jetzt ER.

Zwei Arme legten sich um meine Taille und eine Cola kam zum Vorschein. Er war genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen. Dankbar drehte ich mich zu ihm, schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange.

„Süße, wieso bist du so wütend? Sie führen doch" hörte ich seine samtene Stimme.

„Ach, Emmet´s Handy hatte geklingelt, und ich hab abgenommen, und dann war da irgendeine Frau dran, und die war wirklich gehässig und arrogant!" erzählte ich sauer. Weswegen ich noch wütend war, wollte ich ihm nicht sagen…

Er schaute mich verwundert an und fragte: „Hat sie gesagt, wie sie heißt?"

„Ja, aber das würde mich nichts angehen, hatte sie mir gesagt. Sie heißt Rosalie."


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39: Unschöne Begegnungen

Edward:

„Oh!" entfuhr es mir. Das passte ja mal wieder zu Rose. Erst meldete sie sich ewig nicht, und dann war sie auch noch zickig. Rose eben. Was Emmet an ihr fand, wusste ich nicht. Aber eines war klar, er liebte sie immer noch. Es würde ihn völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich entschieden, wieder zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Aber jetzt musste ich Bella erst Mal aufklären, mit wem sie da gesprochen hatte.

„Bella, ähm…..das war Rose."

Ich sah nur, wie mein Engel entsetzt die Augen aufriss. Also hatte sie verstanden, mit wem sie telefoniert hatte.

„Oh oh……..oh nein……er bringt mich um!" Verzweifelt stotterte sie diese Worte, und ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Wieso sollte er das tun? Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund sauer zu sein.

„Bella, wieso sollte er das tun?"

Verlegen blickte sie auf den Boden, und ich konnte sehen, wie sie rot wurde. Wie ich dies an ihr liebte…

„Naja…also….sie ist eine doofe Kuh….auch wenn er sie liebt…..also sie war halt gemein….und dann hat sie gefragt, wer ich bin…..und ich…." Hier stockte sie. Ich sah, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen „ ich wollte das nicht. Edward….was mach ich denn jetzt……aber als sie so hochnäsig gefragt hatte, wer ich denn sei….da hab ich halt dann gesagt…….ich wäre…….seine Freundin……..aber ich mein, ich bin das ja auch…aber sie denkt jetzt sicher, ich wäre seine fest Freundin……Oh Gott, Edward, was hab ich nur wieder angestellt"

Als sie ausgesprochen hatte, konnte ich mich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Das geschah Rose Recht. Es würde sie nicht davon abhalten, sich Emmet zu holen, wenn sie ihn wollte. Aber, dass sie für den Moment glaubte, dass er eine neue Freundin hatte, war einfach wahnsinn.

Bella:

Er lachte mich aus? Wie konnte er nur? Ich hatte doch alles kaputt gemacht. Sie dachte jetzt, dass ich seine Freundin war. Ich wollte ihr doch nur eins auswischen, weil sie so gemein war. Emmet wird mir das sicher nicht verzeihen. Er liebte und vermisste sie doch. Oh man….wieso musste immer ich in solche Situationen kommen?

„Edward, ich geh jetzt zu Em. Ich muss ihm das sagen. Es ist eh gleich Halbzeit." Wütend auf meinen verständnislosen Freund stapfte ich davon.

Gerade als ich um die Ecke zu den Umkleiden bog, lief ich jemandem in die Arme. Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Ihn hatte ich jetzt sicher nicht sehen wollen.

„Du!?" entfuhr es mir.

„Klar, Süße. Wie ich sehe, hat man dich vom Platz gestellt. Aber du hättest es eh nicht gebracht… Du hast es doch noch nie gebracht." Entgegnete er mir spöttisch.

In dem Moment explodierte etwas in mir, und ich schlug ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Nase. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut auf den Lippen torkelte er einen Schritt zurück.

Auf jeden Fall ging es mir jetzt besser, als ich sah, dass ich ihn wohl schmerzhaft getroffen hatte.

Leider hatte er sich relativ schnell gefangen und machte bereits wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Vielleicht hätte ich Angst haben sollen und vor ihm davon laufen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Der Zorn in mir gab mir eine Kraft, von der ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie hatte.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, du kleine Schlampe!" schnaubte er.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Schlag vorbereiten wollte und schon in Verteidigungsposition ging, hörte ich hinter mir eine all zu bekannte Stimme:

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das nicht tun. Frauen schlägt man nicht. Und ich würde Ihnen jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen, wenn Sie es darauf anlegen!" Die Stimme war kalt und entschlossen. Ich sah, wie Lee kurz zusammen zuckte, überlegte und sich dann entschied, lieber zu gehen. Im Weggehen hörte ich nur irgendetwas wie „ich mach dich fertig". Aber es machte mir keine Angst. Mit ihm würde ich es aufnehmen.

Jetzt musste ich mich wohl bei meinem Retter bedanken.

Mein Herz hatte schon in dem Moment, als ich seine Stimme vernommen hatte, angefangen zu rasen. Es erweckte einen Haufen unterschiedliche Gefühle in mir, die ich noch nicht einordnen konnte.

Mutig drehte ich mich um…..und blickte in die Augen von IHM – meinem Richter.

„Vielen Dank, Herr Cullen." Brachte ich unsicher hervor.

„Hallo Esme, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Diese Worte fielen mir schon viel leichter….

Aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen, wenn ich ihn treffen würde, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Er war der Vater meiner großen Liebe. Ich musste mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen und mich mit ihm arrangieren, damit ich glücklich werden konnte.

„Ähm, Herr Cullen?" redete ich weiter, „ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hatte einfach überreagiert. Ich kann Ihnen nicht verzeihen, dass Sie mich für so eine lange Zeit ins Gefängnis geschickt haben, denn es war nicht in ok. Mir wurden diese Drogen mit einem Getränk untergejubelt, was ich selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren habe. Es wäre aber Ihre Aufgabe gewesen, diesen Aspekt in Betracht zu ziehen, statt mich eine Lügnerin zu nennen. Aber ich werde dieses Thema abschließen – Ihren Kindern zuliebe. Denn ein Leben ohne die drei kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Und ich denke, mit der Zeit werden wir auf einer gewissen Basis miteinander auskommen können. Aber verlangen Sie einfach nicht zu viel von mir!"

So jetzt war es raus. Ich hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass ich nicht mal wusste, ob er alles verstanden hatte. Mein Herz raste immer noch, und ich hatte feuchte Hände. Aber ich kam mit seiner Anwesenheit klar.

Außerdem ging es mir jetzt erst Mal um die Freundschaft mit Emmet….ich musste ihm von dem Telefonat berichten. Er würde sich freuen….und mich wahrscheinlich danach, wenn ich fertig gesprochen hatte, lynchen.

Für einen Moment hatte ich mich ablenken lassen, aber jetzt galt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Esme und Carlisle Cullen. Die beiden lächelten mich an, also hatten sie wohl doch nicht alles verstanden, schlussfolgerte ich. Aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er anfing zu sprechen:

„Isabella…mittlerweile bin ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich damals nicht richtig entschieden habe. Und ich gestehe auch den Fehler ein, dass ich hätte weiter denken können, bevor ich dich eine Lügnerin schimpfe. Und ich möchte mich hier und heute aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich das Erlebte nicht rückgängig machen kann, so sehr ich mir das auch wünsche. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann in der Zukunft normal miteinander auskommen können. Denn meine Kinder und auch meine Frau lieben dich." Sein Blick ruhte auf meinem Gesicht. Er versuchte wohl irgendeine Regung wahrzunehmen, aber ich hatte meine Mimik im Griff. Dann sprach er weiter:"Und du brauchst dich für dein Verhalten bei uns nicht entschuldigen. Es war nachvollziehbar, und jeder Mensch hätte wohl so oder so ähnlich reagiert. Es tut mir nur leid, dass du dich dabei verletzt hast." Schloss er seine Rede.

Nun erlaubte ich mir ein zögerliches Lächeln. Der erste Schritt war getan, und ich stand nicht kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Ein weiterer Fortschritt, worüber ich mich wirklich freute.

Edward:

Ich war Bella mit ausreichend Abstand gefolgt. Wenn sie jetzt Richtung Kabinen laufen würde, würde sie evtl. Carlisle über den Weg laufen. Alice hatte so etwas erwähnt, bevor sie gegangen war. Und ich wollte sicherheitshalber in der Nähe sein, falls sie erneut ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlieren sollte.

Aber zuerst einmal lieg sie so einem Kerl in die Arme. Es war ein Spieler aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft, seinem Trikot nach zu urteilen. An ihrer Reaktion erkannte ich, dass er für sie kein Fremder war, auch wenn sie nicht begeistert war, ihn zu sehen. Ich hörte nur, wie er zu ihr sagte: „Klar, Süße. Wie ich sehe, hat man dich vom Platz gestellt. Aber du hättest es eh nicht gebracht… Du hast es doch noch nie gebracht."

Ich wollte schon hinrennen…. Da sah ich, wie mein kleiner Engel ausholte und ihn schlug. Wow! Und das war kein schwacher Schlag. Ich hörte ihn in seinen Gedanken fluchen, es tat also schon gut weh. Ich war stolz auf meine Bella. Sie konnte sich also wehren. Es freute mich ungemein… Während ich mich über sein geschocktes Gesicht amüsierte, machte er wieder einen Schritt auf Bella zu und schnaubte: „„Dafür wirst du büßen, du kleine Schlampe!"

Sie machte sich schon bereit für seinen Angriff, als ich Carlisle in ihrer Nähe sah.

„Carlisie, du bist näher. Hilf ihr….er will ihr weh tun…bitte!" Die Worte waren so leise, dass sie niemand außer uns hören konnte.

Erleichtert sah ich, wie er zwei Schritte auf die beiden zuging und diesen Kerl verwarnte.

Dank Carlisle war die Situation gerettet und meine Kleine wieder in Sicherheit. Ich entfernte mich zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Meter, damit mich Bella auf keinen Fall sah. Sie sollte aus freisprechen, so wie sie fühlte, und nicht, weil sie dachte, sie müsste das für mich machen.

Aber jedes Wort, das sie sagte, machte mich glücklich. Genau so hatte ich sie eingeschätzt, und ich war so stolz auf sie. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung diese Worte auszusprechen und sich ihm gegenüber so zu verhalten. Aber sie hatte es Ernst gemeint, als sie zu mir sagte, dass sie versuchen wird, eine normale Basis zu schaffen.

Wenn sie für mich so etwas auf sich nahm, so musste sie mich lieben. Es war ein Liebesbeweis, der mir ein seltsames Gefühl in meinem Bauch bescherte.

Diese wunderschöne, aufrichtige und starke Frau war meine Zukunft.

Glücklich ging ich in Begleitung meiner Eltern zurück zur Bühne, als sie sich verabschiedet hatte, weil sie zu Emmet wollte..


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 40: 2. Halbzeit

Bella:

Jetzt noch ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, dann würde es schon gehen. Ich war so aufgeregt. Ich hatte meinem besten Freund vielleicht wirklichen Schaden zugefügt. Ich fühlte mich echt schrecklich.

Das Zusammentreffen mit Lee und auch mit Carlisle hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt…

Es zählte nur mein bester Freund.

Los, Bella, gib dir einen Ruck.

Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.

Ein aller letztes Mal atmete ich noch mal tief ein und dann öffnete ich die Tür zur Umkleide.

Was ich da sah, lenkte mich erst Mal von meinem Vorhaben ab.

Meine Jungs sahen ja alles andere als fit aus.

Embry wurde eben eine Schiene am Bein angelegt, Seth schien es am Kreislauf zu haben, denn er lag am Boden und außerdem schien er Nasenbluten zu haben, Quilt lag auf der Liege ohne Trikot. Verstohlen schaute ich ein zweites Mal seinen nackten Oberkörper an, und dann sah ich den riesigen blauen Fleck an seinen Rippen.

Verschiedene andere stöhnte ebenfalls leicht schmerzvoll.

War es doch so schlimm während des Spiels gewesen.

Ich hörte nur, wie Emmet fluchte „Dieser scheiß Kerl….was will er denn damit bezwecken, dass er die meisten von uns verletzt. Wir haben keinen Ersatzspieler mehr…" Es frustrierte ihn. Denn ohne einen weiteren Spieler war das Spiel so gut wie gelaufen.

Ich hörte den Coach reden: „Jungs, wir können nur noch zu zehnt aufs Feld. Die drei hier können nicht weiter spielen… Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß…und das ist es nicht wert."

Emmet widersprach aufgeregt: „Coach, das kannst du nicht machen….!"

Ich sah seinen verzweifelten Blick, und auch die traurigen Gesichter der anderen. Die Jungs wollten nicht aufgeben.

Ich hatte das Spiel auch gesehen… Es lief eigentlich gut für uns, wir könnten gewinnen….wenn da nicht ein gewisser Lee faulte und faulte und der Schieri einfach nichts sehen wollte.

Der Coach schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat keinen Sinn. Wir haben keinen weiteren Mann…"

In dem Moment kam es über mich: „….aber eine weitere Frau!"

Und dann war es still im Raum.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Sie schauten mich nur entgeistert an.

„Leute, was ist denn los? Hab ich was auf der Nase, oder wieso starrt ihr mich so an?" fragte ich sie

„Bella, du kannst doch noch nicht wieder Spielen..." klang es zögerlich von Emmet.

„Man, Em, meinem Bauch geht es gut…ich fühl mich fit….und nie im Leben lass ich es zu, dass wir verlieren oder sogar aufgeben. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Lee gehört mir!!!" Hatte meine Stimme am Anfang noch unsicher geklungen, so war sie bei den letzten Worten eiskalt geworden.

Ich würde ihn fertig machen…

„Kann mir einer mein Trikot, meine Shorts und die Schuhe aus dem Spint holen? Ich wärm mich inzwischen auf!" bestimmte ich.

Hatten die Jungs gerade ihren Sieg davon schwimmen gesehen, so waren sie jetzt wieder voller neuer Energie. In Windeseile hatte ich meine Sportsachen und zog mich um.

Schnell nahm ich Embry noch sein Stirnband ab, damit ich mir einen Zopf machen konnte, da sagte der Coach schon, dass wir raus müssten.

Gerade als Emmet an mir vorbeigehen wollte, zog ich ihn zur Seite: „Hey Großer, schwör mir, dass du mich nachher mit deinem Leben vor deinem Bruder beschützt!" Er grinste und hob die Finger zum Schwur…

Lachend rannten wir auf das Feld.

Oh, wie ich es genoß auf das Feld zu rennen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Ich war so aufgeregt. Das Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper….ich war bereit für den Kampf….und jetzt würde Lee leiden.

Ich hatte nicht vergessen, wo ich Fussball spielen gelernt hatte. Heimliches Faulen war meine Kunst. Ich hatte sie bisher nur nie einsetzen müssen. Aber wenn einer meine Jungs kaputt machte, dann lernte er mich kennen.

Und mein Zorn von vorhin kehrte auch wieder zurück.

Mit lockeren Schritten lief ich zu meiner Position….und wurde gleich darauf gedeckt….von Lee.

Ich drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm und funkelte ihn böse an: „Lee, jetzt wirst du erleben, was es heißt, zu verlieren. Jetzt wirst du leiden…"

Überrascht blickte er mich an und ein arrogantes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Süße, ich brech dir die Knochen…und danach hol ich mir von dir, was ich schon seit Jahren will!"

Nachdenklich schaute ich an.

Dann ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand: „Auf das der Bessere gewinnt, oder?"

Ich wartete auf seinen Handschlag….

Als meine Hand seine Umschloss drehte ich sie mit einem so schnellen Ruck soweit zur Seite, dass erschrocken kurz schmerzvoll aufstöhnte. Mein Blick war eiskalt, als ich zischte: „Das war erst der Anfang der Schmerzen, die du jetzt erleiden wirst…."

Edward:

Bella war aber lange weg. Emmet wird sie doch nicht zur Strafe irgendwo eingesperrt haben? Innerlich verwarf ich den Gedanken gleich wieder. Emmet kannte Rose. Er würde wissen, dass sie das dann nur noch mehr anspornen würde….und würde Bella nicht wirklich sauer sein.  
Aber langsam machte ich mir ehrlich Sorgen. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Schwächeanfall. Die Angst beschlich mich…und ich rutschte unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Als ich es dann vor Sorge nicht mehr aushielt, sprang ich auf. „Wo willst du denn hin, Edward?" fragte mich Esme.

„Bella suchen. Ich mache mir Sorgen….sie ist schon so lange weg." Meine Stimme klang lange nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass die Spieler wieder auf das Feld liefen. Ich würde ihr noch zwei Minuten geben, aber dann würde ich sie suchen…

Oh nein. Sie ist so ein Dickkopf hörte ich Carlisle´s Gedanken.

Ruckartig blickte ich in die Richtung, in die er starrte.

Mir blieb der Atem weg. Es war ein Schock. Dort auf das Feld lief Bella. In voller Sportausrüstung und einem glücklichen Lachen.

Unterschiedliche Gefühle brachen auf mich ein.

Ich war froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war, und es ihr gut ging.

Und ich war sauer….nein, das traf es nicht….ich war wütend, dass sie da unten auf dem Feld war. Es war abgemacht, dass sie nicht spielte. Sie war noch nicht fit genug. Es war ein Risiko. Sie riskierte ihr Leben für so ein blödes Spiel.

Wütend ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich war kurz davor, auf das Feld zu rennen und sie dort weg zu ziehen.

Ich spürte Carlisle´s Hand auf meinem Arm. Leise sagte er: „Wenn du jetzt hingehst und sie vom Feld holst, stellst du sie vor allen bloß. Das wird sie dir nicht verzeihen. Lass es, beruhige dich und rede nachher mit ihr"

Seine Worte waren leichter gesagt, als getan.

„Emmet," zischte ich wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ich konnte sehen, wie er ruckartig den Kopf hob und mich anschaute, „wie kannst du das zulassen? Pass bloß auf sie auf….bitte!" Erst war meine Stimme vorwurfsvoll gewesen, aber zum Ende hin war es ein Flehen. Leise vernahm ich seine Antwort: „Edward, du kennst sie…stell dich gegen sie, und sie macht dich fertig. Ich werde nach ihr schauen…aber hab ein wenig Vertrauen, ok?"

Es war eine Kommunikation, der niemand folgen konnte.

Aber es beruhigte mich dennoch, dass auch Emmet klar war, dass sie nicht vollkommen gesund war.

Angespannt setzte ich mich wieder hin.

Der Schiedsrichter hatte das Spiel angepfiffen…

Warum zur Hölle musste sie ausgerechnet den Idioten decken, der vorher schon alle gefault hatte? Wieder keimte die Wut in mir auf. Bella war doch nur ein Mädchen, wieso dachte da keiner mit?

Nun, die Frage hatte ich mir gleich selber beantwortet. Wenn Bella diese Position wollte, bekam sie sie auch. Sie war sehr überzeugend….und ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Sie konnte so gut wie jeden um den Finger wickeln…nur bei mir klappte es nicht so gut. Ihr Wohl stand bei mir immer an erster Stellte…und das konnte ich einfach nicht abstellen.

Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, und ich verfolgte jede Sekunde des Spiels.

Bella umspielte ihren Gegner geschickt…und gab ihm keine Chance an den Ball zu kommen. Es war eine Freude, mit an zu sehen, wie sie ihn zum Narren hielt….

Sie rannte an ihm vorbei, und schoss auf das Tor….und TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Mein Engel hatte ein Tor geschossen. Klasse….ich straffte stolz die Schultern. Das war meine Freundin.

Sie machte mich wirklich stolz. Das war ein sauber vorbereitetes und schönes Tor. Was wollte man mehr?

Und schon ging es wieder weiter. Das Spiel wurde immer aufregender und langsam wurde auch das Publikum aktiv und feuerte unsere Mannschaft an.

Dann gab es diesen erneuten Zweikampf zwischen dem Kerl und meinem Engel….und er faulte sie. Sie rollte mehrere Meter über den Boden und blieb dann liegen. Entsetzt sprang ich auf….in meinem Kopf malte ich mir schon die schlimmsten Bilder aus….als ich sah, dass dieser Arsch auch noch zu ihr hinlief.

Carlisle konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon auf dem Spielfeld gestanden.

Als er sich mit dem Kopf über sie beugte, schnellte sie hoch. Ich hörte ein schmerzverzerrtes „Autsch" und sah das Blut….Meine Kehle zog sich zusammen… War es von Bella? War sie verletzt?

Ich suchte in Emmet´s Gedanken nach einer Antwort: Dieses raffinierte Mädel. Zieht im richtigen Moment den Kopf hoch und verpasst ihm damit eins auf die Nase. Man, wie der saftet. Alice hatte also Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vision…hier haben wir das Nasenbluten. Emmet lachte….und ich blickt erstaunt zu meinem Engel. Ihr ging es gut. Der andere Spieler wurde inzwischen kurz versorgt und sein Nasenbluten gestillt…

Oh man, dieses Spiel war eine Qual für meine Nerven. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich die restliche halbe Stunde noch aushalten sollte.

Bella:

Er beugte sich über mich mit seinem gehässigen Grinsen….und genau in dem Moment riss ich meinen Kopf ruckartig hoch. Ich hörte, wie er einen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich gab… Ich hatte seine Nase getroffen. Das musste echt weh tun…

„Sorry Lee, das war keine Absicht!" flüsterte ich ihm sarkastisch zu und ließ ihn stehen.

Und ich war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig…


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41: 2. Halbzeit – es ist noch nicht vorbei.

Bella:

Er beugte sich über mich mit seinem gehässigen Grinsen….und genau in dem Moment riss ich meinen Kopf ruckartig hoch. Ich hörte, wie er einen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich gab… Ich hatte seine Nase getroffen. Das musste echt weh tun…

„Sorry Lee, das war keine Absicht!" flüsterte ich ihm sarkastisch zu und ließ ihn stehen.

Und ich war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig…

Wir waren in Führung. Aber es war ein harter Kampf. Nachdem ich Lee eins verpasst hatte, wurde ich inzwischen von ihm und noch einem gedeckt. Im Moment hielten sie mich wohl für eine Risiko, dass sie nicht unterschätzen wollten.

Ärgerlich überlegte ich, wie ich Lee noch eins auswischen konnte…und da kam mir die Idee. Er war inzwischen so in Rage, dass er Leichtsinnsfehler machte. Er hatte den Ball schon mehr als einmal aus purer Unkonzentration verloren. Das würde ich mir zum Vorteil machen.

Ich sah, wie er angespielt wurde und stürmte auf ihn zu. Ich tänzelte vor ihm her und brachte ihn völlig aus der Fassung.

Zack….und ich hatte den Ball.

Ich spielte um ihn herum…und lachte ihn aus. Es machte mir einen heiden Spaß, seine Wut noch mehr anzustacheln.

Und dann war der Moment da….

Ich hatte den Bild zwischen meinen Beinen liegen und er hob in sekundenschnelle sein rechtes Bein drüber und war mir plötzlich sehr nahe….zu nahe.

Ich spürte sein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen.

Unbändiger Zorn überkam mich, und ich riss mein Beim herum und kickte den Ball weg, bevor er sich rühren konnte. Mein Knie traf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels mit einer Wucht, dass es ihn drehte. Mit einem Aufschrei sackte er zu Boden.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und meinte genüsslich: „Komm mir nie wieder so nahe, oder du wirst niemals Kinder kriegen!"

Sein Zorn war ihm anzusehen. Er hatte das Gesicht hässlich verzogen. Der Schiedsrichter zeigte mir die gelbe Karte, aber das war es mir wert gewesen.

Ich hatte ihn eigentlich woanders treffen wollen, aber ich war zu klein…es wäre aufgefallen, und dann hätte ich die rote Karte bekommen….und der Spaß wäre vorbei gewesen.

Und weiter ging das Spiel…er rempelte mich ein paar Mal ziemlich derb an, so dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel.

Hatte ich mich vorher schon halbwegs wieder beruhigt, so war ich jetzt wieder auf 180.

Ich rannte gerade mit dem Ball zum Tor, als ich spürte, wir mir jemand am Trikot zog. Aus de Augenwinkeln sah ich sein fieses Grinsen…

Abrupt brach meinen Lauf ab und beugte meinen Rücken. Er konnte natürlich nicht mehr bremsen und knallte mir auf den Rücken. Durch seinen Schwung, und weil ich kleiner war als er, wickelte es ihn über mich hinüber, und er flog wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden…

Mehr als überrascht stand ich da. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet….aber es sah lustig aus. Ich konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten… Auch meine Jungs lachten. Aber am aller Besten war, dass seine eigene Mannschaft ihn auslachte.

Das Publikum jubelte, schrie und pfiff.

Ich hatte ihm nicht nur weh getan, ich hatte ihn auch bloß gestellt. Es war zwar nur eine kleine Rache gewesen…aber ich hatte sie genossen.

Hochmütig rief ich ihm zu: „Also ich würd sagen, das gibt Note 2…für den sterbenden Schwahn!"

Und ich musste schon wieder lachen. Entspannt wischte ich mir eine Träne von der Wange….

Es waren noch fünf Minuten zu spielen… Die würde ich jetzt ruhig angehen lassen. Wir führten und mussten jetzt nur noch die Führung halten. Als er aufstand und auf mich zuging, blieb ich stehen. Vor ihm würde ich nicht weglaufen. Er packte mich am Arm und sah mich hasserfüllt an. Aus Reflex stach ich ihm mit zwei Fingern in die Rippen. Er zuckte schmerzvoll zusammen.

Wie gut, dass der Schiedsrichter nicht zu uns geschaut hatte…. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich doch noch vom Feld stellt…

Die letzten Minuten gaben wir alle noch mal Alles…und dann kam er ersehnte Schlusspfiff. Lee und ich standen weit abseits von den anderen, als der Pfiff erklang. Ich sah, wie sich meine Jungs gegenseitig in die Arme warfen und unsere Gegner mit gesenkten Köpfen vom Feld schlichen….und vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um meinen Bauch.

Das Spiel war vorbei….und es war gut gelaufen für mich….bzw. für alle. Jetzt spürte ich wieder das Pochen in meinem Bauch. Er tat weh…..wie viele kleine Nadelstiche. Ich hatte mich sehr angestrengt. In der Euphorie hatte ich den Schmerz ignoriert, aber jetzt machte er sich bemerkbar. Ich würde noch schnell duschen gehen und dann heim…und dann würden mich meine Kräfte verlassen, da war ich mir sicher.

Edward hatte Recht gehabt, ich war noch nicht wieder ganz fit….aber es hatte sein müssen…

Ich atmete bewusst langsam ein und aus….es tat gut und der Schmerz ließ ein bisschen nach.

Mit langsamen Schritten wollte ich zu meinen Kollegen gehen, als ich meinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Bells, warte?" Es war Lee. Er kam auf mich zu….

„Macht dir dein Bauch weh?" fragte er scheinbar besorgt. Irritiert über seine Nettigkeit, antwortete ich ihm: „Ja, es war doch ein wenig viel… So ganz abgeheilt ist nach der OP noch nicht alles!"

Und dann spürte ich nur einen zerreißenden Schmerz.

So schnell hatte ich gar nicht reagieren können, wie er sein Bein gehoben und mir in den Bauch getreten hatte.

Ich riss die Augen auf und sank mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Wie durch Watte hörte ich seine Worte: „Süße, du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du das Spielfeld einfach so verlässt, oder? Schlussendlich bin immer ich der Sieger."

Und dann war da noch dieses gehässige Lachen…Es ging mir durch Mark und Bein.

Ja, er hatte doch noch gewonnen….denn jetzt lag ich hier, wand mich unter meinen Schmerzen und war bewegungsunfähig.

Mein Blick suchte Edward und Emmet, aber ich fand sie nicht… Ich sah alles nur noch durch einen Nebel…und dann wurde mir schwindlig, denn der Schmerz hatte mich überrollt.

Es pochte nicht mehr in meinem Bauch. Es stach…es fühlte sich an, als ob das Messer immer und immer wieder in meinen Bauch hinein stieß. Es schnürte mir die Luft, und ich keuchte. Ich versuchte Luft zu bekommen und japste….und dann würgte ich. Aus Reflex nahm ich die Hand vor den Mund…Entsetzt starrte ich auf meine Hände….alles, was ich erbrochen hatte, war nur Blut.

In weiter Ferne meinte ich Gerangel und Geschrei zu hören, aber ich nahm es schon gar nicht mehr richtig war. Der Schmerz hüllte mich in Watte…und ich spürte, wie ich langsam das Bewusstsein verlor.

Edward:

Ich sah, wie er ihr in den Bauch trat….. Verzweifelt schrie ich ihren Namen. Aber sie reagierte nicht. Und dann hielt mich nichts mehr. Ich rannte los… Kurz bevor ich sie erreicht hatte, vernahm ich einen Geruch….einen so verlockenden und doch gleich so verhassten Geruch….ich wollte ihn nie wieder riechen….es war ihr Blut. Geschockt blieb ich stehen…und wieder begehrte das Monster in mir auf.


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42: …und ich wollte es

Edward:

Das Monster in mir versuchte die Überhand zu gewinnen. Ich stand einfach nur da und kämpfte mit mir selbst. Die Anspannung und Angst der letzten 45 Minuten hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Es machte mich schwach und empfänglich für ihr Blut…

Ich hörte auf zu atmen, in der Hoffnung, dass es niemand bemerkte.

Dennoch brannte meine Kehle unendlich. So schlimm hatte ich es nicht mehr erwartet. Ich dachte, ich hatte es soweit besiegt, dass ich für Bella nur noch eine geringe Gefahr war.

Ich musste mich wegdrehen, ihr Anblick war zu viel für mich. Wie sie da lag. Es sah aus, als ob sie tot wäre, aber ich hörte ihren Herzschlag. Und ich sah auch das Blut…auch wenn ich es nicht mehr roch, ich sah es….und ich wollte es.

Widerstrebend ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu… Ich wollte mich wehren, aber es war wie eine magische Anziehungskraft. Schritt für Schritt kam ich ihr immer näher….

Als ich mich über sie beugen wollte, wurde ich hart zur Seite gerissen. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Der Nebel, der meine Sinne umhüllt hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

Vor mit stand Carlisle in gebückter Haltung. Er war bereit mich anzugreifen, sollte ich an ihm vorbei wollen. Er beschützte Bella…

Und dann erwachte ich endlich wieder und wurde normal.

Es musste sie nicht mehr beschützen. Das Monster in mir hatte sich verzogen, der Durst nach ihrem Blut war erloschen. Der Zusammenstoss hatte mir meine Sinne wiedergegeben.

Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu: „Es ist vorbei. Ich hab mich wieder im Griff."

Ernst schaute ich ihm die Augen. Er suchte ein Anzeichen, dass ich ihn belog, aber es war die reine Wahrheit. Nichts anderes konnte er feststellen, und gab mir den Weg zu Bella frei.

Emmet:

Ich hörte nur einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei von Bella und sah, wie sie vor diesem Typen zu Boden sank. Blinde Wut packte mich, und ich schrie ihm zu: „Wenn ich dich krieg, mach ich dich fertig!"

Er bekam wohl Angst, denn er wollte weglaufen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward zu Bella lief. Er würde sich um sie kümmern, also konnte ich den Mistkerl verfolgen. Er hatte natürlich keine Chance, mir zu entkommen. Ich lief zwar schnell, aber nicht so, dass jemand Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Mit einem Sprung riss ich ihn zu Boden. Irgendetwas knackte. Vielleicht eine seiner Rippen, aber es war mir egal. Ich prügelte auf ihn ein… Jeder Schlag saß…immer und immer wieder.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich ihn schon geschlagen hatte. Es war wie ein Rausch. Er hatte meine Bells verletzt…

Dann spürte ich, wie jemand an meinem Trikot riss, und ich drehte den Kopf. Meine Mannschaft stand hinter mir: „Emmet, es ist genug. Er ist ja schon fast halbtot." Hörte ich einen von ihnen sagen. Ich stand auf und schaute ihn. Er lag da und stöhnte… er krümmte seinen Körper und verfluchte mich gleichzeitig. Es tat gut, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Das war nur annähernd die gerechte Strafe, wenn man meiner Familie oder Bells was antat…

Mit einem letzten Tritt in die Rippen, drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn stehen.

Meine Augen suchten Edward. Er stand vor Carlisle…. Wieso war er nicht bei Bella?

Es verwunderte mich, aber ich würde der Sache später auf den Grund gehen.

Von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes kam der Notarzt mit zwei Sanitätern und einer Trage. Der Krankenwagen hatte direkt am Feld gehalten.

In kurzer Zeit hatten sie sie erreicht.

Edward:

Emmet hatte den Kerl bestraft. Es war auch besser so. Denn ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Er sollte mir auch bloß aus dem Weg gehen.

Ich kannte Bella mittlerweile schon ganz gut. Und grundlos hatte sie ihm heute während des Spiels nicht zugesetzt.

Sie hatte ihn mit Absicht verletzt und gedemütigt.

Wenn es ihr wieder besser ging, würde ich sie danach fragen.

Der Notarzt untersuchte sie, und die Sanitäter legten sie nicht gerade gefühlvoll auf die Trage.

Ein leises Knurren kam aus meiner Brust und Carlisle packte mich fest am Arm. Schnell hatte ich mich wieder im Griff…aber sie sollten wirklich sanfter mit ihr umgehen. Es tat mir so weh, meine Bells so leblos zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass sie Schmerzen haben musste.

Wie gerne hätte ich ihr diese abgenommen.

Warum hatte sie nur nicht auf mich gehört?

Ich hätte sie nicht alleine zu Emmet gehen lassen sollen… Dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen, Ich hätte es verhindern können…

Traurig senkte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte versagt.

Gemeinsam wollten wir ins Krankenhaus fahren. Während wir zum Auto gingen, rief Carlisle Alice an und informierte sie. Sie sagte zu, schnellstmöglich wieder herzukommen. Ich war erleichtert. Es war immer ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn Alice nicht da war. Sie gab uns die Sicherheit, die wir brauchten, denn sie würde uns rechzeitig warnen, wenn irgendetwas schlimmes passieren würde.

Ach, bevor ich das vergessen würde, musste ich Emmet noch was sagen: „Emmet? Rose hatte angerufen…."

Der Kopf meines Bruder fuhr herum und seine Augen funkelten mich böse an: „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" Ich hörte den Zorn in seiner Stimme…

„Ey, Bella war auf dem Weg zu dir und wollte es dir erzählen. Anscheinend hat Rose sie dumm angemacht, und Bells hatte dann nur entgegnet, sie wäre deine Freundin. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen und ging zu dir…..und dann mit dir aufs Spielfeld. Wenn hier einer sauer sein sollte, dann wohl ich, oder? Du hättest verhindern müssen, dass sie spielt!" Nun war auch ich gereizt…."dann wäre sie jetzt nicht im Krankenhaus." Sagte ich leise.

„Entschuldige" flüsterte Emmet.

Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, und wir liefen weiter zum Auto.

Das Krankenhaus war nicht weit entfernt von ihr, und ich musste unbedingt hin und wissen, wie es Bella ging..

Die Angst war da. Die Angst sie zu verlieren….sie saß mir in jeder Sekunde meiner Existenz im Nacken.

Ich betete zu Gott, dass sie nicht schwer verletzt war…


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43: Sie kommt zurück

Edward:

Schnell waren wir im Krankenhaus und hatten uns durchgefragt, wo Bella war. Sie wurde erneut operiert, und der Arzt wollte uns keine nähere Auskunft geben.

Niedergeschlagen saßen wir im Warteraum und starrten vor uns hin.

Ich lauschte Emmet´s Gedanken.

Meine kleine Bells, sie muss es schaffen. Wieso hatte ich sie nicht aufgehalten? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht gut gehen würde. Aber mein Stolz war einfach zu groß. Ich hatte nicht verlieren wollen. Und Bells war eine tolle Spielerin. Weswegen war sie denn nur so versessen darauf gewesen, diesen Typen zu decken. Es konnte doch nicht allein daran liegen, dass er welche von uns gefault hat. Das passierte doch öfters. Ich werde sie fragen, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht. Hoffentlich wird alles gut. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Ich habe bereits Rose verloren, und jetzt auch noch Bella zu verlieren, das würde ich nicht ertragen....

Ich wollte ihm Mut zu sprechen, ihm Hoffnung geben. Ich wusste, dass er sich die Schuld gab. Aber er hatte Recht gehabt, als er mir am Anfang des Spiels gesagt hatte, dass Bella eh machen würde, was sie wollte.

„Emmet, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sie hätte so oder so gespielt." Flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er sah mich an, und ich sah in seinen Augen den Schmerz und die Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, denn ich fühlte mich gleich. Auch die Gedanke von Carlisle und Esme waren voller Sorge. Ich versuchte sie auszublenden. Ich würde durchdrehen. Ich kämpfte mit mir selber, wie sollte ich ihre Gedanken da noch mit ertragen können. Aber Emmet dachte weiter, und jetzt lauschte ich gespannt.

Rose hatte angerufen und mit Bella gesprochen. Wie gerne wüsste ich, was die beiden gesagt hatten. Ich musste Rose zurückrufen...aber ich hab jetzt nicht die Kraft, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Was hatte sie überhaupt gewollt?

„Emmet, du liebst sie noch immer!?" Es war keine Frage gewesen sondern eine Feststellung. Er nickte mir kaum merklich zu.

„Dann ruf sie an....im Moment können wir hier nichts tun außer Warten. Frag sie, was sie wollte, und klär das Missverständnis wegen Bella." Forderte ich ihn auf. Rose würde ihn ablenken.

Er nahm sein Handy und ging aus dem Krankenhaus zum Telefonieren.

Emmet:

Ich wählte mit zittrigen Fingern ihre Nummer. Ich war aufgeregt und nervös, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Die leise Hoffnung, dass sie zurück zu mir wollte, konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Es würde hinterher wieder unendlich Schmerzen, wenn es nicht so sein sollte...aber meine Liebe war noch immer genauso stark.

„Ja?" hörte ich ihre wunderschöne Stimme fragen.

„Hallo Rose, hier ist Emmet." Ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, aber versagte kläglich.

„Emmet, was ist denn los? Du hörst dich nicht gut an." Ihre Sorge erfüllte mein Herz. Ich war ihr nicht egal. Und dann sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

„Wir sind hier im Krankenhaus. Bella ist wohl schwer verletzt. Sie wird gerade operiert. Ich hab so Angst, dass sie stirbt. Bisher konnte uns noch niemand was sagen." Ich fing an zu weinen. Es war ein trockenes Schluchzen. In Rose´s Gegenwart konnte ich sein, wie ich war. Gefühle zeigen, kindisch sein, glücklich sein. Sie hatte mich genau so geliebt. Ich hörte, wie sie kurz die Luft einsog.

„Operiert? Krankenhaus? Sie ist ein Mensch? Was ist denn passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang gepresst. Und dann erzählte ich ihr von dem Spiel, wie sie den Typen fertig gemacht hatte, und dass er sie dann getreten hatte. Dass das aber eigentlich nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht vor knapp einer Woche operiert worden war, weil sie sich das Messer in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Und dann erzählte ich ihr, wie ich den Kerl verprügelt hatte, und dann vernahm ich ein leises harmonisches Lachen:

„Emmet, das hast du richtig gemacht. Das hat er verdient. Frauen schlägt man nicht."

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach weiter: „Rose, Edward hat mir gesagt, dass du angerufen hattest. Was kann ich also für dich tun?"

Und nun klang ihre Stimme traurig: „Ja, ich hatte mit deiner Freundin telefoniert...." sie stockte, „es war nicht so wichtig, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Aber du scheinst mit allem gut klar zu kommen."

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Das hatte Edward damit gemeint, dass Bella mit mir reden wollte. Rose nahm an, ich war mit Bella zusammen. Wieso klang sie dann so traurig? Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sollte sie das wirklich traurig machen? War doch noch nicht alles vorbei? Würde ich meine Liebe zurückbekommen?

„Rose, ich glaub, ich muss dir da was erklären...."

„Nein, Emmet, es ist in Ordnung. Ich war so lange weg, du hast ein Recht auf ein neues Leben." Die Worte fielen ihr hörbar schwer. Und die Hoffnung in mir explodierte. Das war nicht die harte Rose, die mich verlassen hatte... Das war die Rose, der ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte...

„Rose, hör mir zu. Ja, sie ist meine Freundin......sie ist meine BESTE Freundin.....und nur so liebe ich sie. Das war ein Missverständnis bei euch beiden. Sie ist die Liebe von Edward....und mit ihm zusammen." Sie hatte die Luft angehalten, während ich gesprochen hatte. Ich hatte es genau gehört... Auch sie brauchte keine Luft, es war nur eine jahrelang antrainierte Gewohnheit.

„Aber...." ihr fehlten die Worte. Ich fand es so süß. Meiner Rose fehlten die Worte.

„Kein aber, Rose, sie ist die Freundin von Edward. Wir lieben sie alle, und machen uns Sorgen um sie. Aber mein Herz gehört noch immer dir." Die Worte kamen mir leicht über die Lippen.

„Emmet, warum ich angerufen hatte.....es....es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte zurückkommen. Willst du mich noch?" in ihrer Stimme schwang Unsicherheit...und ich wurde durchströmt von Glücksgefühlen. Ich war überrascht über dieses Gefühl und drehte mich suchend nach Jasper um. Aber er und Alice waren noch nicht da. Es war einzig allein die Freude.

„Ich liebe dich, und ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich wieder in meine Arme zu schließen. Ich werde auf dich warten...." glückselig sprach ich die Worte aus. Es tat so gut, nach so langer Zeit die ersehnten Worte aussprechen zu können.

„Emmet, ich liebe dich auch. Ich werde mich beeilen. Bald bin ich da. Und jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen... Bella wird es sicher schaffen. Edward hat dieses Glück verdient. Bis bald..." Sie hauchte mir einen Kuß durch das Telefon und legte dann auf.

Glücklich lächelte ich vor mich hin. Sie hatte mir neue Kraft gegeben. Als ich jedoch wieder das Krankenhaus betrat, verwandelte sich mein Glücksgefühl wieder in ein Gefühl voller Sorge.

Noch immer saß meine Familie im Warteraum. Ich schaute sie fragend an, aber sie schüttelten den Kopf. Also war noch kein Arzt dagewesen.

Edward schaute mich fragend an und ich sagte nur leise, so dass es auch meine Eltern verstehen konnte: „Sie kommt zurück..."

Ich nahm ihnen ihre verhaltene Freude nicht übel. Sie hätten sich mehr mit mir gefreut, wenn nicht dieser bedrohliche Schatten über uns liegen würde...die Ungewissheit, was mit unserer Bella war.

Ich ging zu Edward und tat das einzig Richtige, ich umarmte ihn. Er war für mich da gewesen, als Rose mich verlassen hatte, und nun war ich da. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ein kleines bisschen von dem zurückgeben, was er für mich getan hatte.

Er erlaubte sich selten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber jetzt schluchzte er tränenlos. Ich war nicht Jasper, aber selbst ich spürte seine Verzweiflung.

Er liebte sie.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Sie hatte ihn verändert.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 44: Ist das das Ende?

Edward:

Alice und Jasper waren inzwischen zu uns gestoßen. Mit kurzen Worten hatten wir ihnen erklärt, was geschehen war.

Wieder saßen wir hier gemeinsam, verzweifelt und in Sorge um Bella. Es war erst ein paar Tage hergewesen, aber es war noch so präsent.

Warum durfte ich nicht endlich mal glücklich sein?

Warum war das Schicksal so grausam zu mir?

Jasper hatte gar nicht erst versucht, unsere Gefühle zu beeinflussen. Er litt selber. Denn auch er hatte Bella in sein Herz geschlossen. Man musste sie einfach lieben.

Und dann sah ich den Arzt auf uns zukommen. Wir waren aufgesprungen und standen in Erwartungsposition.

Ich forschte in seinen Gedanken, aber sie waren so wirr. Es dauerte, bis ich das fand, was ich hören wollte....oder auch nicht. Denn DAS hatte ich sicher nicht hören wollen.

Entmutig liess ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Meine Hoffnung hatte sich in dem Moment verabschiedet, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir sind fertig mit operieren." Erschaute uns nach der Reihe nach an.

„Können wir uns setzen?" meinte er dann.

Verunsichert setzte sich auch der Rest meiner Familie wieder.

„Es ist so. Sie hatte Unmengen an Blut in ihrem Bauch. Ich würde sagen, es war ein Zeitraum von sicher einer halben Stunde bis Stunde, seit Aufplatzen der Nähte, bis sie hier war. Der Tritt war daher also nicht der Auslöser, sondern es musste vorher schon passiert sein. Sie hätte es merken müssen, denn es sind Schmerzen, die nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Der Tritt hat ihr jedoch zusätzlich eine Rippe gebrochen.....und diese hat sich in ihre Lunge gebohrt." Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern musterte meine Familie....und zum Schluss mich. Sein Blick war voller Mitleid. Es tat ihm selbst weh, uns das zu erzählen... Aber ich konnte meiner Familie nicht sagen, dass ich es schon wusste...nicht solange er da war.

„Ihr Körper ist sehr geschwächt. Im Moment hat er nicht die Kraft, ihr Leben selbstständig aufrecht zu erhalten." Er senkte den Blick zu Boden. Seine Hände zitterten, als er weiter sprach: „Wir halten sie künstlich am Leben....in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Körper sich stärkt und die lebenswichtigen Funktionen wieder selbst übernimmt" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ging. Ich hörte den Zusatz in seinen Gedanken wofür jedoch wenig Chancen bestehen

Ich stöhnte auf. Diese zwei Minuten hatten mein Leben zerstört...

Alice stieß einen Schrei aus und warf sich in Jasper´s Arme. Sie schluchzte. Ihr Körper bebte, und sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht verzog sich von Minute zu Minute mehr. Ich bewunderte ihn dafür, dass dieses Leid ohne ein Wort ertrug.

Emmet war der Erste, der sprach. „Ich will zu ihr!"... und meine Familie suchte den Weg zum Krankenzimmer....ohne mich.

Ich konnte da jetzt nicht rein.

Ich wollte da nicht rein. Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu und fesselte mich an den Stuhl...

Meine Hoffnung war gestorben....und ein Teil in mir auch.

Eine Leere machte sich in mir breit, die ich gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Sollte unser Glück wirklich so kurz gewesen sein.

Ich wollte mich überwinden und zu ihr gehen. Aber es fiel mir so schwer... Der Gedanke des Arztes hatte mich aller Hoffnungen beraubt. Meine Familie wusste es nicht.... Ich sollte jetzt bei ihnen sein, wir mussten zusammen halten.

Mit schweren Schritten folgte ich den Gedanken meiner Familie und fand das Krankenzimmer. Zögerlich betrat ich den Raum.

Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, brannte sich in meinen Kopf. Alice und Emmet standen an ihrem Bett. Ihre Gesichter waren ausdruckslos. Jasper stand direkt hinter ihr und versuchte, sie stark zu machen. Esme und Carlisle hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sie waren einfach nur da, aber auch sie litten.

Dieses so zerbrechliche Wesen hatte uns alle in ihren Bann gezogen. Sie zu verlieren, hieße, einen Teil unserer Familie zu verlieren. So ungläubig es sich anhörte, aber wir alle waren zu egoistisch, als dass wir sie sterben lassen wollten.

Leise vernahm ich Alice´s Stimme: „Bella, ruh dich aus, dann wird dein Körper wieder stark.... Und dann kannst du bald wieder mit uns nach Hause."

Jähzornig fauchte ich meine Schwester an: „Alice, sei realistisch... Sie wird nicht mehr zu Kräften kommen."

Entsetzt riss sie den Kopf herum und starrte mich wütend an: „Wie kannst du so schnell aufgeben? Sie ist stark. Sie war schon immer stark. Sie kann es schaffen."

Ich konterte: „Hast du gesehen, dass sie es schafft?"

„Nein, ich seh doch selten etwas bei ihr." Gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Wieder fauchte ich sie an: „Aber ich kenne die Gedanken des Arztes. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Also glaub es mir....!"

Es fiel mir unendlich schwer, so hart zu meiner Schwester zu sein. Aber sie sollte sich damit abfinden...und nicht in eine Traumwelt steigern, aus der sie dann nur schmerzhaft gerissen werden würde. Sie dann aufzufangen, würde viel schwieriger werden.

Die anderen starrten mich mit Entsetzen an.

Sie hatten Hoffnung geschöpft, als es hieß, sie hätte die Operation überlebt...und ich hatte sie zerstört.

Ihre Blicke taten mir in der Seele weh...aber warum sollte ich sie in ihrer Hoffnung lassen, wenn es doch keine gab.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich diese harte Fassade noch aufrecht erhalten könnte. Aber ich wollte nicht hier nicht zusammen brechen...nicht vor ihnen.

Einer von uns musste stark sein.

Und doch bekam sie immer mehr Risse.

Ich setzte mich zu meinem Engel ans Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Emmet und Alice hatten mir bereitwillig Platz gemacht. Ich saß einfach nur neben ihr und schaute sie. Jeden einzelnen Gesichtszug prägte ich mir ein...

Ich dachte an dieses wunderschöne Gefühl, dass sich immer in mir ausbreitete, wenn sie mich anlächelte. Wenn sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur mir schenkte, und ihre Augen mich anstrahlten. Diese braunen Augen, in denen ich für immer versinken wollte...

Ich liebte es, wenn sie mich berührte mit ihrer warmen Haut. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut und richtig an... Wenn sie sich an mich schmiegte und mich küsste, hätte ich jauchzen können, weil dieses kribbelnde Glücksgefühl unerträglich wurde...

Ich liebte ihren Geruch. Er war einzigartig und so verführerisch. Wenn der Wind durch ihr Haar fuhr, und es mich jedes Mal traf wie ein Hammer, liebte ich sie umso mehr.

Solange ich ihr Blut nicht roch, war es nur hingebungsvolle Liebe und nicht der Wunsch, sie zu töten.

Sie war das Wesen, auf dass ich schon immer gewartet hatte....und es wurde mir wieder genommen.

Irgendwann vernahm ich, wie leise die Tür geschlossen wurde, und ich keine fremden Gedanken mehr hören konnte. Sie hatten mich alleine gelassen....endlich.

Und dann fing ich an zu weinen...ohne Tränen....aber ich schluchzte und schluchzte.

Mein Körper bebte....

Ich hörte ihren Herzschlag...aber doch nur, weil die Maschine ihr Herz antrieb. Sie atmete, weil die Maschine sie dazu zwang. Ihr Körper machte nichts mehr freiwillig...

Ohne diese Maschinen wäre sie.......ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Ich wollte diese Höllenqualen los werden. Ich wollte sie aus mir heraus schreien......nur ein weiteres Schluchzen war zu hören.

Ich ertrug diesen Schmerz nicht.

Wie sollte ich auch?

Wie konnte man den Verlust des einzig wahren Seelenverwandten ertragen?

Es war unmöglich.

Es zerriss mein totes Herz immer wieder aufs Neue...sie war tot.


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 45:

Edward:

Ich hatte noch nie so schnell die Hoffnung verloren. Aber war es nicht aussichtslos?

Sie war doch so gut wie tot. Nur die Menschen hielten sie am Leben.

Ich wollte so sehr hoffen, dass sie noch mal alle Kraft zusammen nehmen und aufwachen würde….aber die Gedanken des Arztes waren eindeutig gewesen.

Selbst, wenn ich es wollte, wenn ich ihr dieses Leben zumuten wollen würde, könnte ich es nicht. Es war zu spät, sie zu verwandeln. Sie wusste noch nicht mal von unserer Existenz. Ich wollte, dass sie nach und nach aufmerksamer wurde, und von alleine bemerkte, dass ich anders war. Sie sollte keinen Schock erleiden. Nun hatte ich zulange gewartet.

Ich hatte bereits eine zwei Chance mit ihr gehabt….das Schicksal würde mir keine dritte zugestehen. So viel Glück konnte ich nicht haben, ich konnte nicht daran glauben.

Ich werde sie nicht mehr verlassen….ich werde hier sein, bis sie wieder aufwacht und mit mir nach Hause kann….oder bis sie…. Ich wollte nicht daran denken. Ich wollte es verdrängen.

Jeden Tag war ich hier…und auch nachts. Nach anfänglichen Diskussionen mit den Schwestern und dem Arzt hatte ich dann doch gewonnen. Ich durfte bleiben. Sie hätte mich sowieso nicht von hier wegbekommen, also gaben sie es auf.

Sie hatten auch Bella aufgegeben. Ich hörte immer wieder ihr mitleidigen Gedanken.

Ein einziges Mal dachten wir, sie würde es schaffen. Ihr Herz hatte einen eigenen Herzschlag gemacht, der nicht in den Takt der Maschine passte….aber es war laut des Arztes eine reine Muskeltraktion. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, waren seine Gedanken. Seine Worte waren jedoch mitfühlender gewesen.

Tage vergingen und nichts geschah. Es war kein gutes Zeichen. Ihr Körper sollte sich bereits langsam regenerieren…aber er tat es nicht.

Ich war ein Schatten meiner selbst.

Anfangs war meine Familie täglich mehrere Stunden da gewesen, aber dann kamen sie weniger. Sie ertrugen es nicht mehr. Sie hatten nicht die Kraft, Bella tagtäglich zu sehen, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde…

Und selbst wenn sie da waren, nahm ich es nicht wirklich war. Ich vegetierte vor mich her…

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen….

Emmet:

Edward war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Bett. Anfangs war ich jede Minute bei ihm. Aber ich ertrug es nicht mehr. Ich war nicht so stark wie er… Ja, ich war schwach. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen, ohne in pure Verzweiflung auszubrechen.

So hatte ich meine Besuch reduziert…Ich kam jetzt nur noch für ein paar Stunden täglich. Und auch das fiel mir unheimlich schwer.

Wieder einmal starrte ich aus dem Fenster Richtung Wald….wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.

Carlisle versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, ob es einen ähnlichen Fall schon mal gab, und eine Verwandlung funktioniert hatte.

Im Wald regte sich etwas. Die Vögel waren erschrocken aufgeflogen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Waldrand und suchte ihn mit meinen Augen ab. Aber ich konnte nichts erkennen….und dann sah ich sie.

Das erste, was ich sah, waren lange blonde Haare, die im Wind wehten. Sie war eine Schönheit….und sie war meine.

Mein Herz hüpfte vor Freude….es war Rose. Sie war zurück gekommen. Sie war endlich wieder da.

Ich öffnete das Fenster und rannte ihr entgegen. Ihr Geruch stieg mir in die Nase….er benebelte mich….

Und auch sie hatte mich gesehen. Sie rannte mir entgegen…..und zwei Felsen prallten aufeinander, als wir uns in die Arme schlossen,

Wir brauchten keine Worte…

Sie hatte mir so unendlich gefehlt. Erst jetzt, wo sie wieder da war, merkte ich, welche Lücke sie hinterlassen hatte.

Bella hatte sie erfolgreich ein bisschen geschlossen….aber sie war ja auch nicht mehr da. Der Gedanke an meine Bells warf einen Schatten auf unser Wiedersehen…und ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Doch sie hatte es gemerkt.

„Emmet? Sollen wir es langsamer angehen lassen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Oh, wie ich sie liebte….

„Nein, Rose, es ist nicht wegen dir. Ich dachte nur gerade wieder an Bells…..entschuldige." Betreten schaute ich auf den Boden. Ich wollte unser Wiedersehen nicht kaputt machen, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr ändern….

Sie setzte sich zu Boden und zog mich zu sich. Ich schmiegte mich in ihre Arme….und fing an zu Schluchzen. Sie strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf. Ich genoss es… Ich sog ihren Duft ein….und es berauschte mich. Ich war einfach nur glücklich, sie zu haben….und dieses Glück hatte Edward nicht. Ich seufzte.

Es war, wie es war. Mein Leben war von Bells geprägt…, und ich konnte sie nicht einfach aus meinem Kopf streichen.

Ich erzählte Rose alles….auch was Bella für mich bedeutete. Ich wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein, und sollte Bella wieder gesund werden, so wusste Rose, was auf sie zukommen würde. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, mich zu teilen. Aber es hatte sich viele geändert, als sie weg ging….

Sie widersprach nicht einmal. Sie hatte Verständnis… Sie war reifer geworden.

„Emmet, kann man den gar nichts für Bella machen?" fragte sie.

„Carlisle sucht nach ähnlichen Beispielen, ob hier eine Verwandlung schon mal geklappt hatte. Aber wurde bisher nicht fündig. Sie müsste nur für kurze Zeit noch mal zu sich kommen…..für einen Tag, das würde schon reichen. Ihr Herz müsste selbstständig schlagen…dann könnten wir es tun, aber so anscheinend nicht." Niedergeschlagen erzählte ich von diesen Informationen.

Sie grübelte…und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Ich weiß vielleicht eine Lösung…."

Rose:

„Ich weiß vielleicht eine Lösung…." Sagte ich zu ihm. Er hatte mir eben alles erzählt. Auch, dass Bella nur noch von Maschinen am Leben erhalten wurde. Niemand konnte wissen, ob ihr Unterbewusstsein noch da war…aber wäre es noch da…..es wäre eine Möglichkeit.

Ich sah in seine Augen, ich sah diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihnen. Ich bereute bereits, die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. Aber nun war es zu spät… Ich wollte ihm keine Hoffnung geben. Es war nur eine Idee gewesen.

Ich musste mimt Carlisle darüber reden. Ich nahm Emmet an die Hand und zog ihn zum Hause. In der Tür standen bereits Esme, Carlisle und Jasper. Alice flog schon auf mich zu. Ich breitete meine Arme aus und warf so froh, sie endlich wieder zu sehen. Ich liebte diese ganze Familie. Sie hatten mir alle so sehr gefehlt. Aber ich hatte gehen müssen. Es war dieser innere Drang gewesen, der mich fortgetrieben hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen, wenn ich mich binden würde….und ich hatte meine Erfahrungen gesammelt.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ich nirgendwo zu Hause sein könnte als hier, traf mich an dem Tag, als ich Emmet angerufen hatte.

Jetzt war ich wieder hier…und ich würde nicht mehr gehen.

Jeder umarmte mich freudig, und ich war glücklich, dass sie mich einfach so wieder in ihre Familie aufnahmen.

Ich sprach Carlisle direkt an:"Emmet hat mir alles über Bella erzählt…Hast du schon mal etwas von einem Vampir namens Alireza gehört?


	46. Chapter 46

Kapitel 46: Alireza

Rose:

Carlisle überlegte. Man sah es ihm an, wie er sein Gedächtnis durchforstete. Aber er musste es verneinen.

Also fing ich an zu erzählen. Viele Sachen liess ich aus, um Emmet nicht zu verletzen. Darüber hinaus musste ich auch zugeben, dass ich heute, wenn ich zurück blickte, nicht stolz darauf war. Es hatte mich einfach weggezogen…und ich musste gehen. Aber jetzt hatte ich meine innere Ruhe und war bereit für ein Leben in Liebe mit Emmet für die Ewigkeit. Also hatte ich die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit kurz gefasst, und erzählte nun von meiner Begegnung mit Alireza.

„Ich war viel auf Reise in den letzten Monaten… Es hatte mich nie sehr lange in an einem Ort gehalten. Ich war einfach ruhelos. Und irgendwann verschlug es mich nach Volterra. Zu dieser Zeit war wieder ein Fest nach dem anderen, und ich hatte die Möglichkeit, viele andere Vampire kennen zu lernen….und auch deren Fähigkeiten." Ich schaute zu Boden. Ich wusste, jetzt würde ich Emmet verletzen, aber es war die Wahrheit. Was würde es mir bringen, ihn jetzt zu belügen, wenn wir wirklich die Hilfe von Alireza bräuchten?

„Unter Aro´s Garde gibt es einen Neuen. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr ihn auch nicht kennt, da euch ja der Name nichts sagt. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass er etwas besonderes sein muss, sonst wäre er nicht in der Garde. Nun ja, ich hatte ihn kennen gelernt…und ich war ihm zugetan."

Entschuldigend blickte ich zu Emmet: „Er war dir sehr ähnlich. Die gleiche Körperstatur und auch das gleiche Lächeln. Emmet, zwischen ihm und mir war aber nie mehr als Freundschaft….das musst du mir glauben."

Ich sah, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Es tat mir im Herzen weh, zu wissen, dass ich ihm weh tat. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig mit erzählen.

„Nun ja, wir saßen nachts im Garten und hatten uns unterhalten. Er gestand mir seine Gefühle, und ich war mehr als unsicher. Daraufhin wollte er mich testen….mit seiner Fähigkeit. Ich wusste nicht, was er mit mir vorhatte, aber ich ließ ihn gewähren."

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, meiner Familie von diesem Erlebnis zu erzählen. Es faszinierte mich noch immer… Aber ich verdankte ihm, dass ich den Weg zurück zu Emmet gefunden hatte.

„Er legte mir die Hände an die Schläfen und ein Schmerz durchfuhr mich. In dem Moment war ich wie gelähmt, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Aber ich spürte, wie er in meinen Kopf eindrang. Als ich dachte, ich würde es nicht mehr ertragen, war der Schmerz plötzlich wie weg. Er erzählte mir dann hinterher, dass das normal sei. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall ist er in mein Unterbewusstsein eingedrungen….und wie er sagt, auch in meine Seele. Er las in mir wie in einem offenen Buch… Er wusste alles….ich hatte es hinterher abgefragt, weil ich ihm nicht traute. Aber er wusste Sachen, von denen er sonst nicht hätte wissen können"

Ich sah die überraschten Gesichter meiner Familie. Ja, jetzt durfte ich sie wieder so nennen, und ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, welches ich nun Emmet schenkte. Versöhnlich lächelte er zurück.

Meine kleine Alice zappelte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und dann platzte sie heraus: „Aber wie sollte uns das helfen?"

„Süße, ich war noch nicht fertig. Es ist nicht nur so, dass er bis in die Tiefen unseres Kopfes dringen kann….nein…..er kann das Unterbewußtsein beeinflussen. Er kann es steuern, sich mit dir in deinem Kopf unterhalten, dich Sachen machen lassen….und du bist machtlos. Man gibt seine innersten Gefühle preis, von denen man selbst noch nichts wußte….und man sagt ausnahmslos die Wahrheit."

Neugierig schaute ich zu Carlisle. Ob er wohl schon verstanden hatte, was das bedeuten könnte? Ich sah, wie er grübelte…

„Auf jeden Fall stellte er fest, dass ich mein Herz schon lange verschenkt hatte, und ich mich nur selber belügen wollte, als ich glaubte, ich wäre ihm zugetan. Er hatte mir die Augen geöffnet. Emmet, ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, denn er hat mich endlich zur Vernunft gebracht." Der vorher ärgerliche Blick von ihm wich einem glücklichen Grinsen.

Ich war so froh, dass er mich ausreden hatte lassen, und nicht wütend davon gerannt war. Manchmal war mein Baby ein Kindskopf….aber auch er schien reifer geworden zu sein.

Alice sprang erregt auf. Ärgerlich schnauzte sie mich an: „Das hilft uns kein bisschen. Wieso machst du uns nur falsche Hoffnungen. Wie gut, dass Edward nicht da ist. Er wäre ausgerastet…." Zornig verschränkte sie ihre Arme.

Ich beobachtet währenddessen nur Carlisle. Dass Alice es noch nicht verstanden hatte, hatte ich erwartet. Sie hatte noch nicht die Lebenserfahrung wie Carlisle….Und dann sah ich das Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Carlisle, du verstehst, was ich meine?" ich schaute ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Er nickte mir zu und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Er forderte Alice, Jasper und Emmet auf, Edward irgendwie nach Hause zu bekommen, damit er es ihnen in Ruhe erklären konnte und mich schickte er nach Volterra…

„Wenn Rose geht, geh ich auch. Ich will sie nicht schon wieder verlieren…" bestimmte Emmet. Liebevoll strich ich ihm über die Wange: „Mein Schatz, es ist einfacher, wenn ich alleine gehe. Ich werde schneller sein, und Alireza schneller überzeugen können. Bitte vertrau mir. Ich werde mich beeilen, und wenn alles klappt, in drei Tag wieder da sein…"

Er wollte widersprechen, aber ich verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich. Wir hatten noch keine Zeit für uns, seit ich zurück war. Aber das stellte ich jetzt hinten an. Ich kannte Bella nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie war, oder ob ich sie mögen würde. Aber was zählte, war, dass Emmet sie liebte….und Edward auch. Genauso wie alle anderen. Sie war ihnen wichtig, das hatte ich schon gemerkt….und ich hoffte inständig, dass es funktionieren würde.

Sanft schob ich Emmet zur Tür, und gab den anderen ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Sie mussten mit Edward reden.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete ich mich von Esme und Carlisle und rannte zum Flughafen.

Ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren….

In ein paar Stunden war ich ihn Volterra…ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er mir meine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde.

Carlisle:

Als Rose ihre Erzählungen abgeschlossen hatte, dachte ich nach. Und es setzte sich wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Er war derjenige, der Bella jetzt noch helfen konnte. Wenn sie innerlich noch nicht tot war, könnte er sie erreichen….und sie sowie ihren Körper zwingen zu kämpfen. Ich hatte Rose Gedanken verstanden…

Und dann fühlte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl. Es machte sich in mir breit. Es war die Zuversicht…..endlich war die Hoffnung wieder zurückgekehrt.

Diese Hoffnung, die wir bereits verloren hatten.

In Gedanken betete ich, dass Bella noch irgendwo in diesem leblosen Körper vorhanden war…

Alice hatte es nicht verstanden, auch Emmet und Jasper nicht. Aber sie würden es verstehen, wenn es soweit war.

Jetzt hing alles von Rose ab. Wenn sie es schaffte, ihn hierher zu bekommen…dann hatten wir noch eine Chance….wahrscheinlich die Letzte….aber es könnte eine sein.

Als mein Handy klingelte, sah ich schon, dass es Emmet war. Ein eigenartiges ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich im gleichen Moment. Das konnten keine guten Nachrichten sein:

„Emmet, was ist passiert?" fragte ich nervös.


	47. Chapter 47

Kapitel 46: Nur über meine Leiche…

Carlisle:

„Emmet, was ist passiert?" fragte ich nervös.

Emmet´s Stimme klang aufgeregt und zornig: „Sie wollen die Maschinen abstellen. Edward dreht durch. Er hat das Zimmer verbarrikadiert und lässt niemanden rein"

Der Schock fuhr mir in alle Glieder.

Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt…wir brauchten mehr Zeit. Wir brauchten nur drei Tage.

Schnell überlegte ich.

„Carlisle!" forderte er dringend.

„Emmet, sag den Ärzten, dass ich komme. Ich lasse mir was einfallen…und paß auf, dass er keinen Blödsinn macht.

Und dann legte ich auf. Meine Gedanken rasten durch den Kopf.

Edward war lange nicht mehr jagen gewesen. Er musste durstig sein. Da war er dann erst Recht unvernünftig. Ich beschloss auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus noch zu jagen und ihm Tierblut mitzubringen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf haben, damit er verstand, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte.

Ich schnappte mir eine Flasche, die in der Regel nur zur Wahrung des Scheins da stand, und rannte los.

Emmet:

„Er wird kommen" sagte ich leise zu Alice und Jasper.

Es war schlimm gewesen, als wir ins Krankenhaus kamen. Die Schwester eilte uns gleich entgegen und bat uns, unseren Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie erzählte uns, dass der Arzt davon gesprochen hatte, dass man die Maschinen bei Bella abstellen sollte. Entweder würde sie es jetzt schaffen…oder es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr.

Edward war anscheinend durchgedreht und hatte den Arzt angeknurrt und aus dem Zimmer gejagt, und es danach verbarrikadiert.

Niemand konnte zu ihm vordringen.

Jasper´s Fähigkeiten perlten an ihm ab wie Wasser.

Jetzt konnte nur noch Carlisle helfen. Er war der einzige, der jetzt noch klar denken konnte.

Auch mir hatte es unerträgliche Schmerzen durch den Körper gejagt, als ich hörte, dass die Maschinen abgestellt werden sollten. Ich bot alle Kraft auf, mich zu beherrschen und nicht selbst auszurasten, so wie mein Bruder. Alice hatte sich nur schluchzend in die Arme von Jasper geworfen. Beide hatten sich einen ruhigen Ort gesucht. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Noch mehr auffallende Cullens durften wir nicht riskieren.

Ich wollte es noch einmal probieren....mit Edward reden. Er sollte mich reinlassen.

Ich ging zur Tür und klopfte leise an. Als ich versuchte, die Türklinke herunter zu drücken, tat sich nichts. Also hatte die Schwester die Wahrheit gesprochen.

„Edward?" sagte ich leise…

Es war nichts zu hören, außer dem Piepsen der Maschine.

„Edward? Bitte….rede mit mir!" es war eine Bitte, kein Befehl.

Ich hörte ein Schluchzen…und mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er litt unmenschliche Qualen. Selbst er war an seine Grenzen gestoßen ….aber sein Herz ließ ihn nicht gehen. Wie viel Leid konnte er noch ertragen?

Er würde daran zerbrechen…aber sie wohl nie wieder verlassen.

Niedergeschlagen sank ich mit dem Rücken zur Tür zu Boden. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Und dann fing auch ich an zu Schluchzen.

„Edward, bitte…..Lass mich zu ihr!" brachte ich stockend hervor.

Edward:

„Edward, bitte….Lass mich zu ihr!" Ich hörte seinen Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Und in seinen Gedanken hörte ich, dass er es auch wusste. Er hegte die gleichen Gefühle für den Arzt wie ich.

Aber es spielte keine Rolle. In dieses Zimmer würde niemand reinkommen, denn ich nicht reinlassen wollte. Dafür hatte ich gesorgt.

Ich hatte wie immer am Bett von Bella gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten, als der Arzt ins Zimmer gekommen war. Er hatte die Geräte geprüft und die Auswertungen angeschaut. Sein Blick war teilnahmslos, so wie in den letzten Wochen. Als ich in seinen Gedanken nichts Besonderes entdecken konnte, hatte ich mich wieder darauf konzentriert, Bella anzuschauen.

Als er dann anfing zu sprechen, erschrak ich zutiefst. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Seine Stimme war ruhig, als er sagte: „Herr Cullen, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Aber wir werden die Maschinen abstellen müssen. Und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass ihr Körper inzwischen stark genug ist." Aber die Werte sprechen dagegen

Als ich diesen gedanklichen Zusatz hörte, war es um mich geschehen. Mein Verstand setzte aus, und ich baute mich vor dem Arzt auf.

„Sie werden die Maschinen nicht abstellen!" befahl ich ihm. Ja, meine Stimme duldete keine Widerrede. Das Monster in mir hatte den Weg an die Oberfläche gefunden. Ich war lange nicht mehr jagen, und mehr als durstig. Aber ich wollte und konnte das Zimmer nicht verlassen.

„Aber, Herr Cullen, so verstehen Sie doch…." Hatte er versucht, auf mich einzureden. Aber er erntete nur einen Blick voller Verachtung.

Als er meinen hasserfüllten Blick gesehen hatte, war er vor mir zurückgewichen. Aber in die falsche Richtung. Er war näher an die Maschinen getreten.

Mein Blick hetzte zwischen ihm und den Geräten hin und her….und auch er merkte, wo er sich befand. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Würde er einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung machen, würde ich ihn töten.

Bei dem Gedanken entwich aus meiner Brust ein Knurren, dass ihn erzittern liess.

Er bekam Angst und hielt mir für verrückt. Er wollte die Polizei rufen. Ich hörte es in seinen Gedanken, aber es war mir so unendlich egal.

Fluchtartig rannte er aus dem Raum.

Schnell war ich an der Tür und hatte den Stuhl unter die Klinke geklemmt.

Mein Hals schmerzte unerträglich…aber ich setzte mich dennoch wieder an ihr Bett. Ich verlangte nicht nach ihr….es war nur unendliche Liebe, die mich erfüllte, wenn ich sie ansah oder berührte.

Aber das Blut der anderen hier im Krankenhaus war eine Verlockung. Doch ein innerer Zwang hielt mir hier gefangen….hier in diesem Zimmer.

„Emmet…sie wollen sie töten." Flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Ich wusste, dass er mich hören konnte. Ein weiteres Mal wurde mein Körper vom Schluchzen geschüttelt.

„Edward?" hörte ich Carlisle Stimme, „du wirst mich und Emmet jetzt reinlassen. 1. hab ich dir Puma mitgebracht, 2. muss ich euch was erzählen!" Seine Worte duldeten keine Widerrede.

Egal, wie hasserfüllt und verzweifelt ich war, ich hatte Achtung und Respekt vor Carlisle. Er war mehr als unser Vater, er war so etwas wie unser Anführer. Man folgte seinen Anweisungen…

Und der Durst war riesig…er hatte mir Puma mitgebracht.

Es würde den Schmerz lindern, und mich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Ich könnte wieder klarer denken…

Also entschied ich mich, die Tür zu öffnen.

Emmet:

Als Edward uns die Tür aufmachte, erschraken wir beide. Er hatte riesige schwarze Schatten unter den Augen. Seine Augen selbst waren tief schwarz…. Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht über jemanden hergefallen war. Er musste eine ernorme Selbstbeherrschung haben.

Carlisle reichte ihm die Flasche…und Edward trank gierig. Mit jedem Schluck beruhigte er sich mehr. Die verkrampfte Körperhaltung löste sich Stück für Stück…

Als die Flasche leer war, dankte er Carlisle zaghaft, und setzte sich wieder ans Bett zu Bells. Sie sah noch immer gleich aus. Sehr blass, aber als ob sie schlafen würde….und die Maschinen piepsten monoton.

Und dann fing Carlisle an zu reden:

„Edward, wir haben eine letzte Chance, Bella zurück zu holen. Der Arzt hat mir vier Tage zugesichert. Wenn sich in vier Tagen ihr Zustand nicht gebessert hat, werden sie die Maschinen abstellen müssen. Sie sind dazu verpflichtet."

Ich hörte den schmerzvollen Laut aus Edward´s Kehle.

Ich wusste nicht, was mich zerriss in diesem Moment. Carlisle´s Worte oder Edward´s Schmerz. Er war immer so stark gewesen….und jetzt….jetzt war er ein gebrochenes und von Leid gezeichnetes Wesen.

„Edward, hör mir zu. Es gibt einen Vampir mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, der uns vielleicht helfen kann. Er heißt Alireza und hält sich derzeit in Volterra auf. Rose wird ihn übermorgen hierher bringen." Ich sah von Carlisle zu Edward.

Man konnte genau sehen, dass er alle seine Gedanken durchforstete….und Carlisle liess ihn wohl gewähren.

Ich wartete auf einen erneuten Wutanfall von ihm und bereitete mich innerlich darauf vor, Carlisle zu schützen, wenn Edward auf ihn los ging….aber da kam nichts.

Da war nur noch ein verzweifelter Blick…das anfängliche Misstrauen war gewichen.

„Emmet, und auch für dich. Du hast von Rose gehört, welche Fähigkeiten, er hat. Es ist so, wenn irgendwo noch ein Rest unserer kleinen Bella in diesem Körper ist, wird er sie finden. Und er kann sie vielleicht zwingen zu kämpfen…ihren Körper zwingen, wieder seinen Job zu tun."

Ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

… Ich hatte es nicht verstanden, als es Rose erzählt hatte. Aber jetzt machte es Sinn. Deswegen musste Rose ihn holen…

Es war unsere letzte Chance.

Aber ich spürte wieder die Hoffnung in mir….

Für einen Moment hatte sich dieses beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Brust gelöst…

Es war noch nicht alles verloren!


	48. Chapter 48

Kapitel 47: Bitte, hilf mir…

Rose:

Ich war da. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten mich von ihm…und vielleicht dem Glück meiner Familie.

Jane hatte mir gesagt, dass ich ihn im Innenhof finden würde.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn überzeugen konnte. Und es war ein Risiko. Bella war ein Mensch. Wir hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Alireza war selbstverständlich kein Vegetarier. Hier in Volterra war das niemand.

Wie ich dieses Problem lösen konnte, wusste ich noch nicht. Aber das sollte nicht jetzt das Problem sein. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat…jetzt musste ich ihn erst Mal nach Alaska kriegen.

Suchend glitt mein Blick durch den Hof, und da sah ich ihn. Er saß im Schatten unter einem Baum und las. Dies war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Manchmal schaute ich ihm stundenlang zu. Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie versunken er in seine Bücher war.

Mit langsamen Schritte näherte ich mich ihm. Als er mich wahrnahm, hob er den Kopf und schenkte mir ein freudiges Lächeln.

„Rose, wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

Ich ließ mich vor ihm im Schneidersitz zu Boden sinken. In dem Moment war es mir egal, dass meine Kleidung Grasflecken bekommen würde. Die oberflächliche Rose war Geschichte.

„Ich freue mich auch, Alireza,„ entgegnete ich ihm.

Mein Lächeln war kläglich. Es war kein freudiger Anlass, der mich zu ihm führte.

„Rose, dein Lächeln ist nicht echt. Es hat deine Augen nicht erreicht. Als du mich verlassen hattest, strahlten deine Augen und dein Lächeln war ein aufrichtiges. Was liegt dir auf der Seele?" Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er mich so schnell durchschauen würde.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich um Hilfe bitten möchte…" Ich schaute ihm in seine roten Augen. Er hatte also erst kürzlich getrunken. Also würde das zumindest kein Problem geben.

„Jederzeit, Rose, jederzeit. Ich hab es dir versprochen…." Entgegnete er mir aufrichtig.

„Und ich habe noch eine zweite Bitte. Versprich mir, bitte versprich mir, dass du niemandem etwas sagst…!" es war eine anmaßende Bitte, ich wusste es. Ich flehte ihn dennoch darum an. Aber er würde es halten, wenn er es versprechen würde.

„Oh Rose, was verlangst du da von mir?" er seufzte.

Niedergeschlagen senkte ich den Blick. Es durfte nicht bekannt werden, sonst wäre Bella´s Leben wohl verwirkt.

„Ich verspreche es dir, weil ich dir vertraue. Du wirst nicht das Falsche von mir verlangen."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Auf ihn war verlass…

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe für einen Menschen!" so, jetzt war es raus. Gespannt beobachtete ich seine Reaktion. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er mich jetzt entsetzt schauen würde, stattdessen lachte er.

„Alireza, das war mein Ernst!" ich betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich nicht für voll nahm.

„Rose, was für ein Mensch….und warum brauchst du dabei meine Hilfe? Trink ihn leer, und dann war es das." Er kicherte vor sich her.

„Oh man, Al, das ist nicht zum Lachen. Meine Familie liebt diesen Mensch. Und niemand darf davon erfahren. Sie weiß nicht, was wir sind….sie soll es auch nicht erfahren….aber sie soll leben." Ereiferte ich mich.

Noch immer grinste er mich an, so sprach ich weiter: „Aber du scheinst mir nicht zu glauben…also schau in mich rein. Emmet hatte mir alles erzählt…du wirst es sehen und fühlen." Erstaunt betrachtete er mich. Es schien ihm langsam bewusst zu werden, dass ich keinen Spaß machte. Wortlos legte er seine Hände an meinen Kopf und tauchte ein. Da war er wieder dieser Schmerz, aber er war mir nicht mehr neu. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und ertrug es wortlos, bis es wieder nachließ.

Er konnte nur die Schmerzen sehen und spüren, die ich bei meiner Familie gespürt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ich hätte Edward vorher noch getroffen. Das wäre Überzeugung genug gewesen.

Ich sah, wie das Lachen in seinen Augen verschwand.

Sanft zog er seine Hände zurück und musterte mich: „Rose, was bedeutet es dir, deine Familie glücklich zu sehen? Du verlangst sehr viel von mir. Ich soll einem Menschen helfen. Sie sind meine Nahrung. Sie bedeuten mir nichts. Ich verspreche dir, niemandem etwas zu sagen, aber du weißt, dass wenn Aro will, er es heraus bekommt. Er wird MICH NICHT strafen, weil er mich braucht. Aber was dann mit euch passiert, kann ich nicht erahnen. Also frag ich dich noch mal: Was bedeutet es dir, deine Familie glücklich zu sehen?""

Ich musste nicht nachdenken, es schoss einfach aus mir heraus: „Alles!"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte deine Lippen: „Ich weiß, ich hab es gesehen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dir dessen auch bewusst bist. Rose, ich werde mit dir mitkommen. Ich will den Menschen sehen, der eine Familie Vampire umgarnen kann. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde mein Bestes tun….aber ob es reichen wird, weiß ich nicht. So eine Herausforderung hatte sich mir bisher noch nie gestellt."

Glücklich fiel ich ihm in die Arme. Wie von alleine fanden seine Lippen meine. Im ersten Moment stockte ich vor Überraschung, aber im nächsten Moment erwiderte ich diesen Kuss. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber in diesem Augenblick tat es einfach nur gut.

Sanft schob ich ihn dann von mir weg: „Ich liebe Emmet. Das weißt du besser als ich. Wir sollten das nicht tun."

„Rose, ich würde gerne sagen, es tut mir leid, aber es wäre gelogen. Ich habe es genossen, und ich hatte dieses Bedürfnis schon lange. Wie glücklich wäre ich, hättest du mir dein Herz schenken können…..aber es sollte nicht sein. Ich werde es auch nicht noch mal tun….aber jetzt konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen."

Und ich musste Lachen. Das war Alireza und niemand anderes. Genau so ehrlich hatte ich ihn kennen gelernt…

„Wirst du mitkommen? Denn ich muss wieder zurück…." Fragte ich ihn.

Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich vom Boden. „Süße, lass uns gehen…"

Und schon bald saßen wir im Flugzeug zurück nach Alaska. Ich hoffte, wir kamen noch rechzeitig.

Edward:

Ich nahm nicht wirklich viel um mich herum war. Es war einfach alles zu viel geworden. Meine Kraft reichte noch aus, um für Bella da zu sein…. Aber für mehr war einfach nichts mehr da.

Edward, Edward!!

Es war Alice Stimme. Unaufhörlich drängte sie in meinen Kopf. Ich konnte es nicht abstellen. Also lauschte ich ihr.

Edward, Rose kommt zurück….und sie hat jemanden dabei….aber er trinkt Menschenblut.

Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf und starrte zu Carlisle….mit zittriger Stimme fauchte ich ihn an: „Er trinkt Menschenblut? CARLISLE! Er kann sie töten…"

Und dann sah ich, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge veränderten. Sie wurden hart und seine Stimme beherrschte den Raum: „Edward! Beherrsch dich! Bella ist vielleicht schon tot. Er ist unsere….nein….er ist DEINE LETZTE CHANCE, DEINE LIEBE ZURÜCK ZU BEKOMMEN!!!!!!" Sein Blick war hart wie Stahl und bohrte sich in mein Innerstes…

Carlisle hatte Recht: Es war meine letzte Chance, meinen Engel zurück zu bekommen…


	49. Chapter 49

Kapitel 47: Zurück in Alaska

Alireza:

Ich hatte mich entschieden, Rose zu helfen. Was mich dazu bewegte, wusste ich nicht. Leider konnte ich meine Fähigkeit nicht an mir selbst anwenden, denn sonst hätte ich die Antwort auf diese Frage.

Auf jeden Fall war ich sehr neugierig auf diesen Menschen, der eine gesamte Vampirfamilie so verändert hatte. Ich hatte es in Rose gesehen. Ihr Gefährte liebte dieses Menschenmädchen…und er litt. Aber sie hatte mir erzählt, dass sein Bruder sein Herz an diesen Menschen verschenkt hatte. Er musste durch die Hölle gehen im Moment….

Ich hatte ein einziges Mal mein Herz verschenkt….und auch sie wurde mir durch den Tod genommen. Ich war jahrzehntelang nur ein Schatten meiner selbst gewesen.

Aber irgendwann schloss ich damit ab. Man erwachte aus dem Nichts, kletterte aus dem Loch und begann wieder zu Leben.

Und dann lernte ich Rose kennen. Sie war ein wundervoller Vampir. Atemberaubend schön, eine gute Zuhörerin und auch Gesprächspartnerin. Anfangs hielt ich sie für eingebildet, oberflächlich und arrogant, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Es hatte mich mit Glück erfüllt, als sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlte…aber ich wollte dennoch wissen, was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte mich gewähren lassen.

Was ich dann sah, versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sie hatte ihr Herz bereits verschenkt….an jemanden, der mir äußerlich sehr ähnlich war. Aber sie hatte ihn verlassen. Ihr Innerstes war verwirrt…man musste ihm den richtigen Weg zeigen….und ich tat es. Ich zeigte ihr auf, was sie wirklich wollte….

Sie war daraufhin bald gegangen. Sie folgte dem Drang ihres Herzens.

Wir waren angekommen und standen vor dem Krankenhaus. Ich blickte Rose unsicher an, ob wir da wirklich reingehen sollten. Es forderte meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung. Ich hatte zwar erst getrunken….aber der Geruch von frischem Blut könnte eine Gefahr für mich werden.

Also bat ich sie: „Rose, ich werde nicht atmen. Das wäre zu gefährlich. Bitte, schau, dass ich nicht zu lange unter Beobachtung von jemandem stehe, dem das auffallen könnte, ja?"

Ich wollte ihr helfen und hier kein Desaster anrichten.

Sie nickte mir zu und zog mich ins Krankenhaus.

Vor einem Zimmer blieben wir stehen.

Bereitwillig wurde uns die Tür geöffnet…und wir beide standen drei anderen Vampiren gegenüber. Ohne ihn je gesehen zu haben, war mir klar, welcher Roses Gefährte war. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn: „Hallo Emmet."

Dann drehte ich mich zu den anderen beiden.

Ich beobachtete sie genau. Ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet mir, wer wer war. Rose hatte bereits erzählt, dass ich außer auf Emmet auch auf dessen Bruder Edward sowie deren Vater Carlisle treffen würde. Ich begrüßte ebenfalls beide, und konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich sah, wie Rose überrascht die Augen aufriss. Ihre Frage stand ihr in die Augen geschrieben, so beantwortete ich sie auch: „Rose, es ist ein Leichtes, sie zu unterscheiden. Emmet ähnelt mir äußerlich. Carlisle beobachtet diese Situation objektiv….und Edward….in seinen Augen ist Misstrauen…außerdem kann ich den Schmerz darin sehen, also geht es um seine Liebe."

Verwundert traten die drei einen Schritt zur Seite und gaben mir den Blick auf den Menschen frei.

Dies war also das Menschenmädchen, weswegen ein Vampir so litt.

Ich überlegte, wie ich am Besten anfangen sollte…und traf eine Entscheidung:

„Edward, Emmet, könnt ihr mir alles über sie erzählen, was ihr wisst? Ich muss zumindest ein Bild davon haben, wie sie ist, und was sie schon erlebt hat. Und danach….Edward….möchte ich in dir lesen….vielleicht brauche ich deine Gefühle und alles für sie. Einverstanden?"

Edward nickte mir zu. Er hatte gezögert, das war mir aufgefallen…aber Emmet fing schon an zu erzählen.

Edward:

Ich hatte es kaum noch ausgehalten, bis Rose endlich kam. Ich hörte ihre Gedanken bereits, als sie das Krankenhaus betraten. Ich lotste sie zum Zimmer. Und dann standen die beiden vor uns. Ich war leicht überrascht, denn er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Emmet….und noch verwunderter war ich, als er diesen direkt begrüßte. Auch uns beide hatte er unterschieden, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wer wer von uns war.

Ich bekam in seinen Gedanken die Erklärung und war zufrieden, aber für Rose sprach er sie laut aus. Und dann hatte auch sie es verstanden.

Wir traten einen Schritt zur Seite und gaben ihm den Blick auf meinen Engel frei. Ihr Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert… Traurig folgte ich seinem Blick. Er musterte sie neugierig.

Aber es war verständlich.

Es war wohl für keinen nachvollziehbar, wie es ein Mensch geschafft hatte, uns alle in seinen Bann zu ziehen….

Für ihn war sie Nahrung, das hatte ich nicht vergessen. Also klinkte ich mir in seine Gedanken ein und war in Alarmbereitschaft, falls er ihr falsch zu Nahe kommen wollte.

Er bat uns über sie zu erzählen und um Einlass in mich.

Für einen Moment zögerte ich. Ich hatte Angst davor, zu sehen, was er in mir sehen würde. Aber ich willigte dennoch ein.

Ich hatte Carlisles Worte nicht vergessen.

Er war meine letzte Chance.

Emmet erzählte alles von Anfang an. Verschiedene Mal sah ich Roses ungläubigen Blick…und auch in seinen Gedanken konnte ich die Überraschung sehen. Es war einfach unfassbar, was ein einzelner Mensch ertragen konnte. Seine Bewunderung für Bella stieg, und er fasste den Willen, zu ihr durchzudringen, weil sie Leben sollte. Das erste Mal seit Tagen wagte ich wieder zu hoffen. Er war entschlossen, uns zu helfen.

Er schaute mich an und kam auf mich zu. Seine Hände legte er an meine Schläfen. Ich vernahm seine leise Warnung: „Es wird weh tun. Je mehr dein Innerstes blockiert, desto schmerzvoller wird es sein. Bist du bereit?"

Ich nickte zustimmend.

Und dann war es, als ob mir jemand Messer in die Schläfen rammte. Entsetzt keuchte ich auf. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen…. Der Schmerz fuhr immer tiefer in meinen Kopf. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas erlebt. Es kam mir vor, als ob es nie enden würde… Aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Kein Laut würde über meine Lippen kommen. Ich tat es für Bella…meine große Liebe….und langsam ebbte das Stechen ab. Ich fühlte mich benommen und gelähmt. Meine Gedanken konnte ich nicht mehr kontrollieren… Ich war ihm ausgeliefert.

Alireza:

Ich hatte ihn vorgewarnt. Aber es war schwer, in ihn einzudringen. Es kostete mich viel Kraft, seine innere Mauer zu durchbrechen. Er war stark…aber nicht stärker als ich….und ich besiegte ihn.

Ich suchte mir den Weg….suchte die Gefühle und Gedanken, die ich sehen musste... Seine unendlich Liebe zu ihr erfüllte meinen Körper mit einem angenehmen Gefühl…. Es war die wahre und unendliche Liebe. Sie war seine Seelenverwandte. Ich konnte es so deutlich lesen…und dann fand ich seine Angst und seinen Schmerz. Ich erschrak und zuckte merklich zurück…. Die Intensität seines Scherzes und seiner Angst schnürte meine Kehle zu. Ich fühlte jetzt, wie er fühlte….und ich hatte nicht die Kraft, das zu ertragen.

Würde ich wieder weiter machen, würde es mich zu Boden strecken.

Ich spiegelte das Innerste meines Gegenübers in mich. So konnte ich alles sehen, fühlen und ihn dorthin lenken, wo ich es haben wollte…

Noch nie hatte es mich so viel Kraft gekostet… und mit einem leisen Aufschrei zog ich meine Hände zurück.

„Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?" stieß ich gepresst hervor.

Edward:

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei zog er seine Hände zurück, und ich hatte wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper.

„Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?" stieß er hervor.

Ich drang in seine Gedanken, ich wollte wissen, was er meinte….und erschrak. Ich sah meine Gefühle in ihm…. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte ich es gewagt, meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Aber sie jetzt durch ihn zu sehen, ließ mich erstarren. Diese Angst, der Schmerz, die Qual….ich hatte sie immer unterdrückt. Ich wollte mich ihnen nicht ergeben….aber jetzt ich konnte nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf….es fesselte mich auf eine quälende Art….und alles, was ich so mühsam verdrängt hatte, prasselte auf mich ein. Es raubte mir alle Kraft….von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ich schwächer.

Ich sank auf den Stuhl…

Mit aller letzter Kraft weigerte ich mich gegen den Zwang seine Gedanken zu lesen….ich kämpfte…..und gewann.

Die Liebe zu Bella half mir…für sie musste ich jetzt stark sein.

Schwer atmend saß ich auf dem Stuhl und rang um meine Selbstbeherrschung.

Wie durch einen Nebel nahm ich war: „Ich werde es jetzt bei Bella versuchen…."


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 50: Eine Traumwelt

Bella:

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war. Es war eine neue Welt…und eigentlich gefiel sie mir. Ich hatte alle hier, die mir was bedeuteten: Edward, Emmet, Alice und Jasper.

Was wollte ich denn mehr?

Es war ein harmonisches Beisammensein….und ich war glücklich.

Und dann bekam ich diese Kopfschmerzen….instinktiv griff ich mit den Händen an meinen Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er platzen würde. Ich stöhnte auf und sank zu Boden…. Diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich.

Edward hielt meine Hand und lachte mich an.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich litt hier Schmerzen, und er lachte glücklich? Mein Blick suchte die anderen, auch sie lachten und waren glücklich. Sie merkten gar nicht, dass es mir schlecht ging.

Hier war doch irgendetwas verkehrt.

Irgendwas lief falsch….aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären was.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Dieser pochende stechende Schmerz in meinem Kopf wurde weniger…und ich hörte, wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Immer und immer wieder hörte ich meinen Namen rufen….als ob mich dieser jemand suchte.

Irritierte wollte ich zu meinem Geliebten schauen, aber es war alles nur schwarz, und er war weg….auch die anderen waren weg.

Ich bekam Angst. Was war hier los?

Wo waren sie hin?

Was passierte mit mir?

Die Stimme kam näher, aber ich konnte nichts sehen… Ich kannte diese Person auch nicht.

Vorsichtig wollte ich einen Schritt zurückweichen, aber meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht. Ich war dem ausgeliefert, der hier auf mich zukam…

„Bella….vertrau mir" Hörte ich die Stimme erneut….sie war ganz nah…aber es war noch immer schwarz. Ich spürte, wie er nach meiner Hand griff…und mein Körper gehorchte seinem Wunsch. Ich folgte ihm. Er führte mich zum gelben Licht….und dann konnte ich ihn sehen.

Ich hatte ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen….aber dennoch kam er mir so bekannt vor.

„Bella….ich heiße Alireza!" stellte er sich vor. Er hatte eine wundervoll klingende Stimme….wie mein Engel.

„Wo ist Edward? Wo sind die anderen?" platzte es aus mir heraus. Das war das Wichtigste. Wir waren doch vorhin hier noch glücklich gewesen…

„Bella…du bist hier alleine…" sprach er zu mir.

„Aber sie waren doch da!" widersprach ich.

„Nein, waren sie nicht. Das war in deiner Phantasie." Sagte er lächelnd zu mir.

„DU lügst!" Ich schrie ihn an. Ich wusste doch, dass sie da waren. Ich hab sie doch gesehen und berührt.

„Bella…ich soll dich zurückholen!" offenbarte er mir.

„Wieso zurückholen? Ich will hier nicht weg…ich bin hier glücklich!" rief ich erregt.

„Glücklich? Ohne Edward, ohne Emmet, ohne die anderen?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Aber sie sind doch hier…"

Ich verstand nicht, was er von mir wollte…er musste verrückt sein.

„Bella, ich zeig dir was…." Ich sah, wie er seine Hand hob und mit einer Bewegung war ein Fenster in diesem Raum. Neugierig schaute ich heraus. Dort waren sie alle….Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward….und auch ich. ICH???? Wie konnte ich dort sein, wenn ich hier war?

„Ich versteh das nicht:" flüsterte ich.

„Das ist dein Wunschtraum, Bella. Eine heile Welt….aber die gibt es nicht. Was du hier siehst, ist das, was du dir gewünscht hast. Aber nichts ist echt. Du hattest doch vorher Schmerzen….wie haben die anderen reagiert?" fragte er mich.

Ich schloss die Augen und dachte nach.

Dann beantwortete ich seine Frage:

„Sie haben nicht gesehen, dass es mir schlecht ging, sonst wären sie nicht mehr so fröhlich gewesen!" Ich war überzeugt von dem, was ich sagte.

„Nein, du wolltest nicht, dass sie sehen, wie du leidest, also haben sie es nicht mitbekommen. Sie machen hier, was du willst…denn es sind deine Traumgestalten. Das hier, Bella, das ist das Leben nach dem Tod!"

Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. Ich sollte tot sein? Wie sollte ich mich dann mit ihm unterhalten können? Er war verrückt…

„Klar, als ob ich tot wäre…"

„Bella, glaub mir einfach. Komm mit mir, und ich bring dich zurück….zurück zu Edward und den anderen."

Jetzt ging er zu weit. Ich würde nirgends mit ihm hingehen. Ich wünschte mir Emmet und Edward an meine Seite. Sie sollten mich vor ihm beschützen. Er war ein Verrückter.

Kaum hatte ich daran gedacht, standen sie bei mir.….und sie gingen auch schon in Kampfstellung.

„Bella, ich werde die beiden töten….und ich werde dich zwingen, mit mir zukommen. In der realen Welt wartet jemand auf dich, dessen Leid ich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann. Er ist ein Schatten seiner selbst, und auch Emmet leidet. Ich habe es Rose versprochen, alles zu versuchen….und so schnell gebe ich nicht auf." Seine Stimme duldete keine Widerrede.

Aber ich würde mir von so einem nichts sagen lassen.

Alireza:

Sie hatte sich in eine Traumwelt geflüchtet. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie eigentlich fast tot war… Würden sie die Maschinen abstellen, würde kein eigener Herzschlag erfolgen. Sie war der Meinung, sie lebte in der richtigen Welt…warum sollte sie kämpfen? Ich verstand sie…aber ich durfte es nicht akzeptieren.

Ich versuchte es auf die ruhige und verständnisvolle Art, sie zu überzeugen… Aber sie weigerte sich vehement.

Ich seufzte auf…ich wollte es ihr ersparen, aber nun musste ich zur harten Tour übergehen.

Sie zwang mich zu einem Kampf mit ihren beiden Traumgestalten, Edward und Emmet.

Ich hatte noch nie im Unterbewusstsein eines anderes anderen kämpfen müssen. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartete…aber ich wusste, was sie erwartete. Sie tat mir jetzt schon unendlich leid…aber sie würde es anders nicht verstehen.

Die beiden vor mir gingen in Angriffsstellung…und ich erwiderte die Haltung. Sie sprangen auf mich zu, und stieß den einen links, den anderen rechts von mir weg. Es waren Menschen in ihren Träumen…also wusste sie nichts von uns. Ein weiterer Schock, den ich ihr nicht ersparen würde.

Ihr Edward kam auf mich zu….und meine Hände schlossen sich um seinen Hals….

Bella:

Edward und Emmet hatten ihn angegriffen, aber er war sehr stark, er hatte sie einfach weggestoßen…

Edward griff erneut an…und dann weiteten sich meine Augen vor Entsetzen. Alireza hatte seine Hände um Edwards Hals gelegt….er würgte ihn.

„EMMET, hilf ihm!" schrie ich….und schon stürzte sich dieser auf ihn. Ich sah den Ellenbogen von Alireza an Emmets Hals, und dann hörte ich ein verdächtiges Knacken. Emmet sank lautlos zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr…

Edward wurde ebenfalls schwächer….aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Mein stolzer Engel…

Als auch er zu Boden sank, waren seine Lebensgeister erloschen.

Ich schaute die beiden an. Es erfüllte mich mit Trauer, sie so zu sehen….

Alireza:

„Bella, wieso bist du so ruhig? Ich habe deine große Liebe und deinen besten Freund eben umgebracht! Dir müsste es das Herz zerreissen." fragte ich sie. Sie musste es doch jetzt merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So stur konnte doch niemand sein,

„Ja, ich bin traurig…aber ich kann es ja nicht mehr ändern." Entgegnete sie mir.

Langsam verlor ich die Geduld….was war sie nur für ein seltsamer Fall.

„Hast du Angst zu sterben?" wollte ich von ihr wissen.

„Ich lebe gerne…" es war nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte…aber schon mal ein guter Ansatz.

„Bella, du wirst jetzt dem Licht folgen…. Entweder gehst du freiwillig, oder ich jage dich dorthin!" Meine Stimme wurde hart. Ich verlor dir Geduld. Noch nie war ich mit jemandem so vorsichtig umgegangen wie mit ihr.

Bella:

Er drohte mir, aber es ließ mich kalt. Ich war überhaupt überrascht von mir selber. Wieso tat es nicht weh, dass meine beiden Liebsten jetzt tot waren? Er hatte doch Recht, es müsste mir eigentlich das Herz heraus reißen.

Sollte er wirklich Recht haben?

War das meine Traumwelt?


	51. Chapter 51

Kapitel 51: Der letzte Weg

Bella:

Er baute sich vor mir auf und knurrte mich an. Seine Augen funkelten böse.

Ein Gefühl von Angst beschlich mich.

Unsicher entfernte ich mich einen Schritt von ihm

Aber er kam mir gleich hinterher, und ich wich ihm erneut aus.

Aus seiner Brust kam ein Grollen. Es hörte sich an wie Tier….aus Angst vor ihm ging ich immer weiter zurück….in Richtung des Lichtes.

Ich wollte nicht sterben.

Ich war doch noch viel zu jung.

Ich suchte all meinen Mut zusammen und wollte ihm die Stirn bieten….aber es beeindruckte ihn nicht. Ich wollte mich nicht zu dem Licht treiben lassen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte ich Angst davor.

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich blieb stehen und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich wie Klingen. Er merkte sofort, dass ich mich gegen ihn stellte. Seinen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn…und dann fletschte er die Zähne. Er entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne…und zwei scharfe Eckzähne. Erschrocken schrie ich auf. Das waren Reißzähne…

„Was bist du?" fauchte ich ihn an.

„Dein Untergang, wenn du nicht weiter gehst….!" Hörte ich ihn sagen.

„Was bist du?" fragte ich ihn erneut.

„Ein Vampir!"

„Das kann nicht sein. Vampire gibt es nicht. Warum ich?" er sollte es mir erklären. Ich wollte verstehen, was er war, und warum er das tat.

Resigniert zog er die Schultern hoch und seufzte.

„Bella, du bist schwer verletzt und liegst in einem Krankenhaus. Maschinen erhalten dich künstlich am Leben. Edward leidet die schlimmsten Qualen seines Lebens, weil du nicht zurückkommst. Rose hat mich gebeten, dich in deinem Unterbewusstsein zu finden und zurückzubringen. Aber du verkriechst dich hier in einer Traumwelt. Und statt mir zu vertrauen und mir zu folgen, kämpfst du gegen mich an. Reich mir die Hand, und ich bring dich zurück… Es ist weniger schmerzvoll, wenn du freiwillig mit mir gehst. Bitte!" Er flehte mich an. Ich konnte seinen Worten nicht glauben. Es war unvorstellbar.

„Gib mir einen Beweis! Ich glaube dir nicht. Beweis mir, dass ich hier nicht in der realen Welt bin…und ich werde dir folgen…!" ich wollte diese Worte nicht sagen. Aber er hatte so viel Misstrauen in mir geweckt, dass ich wissen wollte, ob er nicht vielleicht doch die Wahrheit sprach. Dass er ein Vampir sein sollte, hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Es erschien mir jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Ich wollte wissen, warum er so versessen darauf war, mich mitzunehmen.

Alireza:

Noch nie hatte ich einem Unterbewusstsein beweisen müssen, dass es falsch lag. Normalerweise drang ich in die Leute, erklärte ihnen die Situation und sie vertrauten und folgten mir. Aber dieses Mädchen machte mich wahnsinnig. Sie war ein Mensch. Ich konnte sie nicht behandeln wie ein Vampir, der mir nicht glaubte. Es hatte erst zwei gegeben, die sich gegen meine Überzeugungskraft gestellt hatten.

Diese hatte ich angegriffen und gebissen. Mein Gift war wie ein Hypnosemittel, gleichzeitig verursachte es unerträgliche Schmerzen.

Sie machten aber alles, was ich wollte.

Aber Bella durfte ich nicht beißen. Ich würde sie damit töten….

Ich musste ihr Herz erreichen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Denn wirklich Angst vor mir hatte sie auch nicht. Sie war ein willensstarker Mensch. Ich verstand immer mehr, warum Edward sein Herz an sie verloren hatte.

Ich hob meine Hand und jagte ihr eine meiner Erinnerungen von Edward durch den Kopf.

In ihren Augen sah ich das Erkennen…und sie fühlte den Schmerz mit. Sie sank kraftlos zu Boden und schluchzte. Ja, sie weinte….es war zu ihr durchgedrungen.

Bella:

Ein Schmerz jagte durch meinen Kopf, und ich sah meinen Engel. Er saß an einem Krankenbett und schluchzte verzweifelt. Ein Blick an ihm vorbei, und ich erschrak. Das war ich dort in diesem Bett. Und überall diese Maschinen. Es war alles so real….und dann übermannten mich meine eigenen Erinnerungen. Das Spiel, die Schmerzen, das Blut…alles trat wieder in mein Bewusstsein. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen…

Es war wie eine Seifenblase, die zerplatzte, und meine ganze Traumwelt war verschwunden. Ich stand im Nichts…und er stand mir gegenüber. Ich sank weinend zu Boden. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Ich hatte meinem Engel Höllenqualen zugefügt… Es tat mir unendlich weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich wollte nie, dass er wegen mir leiden musste. Ich würde kämpfen, ich musste zurück zu ihm… Ihn in meine Arme schließen, mich bei ihm Entschuldigen. Ihm meine Liebe gestehen… Er sollte nicht leiden, ich liebte ihn.

Alireza streckte mir seine Hand zu. Er wollte mich zurückbringen.

Zaghaft griff ich nach seiner Hand und folgte ihm Schritt für Schritt in Richtung dieses Lichtes.

„Bella, die letzten Schritte musst du alleine machen…. Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn du wieder wach bist. Bitte vertrau mir und kämpfe. Egal, was jetzt noch kommt, kämpfe!!! Kämpfe für Edward und dich…!"

Alireza:

Mit einem Rück riss ich meine Hände von Bella. Ich stand vor ihr mit geballten Fäusten. Dieses Wesen hatte mich unendlich viel Kraft gekostet. Noch nie war es so schwer gewesen, das Unterbewusstsein von jemandem zu finden.

Wieso konnte ich ihr nicht einfach meinen Willen aufzwängen wie allen anderen. Sie war etwas Besonderes.

Kraftlos wich ich von ihr zurück.

Ich war geschwächt….und sie war ein Mensch. Ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Das letzte Stück musste sie alleine gehen, da konnte ich ihr nicht helfen.

Ich sah die fragenden Blicke der anderen.

Und ich begann zu erzählen…

Edward:

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft in seine Gedanken zu schauen. Die letzten Minuten hatte ich so unter Anspannung gestanden, dass alle meine Kraftreserven verbraucht waren. Ich war stets in der Anspannung, er könnte sie doch beißen wollen….

Als ich das Knurren aus seiner Brust gehört hatte, war ich bereits im Sprung, als mich Emmet zurückhielt. Alireza war gar nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Er war wie in Trance….also ließen wir ihn gewähren. Dennoch ließ ich ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Er wollte die fragenden Blicke meiner Familie beantworten und begann zu erzählen:

„Sie lebte bereits in ihrer Traumwelt…ein Leben nach dem Tod. Ich muss zugeben, dass es noch nie so schwer war, jemanden zu überzeugen. Sie hat einen starken Willen… Sie ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. Ganz anders als es jemals bei einem Vampir war. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich sie wirklich überzeugen konnte. Ich habe sie bis an die Schwelle zum Leben geführt. Den letzten Schritt muss sie nun alleine machen… Hier bin ich machtlos."

Er senkte den Kopf. Man sah ihm an, dass er uns lieber andere Neuigkeiten überbracht hätte. Aber wir waren ihm dennoch dankbar. Er hatte es versucht, und er hatte sie wenigstens erreicht. Nun hing alles von ihr ab…

Rose zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte ihn schnellstmöglich zurück nach Volterra geleiten. Er brauchte Blut…und das konnte er hier nicht haben.

Wir waren ihm unendlich dankbar. Irgendwann würden wir uns bei ihm erkenntlich zeigen…

Doch jetzt galt unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur Bella…


	52. Chapter 52

Kapitel 52: Will ich den zurück?

Bella:

Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf:

„Bella, die letzten Schritte musst du alleine machen…. Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn du wieder wach bist. Bitte vertrau mir und kämpfe. Egal, was jetzt noch kommt, kämpfe!!! Kämpfe für Edward und dich…!"

Hatte ich mich wirklich in einer Traumwelt aufgehalten?

Wollte ich nicht mehr leben?

Ja, es machte alles Sinn, was er mir gesagt hatte, aber ich wollte es dennoch irgendwie nicht glauben.

Er hatte mich hier an die Grenze geführt. Ich kannte sie schon. Einmal hatte ich sie bereits überschritten. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich so unsagbare Schmerzen gehabt. Ich war hierher geflohen. Hier ging es mir gut.

Ich wollte nicht wieder darüber.

Noch einmal konnte ich das nicht ertragen….

Ich war stark…ich war immer stark gewesen. Aber das war unmenschlich gewesen.

Und dann dachte ich wieder an meinen Edward. Er war das Beste, was mir je passiert war. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren… Und er sollte nicht wegen mir leiden.

Er war sicher immer noch sauer auf mich, weil ich gegen seinen Willen gespielt hatte. Aber ich glaube, diesen Ärger würde ich in Kauf nehmen können, Hauptsache er würde nicht mehr so leiden.

Das Bild, das mir Alireza durch den Kopf gejagt hatte, glich einer Folter. Es war eine Qual gewesen, Edward so zu sehen…

Dieser Schmerz war genauso groß.

Also war es egal, was ich tun würde.

Überschritt ich die Grenze würde ich wieder Schmerzen erleiden, würde ich hier bleiben, würde ich ebenfalls Leiden, denn diese Erinnerungen konnte ich nicht vergessen, so wie ich auch Edward nie vergessen konnte.

Warum hatte ich nicht früher bemerkt, dass das alles Schein war?

Ich beantwortete mir meine Frage selbst. Weil ich glücklich war. Hier war alles so, wie ich es haben wollte…

Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass jetzt Edward und Emmet da wären. Sie würden mir die Kraft geben, diesen Weg zu beschreiten.

Ich sank auf die Knie und weinte hemmungslos. Ich weinte all den Schmerz aus mir heraus. Ich war noch nicht bereit…

Wieviel Zeit ich noch hatte, wusste ich nicht. Er hatte nichts gesagt…

Edward:

Carlisle und Emmet waren nun auch wieder gegangen. Zurück blieb ich allein mit meinem Engel…

Sanft strich ich über ihr Haar.

Wenn es sein musste, würde ich beten.

Leise offenbarte ich ihr meine Gefühle:

„Bella, niemals hatte ich solche Gefühle für jemanden, wie ich sie jetzt für dich fühle. Du bist das Wertvollste in meinem Leben, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wenn du mich verlässt, werde ich nie mehr Lieben können, denn du bist meine Liebe. Egal, wohin du gehst, ich werde dir folgen….Bella, bitte bitte bitte, bleib bei mir….bitte!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flehen.

Ich hatte nur noch ein paar Stunden, und dann würde der Arzt wieder kommen.

Er musste die Maschinen abstellen…

Auch meine Familie würde dann wieder da sein. Sie wollten mich nicht alleine lassen. Und ich war ihnen dankbar dafür.

Niemand wusste, was passieren würde, ob was passieren würde.

Die Stunden vergingen, und ich kann mich an keine mehr erinnern. Die Zeit war an mir vorbei gerannt….

Ich spürte die Anwesenheit der anderen im Raum, aber ich war nicht bereit, mit ihnen zu reden…

Ich wollte mit niemandem reden.

Die Angst, dass es Bella nicht schaffte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Sie war einfach allgegenwärtig.

Sie beherrschte mein Denken und mein Handeln.

Seit uns der Arzt noch die drei Tage eingeräumt hatte, hatte ich meine Barrikade aufgegeben. Das Tierblut, das mir Carlisle mitgebracht hatte, hatte mir ein Stück Vernunft zurückgegeben.

Wir hatten nur noch mal, als Alireza da war, die Tür verbarrikadiert, damit niemand stören konnte.

Jetzt war die Tür wieder frei…..und ich hörte die Schritte des Arztes. Sie waren mir inzwischen so vertraut geworden, dass ich ihn überall erkennen würde…

Emmet:

Der Arzt war gekommen…

Carlisle und ich standen in der Nähe von Edward. Keiner wusste, was jetzt passieren würde…

Der Arzt prüfte die Werte und schaute traurig zu Bella.

Sogar ich hatte verstanden, dass es inzwischen keine Veränderungun gegeben hatte.

Er schaute uns an…sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Es tut mir so leid…. Aber ich muss das jetzt leider tun!" Seine Stimme klang gebrochen. Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer zu fallen.

Jede Faser meines Körpers spannte sich an.

Würde meine Kleine es schaffen?

Schnell prüfte ich die Gesichter meiner Familie. Alle waren gefasst….selbst Edward. Er saß direkt bei ihr am Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Sein Blick war leer…

Aber er hatte es verstanden.

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen.

Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt Rose an meiner Seite, aber es war nicht möglich. Sie würde bald wieder da sein…und ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich ihr glücklich in die Arme fallen konnte.

Ich sah die Hand des Arztes. Sie näherte sich dem Schalter der Maschine, welcher Bellas Herz und Atmung antrieb.

Sein Herz raste….es war unüberhörbar.

Dennoch versuchte ich meine ganze Konzentration nur auf Bella zu richten.

Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel.

Ich glaubte nicht an Gott, aber die Menschen taten das. Also konnte er uns vielleicht helfen.

Piep – Piep – Piep Piep – Piep – Piep Piep……..

KLICK Der Schalter war umgelegt, und die Maschine war aus.

Es war Totenstille im Raum. Keiner sagte ein Wort, niemand atmete…

Würde ihr Herz jetzt weiter schlagen?

War sie stark genug?

Piep – Piep Piep – Piep….

Das war ein selbstständiger Herzschlag.

Durften wir uns wirklich schon freuen?

War sie zurück?

Nervös trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen….Es war noch nicht durch gestanden. Ihr Herz musste selbstständig regelmäßig schlagen.

„Bella, du schaffst es. Gib nicht auf!" Die Worte waren zu leise, als dass der Arzt sie verstehen könnte, aber meine Familie hatte es verstanden.

Wir litten unter dieser Anspannung….

Piep – Piep Piep – Piep

Erneut hatte das Gerät einen Herzschlag angezeigt.

Wir warteten auf den Nächsten…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiep-------------------------

Es kam keiner mehr. Der durchdringende anhaltende Piep-Ton durchfuhr unsere Körper. Erschrocken schnappten wir nach Luft und wichen zurück.  
Das durfte nicht sein.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Sie darf nicht sterben….sie muss leben.

Ich schloss die Augen. Oh bitte, das darf nicht sein….ich ließ mich zu Boden sinken.

Jetzt hatte ich keine Kraft mehr.

Sie war uns genommen worden.

Der Schmerz war überall.

„BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" es war Edwards Aufschrei gewesen. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen….und dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer…

Draußen wurden Stimmen laut…und der Rest meiner Familie folgte ihm. Sie mussten ihn daran hindern, eine Dummheit zu begehen…

Es war noch keine sechzig Sekunden her, dass die Maschine ausgestellt worden war…aber dennoch war ich plötzlich hier alleine im Raum.

Nur Bella…und ich.

Ich ging zum Bett und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Langsam näherte ich mich ihrem Gesicht.

Leise flüsterte ich ihr zu:

„Bella, Kleines, niemals werde ich jemanden wieder so in mein Herz lassen, wie dich. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, dort wo du jetzt bist. Du wirst mir so unendlich fehlen…" Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr meiner Brust.

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre….es war der Abschiedskuss, ein Letzter für immer.


	53. Chapter 53

Kapitel 53: Wer gewinnt?

Bella:

Leise drangen die Worte zu mir durch. Sie kamen aus weiter Ferne:

„Bella, Kleines, niemals werde ich jemanden wieder so in mein Herz lassen, wie dich. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, dort wo du jetzt bist. Du wirst mir so unendlich fehlen…"

Jemand schluchzte. Es war Emmet. Mein Großer, der immer für mich da war. Ich hatte ihm weh getan. Er sollte doch nicht leiden wegen mir.

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und überschritt diese unsichtbare Grenze. Ich stürzte mich in die Schmerzen. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr davor, ich musste einfach nur zurück.

Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen…

Es war ein Kuss. Es war der Abschiedskuss. Er wollte mich verlassen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich durfte ihn nicht verlieren.

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN schrie es in meinem Kopf.

Ich rannte und rannte….ich wusste nicht wohin. Aber ich spürte, es war die richtige Richtung.

Je näher ich kam, desto schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen. Ich krümmte mich und stolperte. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf. Der Schmerz schnürte mir die Luft ab, und ich keuchte.

Aber ich zwang mich weiter zu gehen…

Das Ende des Tunnels war da. Ich sah es schon….nur noch ein Stück….ein kleines Stück….und dann hatte ich es geschafft.

Ich stürzte aus dem Tunnel und der Schwindel übermannte mich…

Emmet:

Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, welches ich ihr jetzt schenkte. Es war vorbei. Wir hatten gekämpft und verloren.

Ich hatte zwar Rose wieder gewonnen, aber ein wichtiger anderer Teil war mir entrissen worden…

Diese Lücke konnte niemand fühlen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie der Arzt wieder herein kam. Er wollte wohl jetzt alle Geräte abstellen. Er würde ihren Tod bestätigen.

Niedergeschlagen richtete ich mich auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Das würde über meine Kräfte gehen. Ich wollte nicht hören, wie er es aussprach…

Und dann geschah das Unfassbare….

Die Geräte spielten verrückt. Der anhaltende Piepton war verschwunden. Ein aufgeregtes stockendes Piepsen war wieder da….mal schneller, mal langsamer.

Ich glaubte zu hören, dass jemand nach Luft keuchte.

Rockartig drehte ich mich um.

Fragend blickte ich zu dem Arzt…sein Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht.

„Was passiert hier?" fragte ich ihn mit zittriger Stimme.

Er stotterte: „Ähm…ihr Herz….es schlägt…es schlägt selbstständig…und ihre Lungen nehmen ihre Funktion wieder auf…." Die Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben…."Sie….es ist ein Wunder.,..sie lebt!"

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Sie lebt????

Leise fragte ich ihn: „Sie lebt?"

Er bestätige es mir mit einem Kopfnicken.

Es kam über mich, ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren….aber ich schrie ihren Namen. Bella. All der Schmerz war mit diesem Ausruf verschwunden. Die Hoffnung war da…sie kam wie eine Explosion und verdrängte alles.

Sie lebte….und wenn sie lebte, dann würde sie wieder aufwachen.

Ich war hin und her gerissen….rannte ich meiner Familie hinterher….oder blieb ich bei Bella.

Was, wenn sie aufwachen würde und niemand wäre hier?

Sie würde sich alleine fühlen. Vielleicht glaubte sie dann, sie hätte umsonst gekämpft?

Nein, ich konnte nicht weg hier…

Ich setzte mir zu ihr ans Bett… Ich redete mit ihr. Ich erzählte ihr irgendwas. Im Nachhinein konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Es ging, glaub ich, um Fußball. Aber es war auch egal. Sie sollte nur meine Stimme hören. Sie musste weiter kämpfen und wieder aufmachen. Sie sollte das Gefühl haben, dass hier jemand auf sie wartete…

Der Arzt überprüfte alle paar Minuten die Geräte. Der Herzschlag war kräftiger geworden. Inzwischen war er auch regelmäßig. Es hörte sich genauso an, wie, als die Maschine diese Aufgaben für sie übernommen hatte.

Es hörte sich richtig an.

Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und versuchte meine Familie zu erreichen. Erst probierte ich es bei Edward….aber er nahm nicht ab. Auch bei Alice und Jasper hatte ich keine Chance. Ihre waren gar nicht erst an. Carlisle nahm ebenfalls nicht ab, und Esme hatte kein eigenes.

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Im Zeitalter des Handys erreichte man keinen. Das war nicht zu fassen…

Ich hörte leise Schritte auf dem Flur…

Als sich die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, erschien Esmes Kopf. Ihre Augen waren so unendlich traurig, als sie mich anschaute…und ich grinste sie an.

Erst dann realisierte sie die Geräusche im Zimmer. Die Trauer machte der Ungläubigkeit Platz. Sie traute ihrem Gehör wohl nicht.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Bellas Bett.

Leise murmelte sie: „Da ist ihr Herzschlag."

Der Arzt lächelte sie an: „Ja, sie hat es geschafft. Sie lebt. Sie wird auch demnächst aufwachen. Die Werte steigen von Minute zu Minute. Es ist, als ob sie Schritt für Schritt kämpft, wieder wach zu werden. Es ist ein Wunder…. Ich lasse sie nun alleine. Wenn etwas sein sollte, rufen sie mich." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Esme setzte sich zu mir ans Bett und lauschte Bellas Atmung und ihrem Herzschlag. Wie sehr hatten wir es uns gewünscht, ihn wieder zu hören.

Und unser Wunsch war erfüllt worden.

„Esme, wo sind die anderen? Sie wissen es noch nicht…." Fragte ich sie. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es also nicht.

Ich beschloss, Edward erneut anzurufen…

Ich stellte Dauerwahlwiederholung ein und legte das Handy auf Bellas Herz. Würde er abnehmen, würde er es hören. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass sie lebte, würde er es doch nicht glauben. In seinem Schmerz war er blind…und taub.

Aber ihr Herzschlag würde zu ihm durchdringen.

Dieses Geräusch, dem er jede Nacht gelauscht hatte…dessen Rhythmus er auswendig konnte.

Es war wohl der zwanzigste Versuch meines Handys, Edward zu erreichen, als ich sah, dass er das Gespräch wohl endlich angenommen hatte…

Die Anspannung war groß.

Ich glaubte fest daran, dass er es erkennen würde…

Er musste es erkennen.

Er durfte jetzt keine Dummheiten machen. Bella brauchte ihn.


	54. Chapter 54

Kapitel 54: Klopf – Klopf Klopf - Klopf

Edward:

Er hatte die Maschinen abgestellt…

Ängstlich beobachtete ich die Geräte….ein lang anhaltender Piepston zeigte, dass ihr Herz nicht schlug. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich die Tragweite verstanden.

Mein Engel war tot.

Sie war wirklich tot.

Bella hatte mich verlassen. Nie wieder würde ich in ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen können. Ihr Lächeln war für immer verschwunden.

Ich hatte die Liebe meines Lebens verloren.

„BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Es war ein Aufschrei gewesen. Der Schmerz hatte sich den Weg nach außen gebahnt. Fluchtartig rannte ich aus dem Zimmer….weg aus dem Krankenhaus...

Ich ertrug es nicht eine Sekunde länger.

Blind lief ich davon…

Ich hörte, dass meine Familie mich verfolgte….aber sie würden mich nicht finden. Ich war schneller als sie. Ich wollte jetzt alleine sein…ich musste es. Ich wollte mich nur noch verkriechen…und auf mein Ende warten. Es gab keinen Sinn mehr in meiner Existenz.

Wie sollte ich eine Ewigkeit ohne meine geliebte Bella verbringen?

Mein Handy riss mich aus meinen Gedanken…

Wer außer meiner Familie konnte denn jetzt was von mir wollen? Ich wollte nicht abnehmen, ich wollte alleine sein, also ignorierte ich es.

Ich war gerannt und gerannt… und erst als ich aufsah, erkannte ich, wohin ich gelaufen war. Ich stand vor ihrem Haus.

Hier konnte ich ihr noch Nah sein.

Ich öffnete die Türe und atmete tief ein. Es war der unvergleichliche Duft von ihr, den ich wahrnahm.

Meine Beine waren schwer wie Blei, aber ich zwang mich dennoch weiterzugehen. Der Ort, an dem ich ihr so nah war, sollte mein blutendes Herz stillen.

Mit einem Aufschluchzen ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen. Ich nahm ihre Decke und presste sie an mich.

Ihr Duft brannte in meiner Seele…

Tausende von Messer stachen auf mein Herz ein.

Es war tot, aber dennoch spürte ich unsagbare Schmerzen.

Ich fühlte mich so elend….so alleine und unvollständig.

Wieso sollte ich jetzt noch existieren? Der Sinn, den ich jetzt erst nach so vielen Jahren gefunden hatte, war mir wieder genommen worden.

Ich hatte es wohl nicht verdient glücklich zu sein.

Das dauernde Vibrieren meines Handys riss mich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken. Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf mit Klingeln.

Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte mir Emmet…

Seit wann war er so aufdringlich?  
Er hatte immer gewusst, wann er mich in Ruhe lassen sollte…

Ich dachte an meinen Bruder, während ich das Handy betrachtete. Auch er litt jetzt unsagbare Schmerzen. Ich wusste, dass er Bella geliebt hatte. Sie war sein Ein und Alles… Ihr Tod würde ihn genauso aus der Bahn werfen wie mich.

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Mein Bruder brauchte mich. Einmal jetzt musste ich noch stark sein…

Gemeinsam würden wir es vielleicht schaffen, dieser Hölle zu entkommen.

Ich nahm das Gespräch an und hob den Hörer ans Ohr.

Klopf – Klopf klopf – Klopf – Klopf Klopf….

Irritiert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war denn das?

Ich hörte piepsende Maschinen…also war Emmet noch im Krankenhaus…aber es war ein regelmäßiges Piepsen….nicht mehr dieser anhaltende Ton, der mir alle meine Träume zerschlagen hatte.

Aber da war dieses leise klopfende Geräusch…

Ich presste das Handy noch näher an mein Ohr. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ich musste mich irren…

Gespannt lauschte ich weiter… Jeder Schlag linderte meinen Schmerz.

Es war ihr Herzschlag. Ich würde ihn unter Hunderten wieder erkennen. Es war so einmalig, wie alles an ihr.

Mein Gehirn spielte mir sicher einen Streich…oder Emmet hatte in seiner Verzweiflung die Maschinen wieder angestellt. Ja, das wäre die logische Erklärung.

Also hatte sich nichts geändert.

Im Moment war es mir aber egal, ob ihr Herz von alleine schlug oder es angetrieben wurde. Dieses Geräusch war das Einzige, das mich im Moment vor dem kompletten Zusammenbruch retten konnte.

Ich brauchte es…

Ich starrte an die Decke und lauschte dem klopfenden Herzen.

Jemand keuchte….und ich fiel vor Schreck von der Couch. Es hatte mich aus meinem Tagtraum gerissen. Da war nur dieses monotone Herzklopfen gewesen…und plötzlich keuchte mir jemand ins Ohr…

Aber dieser jemand….die Stimme war mir irgendwie vertraut.

„Wasser….bitte." Es klang gequält….aber ich hätte sie überall heraus gehört. Es war die Stimme meines Engels.

Aber wie???

Konnte das wirklich sein?

War sie von den Toten auferstanden?

Sollte ich sie wirklich zurück haben?

Ich sprang auf und rannte durch den Raum.

Was, wenn es doch nur Einbildung gewesen war?

„EMMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" brüllte ich in den Hörer.

Er sollte seinen Hintern an das Handy bewegen.

Ein leises Lachen im Hintergrund zeigte mir, dass er mich gehört hatte.

Er konnte Lachen?

ER LACHTE?????

Das hieß…ja, das war die einzige erklärbare Lösung: Bella lebte.

Ein Freudenschrei ließ das Haus erzittern…und ich war schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus.

Sie lebte.

Sie brauchte mich…

Nein, ich brauchte sie…

Bella:

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich.

Aber ich hörte Emmets Stimme. Sie gab mir Kraft durchzuhalten. Ich kämpfte weiter…und weiter.

Und dann hatte ich es geschafft…

Mit einem Ruck war ich zurück.

Ich keuchte auf…

Ich atmete wieder. Aber es tat weh. Mein Hals brannte. Er war so trocken…

„Wasser….bitte." meine Stimme war brüchig, und jedes Wort war eine Qual.

Aber ich bekam kein Wasser. Keiner reagierte…

Also zwang ich mich, meine Augen aufzumachen.

Ich war geblendet von dem Licht….aber ich schaute in die Augen meines bestem Freundes. Ein glückliches Lächeln strahlte mich an.

Ich versuchte es zu erwidern, aber bei einem Versuch war es geblieben.

Auch Esme schaute mich glücklich an, und sie hielt mir ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen…

Das feuchte kühle Nass linderte die Schmerzen in meinem Hals…und ich fühlte mich erstaunlich gut und fit.

Suchend blickte ich mich in dem Raum um…

Ich suchte Edward…meinen geliebten Edward.

Aber er war nicht da.

Enttäuscht senkte ich den Blick.

Es versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich…

„Wo ist er?"

Emmet strich mir über die Wange…."Kleines, er ist gleich wieder da…Kopf hoch!"


	55. Chapter 55

Kapitel 55: Zu früh gefreut…

Bella:

"Kleines, er ist gleich wieder da…Kopf hoch!" Emmets Worte hallten in meinem Kopf. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er mir das gesagt hatte?

Und Edward war immer noch nicht da.

Was hielt ihn denn davon ab, zu mir zu kommen?

Ich dachte, er würde mich lieben

Alice und Jasper waren inzwischen auch gekommen. Meine kleine Alice. Sie war schier ausgeflippt, als sie mich gesehen hatte. Ihre Freude war einfach ansteckend gewesen, und die bedrückte Stimmung war verschwunden.

Sie hatte mir erzählt, wie lange ich schon im Krankenhaus war, und was alles passiert war.

Und dann hatte Alice plötzlich so komisch ausgesehen. Sie war von einem Moment auf den anderen ganz ruhig geworden und starrte einfach durch mich durch. Jasper hatte sie an der Hand genommen und irgendetwas gemurmelt von, dass das alles für Alice wohl ziemlich viel war, und hatte sie aus meinem Zimmer gebracht.

Irritiert hatte ich ihm nachgeblickt. So etwas hatte Alice doch öfters. War ihm das entgangen? Aber wenn es doch mir auffiel, dann musste er als ihr Freund es doch auch schon öfters gesehen haben. Naja, Männer….die waren nicht immer die Einfühlsamsten. Ich lächelte in mich hinein.

Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Edward war immer noch nicht da.

„Emmet, bring den Kerl hierher, oder ich geh ihn suchen, und dann kann er was erleben!" Meine Stimme war hart.

Mein Herz verlangte nach Edward. Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm….und er war einfach nicht da. Trotzig schob ich die Unterlippe vor und starrte an die Wand.

Esme und Emmet verließen den Raum. Sie würden ihn jetzt suchen…

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf. Ich musste herausfinden, wie mobil ich eigentlich war…und was mir noch alles weh tat. Aber es ging erstaunlich gut. Ich fühlte mich nur schwach….aber Schmerzen hatte ich eigentlich keine.

Und dann drehte ich mich um und stellte das nervende Piepen ab. Mein Herz schlug, das hörte ich selber, also brauchte diese Foltermaschine mich nicht weiter ärgern.

Ja, so fühlte ich mich doch schon ein bisschen besser…

Im Gang draußen wurden Stimmen laut. Irgendjemand diskutierte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber es klang nach Emmet…und da war auch Alices Stimme. Sie wussten sicher, warum Edward nicht kam.

Zaghaft setzte ich den ersten Fuß an den Boden. Ich wollte nachschauen. Was außerhalb von meinem Zimmer los war. Dann setzte ich den zweiten Fuß auf den Boden und richtete mich auf. Bis hier war alles prima.

Vorsichtig, mit einer Hand am Bett, versuchte ich mich hinzustellen…

Im ersten Moment wurde es schwarz, dann wurde mir schwindlig, und gerade als ich dachte, ich sollte mich besser wieder auf mein Bett sinken lassen, war das ungute Gefühl weg. Ich stand, und es ging mir gut.

Das Problem mit der Infusion hatte ich schon gelöst, bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ich zog den Beutel von der Halterung und trug ihn.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, bewegte ich mich auf die Tür zu.

Es ging richtig gut, und ich war stolz auf mich.

Mit einer Hand stützte ich mich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen öffnete ich leise die Tür.

Ich schielte durch den Spalt und war mehr als überrascht.

Dort im Gang standen sie alle: Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice, Jasper….und auch Edward.

Sie erhielten sich sehr aufgeregt. Ich sah es an ihren Handbewegungen. Die waren so schnell, ich konnte kaum mit den Augen folgen.

Ich hatte zwar gute Ohren, aber sie sprachen doch etwas zu leise. Ein paar Wortfetzen von Alice drangen bis zu mir. „Rose………….Alireza…………….Volturi………..Bella……….."

Mit diesen Worten konnte ich nicht wirklich viel anfangen…

Aber der Name Alireza weckte die Erinnerungen. Er hatte mir aus meiner Traumwelt geholfen. Dank ihm war ich wieder hier… Er hatte auch gesagt, ich würde ihn wieder sehen, wenn ich wieder wach wäre. Aber er war nicht hier.

Ich würde Edward fragen, wenn er denn endlich mal zu mir kommen würde.

Meine Ungeduld siegte, und ich öffnete die Tür ganz. Leise trat ich auf den Flur und schaute sie an.

Sie hatten mich noch immer nicht bemerkt

Wie konnten sie nur so in Gedanken versunken sein?

Es musste wirklich was wichtiges sein.

„Edward?" meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er mich gehört hatte, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Ruckartig drehten sich sechs Köpfe zu mir um. In ihren Augen sah ich die Überraschung, aber es verlor alles an Bedeutung, als ich in die Augen meines Geliebten schauen konnte.

Seine wunderschönen Augen, in denen ich mich immer und immer wieder verlor….

„Edward!" seinen Namen auszusprechen tat so gut.

Er stand noch immer ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und starrte mich einfach nur an.

Zaghaft streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen….und er folgte meiner Aufforderung.

Edward:

Ich hatte auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus Rose angerufen. Ich wollte ihr danken.

Dank ihr war Bella zurückgekommen.

Aber sie nahm das Handy nicht ab. Zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei und versuchte es noch ein paar Mal.

Nach dem fünften ergebnislosen Versuch fing ich mir an Gedanken zu machen.

Rose hatte ihr Handy immer bei sich….

Als ich die Etage erreicht hatte, auf der Bella lag, kamen mir Alice, Jasper und Carlisle entgegen. Ihre Blicke waren sorgenvoll, also las ich Alices Gedanken.

Was ich da sah, versetzte mir einen Stich.

Aro hatte Alirezas Erinnerungen durchforstet und wollte nun Bella sehen… Sie faszinierte ihn. Und als Druckmittel behielt er Rose.

Hinter ihnen sah ich Emmet und Esme kommen, und Alice erzählte alles in einer Kurzfassung.

„Rose hat ihn zurück nach Volterra begleitet. Aro war aufmerksam geworden und hatte seine Erinnerungen angeschaut. Sie lassen sie erst gehen, wenn wir mit Bella zu den Volturi gingen. Das ist die reinste Erpressung….aber wir müssen es tun,"

Emmet war mehrmals zwischendrin lauter geworden. In ihm brodelte der Hass gegen die Volturi. Sie hatten seine Geliebte.

„Edward?" Es war ganz leise gesprochen, aber ich hatte es dennoch vernommen. Es war die wundervolle und sanfte Stimme meines Engels.

Ruckartig drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung.

Ich starrte sie nur an.

Die Überraschung lähmte mein Denken.

Hier stand sie im Flur und wollte zu mir.

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich.

Ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch machte sich bemerkbar…

Niemals hatte ich gedacht, dass meine geliebte Bella noch einmal vor mir stehen würde.

Aber wieso stand sie überhaupt hier im Flur?

Wieso war sie nicht in ihrem Bett?

Ging es ihr schon wieder so gut? Durfte ich das schon hoffen?

„Edward!" sprach sie mich noch einmal an. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht gerührt. Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen…

Es war eine Aufforderung. Ich verdrängte unser Problem einen Moment und ließ mich von meiner Liebe zu ihr überwältigen.

Meine Starre löste sich und ich ging schnell auf sie zu..

Ich schloss sie in meine Arme, und ihre Nähe berauschte mich noch immer.

Leise murmelte ich in ihr Haar:

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben. Bitte, verlass mich nie wieder!"

Ich bettel jetzt auch mal nen weng um Reviews :-) Im übrigen....vielleicht lass ich Bella doch noch sterben :-)


	56. Chapter 56

Kapitel 56: Er ist ein Vampir

Bella:

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben. Bitte, verlass mich nie wieder!" Mein Herz machte Luftsprünge, als ich seine Worte hörte. Wie sehr hatte ich mich nach seiner Stimme gesehnt, nach diesen Worten, die für mich alles bedeuteten.

Er hielt mich einfach im Arm, und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Seine Nähe gab mir Kraft.

In seinen Armen geleitete er mich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Missmutig setzte ich mich wieder in mein Bett.

Viel lieber wäre ich in seinen Armen geblieben.

„Edward, was ist los?" Es war mir nicht entgangen, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Sonst wären nicht alle draußen gestanden und hätten diskutiert.

Darüber hinaus war uns niemand ins Zimmer gefolgt, wie ich einerseits erleichtert feststellte. Andererseits zeigte das, dass sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren, also lag ich nicht falsch.

Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen schauen. Unruhig rutschte ich auf dem Bett hin und her. Er wollte es mir wohl nicht erzählen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin wieder fit. Mir geht es gut. Also sag, was ist passiert?" forderte ich ihn auf.

„Bella…ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht!" lenkte er vom Thema ab. Mein Gespür sagte mir, dass er noch nicht soweit war, es mir zu erzählen. Es war in Ordnung, ich wollte ihn im Moment nicht drängen.

Also sollte er mir wenigstens ein paar Fragen beantworten:

„Wo ist Alireza? Er sagte mir, dass, wenn ich aufwache, ich ihn sehen würde. Er war keine Einbildung, das weiß ich. Denn ich habe Alice seinen Namen sagen hören vorhin."

„Bells….er ist wieder zu Hause." Aber noch immer schaute er mir nicht in die Augen.

„Wie kann ein Mensch in meinen Kopf eindringen?" fragte ich gerade aus.

Ich sah ihm an, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Aber ich verstand nicht warum.

Es war doch normal, dass ich diese Frage stellte. Ein Mensch sollte so etwas nicht können…und ein Mensch konnte auch so etwas nicht. Und dann erinnerte ich mich an seine Worte Ich bin ein Vampir

Erst jetzt drang dieses Wort mir ins volle Bewusstsein. Er war gar kein Mensch gewesen. Die Eckzähne….auch diese waren keine Einbildung gewesen.

Vampire sollte es nur im Märchen geben. So hatte ich es gelernt. Aber das hier war die Realität. Nur mein Engel konnte mir jetzt die Lösung verraten.

„Er ist ein Vampir, hab ich Recht?" ich grinste Edward an. Er würde mich jetzt sicher auslachen. Aber dann wäre er wenigstens etwas abgelenkt, von dem, was ihn bedrückte.

Aber statt dass er lachte, wich er erschrocken von meinem Bett zurück.

Sein plötzliches Zurückweichen machte mir Angst. „Edward?" meine Stimme klang unsicher. Ich fühlt mich auf einmal alleine…seine Nähe fehlte mir.

„Bells....woher…..?" Seine Stimme brach.

Ich hatte es verstanden. Es war die Wahrheit. Ali war ein Vampir. Er hatte mir die Wahrheit gesagt….von Anfang an nichts als die Wahrheit. Ich überlegte, was mir noch alles an ihm aufgefallen war: seine roten Augen, seine kalte Haut, seine harte Hand…seine harmonische Stimme….

Irgendwie kam mir das jetzt bekannt vor.

„Edward…seine Haut war kalt…..seine Hand war hart wie Stahl….seine Stimme klang so schön wie deine, aber doch anders….und er war blass…..so richtig blass….." ich schluckte. Die Erkenntnis bohrte sich in mein Herz…."deine Haut ist kalt, deine Arme sind hart wie Stahl, deine Stimme klingt so harmonisch, du bist genauso blass wie er…..du hörtest deinen Namen, obwohl ein menschliches Gehör diesen nie in dem Lärm herausgehört hätte…..ihr habt eure Hände vorher so schnell bewegt, dass meine Augen nicht folgen konnten…..Edward, er ist wie du…..nur er hat rote Augen….und er hatte gesagt, er sei ein Vampir."

Die Worte waren aus mir heraus gesprudelt. Ohne Punkt und ohne Komma. Aber ich war mir sicher, er hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Wie froh war ich in dem Moment, dass ich die Geräte ausgeschalten hatte. Mein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Das Piepsen hätte sich wahrscheinlich überschlagen.

Bei jedem meiner Worte wirkte Edward entsetzter.

Wovor hatte er denn Angst?

Mir war schon immer klar, dass er und Emmet irgendwie anders waren. Emmet war unheimlich stark und schnell…. Außerdem hörte er immer alles, auch was er nicht hören sollte.

„Hallo? Noch da?" fragte ich ihn. Sein Schweigen bereitete mir Unbehagen.

Edward:

„Bells…..woher…?" meine Stimme hatte mir nicht gehorcht. Sie wusste es. Wenn sie jetzt eins und eins zusammen zählen würde….und dann sprach sie weiter. Sie hatte es getan. Bella war ein schlaues Mädchen. Ihr war vieles aufgefallen…und sie hatte kombiniert.

Sie wusste, was Alireza war. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Ich würde ihn so gerne dafür verfluchen, aber er musste seine Gründe gehabt haben, es ihr zu sagen. Er, ein Anhänger der Volturi, würde es niemals sagen, wenn es nicht notwendig wäre.

Ich konnte meinen Engel nur entsetzt anschauen.

Die Angst, wie sie das verkraften würde, war meine größte Sorge. Sie war eben erst vom Tod auferstanden und erfuhr jetzt schon so eine schlechte Nachricht.

Ich hätte es ihr gerne schonend beigebracht.

Die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf „….er ist wie du…."

Jetzt wusste sie es.

Ich musste ihr antworten. Ihr Herz raste, ich musste sie beruhigen.

Zaghaft setzte ich mich wieder zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand in meine.

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ich wollte ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben. Sie sollte keine Angst vor mir haben.

Ich hatte mir nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht, wie sie reagieren könnte. Aber jetzt hatte ich Panik, dass sie mich verlassen könnte….weil ich ein Monster war.

„Bella, ja, er ist ein Vampir." Die Worte fielen mir schwer…aber jetzt war die Zeit für die Wahrheit.

„Er hat diese besondere Fähigkeit, sich in das Unterbewusstsein eines jeden einklinken zu können. Darum hatten wir ihn geholt. Er sollte alles versuchen, dich zu uns zurückzubringen. Rose kannte ihn von ihrer Reise und brachte ihn hierher. Und ja, ich bin wie er….ich bin auch ein Vampir. Aber es unterscheidet uns eine wichtige Sache. Ich trinke Tierblut….und er trinkt Menschenblut!"

Ich sah den Schock in ihrem Gesicht, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, und hörte sie fragen: „Wieso lebe ich dann noch?"

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln…"Er hat es Rose versprochen, uns zu helfen und dir nichts zu tun. Aber es war schwer für ihn….daher hat ihn Rose wieder nach Hause gebracht."

Sie nickte.

Also hatte sie es verstanden. Aber irgendetwas interessierte sie noch. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte. Ach, wie gerne würde ich es ihr abnehmen, die Frage auszusprechen. Aber ihre Gedanken waren mir seit Anfang an verborgen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch: „Und deine Familie? Alles Vampire?"

Ich nickte bestätigen. Gespannt auf ihre Reaktion musterte ich sie sehr genau. Ein Anzeichen von Schwäche, und ich würde sofort den Arzt holen. Aber sie war gefasst…

Und dann lachte sie…. Verdutzt schaute ich sie an.

Bella:

Ich musste lachen….es ging nicht anders. Ich, Isabella Marie Swan, war ein Glückspilz. Es war einfach unglaublich. Ich hatte nicht nur den tollsten Freund und die tollsten Freunde…nein, sie waren auch noch Vampire….

Also irgendwie lief mein Leben von Anfang an verkehrt.

„Edward, schau nicht so. Es ist alles ok. Ich musste nur lachen, weil ich festgestellt habe, dass mein Leben immer irgendwie verkehrt läuft."

Für mich war das ganze nicht schlimm. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Eigentlich war ich jetzt nur neugierig…

„Edward, ich liebe dich. Und es ist mir egal, ob du ein Vampir bist oder nicht. Du liebst mich auch, und das ist das Wichtigste."

Er schenkte mir ein weiteres Mal sein atemberaubendes Lächeln, und ich genoss den Schauer, den es durch meinen Körper jagte.

Und dann forderte ich meinen Kuss ein. Wie lange hatte ich mich schon danach gesehnt…

Als seine Lippen meine berührten explodierten in mir tausend Gefühle….aber eines drängte sich immer in den Vordergrund…ohne ihn konnte ich nicht leben.

Schwer atmend liess ich mich zurück ins Kissen fallen…

Ich forderte ihn auf, mir alles zu erzählen.

Und er begann widerwillig.

Aber irgendwann sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus…und jetzt glaubte ich auch daran, dass er mir die Wahrheit ezählte.

Oftmals zog ich verwundert eine Augsbraue hoch, und er wollte schon aufhören, aber ich drängte ihn zu mehr.

Unter Liebenden sollte man keine Geheimnisse haben.

Außerdem wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch viel mehr auf mich zukommen würde…


	57. Chapter 57

Kapitel 57: Neugier

Bella:

Ich war wieder aus dem Krankenhaus draußen. Zwei Tage hatte mich der Arzt noch zur Beobachtung da behalten, und dann durfte ich gehen. Mein Körper war ja regeneriert…

Für die nächsten paar Stunden war ich alleine. Edward und die anderen waren jagen. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass er vielleicht ein Mal die Woche jagen gehen musste, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah. Stand er aber unter Stress, musste es öfters sein. Neugierig wie ich war, wollte ich natürlich mit, aber er hatte es entsetzt verneint. Er meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich. Da sie sich dann ganz ihren Sinnen hingeben würden, und ich dann in Gefahr sein könnte, selbst zur Beute zu werden.

Ich hatte es verstanden, und das Thema ruhen gelassen.

Es war immer noch neu für mich, dass sie nicht so waren wie ich.

Mittlerweile hatte ich auch erfahren, dass Alices komisches Verhalten auf Visionen zurückzuführen ist. Immer, wenn ich dachte, sie wäre in einem Tagtraum, hatte sie eine Vision gehabt. Nach langen Nachfragen fand ich dann auch heraus, dass mein Engel ebenfalls eine Fähigkeit hatte. Er konnte Gedanken lesen….aber meine nicht. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Ich war eben ein seltsamer Fall. Auch Alice sah nicht oft etwas, was mit mir zusammen hing…

Es war nicht weiter schlimm, auf eine gewisse Art machte es mich Besonders, und das genoss ich.

Wenn Edward zurück war, wollte er mit mir reden. Er wollte mir endlich sagen, was vorgefallen war. Im Krankenhaus wollte ich nicht weiter in ihn eindringen, als er sich weigerte, mir davon zu erzählen.

Dazu kam, dass Emmet im Moment irgendwie traurig war. Aber er verriet mir nicht warum. Es traf mich schon ein wenig, denn ich dachte, dass er mir vertraute.

Vielleicht konnte ich ihn heute Abend noch mal fragen. So wie ich Edward verstanden hatte, würden sie alle kommen.

Die Zeit verging einfach nicht…

Ich saß auf der Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Vielleicht würde er mich ablenken.

Stattdessen lenkte mich das Klingeln meines Handys ab.

Ein Blick auf das Display sagte mir, dass mir der Anrufer nicht bekannt war.

„Swan!" meldete ich mich.

„Hallo, spreche ich mit Isabella Swan?"

„Ja."

„Frau Swan, wir würden Sie gerne interviewen. Wir haben gehört, dass Sie wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen sind. Es geht um unsere Reihe – Das reale Leben-."

Ich war mehr als überrascht. Ich stand unter Schock. Da sich bis jetzt niemand von der Presse gemeldet hatte, war ich der Meinung, sie hätten das Interesse an mir verloren. Aber ich hatte mich wohl getäuscht… Ich atmete zwei, drei Mal tief ein und aus.

Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ich würde verneinen, und sie würden mich die nächsten Wochen immer wieder belagern und verfolgen, oder ich würde zustimmen und musste damit rechnen, dass alles bis auf das kleinste Detail wieder aufgewärmt werden würde.

Es waren beides keine schöne Aussichten…

Nur wie sollte ich mich entscheiden?

„Hallo? Frau Swan? Sind Sie noch dran?" hörte ich es fragen.

Ach ja, die Frau am Telefon. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte.

„Ja, ich bin noch da. Könnten Sie mir Ihre Nummer geben. Ich muss mir das erst noch überlegen. Ich werde sie gegen Abend zurückrufen."

Ich hatte mir ihre Nummer notiert und legte auf.

Edward konnte mir sicher einen Rat geben, was ich machen sollte…

Ich hörte, wie die Hintertür quietschte, also waren sie zurück von der Jagd.

Freude strahlend lief ich in die Küche….und da stand er vor mir. Mein wunderschöner bezaubernder Engel…

Ich warf mich in seine Arme und war einfach nur glücklich, dass er wieder zurück war.

„Hallo mein Engel." Hörte ich seine sanfte Stimme.

Sanft küsste er mich, und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wurde beinahe unerträglich.

Hinter ihm standen Emmet, Alice und Jasper.

Auch sie umarmte ich mit Freude. Mir ging es immer gut, wenn sie da waren. Außerdem hatte ich mir doch ein wenig Sorgen gemacht. Ich wusste ja nicht, was beim Jagen alles passieren konnte.

Aber sie schauten mich alle irgendwie mitleidig an heute.

Was war denn nun wieder los?

Fragend schaute ich Edward an. Er senkte den Blick und sprach: „Bella, Liebes, können wir uns setzen? Wir müssen dir etwas erzählen…"

Verwundert setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch, und meine Freunde nahmen bei mir Platz.

Edward griff nach meinen Händen und streichelte sanft meine Innenseite.

Er schaute mir fest in die Augen und begann zu erzählen.

„Rose ist zu Emmet zurückgekehrt."

Das war doch eine gute Nachricht, ich strahlte Emmet an. „Emmet, wie schön…und….oh nein." Jetzt war es mir wieder eingefallen. Ich hatte ja mit ihr telefoniert…

Als ob Edward doch meine Gedanken lesen konnte, unterbrach er mich: „Nein, es ist dir keiner böse. Es war einfach ein Missverständnis zwischen euch beiden. Aber das ist auch nicht das Problem, Bella."

Seine Stimme war Ernst geworden und sein Lächeln verschwunden.

Ich wurde nervös, und mein Herzschlag verriet mich.

Eine Welle der Ruhe strömte auf mich ein, und ich schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. Edward hatte mir zwar von Jaspers Fähigkeiten erzählt, aber jetzt nahm ich sie das erste Mal bewusst war. Es war komisch….aber ich konnte es gebrauchen.

„Rose hatte Alireza zu dir gebracht. Ihn hast du ja mehr oder weniger kennen gelernt. Und sie hatte ihn auch wieder zurück gebracht. Du hattest ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet, weswegen er schnell wieder nach Hause musste….nach Volterra."

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Wo lag denn Volterra? Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört.

Jetzt löste Alice ihn ab: „Bella, es gibt unter uns Vampiren so etwas wie Könige. Man könnte es damit vergleichen. Das sind die Volturis. Sie schützen unsere Art davor, entdeckt zu werden. Menschen dürfen von unserer Existenz nicht erfahren."

Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach Emmet weiter. Seine Stimme klang traurig….und ich ahnte Schlimmes. „Und nun ja….der Wichtigste von allen….er heißt Aro…er hat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Er kann ähnlich wie Edward Gedanken lesen…nur, dass er dafür Körperkontakt braucht. Er hat in Alirezas Gedanken geschaut, als Rose mit ihm dort ankam. Da du für ihn so schwer zu erreichen gewesen warst, wurde er neugierig auf dich…außerdem bist du ein Mensch. Kurz gesagt: Er behält Rose solange, bis wir mit dir nach Volterra kommen."

Emmet:

So, jetzt war es ausgesprochen. Ich hatte Angst, Bella anzuschauen. Sie hatte schon so viel durchmachen müssen, und jetzt wollte ich sie darum bitten, mit uns in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen. Volterra könnte ihren Tod bedeuten….ob sie sich dessen bewusst war?

Ihre klare wundervolle Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Ja, wieso sind wir dann noch nicht auf dem Weg dorthin? Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass dich jemand von Rose trennt. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es meine Schuld ist. Wann gehen wir?"

Mein Blick suchte ihre Augen. Ich wollte wissen, was darin zu sehen war. Ihre Stimme klang fest…aber sie musste doch Angst haben. Jeder normale Mensch hätte Angst. Aber sie schaute mich nur mit ihren großen Augen an und hielt meinem Blick stand. Ich konnte darin keine Angst erkennen. Im Gegenteil es war pure Entschlossenheit. Sie war kampfbereit.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich sprang auf und nahm sie in die Arme. Ich liebte dieses kleine Mädchen….

Bella:

Es war meine Schuld, dass Emmet alleine und Rose dort war. Ich würde dorthin gehen, und dann würden wir sehen, was er von mir wollte. So selbstsicher wie ich tat, war ich nicht, aber ich wollte es ihnen nicht zeigen.

Er war neugierig. Das war ja nichts Schlimmes. Ich war das auch sehr oft.

Dass er mich gleich umbringen würde, bezweifelte ich. Außerdem waren meine Freunde doch auch dabei.

Ich suchte Edwards Blick. Ich wollte sehen, wie es in ihm aussah. Was ich sah, versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich. Er sah entsetzt, wütend und traurig zugleich aus.

Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

Edward:

„Ja, wieso sind wir dann noch nicht auf dem Weg dorthin? Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass dich jemand von Rose trennt. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es meine Schuld ist. Wann gehen wir?" Im selben Moment zerriss es mein Herz. Mein kleiner Engel hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommen würde. Aro könnte sie töten.

Wir hatten abgemacht, sie frei entscheiden zu lassen, ob sie mit uns hingehen würde oder nicht. Dabei wussten wir die Antwort schon. Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass sie nur ein einziges Mal an sich dachte….und sich nicht wieder einer Gefahr aussetzte.

„Bella, Aro könnte dich töten. Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass sie dort Menschenblut trinken. Und du bist ein Mensch. Er wird es nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass du von unserer Existenz weißt." Ich wollte sie zum Nachdenken anregen. Sie sollte sich nicht dafür entscheiden, mit uns zu gehen. Noch einmal meinen Engel zu verlieren, würde mich zerstören. Ich seufzte auf…und hörte Alices Gedanken DU, wie kannst du ihr nur solche Angst machen? Wir sind da, wir werden sie schützen!!!!

Traurig schaute ich zu Alice und entgegnete ihr verächtlich: „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Währenddessen war Bella ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Ich dachte, sie bräuchte ein wenig Zeit für sich und zum Nachdenken, aber stattdessen telefonierte sie: „Hallo, ja hier ist Swan. Können wir das Interview gleich morgen früh machen? Denn ich werde dann für ein paar Tage Urlaub machen, und dann hätten wir das vorher erledigt."

Erstaunt blickten wir uns an. Sie wollte ein Interview machen…und dann vernahm ich Jaspers Stimme: „Sie strahlt so viel Entschlossenheit aus. Sie wird auf jeden Fall mit uns gehen. Du wirst sie nicht bewegen können, hier zu bleiben……also lasst uns planen."


	58. Chapter 58

Kapitel 58: Der Flug

Bella:

Inzwischen saßen wir im Flugzeug. Wie Edward so schnell Flüge für uns alle bekommen hatte, war mir ein Rätsel. Aber es wunderte mich eigentlich nicht. Langsam wunderte mich an dieser Familie gar nichts mehr. Sie waren einfach einzigartig…und dafür musste man sie lieben.

Nun ja, bis auf Carlisle. Mittlerweile hatten wir so etwas wie Waffenstillstand. Ich akzeptierte ihn, als den Vater meiner Freunde, aber mehr war da nicht. All das Erlebte saß viel zu tief in mir, als dass ich es einfach so vergessen könnte. Aber die Zeit würde die Wunden heilen….und vielleicht hätten wir irgendwann ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander.

Ich hatte so etwas wie Verständnis für ihn aufgebracht. Woher ich es nahm, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich verstand ihn irgendwie…

Ich hatte eine ruhelose Nacht hinter mir. Es war doch alles sehr aufregend gewesen gestern. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass Emmet und Rose wieder zusammen kamen. Ich musste einfach. Es ließ mir keine Ruhe, dass es meine Schuld war, dass sie jetzt nicht hier bei ihm war. Diese Schuldgefühle fraßen mich innerlich auf. Und sie gaben mir auch die Kraft, das alles durchzustehen.

Müde lehnte ich meinen Kopf an die Lehne. In Gedanken ließ ich das Interview von heute Morgen noch mal Revue passieren.

Es war eine Frau gewesen, die mit mir sprechen wollte. Sie hatte einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck gemacht. Und wäre sie nicht von der Presse, hätte ich sie vielleicht herzlicher empfangen. Aber so war ich ziemlich kurz angebunden gewesen.

Sie hatte mich natürlich gefragt, wie ich alles erlebt hatte. Welche Erfahrungen ich gemacht hatte, und ob ich inzwischen meinem Richter über den Weg gelaufen war.

Ich hatte ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt. Meine Erlebnisse im Gefängnis behielt ich für mich.

Aber ich beschuldigte Leeroy, mir die Drogen gegeben zu haben. Ich erzählte ihr von seinem Geständnis mir gegenüber. Diese Beschuldigung würde nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, dessen war ich mir sicher, aber in dem Moment war es mir egal gewesen. Sein Ruf wäre befleckt. Er würde mich zu Rede stellen, mich wahrscheinlich beschimpfen…aber auch das brachte mich nicht aus der Ruhe. Ich war jetzt erst ein Mal ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt. Danach würde ich weiterschauen.

Dass ich jetzt mit dem Sohn meines Richters zusammen war, hatte sie geschockt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erwartet, ich würde ihm für immer Rache schwören oder ähnliches, aber diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihr nicht tun. Sie hatte sicher auf eine heiße Story gehofft, welche sie aber nicht bekam. Ziemlich gelangweilt brach sie das Interview schon nach einer halben Stunde ab. Frustriert war sie gegangen…

Ich war froh, dass ich das alles gut und ruhig gemeistert hatte. Je mehr ich im Mittelpunkt stand, desto mehr würden meine Freunde es auch tun. Und ich war mir sicher, das war nicht gerade das, was sie wollten… Also hatte ich mir alle Mühe gegeben, für die Presse langweilig zu wirken.

Ob ich erfolgreich gewesen war, konnte ich ja demnächst lesen. Anscheinend würde es am Wochenende veröffentlicht werden.

Edward hatte mich gefragt, wie das Interview gelaufen war, aber ich war ihm nur ausgewichen. Ich hatte es als belanglos herunter gespielt, in der Hoffnung, ihn überzeugt zu haben. Da ich nicht wollte, dass er zuhörte, hatte ich ihn kurz vorher nach Hause geschickt. Es fiel mir so einfacher… wenn er nicht in der Nähe war. Auch wenn er mir genau in dem Moment schon wieder fehlte, in dem er mich erst verlassen hatte. Ich war einfach abhängig von meinem Engel…

Ich brauchte ihn, wie die Luft zum Leben. Ich liebte ihn mit allem, was ich zugeben hatte.

Ich dachte wieder an meine bevorstehenden Aufgabe.

Mittlerweile hatte ich Angst. Dass sie Menschenblut tranken, bereitete mir richtige Magenschmerzen. Edward hatte mir schon mal gesagt, dass ich sehr gut rieche für einen Menschen. Ich hoffte wirklich inständig, dass meine Freunde mich beschützen würden.

Sie würden es sicher tun, aber konnten sie es auch?

Ich musste jetzt stark sein. Sie sollten nicht merken, wie schlecht ich mich fühlte.

Diese Aufregung zerrte an meinen Kräften, und ich lehnte mich an Edwards Schulter. Wenige Minuten später bekam ich schon nichts mehr mit. Ich war eingeschlafen.

Edward:

Seit wir hier im Flugzeug saßen, hatte sie noch kein Wort gesprochen. Das Interview hatte sie ebenfalls kurz angebunden abgetan. Ihrer Meinung nach war es unwichtig. Zu gerne hätte ich gelauscht, aber sie hatte mich weggeschickt. Jetzt hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck dabei gefiel mir nicht. In ihm spiegelte sich Angst, Unsicherheit und Aufregung. Sie gab es nicht zu, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie das ganze mehr mitnahm, als sie zugab.

Neugierig durchforstete ich Jaspers Gedanken. Er würde mir verraten, wie sie sich fühlte.

Arme Bella. Sollte ich ihr helfen oder nicht. Ich spüre doch, dass sie sehr angespannt ist. Sie fühlt sich schlecht. Außerdem hat sie Angst. Sie wollte stark sein….für uns….und vor allem für Emmet…man musste sie einfach lieben. Sie war ein wundervolles Wesen……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Edward, ich spüre, dass du in meinem Kopf bist. Lass dir bitte nichts anmerken. Sie versucht stark zu sein. Also hilf ihr dabei. Wir alle werden sie beschützen….mit unserem Leben. Das weißt du.

Ich schenkte Jasper ein dankbares Lächeln. Er hatte meine Vermutung bestätigt. Bella kämpfte. So wie sie ihr ganzes Leben schon gekämpft hatte.

Emmet:

Wir saßen hier im Flugzeug….auf dem Weg nach Volterra. Bald würde ich meine Rose wieder sehen. Die Umstände jedoch waren mir zuwider. Ich kannte die Volturis. So einfach würde das nicht werden. Und wenn sie Bella wirklich haben wollten, würden wir kämpfen. Eine Chance hatten wir keine. Aber wir würden nichts unversucht lassen. Liebevoll ruhte meinen Blick auf ihr. Ich war unendlich stolz auf sie. Sie nahm das Schlimmste auf sich, nur damit Rose und ich wieder vereint waren. Ob ich das jemals wieder gut machen konnte, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich würde immer für sie da sein. Und wenn es sein musste, würde ich mein Leben für sie geben.

Sie war eine Kämpferin…

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Rose Bella mögen würde. Aber ich hoffte es inständig. Müsste ich mich jemals zwischen den Beiden entscheiden, könnte ich nicht sagen, zu wem ich stehen würde. Vor zwei Jahren wäre es mit Sicherheit Rose gewesen. Aber jetzt? Sie war lange fort gewesen. Und dann kam Bella. Sie war mir so wichtig geworden…

Alice:

Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie sie da an Edwards Schulter gelehnt, schlief. Ich hatte so viel Achtung vor Bella. Wir hatten sie gewarnt, dass es gefährlich werden könnte für sie. Aber sie hatte sich nicht umentschieden. Für sie war es das Wichtigste, dass Rose und Emmet wieder zusammen kamen. Dass sie ihr eigenes Leben riskierte, verdrängte sie.

Ich war so unheimlich froh, dass Edward sie gefunden hatte. Die beiden hatten sich gesucht und gefunden, sie brauchten sich. Und wir würden nicht zulassen, dass sie jemand auseinander brachte.

Ich versuchte schon die ganze Zeit, an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber es war wirklich unheimlich schwer. Ich hatte vorher eine Vision von Bella gehabt, und Edward sollte nichts davon mitbekommen.

Es war eine der wenigen, die ich von ihr hatte. Und sie machte mir Angst.

Bella würde auf Aro treffen. Das war uns allen klar. Aber wir hatten ihren Willen unterschätzt. Sie würde von den Volturi die Freilassung von Rose fordern… Sie würde nicht bitten.

Ich wollte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern… Ich musste diese Gedanken verdrängen. Zum Glück landeten wir bald…


	59. Chapter 59

Kapitel 58: Volterra

Bella:

Wir waren angekommen. Mit jedem Schritt, den wir uns diesem beeindruckenden Gebäude näherten, wurde mein Herz schwerer. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Palast…

Am Tor standen Wachen.

Ich hatte sie schon von Weitem gesehen. Sie waren in schwarze Mäntel eingehüllt, und man sah eigentlich nichts von ihnen. Sie wirkten abschreckend und bedrohlich…zumindest auf mich. Meinen Freunden konnte ich ihre Gefühle nicht ansehen, sie hatten sich wohl besser im Griff.

Das war wohl wieder einer dieser Unterschiede zwischen uns.

Ich hielt Edwards Hand. Vor dem großen Tor blieb ich einfach stehen. Mein Kopf sagte mir, ich sollte da nicht hinein gehen…und mein Körper führte diesen Willen bedingungslos aus.

Ängstlich sah ich zu meinem Engel. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihm zeigte, wie es in mir aussah. Er zog mich sanft an sich und murmelte: „Liebste, wir werden es schaffen. Hab keine Angst:"

Diese Worte schalteten meinen Verstand aus, und ich vertraute nur noch meinem Herzen….und meiner Liebe. Bereitwillig ließ ich mich von ihm in das Gebäude führen.

Es war ein langer dunkler Gang, durch den wir gingen. Und man hörte nichts, außer meiner hektischen Atmung. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass es eigentlich an diesen kalten steinernen Wänden widerhallen müsste. Es war wie in einem Horrorfilm. Jeden Augenblick müsste jemand um die Ecke aus dem Dunkeln kommen und uns angreifen.

Ich spürte, wie die Panik in mir hoch kroch. Mein Mut hatte mich verlassen. Ich war nicht so stark, wie ich wirkte. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Mein Instinkt riet mir zu fliehen. Und ich gab ihm nach. Ich riss meine Hand aus Edwards und wollte zurück rennen. Zurück ans Licht, wo keine Gefahr herrschte. Überrumpelt hatte Edward meine Hand losgelassen…..und ich rannte. Hinter mir hörte ich ihn meinen Namen rufen, aber ich rannte einfach weiter. Mein Überlebensinstinkt trieb mich voran…und ich rannte gegen etwas Hartes.

„Aaaaaaaah!" kam ein Aufschrei über meine Lippen. Ich spürte, wie mich zwei kalte harte Arme umfassten.

„Hallo Bella" Die Stimme drang in meinen Kopf. Ich hatte sie schon einmal gehört… Erleichtert keuchte ich auf: „Alireza….jetzt lerne ich dich also kennen."

Ich löste mich aus seinem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. Und schon spürte ich, wie mich zwei Arme von hinten umschlangen. „Bella, lauf bitte nie wieder weg. Das ist zu gefährlich." Es war mein Engel. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte wohl wirklich für einen Moment Angst gehabt.

Die anderen begrüßten nun ebenfalls Alireza. Edward flüsterte ihm nur ein leises „Ich danke dir für alles" zu. Die Worte kamen von Herzen. Man hörte es ihnen an.

Ruhig forderte er uns auf, ihm zu folgen. Er würde uns führen.

Mein Engel legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich. Zu meiner anderen Seite spürte ich Emmet laufen. Hinter uns, um mir jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu nehmen, waren Jasper und Alice. Ein zweites Mal würden sie mich nicht durchkommen lassen.

Ich seufzte auf.

Also musste ich mich meinem Schicksal ergeben…

„Bella, ich bitte dich nur um eines…" hörte ich Alice hinter mir sagen, „versuche ruhig zu bleiben und mach nichts Unüberlegtes."

Irritiert drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr….aber sehen konnte ich sie nicht. Für mich war alles schwarz.

Wieso diese Warnung?

Hatte sie doch etwas gesehen?

Während ich noch über ihre Worte nachdachte, öffnete sich vor uns eine große Tür….und wir standen in einem hell erleuchteten Saal.

Der Anblick überraschte mich. Es war wunderschön. Ich hatte etwas kaltes Schreckliches erwartet, aber hier hatte jemand stilvoll und mit Geschmack eingerichtet. Meine Bewunderung stieg von Schritt zu Schritt mehr, die wir durch den Raum machten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Saals stand eine junge Frau…sie war wunderschön…aber genauso blass wie meine Freunde….und ihre Augen leuchteten so rot, dass meine Angst sofort zurückkehrte.

Alireza ging direkt auf sie zu, und ich hörte ihn sagen: „Jane, das ist der erwartete Besuch von Aro. Darf ich dir die Familie Cullen …." Und dann schaute er mich an und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, „…und Bella vorstellen."

Sie musterte mich neugierig, und ich schaute sie ängstlich an. Dann veränderte sich ihr Blick, und sie schaute mich von oben herab an. Instinktiv straffte ich meine Schultern, und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so klein und unbedeutend.

Wie abgesprochen stellten sich plötzlich Edward und Emmet vor mich, und Alice zog mich zurück.

Ein leises Knurren entwich Jane, und sie fixierte die beiden. Ich sah, wie sich ihre Körper verkrampften und sie zu Boden sanken. Erschrocken schrie ich auf. Was geschah hier nur?

Wieso hatten sie solche Schmerzen?

Sie gaben keinen Ton von sich…aber ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt.

„Jane, genug!" zischte Alireza.

Meine Panik hatte sich in Wut gewandelt. Sie war es also gewesen.

„DUUUU!" presste ich hervor. Ich ballte meine Hände. Niemand sollte meiner Familie Leid zu fügen. Mühsam rappelten sich die beiden wieder auf und stellte sich neben mich.

„NEIN!" hörte ich Edwards flehende Stimme…und dann geschah irgendetwas mit meinem Körper.

Überall spürte ich ein seltsames Kribbeln…. Es war leicht unangenehm, aber nicht wirklich schlimm. Ich schaute meine Freunde an, und erschrak über ihre Blicke. Sie drückten blankes Entsetzen aus. Verwundert blickte ich zu Alireza, dessen Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten. Es amüsierte ihn….und ich verstand nicht was.

Dann schaute ich wieder böse zu Jane. Ich mochte sie nicht. Und ihr Blick war wutverzerrt.

„Bella, wie fühlst du dich?" Edwards Stimme hörte sich ungläubig an.

Ich erzählte ihm von diesem komischen Kribbeln…aber das ansonsten alles ok sei.

Die Anspannung in seinem Körper ließ sichtlich nach.

Neben mir hörte ich Emmet kichern: „Bella, du bist unfassbar. Jane kann dir nichts."

Also war Jane die Ursache dieses Kribbelns.

Frech grinste ich sie an. Ich hatte wieder etwas Sicherheit gewonnen. Sie brachte meine Männer zu Fall, aber an mir versagte sie.

Verärgert drehte sie sich um und führte uns weiter…

Ich sah mich nicht um, aber ich spürte, dass wir Begleitung hatten. Aufmunternd drückte Edward sanft meine Hand.

Verstohlen blickte ich mich um. Wir wurden mittlerweile von fünf Wesen in schwarzen Mänteln begleitet… Nein, ich schaute mich noch mal um. Das war keine Begleitung, das war eine Bewachung.

Und im gleichen Moment kehrte die Panik zurück, die ich in den letzten Minuten so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Dieser Besuch hier war ein Auf und Ab meiner Gefühle. Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Wir näherten uns einer weiteren Tür…

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Die Aufregung war da.

Ich fühlte, dass es jetzt soweit war.

Die Begegnung stand mir bevor.

Was würde mich hinter dieser Tür erwarten?

Wer würde mich dort erwarten?

Ich hatte keine Vorstellung. Meine Schritte stockten, aber Edward schob mich sanft weiter. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Also täuschte mich mein Gefühl nicht…

Hier war das Ende unserer Reise. Wir waren am Ziel angekommen…

Jane öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür….und mir bot sich ein Anblick, den ich mein Leben lang nie wieder vergessen würde. Meine Knie wurden weich…und Edward stützte mich im letzten Moment.

Er hatte meine Schwäche gespürt.

Schwer atmend lehnte ich an seiner Brust….einzelne Tränen liefern über meine Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid Bella, das wussten wir nicht." Hörte ich seine leisen Worte.


	60. Chapter 60

Kapitel 60: Aro

Bella:

„Es tut mir so leid Bella, das wussten wir nicht." Hörte ich seine leisen Worte.

„So etwas solltest du nicht sehen."

Ich schluchzte auf.

Neben mir hörte ich Emmet aufschreien, und er stürzte nach vorne. Dieser Anblick musste sein Herz foltern, es war einfach nur grausam.

In dem Moment, als er vorsprang, wurde er von zwei Wachen gepackt. Emmet war stark….sehr stark….aber er schien keine Chance gegen die zwei zu haben.

Ich hörte, wie das Knurren hinter mir lauter wurde.

Erschrocken presste ich mich noch mehr an Edward…

Alice und Jasper sprangen Emmets Wachen an.

Sie kämpften…

Edward drückte mich rückwärts gegen die Wand und stellte sich schützend vor mich. Er nahm ebenfalls eine geduckte Haltung an, und auch seiner Kehle entwich ein Knurren.

Es war ein Schock.

So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt.

Noch immer liefen mir die Tränen über die Wange.

„GENUG!" forderte eine Stimme barsch.

Und wie vom Donner gerührt, bewegte sich niemand mehr. Der Kampf war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte.

Alice und Jasper hielten Emmet zurück.

Er war noch immer rasend vor Wut, aber er leistete keinen Widerstand mehr.

„Tretet näher", sprach diese herrische Stimme.

Vorsichtig griff Edward nach meiner Hand und zog mich ein Stück mit sich. Auch Alice, Jasper und Emmet traten einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

Vorsichtig schaute ich an Edward vorbei.

Dort stand ein Mann. Er hatte silbriges Haar. Er sah gebrechlich aus. Aber sein Blick war willensstark.

„Du bist also Bella." Sagte er zu mir. Er sollte wohl freundlich sein, aber es prallte an mir ab.  
Hasserfüllt starrte ich ihn, entzog Edward meine Hand und trat vor ihn.

„Du Monster!" Meine Stimme klang fest und eiskalt. Ich starrte ihm geradewegs in seine Augen. Wie konnte er das Rose nur antun.

Sie war an die Wand gekettet. Ihr Kopf hing leblos auf ihrer Brust. Ihr Körper war zerschunden. Überall waren tiefe Schnittwunden. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen. In ihrem Bauch steckte ein Speer.

Das war Folter…Folter für sie….und Folter für mein Herz.

Ich verdankte ihr mein Leben.

Dass sie deswegen so leiden musste, war unerträglich.

Meine Schuldgefühlte schürten den Zorn…

Ich war kurz davor, mich zu vergessen. Die Angst von vorher war wie weggeblasen.

„Alireza, deine Erinnerungen lügen nicht. Sie riecht wirklich unglaublich. Eine Versuchung, der ich erliegen könnte…."

Erneut erklang ein Grollen hinter mir.

„Aro, Bella ist hier. Du hast sie gesehen. Also gib Rose frei, und wir werden wieder gehen!" Edwards Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. So viel Hass schwang in ihr mit, dass ich ungewollt zusammen zuckte.

„Ich will sie berühren…." Forderte dieser Aro.

„NEIN! Niemals…Du elendes Monster wirst mich nicht anfassen."

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ein kleiner Schulterblick verriet mir, dass Alice sich hinter mich gestellt hatte. „Bella, bitte, vertrau mir und hör auf meine Worte. BITTE!" Ihre Worte waren eindringlich. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, aber es fiel mir nicht mehr ein.

Edward strich mir mit seiner Hand über den Rücken. Es sollte wohl beruhigend sein…aber es hinterließ nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Noch immer sprühten meine Augen vor Zorn.

Amüsiert grinste dieser Mann mich an, und ich spürte, wie sich Edward versteifte. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" Seine Stimme Klang auf einmal so verzweifelt. Was hatte er in seinen Gedanken gelesen?

Meine Engel wandte sich zu mir: „Liebes, bitte vertrau mir, reich ihm die Hand. Bitte, ich fleh dich an. Das ist das Beste." Wie immer klopfte mein Herz einige Takte schneller, wenn er mich so anschaute. Aber auch diese Augen konnte mich nicht beruhigen.

Ich wusste, er war auch ein Vampir, und ich sollte Angst vor ihm haben. Aber ich war noch nie vernünftig.

„Emmet soll mit Rose gehen können. Und erst, wenn er mit ihr auf dem Weg nach Hause ist, dann reiche ich ihm VIELLEICHT meine Hand!"

„BELLA!" Edward fauchte mich an. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt… Die Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist, Menschlein?! Niemand stellt Forderungen, an mich, an uns, an die Herrscher der Vampire." Zornig blickte er mich an. Er machte zwei Handbewegungen und plötzlich stand ich alleine vor ihm.

Wo immer diese Wachen herkamen, jeweils zwei hatten einen meiner Familie gepackt. Sie wehrten sich aus Leibeskräften. Entsetzt blickte ich zwischen ihnen und Aro hin und her.

„JANE!" schrie er zornig…und in dem Moment sanken meine Liebsten zu Boden. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt. Sie hatten Schmerzen. Es war wie vorhin….und erneut stieg das Kribbeln auch in meinem Körper wieder hoch.

„Vergiß es, Kleine!" grinste ich sie an.

Aro zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach so ist das, Jane kann dir nichts. Kleine Bella, reich mir deine Hand….und Jane lässt von deinen Freunden ab!"

Ich war hin und her gerissen. Sie hatten Schmerzen, aber es würde sie nicht vernichten. Alice hatte mir erklärt, dass man einen Vampir nur durch Verbrennen vernichten könnte, oder aber man hinderte den Körper sich selbst zu heilen, auch das würde einen Vampir vernichten.

Mein Blick fiel auf Rose.

Ihre Wunden konnten nicht heilen. Sie hing leblos an der Wand. Wegen ihr war ich hier.

„Holt Rose dort runter…und ich reiche dir meine Hand!"

„Jane, genug….Bella und ich haben ein Abkommen. Befrei Rose."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sich meine Liebsten wieder aufrichteten, aber die Wachen hielten sie wieder. Ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen, aber meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Rose. Jane riss den Speer heraus und löste die Ketten. Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte Roses Körper zu Boden.

Emmet wehrte sich immer mehr gegen seine Wächter. „Aro, lass ihn zu ihr….und ich komme zu dir." Versprach ich ihm. Eine Handbewegung und Emmet stürzte sich auf Rose. Er nahm sie in die Arme und schaukelte sie hin und her. Er strich ihr durch die Haare. Aber sie regte sich noch immer nicht.

Aros hässliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum: „Sie wird es nicht schaffen. Sie braucht Blut zur Stärkung….und es gibt hier keines…außer das von Bella!"

Erschrocken blickte ich zu Edward.

Meine Augen verrieten meine Frage…und er bestätigte sie mit einem traurigen Blick.

Ich musste nachdenken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Edward:

Mein Engel war so stark und so mutig. Sie spielte mit dem Feuer und wusste es nicht. Sie glaubte daran, dass wir sie schützen konnten. Aber dem war nicht so. Wenn Aro es wollte, würden wir verzweifelt zuschauen müssen, wie sie stirbt.

Oh, hätte ich ihr niemals davon erzählt. Ich hatte sie der größten Gefahr ausgesetzt, die es geben konnte.

Die Griffe der Wachen waren wie ein Schraubstock. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen.

Ich forschte in Aros Gedanken. Ich suchte ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er das Leben meiner Liebe beenden wollte, aber da war nichts außer der Faszination für Bella. Ein Mensch hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt….und auch noch ein Mensch, der ihn interessierte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Alices Blick glasig wurde.

Sie hatte eine Vision…bevor ich überhaupt verstehen konnte, was geschah, schrie meine Schwester:

„BELLA, NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"


	61. Chapter 61

Kapitel 61: Eine Schuld wird beglichen

Edward:

…bevor ich überhaupt verstehen konnte, was geschah, schrie meine Schwester:

„BELLA, NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Mein Blick irrte zwischen Alice und Bella hin und her. Bella blickte entschuldigend zu Alice und flüsterte: „Es ist meine Schuld, ich muss das tun."

Aufgeregt las ich Alice Gedanken. Jedes Wort schnitt in mein Herz, tiefer und tiefer. Bella war wahnsinnig. Sie hatte so eben ihr eigenes Todesurteil beschlossen.

Eine nicht zu bändigende Panik überkam mich.

„BELLA, BITTE NICHT!" schrie ich ihr zu.

Ich kämpfte mit den Wachen. Die Angst, sie zu verlieren, setzte Kräfte in mir frei, welche ich niemals erahnt hätte. Ich riss mich los… und wollte mich zu Bella stürzen….doch bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machen konnte, warf mich der Schmerz zu Boden. Er lähmte meinen Körper, und ich biss die Zähne aufeinander. Jane würde keinen einzigen Schmerzenslaut aus meinem Mund hören. Unter Höllenqualen versuchte ich zu Bella zu kriechen….aber ich schaffte nicht einmal ein paar Zentimeter.

Ich schluchzte auf.

Ich konnte sie nicht hindern…

„Bella, ich liebe dich…" flüsterte ich unter Schmerzen…und dann schloss ich die Augen. Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Es überstieg meine Kräfte.

Bella:

Schritt für Schritt ging ich auf Rose und Emmet zu. Langsam kniete ich mich zu ihr an den Boden.

Ich schaute Emmet an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln: „Großer, ich verdanke dir so viel…jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ich dir das zurückgebe, was du mir gegeben hast."

Er verstand nicht, was ich ihm damit sagen wollte. Er konnte auch keine Gedanken lesen.

Sanft strich ich ihm durch das Haar…und dann griff ich nach dem Speer.

Die Klinge war dreckig…aber es würde mich nicht davon abhalten. Ich bewegte sie hin und her und überlegte, wie ich es am besten anstellen konnte.

Ich wusste, es musste schnell gehen…viel Zeit blieb mir nicht. Sobald mein Blut floss, würde in diesem Raum meine Hölle ausbrechen.

Durch einen Seitenblick auf Aro entging mir nicht, dass er meinem Handeln neugierig folgte. Auch er wusste nicht, was ich vorhatte. Einzig allein Alireza trat zu näher an mich heran. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir ein, aber es sah aus, als ob er sich schützend vor mich stellte. Aber ich verdrängte auch ihn aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schenkte Edward ein letztes Lächeln. Meine Lippen formten fast unhörbar: „Ich liebe dich unendlich, mein Geliebter. Danke für Alles!"

Ich hörte, wie er qualvoll aufstöhnte, und es schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mein Herz raste und raste, und mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

Ich spürte seinen Schmerz, als wäre es mein eigener.

Hier und jetzt würde ich ihm die qualvollsten Schmerzen zufügen, die er je erlebt hatte. Körperlichen Schmerz konnte man vergessen, aber eine gefolterte Seele würde einen niemals vergessen lassen. Ich hatte mir geschworen, ihm nicht weh zu tun, aber ich konnte es nicht halten.

Ich war in ihr Leben getreten und Schuld daran, dass wir nun heute hier waren. Ich wollte meine Schuld begleichen, ich musste es tun…

Edward bäumte sich ein weiters Mal auf, aber Jane brachte ihn erneut zu Fall. Er war ihr ausgeliefert…und wenn ich hätte können, hätte ich sie genau in dem Moment qualvoll getötet. Aber ich war nur ein Mensch.

Ich schaute noch einmal zu Alice und Jasper. Auch diese beiden waren so ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben geworden. Jasper hatte die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. Spürte den Schmerz von Alice und Edward. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, ohne dass Jane ihre Hände im Spiel hatte. Seine Schmerzen nahmen ihn so ein, dass er nicht in der Lage war, seine Liebste zu beruhigen.

Alice schrie und schluchzte. Sie versuchte sich gegen ihre Wachen zu wehren….aber erfolglos. Sie würde nun ein zweites Mal das durchleben, was ihr bereits eben einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen hatte. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern.

Es war meine Aufgabe.

Leise flüsterte ich Rose zu:

„Ich danke dir für alles. Wir kennen uns zwar nicht, aber ich verdanke dir mein Leben….und jetzt werde ich dir deines zurückgeben."

Ich holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft…und bevor Emmet überhaupt realisierte, was ich vorhatte, durchschnitt die Speerspitze die Haut an meinem Unterarm. Im gleichen Moment, als das Messer die Haut durchtrennte, quoll das Blut hervor.

Der Schmerz war überwältigend…

Ich setzt die offene Wunde an Roses Lippen und bat zu Gott, dass sie reagierte und annahm, was ich ihr gab. Ich hörte, wie es hinter mir laut wurde, aber ich konnte mich nicht wegdrehen. Denn genau in dem Moment spürte ich, wie sich zwei Zähne in meinen Unterarm bohrten, und Rose begierig mein Blut trank. Meine Kräfte verließen mich, und ich sank bewusstlos vorne über.

Alireza.

Diese Alice hatte eine Vision. Aber sie sprachen sie nicht aus. Doch mit Bella verband mich in gewisser Weise ein Band, welches ich noch nicht gelöst hatte. Ich spürte, was sie vorhatte, und es überraschte mich. Sie wollte ihr Leben für einen Vampir geben…

Ich sah, wie Edward kämpfte…es war aussichtslos. Jane würde ihn nicht freigeben. Im Gegenteil, sie weidete sich an seinem Anblick. Sie quälte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Aber hielt immer genau dann inne, wenn er die Augen schloss, weil es über seine Kräfte ging. Im gleichen Moment, in dem Jane ein bisschen locker ließ, suchte sein Blick Bella…und Jane fing wieder an. Jane als Feindin zu haben, war tödlich…

Auch Aro sah ich an, dass er nicht wusste, was hier vorging. Dabei hatte er es mit seinen Worten ins Rollen gebracht.

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen näherte ich mich Bella. Ich stand halb vor ihr. Sie war das interessantes Wesen, das mir in den vielen Jahren meiner Existenz untergekommen war. Ich würde versuchen, sie vor den anderen zu schützen. Niemand würde ihr ein Haar krümmen. Wenn Rose rechtzeitig aufhören würde, könnte Bella überleben…

Und dann ging es ganz schnell. Es reicht mir gerade noch, meine Atmung einzustellen, dann dann sah Ich schon, wie Bella die Speerspitze ansetzte und im selben Moment quoll das Blut hervor. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht schmerzvoll verzogen, aber dennoch hob sie ihren verletzten Arm an Roses Lippen. Der Ruck, der durch Bellas Körper ging, versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich. Rose hatte Blut geschmeckt und trank.

Ich sah, wie Jane Bella fixierte, und im gleichen Moment war Edward schmerzfrei. Jane stürzte sich vor…. ich mich auf sie. Zwei Felsen krachten aufeinander.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward seine Wachen bekämpfte. Auch Alice und ihr Freund kämpften wieder.

Es war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm in dem Raum….von überall war Fauchen, Knurren und Schreien zuhören.

Nur Aro stand einfach ganz ruhig da und schaute sich alles interessiert an. Er hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Er war erstaunt und fassungslos…

Emmet war erschrocken zurückgewichen, als Bellas Blut floss…

Als diese schwach über Rose zusammenbrach, reagierte er endlich.

Er stieß Bella von Rose weg…

Ob es rechtzeitig gewesen war, konnte ich nicht sehen. Janes Blutdurst forderte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„JANE, GENUG!!!!!" Aros Stimme rief sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Im gleichen Moment wandte ich mich zu Bella. Emmet kämpfte damit, Rose von Bella fernzuhalten.

Wie erstarrt hörte auch Edward, Japser und Alice auf zu kämpfen. Sie starrten unentwegt zu Bella. Wenn Emmet nicht zu spät reagiert hatte, müsste jeden Moment die Verwandlung einsetzen. In ihren Blicken lag so viel Angst… Es tat mir weh, sie leiden zu sehen. Ich hatte sie zwar nur kurz kennen gelernt, aber ich hatte sie in mein Herz geschlossen.

Sachte ließ ich mich neben Bella nieder.


	62. Chapter 62

Kapitel 62: Keine Verwandlung?

Sachte ließ ich mich neben Bella nieder.

Aro näherte sich mir. Stolz schritt er auf mich zu. Ich wusste, dass ich meine Grenzen überschritten hatte, und ich würde meine Strafe erhalten, aber jetzt noch nicht.

Außer Bella war ich wohl der einzige, der gegen Jane Stand halten konnte. Meine Fähigkeiten hatten Vorteile. Ich konnte mich mit jedem verbinden, und derjenige konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben. Diesen Vorteil hatte ich eben genutzt, denn sonst wäre Bella zu 100 Prozent schon tot.

„Und das nur für ein paar Gedanken", murmelte Aro. Er verstand die Reaktion von Bella nicht. Niemand tat es.

Ich zog meinen Gürtel aus und schnürte ihr den Arm ab, so dass die Blutung zum Stillstand kam. Bellas Herzschlag war kaum noch zu hören, aber er war da, wenn auch unregelmäßig.

Die Verwandlung müsste schon eingesetzt haben, aber über Bellas Lippen kam nicht ein Ton. Die Verwandlung ging mit unsagbaren Schmerzen einher. Niemand hatte sie durchgestanden, ohne Laute des Scherzes von sich zu geben. Aber Bella lag einfach nur da. Sie rührte sich nicht, ihr Mund war versiegelt…

Das hier war nicht normal.

Irgendetwas geschah….aber die Tragweite hatten wir noch nicht begriffen.

Ich trat einen Schritt von Bella weg…denn nun kniete sich Aro nieder und griff nach Bellas Hand. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Edward:

Mein Engel war zusammen gesunken, und Emmet hatte sie von Rose weggestoßen. Ich dankte ihm im Stillen dafür…denn, wenn er schnell genug gewesen war, würde Bella nicht sterben, sondern sich verwandeln. Ich würde sie nicht für immer verlieren…

Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen fraß mich auf. Es stach und stach….

Ungläubig hatte ich gesehen, wie Alireza Jane angegriffen hatte….und das nur um Bella zu schützen.

Aber warum?

Was wollte er von ihr?

Wieso tat er das?

Was wusste er?

Diese ganze Situation war so verkehrt. Soweit hätte es doch nie kommen dürfen.

Jetzt standen Alice, Jasper und ich hier und starrten Bella nur an. Wir waren unfähig uns auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen. Wir lauschten angespannt der Stille. Jeden Moment musste der erste Schmerzensschrei über Bellas Lippen kommen…

Aber es kam nichts.

Es war totenstill.

Nur ein leises Klopfen war zu hören.

Das Herz meines Engels…es schlug noch…zwar schwach und unregelmäßig, aber da war noch ein Herzschlag. Noch war nicht alles verloren…und ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunken hatte sich in mir erneut entzündet.

Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie Aro sich ihr näherte. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, damit ich erfahren könnte, was er vorhatte, aber es gelang mir nicht. Mein innerer Schmerz blockierte meine eigene Fähigkeit. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos…

Er kniete sich zu ihr nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er schloss seine Augen…

Ich beobachtete jede seiner Gesichtsregung.

Plötzlich lächelte er.

Traurig senkte ich den Kopf. Also konnte Aro ihre Gedanken lesen….und ich nicht.

Verzweifelt fragte ich mich warum…

Was hatte ich falsch gemacht?

Und dann wich sein Lächeln einem schmerzverzerrten Aufschrei.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..die Prophezeiung……..Alireza….töte sie…..TÖTE SIE!!!!!!" Er hatte sich von Bella losgerissen und war mehrere Meter zurückgesprungen. In seinen Augen war pure Angst zu lesen...

„TÖTE SIE!"

Er rief es immer wieder.

Seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum…

Mit jedem Wort stieg der Hass in mir erneut auf. Er verdrängte den Schmerz…und endlich konnte ich mich wieder bewegen. Dieses Gefühl der Lähmung war endlich verschwunden.

Schnell stellte ich mich vor Bella…Alireza stand mir gegenüber. Seine Augen fixierten mich. Er hatte den Auftrag, das Leben meines Engels zu beenden.

Ich würde es nicht zulassen.

Noch immer hatte ich einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in mir, der auch erst erloschen würde, wenn ihr Herz den letzten Schlag gemacht hatte.

Ich machte mich kampfbereit und knurrte ihn an…

Ein Luftzug verriet mir, dass nun auch Alice und Jasper neben mir standen.

Weshalb uns die Wachen losgelassen hatten, war uns egal. Sie hatten es einfach getan, und wir waren wieder frei.

Schnell warf ich einen Seitenblick auf meinen Bruder und Rose, und ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und schien langsam wieder die normale Rose zu sein. Ihre Wunden heilten bereits, und sie konnte auch schon wieder stehen. Das Glück in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, gab mir Kraft…. Die Kraft, die ich brauchte, um mein Glück zu schützen.

Edward…hörst du mich, dann blinzel bitte! Diese Stimme…irritiert blickte ich wieder meinem Gegner ins Gesicht…und blinzelte einmal.

Edward, hör mir gut zu. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären, aber Bella wird nicht sterben….und sie wird sich auch nicht in eine von uns verwandeln. Sie wird anders werden…..und sie wird gefährlich sein….für dich und für jeden…Du hast ab jetzt etwa zwei Stunden…..Nimm sie, bring sie hier weg…und lies die Prophezeiung über die Herrschaft der Volturi. Und nun lauf… Ich werde euch den Rücken frei halten, aber um Himmels Willen, flieht. In wenigen Minuten wird die gesamte Garde Jagd auf euch machen….

Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an.

Bella würde nicht sterben, aber sich auch nicht verwandeln?

Wie konnte das sein?

Das Gift war doch in ihr.

Woher wusste er das?

„ALIREZA, ICH BEFEHLE DIR, TÖTE SIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aros Stimme war nur noch ein Keifen, und sie jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er klang verzweifelt….aber ich verstand nicht warum.

Was sollte ihm Bella denn antun?

Er war ein Volturi. Niemand wagte es, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen.

Alireza nickte mir zu…und formte lautlos FLIEHE!!! und mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich ihm vertrauen musste.

Er drehte mir den Rücken zu und stellte sich schützend vor Bella.

„Niemals, Aro. Sie ist die Prophezeiung. Ich werde sie nicht töten, und meine Existenz verwirken. Die Rache ihrer Art kann man nicht mit Worten beschreiben…"

Überrascht lauschte ich seinen Worten….

Schnell nahm ich Bella auf meine Arme….und näherte mich vorsichtig dem Ausgang. Emmet und Rose schauten uns fragend an, aber Alice und Jasper schirmten mich schon ab.

Und dann rannten wir zu fünft davon….


	63. Chapter 63

Kapitel 63: VADA

Edward:

Wir rannten und rannten.

Ich presste Bella schützend an meinen Körper. Die Worte von Alireza pochten noch immer in meinem Kopf.

Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

Wir gelangen in einen nahe liegenden Wald. Da wir nicht wussten, was jetzt passieren würde, konnten wir nicht ins Flugzeug steigen… Vorerst war wohl nicht den Heimweg zu denken.

Was war das für eine Prophezeiung?

Ich griff nach meinem Handy und rief Carlisle an. Vielleicht wusste er etwas. Schnell hatte ich ihm das Vorgefallene geschildert. Er war schockiert, aber er versprach nachzuforschen.

Jetzt konnten wir nichts anderes tun als warten…

Bella lag noch immer in meinem Arm, und die anderen hatten sich schützend in der Nähe verteilt. Sollten die Volturi uns folgen, würden sie Bella nicht kampflos erreichen.

Sanft strich ich ihr durchs Haar.

Sie war mein Leben.

Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, aber Alireza hatte gesagt, sie wäre auch eine Gefahr für mich. Ich hatte keine Angst.

Für sie würde ich niemals etwas anderes als bedingungslose Liebe fühlen…

Alireza:

Edward war mit Bella und seiner Familie geflohen. Er hatte meinen Rat befolgt, und ich war erleichtert. Niemand durfte Bella töten. Diese Prophezeiung musste sich erfüllen.

Vor mir stand Jane in Angriffstellung. Hinter mir sammelten sich die Wachen.

Aros Augen sprühten Zorn. Er kam auf mich zu und musterte mich verächtlich.

„Alireza, was hast du getan? Sie darf sie nicht verwandeln… Sie ist unser Untergang. Auch dich wird sie nicht verschonen!"

Er hatte Recht.

Ich hatte unseren Untergang besiegelt…aber ich bereute meine Entscheidung nicht.

„Aro…ich habe das getan, was ich für richtig halte. Du kannst mich dafür strafen, aber es wird sich nichts ändern. Die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf." Entgegnete ich ihm aufrichtig.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich verdanke dir sehr viel, Alireza. Aber ich verbanne dich aus unserem Kreis. Du wirst uns noch heute verlassen. Und solltest du jemals zurückkehren, wird dich der Tod erwarten. Jane, Wachen, lasst ihn gehen!"

Ich senkte den Kopf und wandte mich zum Gehen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, welches er aber nicht sah. Auf mein Verhalten stand der Tod. Aus welchen Gründen er mich jetzt ziehen ließ, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Aber Aro tat niemals etwas uneigennützig. Die Zeit würde die Aufklärung bringen, aber jetzt musste ich hier weg.

Vielleicht konnte ich die anderen und Bella finden. Ich würde ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählen, und sie auch warnen, was jetzt geschehen würde.

Bella:

Ich spürte, wie ich hoch gehoben wurde, und jemand mit mir wegrannte.

Es war mein Engel. Sein Geruch war unverkennbar, und ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an ihn. Ich fühlte mich schwach. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht, aber mein Geist war vollkommen klar.

Ich hörte und verstand alles…aber reagieren konnte ich nicht.

Mein Körper focht einen Kampf aus. Es stach mir tausende von kleinen Nadeln durch den Körper, dann fühlte es sich an, als ob mir jemand einen Dolch ins Herz stoßen würde. Dieses Gefühl wurde aber gleich wieder durch eine Welle von Kälte und Zittern überrollt. Mein Körper machte einen Vorgang durch, welchen ich noch nicht benennen konnte.

Ich konnte nichts anderes machen, als es schweigend zu ertragen. Irgendwann würde es vorbei sein, und dann würde ich wissen, was geschehen war. Von der Angst, die ich haben sollte, konnte ich nichts spüren.

Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass das alles so sein muss. Also stellte ich es nicht in Frage….

Alireza:

Ich nahm ihren Geruch auf und folgte ihnen. Sie konnten nicht weit sein. Dafür roch alles zu frisch.

Mein Weg führte mich direkt in den Wald.

Edward hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen. Hier waren sie erst einmal sicher.

Denn niemand konnte genau wissen, wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde.

Ich war von Bella fasziniert. Ich war es schon gewesen, bevor ich erfuhr, dass sie die Prophezeiung war.

Aber nun war ich ihr unwiderruflich verbunden.

Unser Schicksal fügte sich zusammen…

Ich stoppte meinen Lauf, als ich die anderen spürte. Leise gab ich mich zu erkennen, und schon trat auch Alice hinter den Bäumen hervor. Sie geleitete mich zu Edward und Bella.

Er saß am Boden und hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Als er mich anschaute, konnte ich seinem Blick nicht Stand halten. Er war voller Hoffnung und Liebe. Niemand konnte ihm versprechen, dass Bella hinterher immer noch so fühlen würde. Dass sie ihn noch lieben würde, geschweige denn, ob sie überhaupt noch fähig wäre zu lieben.

Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, dass das geschehen konnte. Er war so unwissend….wie alle anderen auch.

Niemand wusste etwas Genaues von ihrer Art.

Es gab auf der ganzen Welt nur vier dieser Wesen….aber niemand wusste, wer sie waren. Die Prophezeiung war hier auch nicht sehr deutlich, was diesen Punkt anging. Man könnte auch interpretieren, dass sie sich vier aussuchen wird, die es jetzt noch nicht wissen, dass sie es sein werden.

Egal, wie herum es zu verstehen war, Bella würde sich mit ihnen zu gegebener Zeit vereinen.

Und wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war…würde die Existenz der Vampire enden.

Leise seufzte ich auf.

Jahrhunderte lang war diese Prophezeiung geheim gehalten wurden. Niemand außer Aro und seinen engsten Vertrauten wussten etwas davon…

Aber nun war der Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung gekommen.

Ich war zu frieden mit meinem Dasein. Aber ich würde auch gerne in Bellas Wache eintreten…das würde zumindest meine Existenz sichern….

Ich betrachtete sie eingehend. Die ersten Veränderungen waren zusehen. Ihre Muskeln bildeten sich aus, ihre Haut wurde hart….und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde blasser. Äußerlich hatte die Verwandlung begonnen.

Edward sprach mich an: „Alireza, ich danke dir für alles. Aber kannst du uns von dieser Prophezeiung erzählen? Schau, Bella verändert sich. Sie wird zu einem Vampir…..aber du sagtest doch, dass sie diese Verwandlung nicht machen würde. Hilf uns bitte… Du bist der einzige, der Licht in diese Dunkelheit bringen kann!"

Ich schaute ihn Ernst an.

Es war mit der Todesstrafe verboten worden, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

„Edward, ich werde es euch erzählen. Hol deine Geschwister her. Es wird sie ebenfalls interessieren." Forderte ich ihn auf.

Sanft legte er Bella auf den Boden und rannte davon.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten kam er mit allen zurück.

Rose schloss mich in ihre Arme….und ich konnte nur ein leises „Es tut mir leid" flüstern. Es war der erste Mal, dass ich mit ihr sprach, seit wir zurück nach Volterra gereist waren.

Sie strich mir über den Kopf und gab mir zu verstehen, dass die Sache erledigt sei. Ich war ihr dankbar. Denn meine Schuldgefühle waren schwer zu ertragen gewesen….

„Also…..Bella……sie ist die V-A-D-A."

Ich sah die fragenden Gesichter der anderen. Ihnen sagte dieser Namen nichts, also fuhr ich mit meiner Rede fort:

„VADA – steht für……."


	64. Chapter 64

Kapitel 64: Die Prophezeiung

Alireza:

„Also…..Bella……sie ist die V-A-D-A."

Ich sah die fragenden Gesichter der anderen. Ihnen sagte dieser Namen nichts, also fuhr ich mit meiner Rede fort:

„VADA – steht für……."

„Ich muss anders anfangen. Es gibt keinen Namen für dieses Wesen. Bisher gab es auch keinen Beweis….sondern nur diese Prophezeiung. Aber Aro ist sich sicher, dass Bella diejenige ist. Er hatte bei mir gesehen, wie sehr ich kämpfen musste, überhaupt an Bella heran zu kommen, und dass ich eigentlich keinerlei Einfluss auf sie hatte. Außerdem scheint sie ihm gezeigt zu haben, was mit ihm geschehen wird, wenn die Prophezeiung stimmt. VADA wird Aros tot sein….deswegen nannte er das Wesen so….. V steht für Vampir, A steht für Anarchie D für Dämonen und das zweite A steht für Apokalypse."

Vampir-Anarchie-Dämonen-Apokalypse

Ich betrachtete die Reaktion eines jeden einzelnen. Sie sollten erst einmal diese Worte verarbeiten. Sie sagten schon sehr viel aus.

Es waren gemischte Gefühle, die man sehen konnte. Wie schaden, dass ich nicht wusste, was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Manchmal wäre das sicher eine tolle Fähigkeit.

„Vor hunderten von Jahren ließen sich die Volturi eine Gruppe Menschen bringen. Darunter war einer, der sofort durchschaut hatte, was passieren würde. Er wusste, was wir waren. Mutig trat er trat Aro gegenüber, und forderte ihn auf, ihn frei zu lassen, und er würde ihm die Prophezeiung übermitteln. Es war nicht erklärbar, wieso er eine solche für uns haben sollte. Aber Aro ließ ihn erzählen. Er versprach ihm die Freilassung…..doch er hielt sein Wort nicht. Als dieser seine Erzählung beendet hatte, lachte Aro ihn aus, und er selbst trank dessen Blut. Die letzten Worte des Opfers waren: Ich war eure Rettung. Wir verstanden den Sinn seiner Worte damals nicht. Aber heute denke ich, dass er wusste, wie man gegen VADA vorgehen konnte.

Wie immer verbrannten wir die Leichname…aber seine Flamme war anders. Sie loderte kaum, es war nur ein Glühen. Aro bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, und schwor jedem den Tod, der nur ein Wort über diese Prophezeiung verlieren würde."

Ich überlegte, wie ich weiter machen sollte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den genauen Wortlaut zusammen bekommen würde, aber ich gab mir Mühe. Angestrengt dachte ich nach und begann zu erzählen:

„Es wird ein Mensch geboren, welcher von ruhmreicher Abstammung sein wird. Er wird in seinem Leben, Schmerz und Leid erfahren, und immer wieder dem Tode nahe sein. Doch niemals wird der Tod gewinnen. Er wird daraus seine Kraft schöpfen, und Stärke sammeln. Er wird den Vampiren begegnen, immun gegen Fähigkeiten all derer, die das Geheimnis lüften könnten….ein Biss kann ihm nichts anhaben. Er wird Schmerzen erleiden, aber die Verwandlung wird nicht folgen.

Wenn er den Herrschern begegnet, wird er es zulassen, dass dieser sein bevorstehendes Ende sehen kann, und das Geheimnis offenbaren. Dann ist die Zeit gekommen, und der Mensch wird sich wandeln. Sich wandeln in ein Wesen, welches noch nie geboren war. Sie wird leise und unscheinbar erfolgen, aber auferstehen wird ein Wesen, das alle Regeln außer Kraft setzt. Unaussprechliche Schönheit, Blässe und Härte wird uns entgegentreten.

Er ist keiner unserer Art. Er ist weder Vampir noch Mensch – man könnte ihn Dämon nennen, aber auch das trifft es nicht. Dennoch wird seine Ankunft die Welten aus dem Gleichgewicht werfen. Er kämpft gleichermaßen gegen Vampir wie gegen Mensch.

Er kann nicht durch Verbrennung vernichtet werden. Er wird dadurch nur stärker, und je kräftiger er wird, desto mächtiger werden seine Fähigkeiten.

Dieser Vampir, der sein Unwesen in unserer Mitte treibt, ist so stark, das hierfür keine Worte ausreichen.

Er ist unglaublich listig und verschlagen.

Er kann alle Toten in seiner Nähe dazu zwingen, seinem Befehl zu gehorchen.

Er ist brutal, sogar mehr als brutal und hartherzig, doch in seiner Brust schlägt ein menschlich fühlendes Herz, stets orientiert an Gerechtigkeit.

Er kann den Natur-Elementen seinen Willen aufzwingen.

Er befiehlt auch über jedes andere Lebewesen.

Er kann sich unsichtbar machen und an anderen Orten wieder auftauchen.

Er kann durch seine Gedanken Feuer erzeugen, wo immer er will.

Er wird ewig leben und stirbt nicht wie ein Mensch. Er verjüngt sich durch jeden Tropfen Menschenblut, den er zu sich nimmt, kann sich aber dennoch von menschlichem Essen ernähren.

Er wird sich unter uns bewegen, und niemand wird es merken. Das einzige Zeichen, ihn zu erkennen, wird sein, dass er keinen Schatten wirft.

Bei Nacht besitzt er Riesenkräfte, doch mit Anbruch des Tages ist er jedem Untoten ebenbürtig.

Er wird sich Anhänger suchen. Vier an der Zahl. Sie werden ihn auf seinem Pfad begleiten. Er wird sie ausstatten mit Fähigkeiten nach seinen Wünschen. Wenn er sie nicht mehr benötigt, werden sie sterben.

Er wird sich einen Gefährten suchen und sein Herz verschenken. Stirbt der Gefährte, stirbt das Gute in dem Wesen. Dann erst wird die Finsternis die Welt regieren….und das Gleichgewicht zwischen Menschen und Vampiren wird zerstört sein.

Sein Pfad wird sein, jedes Wesen zu töten, das einen Menschen tötet, und jeden Menschen zu töten, der ein Wesen tötet. Die Herrschaft der Vampire wird beendet. Jeder hat ihm zu unterstehen.

Widerstand gleicht einer Todesbitte.

Ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau sein wird, haben die Sterne noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Aber zur rechten Zeit wird alles seinen Lauf nehmen."

Ich holte unnötigerweise tief Luft. Aber es war vieles gewesen, und es hatte mich einige Anstrengung gekostet, alles wieder wortwörtlich wieder zu geben.

Ich betrachte reihum ihre Gesichter. Sie waren schockiert, entsetzt und ängstlich. Es war zu verstehen. Niemand wusste, inwiefern das alles eintreten würde. Denn es war nur eine Prophezeiung. Manche Sachen wurden vielleicht falsch ausgelegt….aber eines war klar:

Bella war das mächtigste Wesen auf der Welt!


	65. Chapter 65

Kapitel 65: Dämonin?

Edward:

Ich war erleichtert. Bells würde nicht sterben. Das war das Wichtigste. Auch wenn wir uns nie ebenbürdig sein würden, so würde sie dennoch leben.

Mein größter Wunsch war für immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Dass ihr traumhaftes Lächeln einfach nur mir galt.

Ich betrachtete meinen Engel. Sie lag vor mir am Boden. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Aber sie veränderte sich. Ihre Haut war so blass wie meine. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr über die Wange. Ihre Haut war warm, aber lange nicht mehr so warm wie zuvor. Der Prozess schritt fort. Und mit jeder Minute verlor ich meine Bella.

Ich wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen würde.

Wenn sie eine solche unfassbare Veränderung durchmachte, wer sagte dann, dass sie noch immer Gefühle für mich haben würde?

„Alireza, wird sie mich noch immer lieben?" Ich bereute die Frage im gleichen Moment, als ich sie ausgesprochen hatte. Ich wollte es noch gar nicht wissen. Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Vergessen hat sie dich nicht, aber ob sie noch zu Gefühlen fähig ist, das kann ich dir nicht beantworten." Antwortete er mir. Seine Stimme klang traurig. Wir verdankten ihm so vieles. Und jetzt hatte er gar nichts mehr.

Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ich wahrscheinlich über sein weiteres Dasein nachgedacht, aber in mir war nur Bella präsent…und das, was uns bevor stand.

Die Prophezeiung passt gut auf sie. Sie hatte als Mensch gelitten und bereits mehrmals dem Tod ins Auge geschaut. Rose hatte ihr das Gift in den Körper gejagt, aber sie verwandelte sich nicht in eine von uns….zumindest war ihre Verwandlung anders.

Sie wird gegen Vampire und Menschen kämpfen, mit Fähigkeiten, die für uns jetzt noch unvorstellbar waren.

Konnte ich ihr helfen, ihr zur Seite stehen? Brauchte sie mich überhaupt noch?

Noch einmal ließ ich mir Alirezas Worte durch den Kopf gehen:

Bella konnte nicht durch Verbrennung vernichtet werden. Sie würde dadurch nur stärker, und je kräftiger sie wurde, desto mächtiger waren ihre Fähigkeiten.

Sie war so stark, das hierfür keine Worte ausreichten.

Sie war unglaublich listig und verschlagen.

Sie kann alle Toten in ihrer Nähe dazu zwingen, ihrem Befehl zu gehorchen.

Sie war brutal, sogar mehr als brutal und hartherzig, doch in ihrer Brust schlug ein menschlich fühlendes Herz, stets orientiert an Gerechtigkeit.

Sie konnte den Natur-Elementen ihren Willen aufzwingen.

Sie konnte auch über jedes andere Lebewesen befehlen.

Sie konnte sich unsichtbar machen und an anderen Orten wieder auftauchen.

Sie konnte durch ihre Gedanken Feuer erzeugen, wo immer sie wollte.

Sie würde ewig leben und starb nicht wie ein Mensch.

Wenn das alles Bella war, wo war dann meine frühere Bella? Dieses liebenswerte wundervolle Geschöpf, das mein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte?

Würde ich sie zurückbekommen?

Die Gedanken meiner Geschwister waren nicht erträglicher. Sie dachten in etwa das Gleiche. Auch sie waren von Angst und Unbehagen befallen. Sie alle hofften so sehr, dass Bella immer noch unsere Bella war.

Im Vergleich zu ihnen versuchte ich mich mit dem Unausweichlichen abzufinden. So würde es vielleicht einfacher werden, ihr gegenüber zu treten.

Zunächst brauchten wir uns vor ihren Fähigkeiten nicht fürchten, wenn die Prophezeiung stimmte. Es war Tag…die Sonne schien. Und im Moment war sie nicht stärker als einer von uns.  
Der Zeitpunkt war gut überlegt.

Ich spürte, wie sie sich bewegte und gefesselt betrachtete ich sie. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, war ich dennoch überrascht. Sie hatte die gleichen roten Augen, wie wir alle nach unserer Verwandlung.

Bella:

Diese ganzen Nadelstiche waren verschwunden. Ich spürte, wie die Kraft in meinen Körper strömte. Auch spürte ich nichts mehr von den Schmerzen an meinem Arm.

Ich hatte Alirezas Worten gelauscht.

Jedes einzelne Wort war in mein Bewusstsein eingedrungen.

Ich war also kein Vampir…aber ich war auch kein Mensch. Ich war irgendetwas…ansatzweise zu vergleichen mit einem Dämon.

Diese Worte hatten mich bis in mein Innerstes erschüttert.

Ich war versucht in Panik zu geraten, aber eine innere Stimme sagte mir, ich solle mein Schicksal annehmen. Es war unausweichlich.

Als Edward Alireza fragte, ob ich ihn noch lieben würde, zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Wie konnte er es nur anzweifeln?

Mein Herz schlug für ihn…..für immer…….er war mein Leben. Wie sollte ich nur eine Minute ohne ihn verbringen?

Er war mein Seelenverwandter.

Auch hatte Alireza gesagt, dass ich mein Herz verschenken würde. Ich musste nicht überlegen an wen. Ich hatte es bereits verschenkt.

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was geschah, als ich über Rose zusammenbrach. Aber die einzige Erinnerung, die ich hatte, war die Berührung von Aro. Es waren unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen gewesen. Es war als ob irgendetwas aus dem hintersten Ecken meines Kopfes hervor gebrochen war. Ich sah, wie ich Aro tötete, und es erfüllte mich mit Genugtuung. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

Als ich an ihn dachte, spannte sich mein gesamter Körper an. Ich fühlte jeden einzelnen Muskel. Es war eine neue Erfahrung. Ich nahm einfach alles anders wahr. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf war wieder zurück.

Sie verlangte seinen Tod. Er tötete Menschen, und dafür musste er sterben. Er herrschte hier über die Vampire und nahm sich, was er wollte. Die einzige Herrscherin war ich.

Hatte ich das wirklich gedacht?

Konnte sich mein Denken so schnell auf das Neue einstellen?

Irritiert öffnete ich meine Augen und versank gleichzeitig in den schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Mein Engel war bei mir. Er hatte mich nicht alleine gelassen.

Vorsichtig atmete ich ein und sog die Luft durch die Nase. Ich wollte alles auf einmal wahrnehmen….und es war unbeschreiblich. Edward roch so gut. Mein herz schlug erneut schneller. Es hatte sich nicht geändert, ich liebte ihn noch immer mit allem, was ich zugeben hatte.

Ich wollte wissen, ob ich jetzt anders fühlte….und zog Edwards Kopf zu mir herunter. Ich sah die Überraschung in seinen Augen, aber dann berührten sich auch schon unsere Lippen. Es war wie ein Blitz, der durch meinen Körper fuhr und mein Herz sprengte. Ich stieß ihn instinktiv von mir weg und keuchte auf.

Edward flog gegen den Baum.

Reuevoll schaute ich ihn an:

„Liebster, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich war nicht auf diese Intensität vorbereitet."

Ich hatte ihn doch nicht von mir stoßen wollen…..

Ich brauchte seine Nähe.

Eine Träne lief über meine Wange.


	66. Chapter 66

Kapitel 66: Erste Erfahrungen

Edward:

„Bells, nicht weinen. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich versteh dich." Tränen in den Augen meines Engels waren eine Qual für mich. Niemals konnte ich ihr deswegen böse sein. Sie selbst war wohl am meisten mit dieser Situation überfordert.  
„Kleine, wie fühlst du dich?"

Ihr Blick veränderte sich. Sie schien in sich selbst hinein zu horchen...

Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas sagte. Auch die anderen schauten sie gespannt an.

Wieso kann ich denn nichts mehr von ihr fühlen? Er hatte sich die Frage selbst gestellt, aber ich hatte es gehört. Es wunderte auch mich. Jaspers Gabe war die einzige, die bei Bella zuverlässig funktioniert hatte.

„Jasper, ich weiß nicht warum, aber wir werden es heraus finden." Antwortete Bella leichthin. Geschockt schauten Jasper und ich uns an.

Alice verstand das Ganze nicht und fragte Bella direkt: „Bella, was weißt du nicht? Hab ich etwas verpasst?" Nun war es an Bella ein verständnisloses Gesicht zu machen:

„Wie, du weißt nicht? Jasper hat doch gerade gesagt, dass er bei mir nichts mehr fühlen kann." Alice schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Aber ich hab doch gehört.........oh", entfuhr es meinem Engel. Sie hatte es verstanden.

Bella, keine Angst. Ich werde dir helfen. sprach ich in Gedanken.

„Danke!" antwortete sie mir. Und erneut schauten die anderen überrascht.

Bella fühlte sich merklich unsicher und fragte mich: „Du hast das nicht laut gesagt, oder?"

Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Ich habe wohl noch einiges zu lernen...." sie schenkte uns ein verlegenes Lächeln.

Bella:

Ich konnte Gedanken hören. Nur war mir noch nicht klar, wann etwas in Gedanken und wann etwas laut gesprochen wurde, wenn ich die betreffende Person nicht ansah. Ich brauchte wirklich noch Übung.

„Edward, kannst du denn meine Gedanken jetzt auch lesen, so wie ich deine?" wollte ich von ihm wissen. Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Es stimmte mich ein wenig traurig. Es hätte uns mehr verbunden, aber man konnte halt nicht alles haben.

„Ich fühle mich so stark, als ob mich niemand bezwingen kann. Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Emmet, können wir das testen? Du bist der Stärkste. Kannst du mich angreifen?" fragte ich meinen besten Freund. Dieser schaute mich skeptisch an. Ich hörte die Unsicherheit in deiner Stimme: „Ist das eine gute Idee? Und, wenn ich dich verletze?"

Ich lachte auf. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass er mir nichts anhaben könnte, und ich antwortete ihm: „Mein Innerstes sagt mir, dass du mich nicht verletzen können wirst, also lass es uns versuchen!"

Ich sah, wie er sich in Angriffsstellung begab, und im gleichen Moment fühlte ich, wie eine Welle von Energie durch meinen Körper floss. Meine Muskeln spannten sich instinktiv an, ich fixierte ihn und ein undefinierbarer Laut entrang sich meiner Kehle.

Erschrocken über mein eigenes Verhalten, sprang ich mehrere Meter weit zurück.

Angstvoll sah ich Emmet an: „Bitte, bleib weg von mir!"

Irritiert blickte er mich an, und die anderen stellten sich schützend vor Emmet.

Jetzt hatte ich Angst. Angst vor mir selber. Ich war eben bereit gewesen, ihn zu töten. Die Erkenntnis überrollte mich: Kämpfe mit mir würden mit dem Tod meines Gegners enden.

Vielleicht würde ich das irgendwann kontrollieren können, aber jetzt noch nicht.

Ich schuldete ihnen eine Erklärung: „In dem Moment als Emmet sich zum Angriff bereit gemacht hatte, durchfuhr mich eine Energie, und ich hatte nur noch den Gedanken – töte deinen Gegner – und in meinem Kopf bildeten sich Gedanken, wie am Besten."

Nun gab Emmet seine Position auf, und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ach, Bells, ich hätte so gerne Kräfte messen mit dir gemacht!"

Ich lächelte entschuldigend ihm zu.

„Ich zeig dir dafür was, mein Großer!" sagte ich zu ihm. Ich hatte in meinem Kopf gesehen, was ich noch konnte, also wollte ich es probieren. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Hände...und dann hörte ich das Raunen der anderen. Unsicher schaute ich auf meine Hände, und ich hatte es geschafft. In jeder Hand leuchtete ein Feuerball...

Stolz blickte ich meine Freunde an.

Alireza flüsterte nur: „Der Feuerball...das hatte sie mit Emmet vorgehabt...ihn zu verbrennen!" Schockiert blickten ihn alle an, einschließlich mir. Er hatte mich durchschaut...und die Gedanken der anderen schlugen auf mich ein.

Rose: Sie hätte ihn getötet

Emmet: Wow, dagegen hätte ich keine Chance gehabt

Alice: Wenn ich doch nur sehen könnte, was passiert

Jasper: Sie ist gefährlich.

Alireza: Sie wird sie töten.

Edward: Sie ist mächtig. Werde ich sie halten können?

Entschuldigend schaute ich sie an: „Ja, Rose, das wäre passiert. Emmet, nicht nur das. Alice, wir werden gleich etwas versuchen. Jasper, ich glaube, ich bin mehr als das. Edward, ich werde für immer Dein sein. Alireza, wen werde ich töten?"

Ich forderte eine Antwort von ihm. Er wusste mehr als ich, also sollte er es mir sagen.

Zerknirscht blickte er mich an: „Aro und die anderen....."

Wieder als dieser Name fiel, regte sich in mir etwas. Erneut verlangte ich nach seinem Tod. Ich wollte meinen rechtmäßigen Platz. Die einzige Herrscherin hier war ich. Schon wieder war diese Stimme in meinem Kopf....und auch in meinem Herzen. Der Drang ihn zu töten war stark, aber ich hatte mich noch unter Kontrolle. Würde Aro jetzt vor mir stehen, wäre sein Ende besiegelt. Aber so bezwang ich dieses Gefühl.

Ich hatte die Vermutung, dass ich jetzt in der Lage war, zu kontrollieren, ob Fähigkeiten anderer bei mir funktionieren durften oder nicht. Ich wollte es mit Alice probieren...

„Alice, Liebes, ich werde jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen, versuche sie zu sehen!" bat ich sie. Ich versuchte diese Blockade zu lösen und dann entschied ich mich, zurück zu Aro zu gehen, und ihn zu strafen, wie es meine Fügung war. Ich spürte wieder diesen Zorn, aber auch eine Vorfreude auf den Kampf. Ich konzentrierte mich sehr stark, damit es auch gelang.

Ich nahm nur am Rande war, dass Alices Blick glasig wurde, also schien es zu funktionieren.

Dann hörte ich ihren Schrei und gleichzeitig stöhnte Jasper auf. Erschrocken brach ich diesen Versuch ab. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich die Situation überblickt. Edward verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Ich hatte mich von meinen Gedanken leiten lassen. Die Vorstellung, wie ich Aro jeden Knochen brach, und ihn dann tötete, war verlockend gewesen...

Alice hatte es gesehen, und zwar in allen Details. Es war nachvollziehbar, dass sie darüber erschrocken war. Es waren die Mordgedanken eines Monsters. Und Jasper...ja, er hatte diesen Killerinstinkt gefühlt.

Ich erschrak über meine eigenen Gedanken. Ich ein Killer? Und wieder schaltete sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf ein, ich solle mich damit abfinden, es wäre mein Schicksal.

Reumütig senkte ich den Kopf: „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich hatte mich nicht so unter Kontrolle!"

Ich spürte, wie Edwards Arme sich sanft um mich legten. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen.

Er würde mir die Kraft geben, das durchzustehen...

Er wird mir helfen können, mich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Denn, wenn ich meine Gedanken und meinen Körper beherrschte, konnte ich vielleicht fast wie vorher leben. Ich wäre zumindest keine Gefahr für meine Liebsten.

Aber ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen....und diese drängte sich immer wieder in meine Gedanken: Die Herrschaft der Volturi war beendet.

In Gedanken rief ich Aro zu: „Dein Ende ist gekommen, Aro!"

Er würde es hören. Ich wollte, dass er es hörte...und ich nahm wie ein leises Echo war, dass die Worte in seine Gedanken drängten und ihn erzittern ließen.

Welche eine wunderbare Fähigkeit....

Edward:

Sie würde Aro töten. Auf eine spielerische und grausame Weise. Ich hatte mich erschrocken. Das war nicht meine Bells gewesen,. Das war das Wesen in ihr.

Aber ich würde lernen damit umzugehen.

Denn sie war mein Leben...und ohne sie wollte ich nicht mehr sein.


	67. Chapter 67

Kapitel 66: Und jetzt?

Edward:

Mein Handy klingelte und ein Blick zeigte mir, dass Carlisle sich meldete.

„Edward, wie weit ist die Verwandlung von Bella?" fragte er. „Sie ist vollzogen. Bella besitzt Kräfte, Carlisle, sie könnte jeden einzelnen von uns töten." Die Worte kamen mir schwer über die Lippen.

„Edward, ich habe lange recherchiert. Zu dieser Prophezeiung gibt es viele Geschichten. Und wenn es stimmt, hat Bella einen Gegner, der nicht zu unterschätzen ist. Aber wir sollten uns treffen. Wann kommt ihr zurück?"

Fragend schaute ich zu Bella. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit jedem Wort gelauscht. Sie war hin und her gerissen, ich sah es ihr an. Das Wesen gegen Bella.....wer würde gewinnen.

Leise presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Wir machen uns auf den Weg!"

Bella:

In mir focht ein Kampf. Ich musste Aro töten. Es war ein inneres Verlangen, das ich stillen wollte. Es war quälend. Aber dennoch wollte ich zurück zu Carlisle. Er hatte vielleicht Informationen, die wichtig für mich waren.

Wäre ich ein Vampir geworden, könnten mir meine Freunde helfen, alles zu erlernen. Aber so war ich auf mich alleine gestellt. Daher war jede Information hilfreich.

Ich fühlte mich einsam. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, ich war anders. Als Mensch war ich schon anders gewesen....aber jetzt? Es war die Stelle eines Außenseiters. Wie gerne würde ich meiner „Familie" angehören.

Meine Gefährte stand bereits fest, aber wer würden die vier sein? Alireza meinte ja, dass es nicht sicher war, ob diese bereits existierten oder ich sie auserwählen würde.

Es waren noch so viele Fragen offen.

„Bells", sprach mich Emmet an, „wir müssen jagen gehen, bevor wir zurückgehen. Wirst du mitkommen?"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, drängte sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf. Ich sollte auch mal wieder in die Stadt. Mein Durst wird größer.

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und knurrte ihn an. Es war eine instinktive Reaktion gewesen.

Erschrocken wichen die anderen vor mir zurück. Aber Alireza war stehen geblieben. Er wusste, dass das Knurren ihm galt.

Meine Augen verdunkelten sich...der Zorn wurde größer.

„Alireza, wage es, noch einmal daran zu denken, und du wirst dich von der Welt verabschieden!" Es war ein Befehlston. Ich wollte ihm nichts tun, aber er musste wissen, dass es Ernst war. Ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren. Auch jetzt hatte ich mich nur mühsam in der Gewalt. Mein Herz rief mir immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass ich ihm mein Leben verdankte, aber das Wesen in mir forderte seinen Tod, sollte er nochmals einen Menschen angreifen. Warum das nicht zählte, was vor meiner Verwandlung war, wusste ich nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte Carlisle eine Antwort darauf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Rose sich ihm näherte und nach seiner Hand griff.

„Wir werden dich mitnehmen, und aus dir einen Vegetarier machen...dann kannst du dich uns anschließen, denn hier kannst du nicht mehr bleiben." Zögerlich ließ er sich von ihr wegziehen, und mein Körper entspannte wieder.

Es war auf eine Art sehr aufregend...aber es kostete mich auch enorme Kraft, mich nicht meinen Instinkten hinzugeben. Wer konnte schon wissen, was dann geschehen würde.

Sie gingen alle jagen. Auch Edward. Ihren Augen sah ich es an. Sie waren längst schwarz wie die Nacht...außer die von Rose. Sie waren rot....rot von meinem Blut.

Die letzten Stunden waren an keinem von ihnen spurlos vorbei gegangen.

Sanft ließ ich mich zu Boden nieder.

Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen Jagen gehen. Es war wohl auch nicht notwendig, sondern eher Neugier gewesen, die mich dazu bewogen hätte, mitzugehen. Aber was wäre, wenn ich daran Gefallen finden würde? Edward hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass es wie ein Rausch wäre...und sich dann noch zu beherrschen, wäre fast unmöglich. Und ich war noch lange nicht soweit, als dass ich es darauf ankommen lassen würde.

Es könnte ein paar Stunden gehen, bis sie wieder zurück waren.

Also war ich allein. Und erneut überkam mich dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit.

Gegenüber Edward und den Anderen hatte ich mich stark gezeigt. Und das Geschehene scheinbar recht locker genommen, doch mein Innerstes war aufgewühlt... Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle trommelten in meinem Kopf...und ich fühlte mich so verloren...

Ich wollte nicht mehr stark sein.

Es war niemand da, der es mitbekommen würde.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, und dann ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Mein Körper bebte, es war ein leises Schluchzen, das sich meiner Kehle entrang.

Aber es kam von einem gequälten Herzen.

Ein Herz, das ein Leben lang immer wieder gemartert wurde.

Die letzten Stunden waren zu viel gewesen.

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen...und es schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Niemals hatte ich mir gewünscht, so ein Wesen zu werden.

Ich wollte einfach nur glücklich werden...

Verbittert stellte ich fest, dass ich das wohl nie richtig werden würde....

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich meinem Schmerz hingab, aber irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr.

Der Schmerz war noch immer da, aber er pochte nicht mehr so.

Um mich abzulenken, entschied ich mich dafür, in der Zwischenzeit zu erkunden, was ich jetzt so alles konnte. Dieses Mal würde keine Gefahr bestehen, dass ich jemanden verletzen oder sogar töten würde. Als ich an den Vorfall mit Emmet dachte, versetzte es meinem Herzen einen Stich. Ich liebte ihn doch... Er war mein bester Freund. Und der Gedanke, dass ich ihn hatte töten wollen, nagte noch immer an mir.

Ich streckte mein Hand aus und erneut erschien ein Feuerball. Ich wartete darauf, dass mein Hand aufgrund des Feuers schmerzen würde, aber da war nichts. Ich hielt ihn noch länger, und dennoch spürte ich nichts. Resigniert schloss ich meine Hand...und das Feuer war erloschen. Es war die tödlichste Waffe im Kampf gegen Vampire, die man haben konnte. Das hatte ich bereits begriffen.

Krampfhaft überlegte ich, was noch alles in der Prophezeiung genannt war....

Da war doch etwas von Willen und Natur-Elementen gewesen.

Wie konnte ich das herausfinden?

Der Wind wehte durch meine Haare...und mir kam die Idee.

Ich würde mir einen Sturm herbei wünschen. Er sollte nur hier im Wald sein. Je mehr ich daran dachte, desto stärker wurde der Wind. Ich spürte, wie er gegen meinen Körper drückte. Ich richtete mich auf und stellte mich in den Wind.

Dieser glich mittlerweile einem Sturm, aber ich stand einfach nur ruhig da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung....und ich genoss es.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, diese Naturkräfte zu spüren...

Blätter wurden umher gewirbelt, Äste brachen von den Bäumen. Aber ich wollte nicht aufhören. Ich konnte nicht aufhören. Es war wie eine Sucht....ich fühlte mich so frei....und ich wollte mehr.

Wenn Edward das doch fühlen könnte....

Schlagartig war der Wind vorbei und alles ruhig. Die Erinnerung an meinen Geliebten hatte mich ernüchtert. Er war hier irgendwo im Wald....mit seiner Familie. Ich hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht....

Eine innere Unruhe ergriff mich.

Sollte ich sie suchen? Vielleicht war etwas passiert.

Unsicher lief ich auf und ab...

Der Wald war groß, ich würde sie doch gar nicht finden.

Da war doch etwas gewesen, ich konnte an anderen Orten wieder auftauchen.

Ich wünschte mir zu meinem Geliebten zu kommen. Mit all meiner Sehnsucht dachte ich daran....und es klappte. Ich war nicht mehr an der Stelle des Waldes, wo ich zurückgeblieben war... Ich war hier irgendwo mittendrin. Und auch hier hatte der Sturm gewütet. Überall waren Äste von den Bäumen gebrochen.

Leise nahm ich die Stimmen der anderen wahr.

Ich schnappte ein paar Wortfetzen auf und war überrascht. Ich dachte, sie würden jagen, stattdessen hielten sie hier ein geheime Sitzung?

Vorsichtig schlich ich mich an. Sie sollten mich nicht bemerken. Denn, wenn sie hier sprachen, wollten sie wohl nicht, dass ich es mitbekam, also musste ich lauschen.

Ich lächelte vor mich her. Diese Fähigkeit gefiel mir besonders...

Ich hörte die Stimme meines Engels und ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

„....Bella ist mein Leben. Ich liebe sie, aber ich habe Angst vor ihr. Sie könnte jederzeit einen von uns töten...."

Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf. Er hatte Angst vor mir?

Ich durchforstete seine Gedanken, das durfte nicht sein....ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren....aber was ich hörte, war tausend Mal schlimmer:

Sie ist ein schlimmeres Monster als ich!

Schritt für Schritt wich ich zurück... Jedes Wort brannte sich in mein Herz. Stich für Stich spürte ich den Schmerz...

Mein Magen zog sich so fest zusammen, dass ich ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern konnte.

Er hatte mich Monster genannt....ein schlimmeres Monster als er.

Ein Schmerzensschrei kam über meine Lippen.

Er hallte durch den gesamten Wald.

Ich wollte weg von hier, weg von ihm....


	68. Chapter 68

Kapitel 68: Es ist vorbei

Edward:

Wir hatten eine Jagdpause eingelegt. Bellas Verwandlung war in unseren Gedanken und ließ eine konzentrierte Jagd nicht zu. Wir mußten darüber sprechen, aber ohne, dass sie es mitbekam. Es würde ihr weh tun, wenn sie unsere Bedenken hören würde.

Wir saßen auf einer kleinen Lichtung und sprachen über sie.

Alireza fragte uns, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Wir alle hatten den Zwischenfall mit Emmet noch sehr genau im Kopf. Es war ein gefährlicher Moment gewesen, auch wenn es gut ausgegangen war.

„....Bella ist mein Leben. Ich liebe sie, aber ich habe Angst vor ihr. Sie könnte jederzeit einen von uns töten...." Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mir erlaubte, meine Ängste auszusprechen. Die anderen sahen mich zustimmend an. Ihnen ging es ähnlich.

Für einen Moment beschlich mich das Gefühl, Bella wäre in der Nähe. Aber das war nicht möglich. Sie wusste doch gar nicht, wo wir uns aufhielten…und dann zerriss ein qualvoller Schrei die Stille des Waldes.

Es war ein Schrei voller Schmerz.

Niemals hatte ich etwas Ähnliches gehört. Es jagte durch meinen Körper und hinterließ einen Schauer.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag.

Bella.

Sie war da gewesen, sie hatte uns gefunden….mein Gefühl hatte mich nicht getäuscht……und sie hatte uns gehört….

Ich fühlte, wie mein eigenes Herz in tausend Stücke sprang….sie hatte meine Gedanken gehört.

„BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Es war ein verzweifelndes Flehen, aber ich wusste, sie würde nicht reagieren. Ich hatte sie Monster genannt….nein, ein schlimmeres Monster als ich waren meine Gedanken gewesen.

Sie war nicht mehr da.

Sie war weg.

Ich fühlte es genau.

Das Gefühl ihrer Anwesenheit war verschwunden….und Platz machte sich die unendliche Verzweiflung.

Fragend schauten mich die anderen an….und leise flüsterte ich: „Es war Bella. Sie hat uns gehört….mich gehört…..und meine Gedanken gehört." Meine Stimme brach, und ich schluchzte auf. Es war der Weg in die Hölle, den ich beschritt…

Sie hatte mir ihr Herz geschenkt….trotz allem…und ich nannte sie ein Monster.

ICH war das Monster….nur ICH ALLEINE.

„Was hat sie gehört. Edward?" Alice Stimme war unsicher, als ob sie nicht wirklich wissen wollte, wie die Antwort lautete…

Ich zögerte….aber gab mir dann einen Ruck. Jetzt half nur noch die Wahrheit: „….dass sie ein schlimmeres Monster sei als ich."

Die entsetzten Gesichter verrieten mir, dass auch sie jetzt die Tragweite erfasst hatten.

Mutlos ließen sie sich reih um zu Boden sinken.

Ihre Gedanken hämmerten auf mich ein.

Edward, wie konntest du?

Arme Bella….ich glaube nicht, dass sie das verkraftet.

Wir müssen ihr nach…aber es würde wohl nichts bringen.

Alireza flüsterte leise: „Jetzt ist ihre Zeit gekommen….." Verwundert schauten wir ihn an.

Wie meinte er das?

Alices Augen wurden glasig. Irritiert beobachtete ich sie. Sie hatte eine Vision….in ihren Gedanken sah ich Bella.

Sie schützte sich nicht?

Sie hatte ihren eigenen natürlichen Schutz aufgehoben?

Der Schmerz hatte sie tief getroffen….

Ich stöhnte ein weiteres Mal gequält auf.

Was hatte ich nur getan?

Ich sah, was Alice sah….und ich bekam Angst….nein Angst war es keine mehr. Um Bella musste ich keine Angst haben.

Sie war das mächtigste Wesen, das mir je untergekommen war.

Niemand war ihr ebenbürdig.

Aber ich hatte Angst um die Seele meines Engels.

Ihr Schmerz trieb sie zu Aro. Das Wesen hatte die Kontrolle übernommen…mein geliebter Engel litt tief in ihrem Inneren und hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihr Wesen zu beherrschen.

Jetzt würde sie niemand mehr aufhalten können…

Bella:

Ich war wieder zurück….an dem Ort, an dem alles begann.

Mit einem Schluchzen sank ich zu Boden.

„NEIN!" schrie es aus mir heraus.

„Nein, nein, nein." Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Mein Herz war dem Explodieren nahe….ich ertrug den Schmerz nicht. Es war die Hölle….dieses Stechen schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Wie ein Dolch drang der Schmerz immer tiefer und tiefer in mein Herz…

Ich bekam kaum noch Luft.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich…ich spürte es, als ob sich tausend Messer in mich hinein bohren würden.

… und es wurde immer schlimmer.

Ich rollte mich auf dem Boden zusammen, zog die Knie fest an meine Brust und legte schützend die Arme um mich. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es bald aufhören würde, so weh zu tun. Mir war so schlecht….aber immer mehr Tränen liefen mir über die Wange.

Unter lautem Schluchzen rief ich immer wieder seinen Namen.

Ich keuchte auf.

Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage richtig zu atmen. Es ging nur noch stoßweise….

Ich war doch kein Monster.

Er brauchte doch keine Angst vor mir haben.

Ich liebte ihn…

Niemals könnte ich ihn verletzen.

Wieso glaubte er nicht daran?

Ich hatte ihm mein Herz geschenkt….und er hatte es eiskalt auseinander gerissen.

Die Verzweiflung beherrschte mein Denken.

Ein letztes Mal schrie ich seinen Namen durch die Stille des Waldes….und dann versank ich in meinem Schmerz. Ich nahm nichts mehr war….ich lag einfach nur am Boden und zitterte.

Jetzt gab es Niemanden mehr, für den ich mein Inneres beherrschen musste.

Ich war jetzt alleine….alleine auf mich gestellt….und die Stimme in meinem Kopf kehrte zurück.

Sie forderte mich auf, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Erst war es ganz leise und zaghaft, aber mittlerweile forderte sie willensstark mein Handeln.

Ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen….aber ich fragte mich für was?

Mir fiel keine Antwort ein….vor ein paar Stunden wäre mein Antwort eindeutig gewesen….aber jetzt?

Ich konnte mit niemandem zusammen sein, der mich für ein schlimmeres Monster als sich selbst hielt. Ich hatte noch keine Tat verübt, welche ich bereuen müsste. Ich hatte mich rechtzeitig wieder im Griff gehabt….und dennoch dachte er so über mich.

Er vertraute mir nicht. All seine Worte waren Lüge gewesen…

Es tat so weh…

Mein Glück war verloren.

Nein, jetzt hatte ich keinen Grund mehr, nicht meiner Bestimmung nachzugehen.

Meine Aufgabe würde mich von meinem Schmerz ablenken….er würde in den Hintergrund rücken. Je mehr mein Wesen nach außen drängte, desto weniger spürte ich den Schmerz. Bereitwillig ließ ich es gewähren…

Mit offenen Armen empfing ich die Energie, welches sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

Ich rappelte mich auf und blickte mich um.

Mein Blick war hart….ich wusste nun, was mein nächstes Ziel war.


	69. Chapter 69

Kapitel 69: Opfer Nr. 1

Bella:

Der Weg zurück war einfach gewesen. Ich wusste, wo ich hin musste. Ich fühlte es. Es zog mich magisch an.

Meine Bestimmung war gekommen.

Die Herrschaft der Volturi würde enden…..heute, hier und jetzt.

Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in mir aus.

Ich hatte Edward und auch die anderen aus meinen Gedanken verbannt….und mit ihnen war dieser unerträgliche Schmerz verschwunden.

Ich war das Wesen, vor dem Aro so viele Jahre gezittert hatte…

Ich beschritt den langen dunklen Gang erneut….aber dieses Mal nicht als Mensch. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr. Selbstsicher führte mich mein Weg durch die Dunkelheit.

Es war so leicht, hier her zu kommen. Niemand hielt mich auf. Aber es war auch niemand zu sehen.

Sie versteckten sich wohl, aber ich würde sie finden.

Ich stand vor der Tür, die der Beginn meines neuen Lebens gewesen war.

Elegant öffnete ich sie und trat ein.

Der Saal war leer…schien es. Aber auf der anderen Seite nahm ich eine Frau war.

Jane, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Sie würde die Erste sein. Ich hatte sie töten wollen, und es nicht können. Aber jetzt würde mich niemand daran hindern.

Mit einem bösen Lachen trat ich auf sie zu:

„Jane, du solltest Laufen!" riet ich ihr spöttisch.

Aber ihr Blick hielt meinem stand. In ihren Augen loderte der Zorn….

„Niemals!" schrie sie mir entgegen. Ich hob mir gespielt die Ohren zu und lachte noch immer.

„Jane, bitte, ich bin nicht taub. Du musst nicht schreien. Wo ist Aro?" fragte ich sie.

„Ha, das werde ich dir nicht sagen. Du wirst ihn nicht kriegen….und auch die anderen beiden nicht." Ihre Stimme war eine Qual für mein Gehör.

Langsam breitete sich der Hass in mir aus. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Kräfte sammelten. Sie wusste, was ich wissen wollte, und wollte es mir nicht sagen.

Ich hasste Widerstand….wer war sie, dass sie es wagte, sich MIR zu widersetzen?

„Jane, sag es mir, und ich werde es schnell beenden…" es war ein gut gemeinter Rat. Ihr Ende war gekommen. Das wussten wir beide. Die Frage war nur, wie es enden würde. Und das hatte jetzt sie ganz alleine in der Hand.

Sie lachte höhnisch auf: „Kampflos wirst du mich nicht kriegen!"

Ich seufzte auf. Wieso wollte sie es auf die brutale Art. Es machte mir keinen Spaß, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Es war ein innerer Drang, dem ich mich nicht widersetzen konnte. Aber ich war KEIN Monster. Ich würde Edwards Gedanken über mich nicht bestätigen….

Und zugleich kam auch der Schmerz zurück. Die Erinnerung an ihn…und erneut zerriss es mein Herz.

Ich keuchte auf…und schloss die Augen.

Wie oft musste mein Herz diesen Schmerz noch ertragen?

Ich versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zusammen zu brechen… Ich beschwor mein Innerstes, mir die Kraft zu geben.

Ich hatte hier etwas zu erledigen…

Als ich glaubte, es wäre vorbei, und ich mich wieder aufrichtete, sah ich direkt in die leuchtend roten Augen von Jane. Sie hatte meine Schwäche genützt und ging jetzt zum Angriff über. Sie stand ganz nah vor mir…

Ich konnte sie fühlen.

Als der erste Schlag mich traf, taumelte ich instinktiv zurück. Aber ich hatte nichts gespürt. Irritiert schaute ich sie an. Hatte sie mich überhaupt getroffen?

Ihr Blick war eben so durcheinander…und ich hörte ihre Gedanken Ich hab sie doch mit all meiner Kraft getroffen

Meine Sicherheit kam zurück, und ich grinste sie frech an.

„Jane, such es dir aus: ein schnelles oder ein langsames Ende!"

Erneut sprang sie auf mich zu, und wir krachten aufeinander. Es war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit ihr zu Boden… Siegessicher lachte sie, aber ich betrachte sie nur Ernst. Ich konzentrierte mich und stieß sie quer durch den Saal. Sie krachte gegen eine Säule.

Diese brach wie ein kleiner Ast, und zurück blieben nur eine Wolke aus Staub und umher fliegende kleine Felsstückchen.

Ich richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und starrte sie an.

„JANE!" Meine Stimme klang so tief und gefährlich. Das war nicht mehr ich…

Die Feuerbälle in meinen Händen erschienen.

Sie wurden größer und größer.

Und ich warf den ersten in ihre Richtung. Geschickt wich sie aus, und hinter ihr entzündete sich die Einrichtung. Ich schleuderte ihr einen nach dem anderen entgegen, aber sie war immer schnell genug, so dass keiner sie traf.

Der Raum stand mittlerweile lichterloh in Flammen.

Der Anblick dieses Flammenmeeres hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Ich genoss die Wärme und den Schein…

Viele Möglichkeiten hatte Jane jetzt nicht mehr…

Ihr Ende nahte…und auch sie erkannte es. Sie geriet in Panik. Gehetzt sprang sie durch den Raum, jedoch hatte ich die Ausgänge wohlweislich blockiert. Durch die Flammen konnte sie nicht gehen….

Seelenruhig stand ich in der Mitte des Saals und beobachtete ihre kläglichen Fluchtversuche.

In mir regte sich Mitleid….tief in meinem Inneren forderte ich, dass ich ihr das nicht antun dürfte…aber das Wesen war stärker.

Und ich wollte es nicht verdrängen….der Schmerz würde wieder kommen. Noch einmal wollte ich diese Hölle nicht erleben…

Ich spürte erneut diese bekannten kleinen Nadelstiche in meinem Körper.

Janes verzweifelter letzter Versuch, sich zu retten…

Ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf meine Lippen.

Ich war immun gegen Sie….

Sie kämpfte um ihr Überleben…und doch war es sinnlos.

Langsam war ich die Spielchen jedoch leid. Ich wollte es beenden….schnell beenden, damit ich mich auf die Suche nach Aro begeben könnte.

Ein lautes Krachen ließ mich herum fahren.

Jemand hatte die Tür eingetreten.

Diesen Vampir und mich trennte nur noch das Feuer…

Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, die Flammen waren zu hoch, und auch nicht riechen…ich roch nichts als den Rauch.

Diese Ungewissheit, wer dort stand, war nicht sehr angenehm.

„BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Schmerzhaft zuckte ich zusammen.

Wieso war er gekommen?

Ich schluckte….mein Herz begann zu rasen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Jane sich noch immer sehr weit von mir entfernt hielt, aber die Situation ganz genau beobachtete.

„Bella?" hörte ich die samtene Stimme.

„EDWARD, GEH!!!!" Meine Stimme war eiskalt….er sollte gehen. Er musste gehen. Die Bella, die er wollte, war tief in mir vergraben….

„Bella, bitte, ich liebe dich. Für dich würde ich sogar sterben…..aber bitte lass uns reden. Gib uns noch eine Chance!"

Ich schrie ihn an:

„DU LIEBST MICH???

EIN MONSTER???

EIN SCHLIMMERES MONSTER ALS DU???

LÜGNER!!!!

GEH! GEH ENDLICH!

VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM LEBEN!"

Mein Herz raste, und der Schmerz pochte in meinem Kopf. Die ein Seite in mir schickte ihn weg….die anderen Seite flehte mich an, ihm zu vergeben…

Ich war nicht bereit, ihn jetzt anzuhören.

Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Hasserfüllt drehte ich mich wieder zu Jane. Sie würde jetzt leiden. Sie würde meinen ganzen Schmerz spüren…ich würde ihn zu ihrem machen.

Ich hörte es nur ganz schwach….

Ich werde durch diese Flammen gehen, ich werde für sie sterben. Sie ist mein Leben

….mein Herz war stehen geblieben.

Es schlug nicht mehr….nicht einen einzigen Schlag.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich wieder zur Tür.

Ich fühlte, dass er zum Sprung ansetzte…

Er würde in meinem Feuer den Tod finden….und wenn der Gefährte starb, dann….

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.


	70. Chapter 70

Kapitel 70: Opfer Nr. 2?

Edward:

Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Ich hatte nur an mich gedacht. Wie ich mich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte, aber was war mit meinem Engel?

Für sie war alles noch viel schlimmer.

Sie hatte das doch gar nicht wollen….und ich hielt so wenig zu ihr.

Ich hatte sie im Wald nicht mehr gefunden…aber das war mir schon vorher klar gewesen.

Es war nur eine sehr kleine Hoffnung gewesen, aber ich hatte ihr nachgehen müssen.

Sie war auf dem Weg zu Aro….und ich war Schuld daran.

Ich hatte sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie sich gar nicht gegen das Wesen weigerte. Alice hatte sogar eine Vision von ihr gehabt. Jetzt sah sie nichts mehr. Es war wohl nur der Moment gewesen, in dem Bella ihr Schutzschild nicht aufrecht gehalten hatte.

Aber wie sollte sie auch?

Wie sollte jemand daran denken, sich zu schützen, wenn der eigene Schmerz ihn zu Boden warf.

Ich hatte ihr Schlimmes angetan, aber jetzt musste ich verhindern, dass sie noch Schlimmeres tat. Ich musste es zumindest versuchen.

Ich rannte und rannte….so schnell wie ich noch nie gerannt war. Aber noch niemals galt es die Liebe meines Lebens zu schützen.

Ohne sie konnte ich nicht existieren.

Ich würde ihr überall hin folgen.

Von weitem hörte ich schon das Krachen. Bella war auf ihren Gegner getroffen.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

Bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät kommen.

Ich sog die Luft ein….es roch nach Feuer. Der Rauch drückte sich durch die Tür und erfüllte langsam den Gang.

Feuer….der natürliche Tod eines jeden Vampirs.

Ich erschauerte.

Für Bella würde ich sterben….das wusste ich. Ohne sie war alles verloren.

Ich musste zu ihr, egal wie. Sie musste mich anhören… Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Und entschlossen trat ich die Tür ein…

Eine riesige Rauchschwade kam mir entgegen, und ich stellte meine Atmung ein. Es war kein angenehmer Geruch...

Vor mir schlugen die Flammen bis fast zur Decke…es waren grelle Flammen, welche ich noch nie so leuchtend gesehen hatte.

Geblendet wendete ich meine Augen ab.

Das Feuer knackste und knisterte, aber dennoch hörte ich ganz leise ihren Herzschlag. Sie war hier…sie war nicht weit weg von mir.

Und zwischen den züngelnden Flammen konnte ich ihre Gestalt erkennen.

Stolz stand sie da und blickte zu mir.

Ihr Körper war angespannt. Jederzeit bereit zum Angriff.

Ich schluckte mehrmals…

Was hatte ich nur aus ihr gemacht?

Dieses liebevolle Mädchen, das mir bedingungslos ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, und es auch nicht mehr zurück wollte, als sie erfuhr, was ich war. Mit ihr hatte ich die schönste Zeit meiner Existenz verbracht. Und ich war so egoistisch und wollte sie wieder zurück haben. Ich wollte wieder dieses Gefühl haben, geliebt zu werden, mich geborgen fühlen, ihre Nähe spüren…. Ich wollte alles an ihr!

Sie sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, dass ich sie in ihrem Handeln störte, aber ich gab nicht auf: „BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" schrie ich verzweifelt. Dieses eine Worte erfüllte mein Herz.

Ich sah, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Es war so minimal und nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, aber es war mir nicht entgangen. Auch nicht als ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

Dieser Anblick zerriss mir mein Herz.

Jetzt sah ich das erste Mal das Ausmaß dessen, was ich gedacht hatte.

Es war meine persönliche Hölle, sie so leiden zu sehen….und meine Schuldgefühle brachten mich beinahe um. Ich litt unter körperlichen Schmerzen, wobei ich dachte, so etwas niemals fühlen zu können. Mein Magen zog sich so zusammen, dass ich meinte, jemand würde ihn mir heraus reißen. In meinem Kopf pochte es…es war, als ob jemand ein Messer darin drehen würde.  
Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan?

„Bella?" fragte ich zaghaft. Sie würde mich hören… Ihr Gehör war so gut wie unseres, wenn nicht sogar besser.

„EDWARD, GEH!!!!" In ihrer Stimme lag so viel Kälte, dass es mich fröstelte.

„Bella, bitte, ich liebe dich. Für dich würde ich sogar sterben…..aber bitte lass uns reden. Gib uns noch eine Chance!" Ich flehte sie an. Und könnte sie mich sehen, würde ich auch auf die Knie fallen… Ich würde alles tun dafür, dass sie mir verzieh.

Sie schrie mich an:

„DU LIEBST MICH???

EIN MONSTER???

EIN SCHLIMMERES MONSTER ALS DU???

LÜGNER!!!!

GEH! GEH ENDLICH!

VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEM LEBEN!"

Ich hörte, wie sich ihre Stimme überschlug. Das war nicht das Wesen gewesen, das mich anschrie, das war die verletzte Liebe meines Engels.

Sie hatte sich nicht ganz dem Monster hingegeben. Erleichtert schöpfte ich erneut Hoffnung. Solange meine Bella nicht von dem Wesen beherrscht wurde, hatte ich noch eine Chance.

Ich vernahm das rasende Klopfen Ihres Herzens.

Ich liebte dieses Geräusch…

Nächtelang hatte ich ihm gelauscht. Es erfüllte mich mit so viel Ruhe…

Aber jetzt raste es unaufhörlich.

Wie lange konnte ein lebendes Herz so etwas aushalten?

Sie schien einen inneren Kampf zu kämpfen. Sie schaute immer wieder zu mir…und dann zu Boden.

Erneut ging ein unscheinbarer Ruck durch ihren Körper.

Sie straffe ihre Schultern und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Traurig starrte ich sie an…

Sie hatte sich von mir abgewendet. Aber ich würde nicht aufgeben…..niemals….

Ich werde durch diese Flammen gehen, ich werde für sie sterben.

Sie ist mein Leben.

Entschlossen trat ich eine Schritte zurück.

Wenn ich Anlauf nahm und springen würde, dann könnte ich vielleicht schnell genug durch die Flammen sein.

Sollte es zu langsam sein, würde mein Körper in Flammen aufgehen, aber dann war ich für meine Liebe gestorben….genauso wie ich es mir immer geschworen hatte.

Eine Existenz ohne sie machte keinen Sinn…

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren….und beobachtete die Flammen.

Ich suchte ein Muster, wann sie am wenigsten hoch flackerten, aber ich konnte keines Entdecken….es war unberechenbar.

Wie in Trance nahm ich wahr, dass Bella sich erneut zu mir gedreht hatte…..und irgendetwas fehlte…

Ich ging noch weiter zurück…ich wollte so viel Geschwindigkeit wie möglich erreichen…

Was hatte da gerade eben gefehlt?

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich.

Aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Ich setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und rannte los….und immer schneller…und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

Entsetzt fuhr ein Schmerz wie ein Blitz quer durch meinen Körper…es brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht und ich strauchelte.

Die Flammen kamen näher und näher….ich schloss die Augen und beschleunigte noch einmal meinen Lauf …

Ich würde für sie sterben, aber ich wollte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen schauen.

Als ich zum Sprung ansetzte, hörte ich nur ein qualvolles

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"


	71. Chapter 71

Kapitel 71: Fehler

Emmet:

Edward hatte sich entschieden, Bella zu folgen. Alices Vision war eindeutig gewesen…

Also waren wir ihm gefolgt.

Wir würden um einiges später als er ankommen, denn so schnell wie er rannte niemand von uns. Aber wir gaben jetzt alle unser Bestes.

Wir mussten Edward retten, und auch Bella.

Ja, meine kleine Bells.

Meine Gedanken waren stets bei ihr. Das Schicksal hatte ihr erneut böse mitgespielt. Erst verwandelte sie sich in so ein mächtiges Wesen und dann hatte ihre einzige große Liebe auch noch so schlecht über sie gedacht.

Ich hätte Edward für seine Gedanken verprügeln können, aber es hätte nichts geändert….es war geschehen.

Sie tat mir unendlich leid…und ich hoffte, dass wir das wieder hinbekamen. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie war so ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben geworden…und es war mir egal, wer oder was sie war.

Ja, sie war in der Versuchung gewesen, mich zu töten. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Bella hatte es verhindert, sie war stark genug, um dieses Wesen in sich zu beherrschen.

Ich verstand nicht, warum Edward sich solche Gedanken machte.

Als Neugeborene unserer Art war dieses Risiko auch jederzeit gegeben. Er sollte doch froh sein, dass Bellas Leben nicht von diesem verfluchten Durst geleitet wurde, wie es bei uns der Fall war.

Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihr. Es war Respekt, den ich hatte, denn sie war mächtig. Aber ich glaubte fest daran, dass sie uns nichts tun würde.

Ich hatte es sagen wollen, als wir auf dieser kleinen Lichtung waren, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Bella war bereits fluchtartig verschwunden gewesen…

Diese Leere in mir war unangenehm. Selbst Rose konnte sie nicht füllen. Sie wusste es, und es tat ihr weh. Ich spürte es, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Seit Rose zurück war, war unser Leben ein reines Abenteuer. Wir hatten nicht einmal die Zeit und die Ruhe gefunden, über das zu sprechen, was geschehen war. Aber ich schwor mir, das bald zu nachzuholen…

Wir rannten durch diesen dunklen Gang. Es war ein Leichtes für uns, wir sahen im Dunkeln gut….

In der Ferne nahmen wir einen Lichtschimmer war…und je näher wir kamen, desto mehr stieg das Unwohlsein in uns. Es war ein Feuer…aber nicht irgendeines. Es waren leuchtende Flammen, wie ich sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Es musste Bellas Feuer sein….

Staunend blieben wir stehen…wir waren fasziniert.

Und dann sahen wir Edward…

Entsetzt rissen wir die Augen auf…"Edward rennt in seinen Tod." Flüsterte Alice leise.

Sie stand wie gelähmt da, und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden.

Jasper legte seine Arme um sie und wollte sie wegdrehen, aber sie weigerte sich.

Er wollte sie schützen…ihr diesen Schmerz ersparen….aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Auf Rose und Alireza achtete ich nicht weiter…

Ich rannte Edward hinterher…ich würde ihn nicht stoppen können…aber ich konnte nicht anders.

„Als er zum Sprung setzte, hörte ich Bella gequält schreien:

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Ihr Schrei durchfuhr meinen Körper und landete in meinem Herz. Es tat so unendlich weh…

Ich stoppte den Lauf und starrte auf Edward…er verschwand in den Flammen….

Ich sank zu Boden….ich hatte meinen Bruder verloren.

Edward:

Ich hob mein Bein zum Sprung, und Bellas Schrei zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen. Ich sah, wie ich geradewegs in die Flammen sprang…

Bella, ich liebe dich

Es waren meine letzten Gedanken gewesen…und dann spürte ich, wie die Flammen mich einhüllten…

Bella:

Mein Schrei hallte von den Wänden wieder….Mir war schwarz vor Augen geworden. Ein Schwindelgefühl überkam mich, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und sank zu Boden.

Ich blickte mühsam hoch und sah, wie Edward in die Flammen sprang…mit einem Ruck setzte mein Herz wieder ein, es wollte meinen Liebsten nicht sterben sehen.

„Geht aus!" Befahl ich den Flammen mit letzter Kraft.

Ich sah, wie die Flammen sich nochmals kurz gegen meinen Befehl auflehnten, aber dann verschwanden…

Mein Engel war auf den Boden gestürzt….er lag nur ein paar Meter von mir weg….und sein Körper qualmte….

Nichts deutete mehr auf dieses riesige Feuer hin, dass eben noch den Saal erfüllt hatte. Lediglich die Asche und vereinzelnd kleine Rauchschaden wiesen darauf hin.

Ich sah durch meine halb geschlossenen Augen, wie Emmet angerannt kam.

Er kniete sich zu Edward nieder…

Gespannt starrte ich hin.

War das Feuer rechtzeitig aus gewesen?

Hatte ich es geschafft?

Würde er es schaffen?

Egal, was Edward über mich gedacht hatte, ich liebte ihn.

Ich würde ihm alles verzeihen, aber er durfte mich nicht verlassen. Ein Leben ohne ihn würde ich nicht ertragen.

Niemals würde ich es zulassen, dass er sterben musste.

Solange ich lebte, würde ich ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen.

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf….und krabbelte zu ihm.

Ich fühlte mich noch immer schwach…

Dieses riesige Feuer zu erschaffen und zu kontrollieren hatte viel Energie gekostet….

Ich war noch nicht stark genug. Aber das würde ich ändern.

Sanft strich ich über seine Wange. Seine Augen waren geschlossen…und die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Es sah aus, als ob er leiden würde…

„Edward?" meine Stimme war schwach, aber er würde es hören.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen….und wieder einmal durchzog ein Kribbeln meinen ganzen Körper, und ich versank in seinem Augen…

„Bitte verzeih mir…du bist mein Leben!" Seine Stimme war kratzig…aber ich lauschte ihr dennoch gerne.

Diese Worte erfüllten mein Herz mit Hoffnung….

Noch immer war ich schwach auf den Beinen.

Mir fielen Alirezas Worte ein: Feuer machte mich stark.

Ich musste es probieren…

Kraftlos schleuderte ich einen Feuerball vor die Wand…und die Dekoration ging in Flammen auf. Ich zwang mich in die Flammen zu treten. Ich war unsicher, was ich jetzt fühlen würde, aber ich musste es versuchen.

Das Feuer erwärmte meinen Körper…und je wärmer er wurde, desto kräftiger wurde ich. Ich spürte das Leben in meinem Körper zurückkehren, und mein Herz schlug wieder voller Kraft in meiner Brust…

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

In diesem Moment war ich froh über mein Können…

Liebevoll warf ich einen Blick zu Edward…und erschrak.

Jane!  
An sie hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht…..und das war ein Fehler gewesen!


	72. Chapter 72

Kapitel 72: Das Herz

Bella:

„JANE!" Meine Stimme war hasserfüllt.

Hinterlistig grinste sie mich an, und näherte sich Edward einen weiteren Schritt.

Emmet wollte sich vor ihn stellen, um ihn zu schützen...aber er hatte keine Chance. Schmerzverzerrt fiel er zu Boden.

Er hatte ihre Gabe vergessen. Und diese setzte sie gerade mehr als nötig ein...

Es tat mir weh ihn so zu sehen, aber ich musste auf Jane achten.

Sie stand so nah bei Edward, dass ich vor lauter Anspannung nur noch ganz flach atmete. Alles in mir stand unter Spannung.

Er war zu schwach, um gegen sie zu kämpfen.

Er schaffte es nicht einmal aufzustehen.

„So, Bella...was willst du jetzt machen?"

Unsicher stand ich da.

Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt.

Welche Möglichkeiten hatte ich?

Was konnte ich tun, um ihn zu schützen?

Hilfesuchend blickte ich umher. Sie waren alle da...Alice, Jasper, Alireza. Aber keiner konnte mir in dem Moment helfen.

Es war eine Frage der Sekunden. Ich musste entscheiden, oder Edward würde sterben.

Mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich...und geriet ins Stocken.

Irritiert blickte ich wieder zu Edward.

Und ein weiteres Mal stolperte meine Herz...

Vorher war es auch schon so gewesen.

Sein Tod hatte ihm bevor gestanden, und mein Herz hatte seinen Dienst verweigert.

Jetzt war es die gleiche Situation. War ich so mit ihm verbunden, dass mir mein Herz verriet, wenn er in ernster Gefahr war?

War das gemeint mit der Prophezeiung?

Ich erinnerte mich an Alirezas Worte:

„_Er ist brutal, sogar mehr als brutal und hartherzig, doch in seiner Brust schlägt ein menschlich fühlendes Herz, stets orientiert an Gerechtigkeit."_

„_Er wird sich einen Gefährten suchen und sein Herz verschenken. Stirbt der Gefährte, stirbt das Gute in dem Wesen. Dann erst wird die Finsternis die Welt regieren….und das Gleichgewicht zwischen Menschen und Vampiren wird zerstört sein."_

Das einzige Menschliche und Gute an mir war mein schlagendes Herz...aber würde es mit Edwards Tod ebenfalls sterben?

Unfassbar griff ich mir an die Brust...dorthin, wo mein Herz war. Ich fühlte den unregelmäßigen Schlag...

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Fähigkeiten, welche ich bereits entdeckt hatte...und überlegte, mit welcher ich Edward effektiv schützen könnte.

Bella? Überrascht drehte ich den Kopf....es war Alireza.

Bella, wie bist du vorher im Wald verschwunden? Erinnere dich...so kannst du vor ihr auftauchen....und dann nütze deine Kraft...niemand ist stärker als du. Rette ihn!

Dankbar sah ich ihn an.

Ich hatte es verstanden.

Als Jane die Hände an Edwards Kopf legte, war es geschehen.

Ich sah alles nur noch durch einen roten Schleier...ich hatte das Wesen in mir frei gelassen. Es war unkontrolliert...meine Instinkte leiteten mich.

Aber es würde ihn schützen. Ich vertraute darauf...

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand ich vor ihr und schlug zu.

Ich tat es ohne Nachzudenken, ohne Etwas zu fühlen.

Voller Verachtung starrte ich ihr in die Augen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Janes Gesicht verzerrte sich, und sie stöhnte auf.

Noch immer alles durch einen roten Schleier wahrnehmend, betrachtete ich erst sie...und dann meine Hand.

Ich hatte sie nicht geschlagen....ich hatte meine Faust in ihren Brustkorb gestoßen.

Verwundert bewegte ich meine Finger.

Es war kalt und weich...und ich fühlte ihr totes Herz.

Ganz automatisch griff meine Hand danach...und umschloss es.

Edward:

Ich sah, wie Jane immer näher kam. Emmet wollte mich schützen, aber Janes Gabe war zu stark. Er sank zu Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

Wieso war ich auch nur so schwach?

Ich war hilflos. Dieses Gefühl war so irreführend. So hatte ich noch nie empfunden...

Mein Blick suchte Bella...und ihre Augen sahen so anders aus. Sie hatte sich ans Herz gegriffen und lauschte...

Ich tat es ihr gleich und erschrak. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu langsam und auch noch stockend. Was geschah mit ihr?

Die Angst kehrte zurück.

Ging es ihr nicht gut?

Ihre Augen suchten Alireza...und verweilten dort. Es war eine stumme Unterhaltung....

Es kostete mich viel Kraft, mich darauf zu konzentrieren....aber dann vernahm ich leise seine Worte Bella, wie bist du vorher im Wald verschwunden? Erinnere dich...so kannst du vor ihr auftauchen....und dann nütze deine Kraft...niemand ist stärker als du. Rette ihn!

Meine Augen fixierten Jane. Ihre Hände kamen meinem Kopf gefährlich nahe.

Ich wusste, was sie vorhatte.

Bella zu treffen war nur möglich, in dem sie mich tötete. Selbst ein Vampir konnte ohne Kopf nicht existieren...

Wie aus dem Nichts stand mein Engel plötzlich vor ihr.

Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte, welchen ich jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte. Bella versperrte mir die Sicht auf Jane.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich Emmet wieder aufrichtete...und seine Augen waren aufgerissen.

Jane stöhnte leise auf.

Die aufkommende Panik half mir, mich mühsam ein Stück zu drehen...

Was ich sah, ließ mich zusammen zucken.

Auch ich konnte mein Erschrecken nicht verbergen.

Bellas Arm steckte in Janes Brustkorb...

Sie schien selbst darüber verwundert zu sein, denn ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder hin und her.

Eine Regung in ihrem Arm verriet, dass sich ihre Finger bewegt hatten...

Ein leises Grollen kam aus Bellas Brust...

Wir alle hatten unsere Atmung eingestellt. Zu hören war nur noch Bellas Herz, das mit jedem Schlag wieder kräftiger wurde.

Leise horchten wir auf ihre Atmung. Sie war ruhig und normal.

Sehr erstaunlich für die Situation, in der sie sich befand.

Die Augen meines Engels zuckten....und erneut kam dieses Grollen aus ihrer Brust....aber dieses Mal lauter.

Mir wurde klar, dass das nicht mehr meine Bella war, die hier vor uns stand. Sie hatte sich dem Monster hingegeben, um mein Leben zu retten...

Fasziniert betrachtete ich sie.

Ich war unendlich stolz auf Bella. Sie hatte das Schlimmste erlebt, und das immer und immer wieder, und doch gab sie niemals auf...und auch jetzt versuchte sie, das Beste aus allem zu machen...

Ich hatte sie nicht verdient...Sie war viel zu gut für mich.

Und dann erfüllte ein lautes und wildes Knurren den Saal....

Es war das Knurren meiner Liebsten gewesen, als sie ihren Arm aus Jane riss....welche lautlos zu Boden sackte...

Bella stand einfach nur regungslos da....und in ihrer Hand lag das Herz!


	73. Chapter 73

Kapitel 73: War mein Blut giftig?

Bella:

Ich betrachtete meine Hand. In ihr lag Janes Herz. Ich erwartete, dass es jeden Moment zuckte, aber es war ja schon lange tot.

Jane lag vor mir am Boden. Sie rührte sich nicht…

Ob ein Vampir ohne sein Herz existieren konnte, wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte es auch nicht erfahren. Ich würde es zu Ende bringen.

Ich streckte meine Hand vor mir…über ihren Körper….und entzündete das Herz. Es brannte lichterloh, aber ich fühlte nichts. Das Feuer war mein Freund und nicht mein Feind…

Langsam drehte ich die Hand und ließ das brennende Herz aus meiner Hand gleiten, worauf auch gleich ihr Körper zu brennen anfing.

Ich hatte mein erstes Werk vollendet.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch Aro…

Die anderen beiden waren nicht interessant für mich. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass mit Aro alles stand und fiel.

Gedanken verloren betrachtete ich die Flammen. Sie waren leuchtend. Noch nie hatte ich ein solches Feuer gesehen….es war wunderschön.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Es war an der Zeit, das Wesen zu verdrängen. Es sollte sich zur Ruhe begeben, und erst wieder erscheinen, wenn ich es wollte.

Es war ein schwerer Kampf. Immer wieder drängte es sich in den Vordergrund…

Schnell warf ich einen Blick auf Edward.

Er sah schlecht aus….und meine Sorge um ihn bezwang das Monster.

Denn ich war eines. Niemand sonst würde jemandem das Herz heraus reißen. Ich fühlte mich weder schlecht noch gut…es war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen und geriet schon wieder in Vergessenheit.

Schnell kniete ich zu meinem Liebsten und strich ihm über die Wange: „Edward, es tut mir so leid….aber es war so schwer, in deinen Gedanken zu hören, dass du mich für ein Monster hältst."

Zerknirscht irrte mein Blick umher. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, denn ich schämte mich. Ich hätte mit ihm reden müssen und nicht wie ein kleines Kind davon laufen…

Ich spürte, wie seine Hand meine umschloss. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

„Ach Bella, das Wichtigste ist, ich hab dich zurück. Ich will dich niemals verlieren…. Kommst du jetzt mit zu Carlisle?"

Was hatte er mich da eben gefragt?

Er selbst war nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, aber wollte schon zu Carlisle. Erst einmal mussten wir ihm helfen…

„Edward, meine Flammen haben dich verletzt…und deine Wunden heilen nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird….und solange können wir hier nicht weg." Ich schaute ihn traurig an.

Ja, mein Feuer war gefährlich… Seine verbrannte Haut regenerierte sich nicht…und er war noch immer schwach.

Er war durch mich so schwer verletzt, ich musste das doch auch wieder rückgängig machen können…

„Alireza…kann ich heilen?"

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Bella, niemals wurde irgendwo erwähnt, dass du heilen kannst. Du bist auch kein Mensch mehr, als dass du es wie bei Rose machen könntest. Ich weiß nicht weiter…."

Wie bei Rose…der Gedanke verfolgte mich. Ich war ein Mensch gewesen, ja, und mein Blut war geflossen…

Aber ich besaß doch jetzt auch schlagendes Herz…hatte ich auch noch Blut?

Bevor ich wusste, was ich eigentlich tat, ritzte ich einen Finger an meinen scharfen Zähnen auf. Meine Eckzähne war kürzer als die der Vampire, aber dennoch länger und schärfer als zu Menschenzeiten…

Ich betrachtete meinen Finger…und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich meine Freunde. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen quoll hervor…aber keiner machte Anstalten, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Mein Blut war also nicht mehr verlockend….

Ich bewegte den Finger hin und her.

„Kann mein Blut giftig sein?" Ich hatte mich selbst gefragt…und die anderen schauten mich fragend an.

Ich blickte in die Augen meines Engels…

Bella? Das hast du nicht vor…." sprach mich Edward in Gedanken an.

Aber ohne Blut wirst du dich nicht heilen können…und einen Mensch kann ich dir nicht bringen. Das Monster in mir würde genauso deinen Tod fordern…. Aber ich kann dich auch nicht so verkohlt in ein Flugzeug setzen. Was haben wir für eine Wahl? Lass es uns probieren.

Es muss einen anderen Weg geben…

Edward, vertrau mir….es ist der richtige Weg. Ich weiß nicht warum, es ist nur so ein Gefühl…aber es wird funktionieren.

Ich lauschte auf mein Herz. Es schlug gleichmäßig in einem normalen Tempo…

So sicher, wie ich mich gab, war ich nicht. Ich horchte in mich hinein.

Mein Inneres sollte mir meine Frage beantworten. Konnte ihn mein Blut heilen…?

Verzweifelt schlug ich auf den Boden und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch. Der Frust war groß.

Ich wollte Edward heilen…und mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es funktionieren wird. Aber was, wenn es anderen Folgen mit sich zog?

Ein leises Stöhnen von Edward ließ mich aufhorchen. Besorgt schaute ich ihn an. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich Schatten gebildet. Er wurde schwächer….und er gab es nicht zu.

Gequält hatte er die Augen geschlossen….und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Sein Anblick tat mir weh…

..und dann stellte ich entsetzt fest, dass mein Herz erneut aus dem Takt geriet. Es stolperte….und es wurde langsamer.

Ich war mir jetzt sicher, dass ich mit meinem Liebsten verbunden war.

So viele Zufälle konnte es nicht geben…

„Edward, ich werde dir meinen Arm reichen, und du wirst trinken….!"

„Bella, ich kann das nicht."

Meine Augen verdunkelten sich… Zornig presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Ich kann dich zwingen, vergiß es nicht. Edward, du wirst schwächer. Mein Herz verrät es mir!"

Alireza schaute mich überrascht an: „Wie kann es dir das verraten?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn Edward in großer Gefahr war, verlangsamte sich meine Herzschlag oder es stand sogar still. Und auch jetzt, wenn ich ihn betrachte, wird es wieder langsamer…denn er wird schwächer. Er ist mein Seelenverwandter. Mein Blut wird ihn heilen können… Mein Gefühl sagt mir das."

Überrascht schauten mich nun auf die anderen an.

Keiner hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Ich entdeckte immer wieder neue Seiten an mir…

Ich hob meinen Finger an Edwards Lippen… Den letzten Zentimeter, den mein Blut von seinen Lippen trennten, musste er selbst überbrücken. Ich wollte ihn nicht zwingen. Ich wollte, dass er mir vertraut..

Sanft spürte ich seine Zunge den Blutstropfen ablecken. Ein Schauer jagte durch meinen Körper, und mich überkam ein wohliges Gefühl. Es war nur eine kleine Liebkosung gewesen, aber mein Körper sehnte sich nach mehr. Das Verlangen war geweckt…und es fiel mir schwer, es zu unterdrücken. Aber jetzt war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort.

Gespannt beobachtete ich Edward, ob er auf mein Blut reagierte.

Die angespannte Stille im Raum war kaum zu ertragen…

„Edward?" meine Stimme zitterte. Ich hatte Angst. Vielleicht hatte mich mein Gefühl getäuscht, und ich brachte meinen Engel persönlich um. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte ich schmerzhaft zusammen…das durfte nicht sein.

„Liebes, es ist alles ok…du schmeckst so gut…. Deine Verwandlung hat dich für mich nicht weniger begehrenswert gemacht."

Ich lächelte. Diese Worte konnte man nun auch anders verstehen, aber ich war beruhigt.

Vorsichtig hielt ich mein Handgelenk hin… Mein Blick war bittend.

Er zögerte, aber nur kurz, und dann biss er zu.

Ich spürte, wie er mein Blut trank, wie es aus meinem Körper gesaugt wurde…und sein wohliges Seufzen versicherte mir, dass es das richtige war.

Erleichtert stellte ich im gleichen Moment die ersten Veränderungen an seinen Verbrennungen fest.

Das Wesen in mir regte sich erneut….mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den Edward trank begehrte es aus. Ich kämpfte…ein bisschen wollte ich ihm noch zugestehen.

Als ich meinen inneren Kampf zu verlieren drohte, rief ich: „Edward, genug!"

Aber er hörte nicht auf. Er war in den Rausch verfallen. Hilfesuchend sah ich die anderen an… Sie standen völlig entsetzt da und rührten sich nicht.

Bevor mich das Wesen übermannte, befahl ich es ihm: „Edward, du wirst jetzt aufhören!"

Wenn es stimmte, was die Prophezeiung sagte, würde er aufhören…

Es war wie Magie. Tatsächlich zog er sich ruckartig zurück. Sein Blick war überrascht….

Ich sprang keuchend einige Meter von ihm weg. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. Ich, Bella, hatte ihm erlaubt, sogar befohlen, mein Blut zu trinken…jetzt musste ich auch gegen das Wesen ankämpfen. Es würde meine Liebe nicht zerstören. Niemals würde ich es zulassen.

Zornig schleuderte ich einen Feuerball nach dem anderen gegen die Wand.

Minuten waren vergangen, aber ich hatte mich wieder beruhigt.

Als ich mich wieder meinem Geliebten zudrehte, staunte ich. Mittlerweile stand er wieder und seine Verbrennungen verschwanden zusehends. In wenigen Minuten würde man gar nichts mehr erkennen.

Aber seine Augenfarbe hatte sich nicht verändert. Unsicher schaute ich ihn an. Ich hatte sie rot erwartet….stattdessen waren sie so golden wie eh und je. .allerdings waren sie schwarz umrandet. Sie sahen gefährlich und so anders aus…

„Liebster, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ich ihn und schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln. Wir hatten es geschafft. Er lebte, es ging ihm gut….und ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle….

„Liebste, es geht mir gut….ich fühle mich stark….sehr stark. Es ist komisch…aber so habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt…" antwortete er mir unsicher.

Ein Seitenblick auf mein Handgelenk zeigte mir, dass die Bisswunde bereits ganz verschwunden war.

Er schenkte mir ein wundervolles Lächeln…und geschockt sprang ich wieder von ihm weg.

„Edward….deine Zähne!"


	74. Chapter 74

Kapitel 74: Veränderungen

Edward:

Ich hatte Bellas Blut gekostet...

Als Mensch war sie schon verführerisch für mich. Aber jetzt....? Ihr Blut schmeckte wundervoll...und ich trank bereitwillig.

Ich hätte auch gar nicht widerstehen können. Es war wie ein Droge.

Mit jedem Schluck spürte ich die Kraft in meinen Körper zurückkehren. Ebenso fühlte ich, dass mein Körper sich wieder heilen konnte.

Bella hatte mich geheilt.

Ich schuldete ihr noch viel mehr, als man in Worte fassen konnte.

„Edward, du wirst jetzt aufhören!" Es war ein Befehl von ihr....und wie ein Zwang zog ich mich ruckartig von ihr zurück. Noch immer verlangte es mich nach ihrem Blut, aber es war eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen uns entstanden, welche ich nicht überbrücken konnte.

Überrascht betrachtete ich sie. Mein Engel hatte mich mit Worten gezwungen, von ihr abzulassen. Im gleichen Moment sprang sich keuchend von mir weg.

In ihren Augen sah ich aufkommenden Zorn. Aber warum?

Ich hatte ihren Befehlen gehorcht, ich hatte getrunken und wieder aufgehört?

Wütend schleuderte sie einen Feuerball nach dem anderen an die Wand.

Ihre Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass sie selbst für mich schwer zu verfolgen waren...

Sie war außer sich. Ich sah es ihr an.

Aber jetzt im Moment konnte ich nicht zu ihr.

Wer dort die Wand angriff, war nicht ganz sicher. Doch ich vermutete arg, dass Bella in sich mit dem Wesen kämpfte.

Während Bells ihren inneren Kampf austrug, stand ich wieder auf. Meine Kräfte waren wieder da...und ich fühlte mich auch stärker als zuvor.

Erleichtert lächelte ich meinem Engel zu, als sie sich mir wieder zuwandte...

Wir konnten endlich nach Hause gehen. Jetzt stand uns nicht mehr im Weg.

„Liebster, wie fühlst du dich?" hörte ich ihre so wundervolle Stimme.

„Es geht mir gut….ich fühle mich stark….sehr stark. Es ist komisch…aber so habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt…" entgegnete ich ihr. Meine Stimme war lange nicht so sicher, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. Aber dieses neue Gefühl überraschte auch mich.

Ich schenkte ihr ein glückliches Lächeln....und geschockt sprang sie von mir weg.  
„Edward….deine Zähne!" presste sie hervor.

Bella:

„....deine Zähne!" wiederholte ich mich. Ich war im ersten Moment geschockt gewesen. Aber nun hatte ich mich wieder im Griff. Ich hatte es verstanden, bevor es überhaupt jemand bemerkt hatte.

Mein Blut hatte ihn verändert.

Ich sah, wie er vorsichtig mit der Zunge seine Zähne entlang fuhr und überrascht eine Augsbraue hochzog.

„Bella, was bedeutet das?" hörte ich seine Stimme.

Ich lächelte ihm kurz zu und wandte mich zu Alireza: „Liege ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig?"

„Bella, du weißt es selbst am besten. Du hast soeben deinen Gefährten unwiderruflich an dich gebunden. Wenn die Prophezeiung stimmt, kannst du ihm sogar eine Fähigkeit schenken. Aber gib ihm nichts besonderes. Er ist sowieso schon im Vorteil mit seiner Gedankenleserei." Er lachte...und auf die anderen fielen in das Gelächter ein.

„Edward, welche willst du haben?" fragte ich ihn amüsiert. Ich wusste nicht, welche ich ihm geben sollte, also sollte er sich eine wünschen.

„Ähm..." es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so offensichtlich sprachlos erlebt hatte. Und dann musste auch ich lachen. Glücklich fiel ich ihm in die Arme. Endlich war diese Anspannung weg, und ich genoss für ein paar Sekunden seine wichen Arme.

Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen....ich wollte bis in sein Innerstes sehen.

Jedoch brachte mich die Berührung seiner Hand an meinem Rücken völlig durcheinander.

Verträumt blickte ich ihn an.

Ja, er war meine große Liebe....die Liebe meines Lebens.

Wir gehörten zusammen....für immer!

Ich würde ihm eine wunderbare Fähigkeit geben. Eine, die ihn mir ebenbürdig machte. Er würde nicht darunter leiden, dass ich anders und so mächtig war.

Was ich jedoch noch nicht wusste, aber bald herausfinden würde, war, ob ich diese Fähigkeit verlieren würde, wenn ich sie ihm gab...oder ob ich sie dennoch behielt.

Als er mich küsste, vernebelte es meine Sonne...und ich vergass, an was ich gedacht hatte...

Schwer atmend schob ich ihn von mir und lachte...:"Hmmmm....das is so ein ganz neues Gefühl, dich zu küssen...irgendwie ist es jetzt besser!"

Sein verdattertes Gesicht ließ die anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Es entspannte die ganze Situation...

„Bells, lass uns nach Hause fahren.... dann zeig ich dir, was noch alles besser sein kann. Für mich ist das Wichtigste, dass es dir gut geht, und du mir verziehen hast."

Ich brachte einige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns, bevor ich ihm ungewollt antwortete:

„Und Aro?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte noch nicht weg hier. Meine Aufgabe war noch nicht erledigt...

Er musste sterben, so wie es vorher bestimmt war.

„Liebes, wir werden wieder kommen. Aber Carlisle hat wichtige Informationen.... Du hast anscheinend auch einen Gegner... Bitte lass uns zuerst mit ihm reden, danach können wir wieder hierher kommen."

Ich musste nachdenken. Unentschlossen blickte ich zu Edward...und dann zurück. Mein Wesen drang darauf hier zu bleiben, aber mein Herz wollte zu Edward...

Ja...und wenn dein Herz dich ruft, dann folge seinem Drang...diese Worte hatte einst meine Mutter zu mir gesagt. Wehmütig dachte ich das erste Mal seit langem wieder an meine Eltern. Einerseits war es schon gut, dass sie das nicht miterleben musste....aber sie fehlten mir immer noch.

Weshalb sie mir genau jetzt wieder in Erinnerung kamen, blieb mir ein Rätsel...aber ich hatte mich entschieden.

Zaghaft griff ich nach seiner Hand, und ließ mich bereitwillig hier wegführen. Die anderen folgten uns...

Wir hatten noch ein paar Flugstunden vor uns, bis wir wieder zu Hause waren.

Während des Fluges hing ich mal wieder meinen Gedanken nach, aber sehr darauf bedacht, dass Edward sie nicht hören konnte. Auch Alireza flog mit uns mit. Er hatte sich entschieden, ein Vegetarier zu werden. Rose würde ihm helfen, und er würde sich uns anschließen... Es freute mich, dass er sich so entschieden hatte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass Alireza und ich uns irgendwann einmal Gegenseitig brauchen würde. Aber das war nur wieder eines dieser Gefühle, bei denen ich nicht wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte... Aber die Zeit würde mir die Erkenntnis bringen.

Ich flog wieder nach Hause. Die Vorfreude war groß.... Ich vermisste mein Haus...und ich vermisste das Fußball. An mein letztes Spiel hatte ich nicht mehr so viele Erinnerungen...

Aber mich erwartete auch eine andere Aufgabe zu Hause.

Der Gedanke war mir gekommen, als Edward mich bat, mit ihm nach Hause zu gehen.

Ob ich meine Aufgabe zuerst hier und dann zu Hause erfüllte, oder andersherum war nicht wichtig.

Ich hatte keinem davon erzählt....und ich hatte es auch nicht vor.

Sie alle würden mich mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten wollen...

Aber ich, Bella, unabhängig von meinem Wesen, wollte meine ganz persönliche Rache.

Ich musste das für mich tun.

Und ich würde meine Macht ein einziges Mal für mich persönlich einsetzen.

Wegen ihm hatte ich die schlimmsten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Hatte körperlich und seelisch gelitten.

Mein Körper hatte Narben davon getragen....und für jede einzelne würde er büßen.

Er würde leiden, für das, was er mir angetan hatte.


	75. Chapter 75

Kapitel 75: Carlisles Informationen

Bella:

Der Flug war schnell vergangen. Edward hat mich mehrmals von der Seite beobachtet. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber ich fühlte es. Er kannte mich gut, er wusste, wenn ich in Gedanken war. Zu gerne hätte er mitgehört, aber ich hatte es ihm verwehrt. Es war auch besser so…

Jetzt würde ich erst einmal wieder Carlisle wieder gegenüber treten. Aber ich sah es mittlerweile mit normalen Gefühlen an. Ich hatte ihm verziehen…

Aber jemand anderem nicht.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn spannten sich meine Muskeln an und nur mühsam konnte ich das Grollen unterdrücken.

Niemand sollte merken, mit welchen Gefühlen ich meine Heimreise angetreten hatte.

„Schön, dass ihr alle wieder da seid…." Hörte ich Esme wundervolle Stimme. Sie umarmte mich zaghaft….aber ich drückte sie herzlich. Sie allen waren zu meiner Familie geworden. Ich würde jederzeit für jeden Einzelnen von ihnen einstehen.

Gemeinsam setzten wir uns alle den großen Tisch. Edward war direkt in meiner Nähe. Er ließ mich keine Minute aus den Augen, denn er machte sich Sorgen. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, er bräuchte sich keine machen. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit Carlisle war ganz normal abgelaufen. In mir hatte sich gar nichts geregt. Es war in Ordnung. Dennoch hing er an mir.

Amüsiert hatte ich ihn gefragt, ob er Angst hatte, dass ich ihm davon laufe. Er hatte mich jedoch nur schräg angeschaut und nichts geantwortet.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er Verdacht schöpfen würde, aber wenn ich wollte, war ich weg, und er könnte es nicht verhindern.

Die anderen hatten währenddessen in Kurzform erzählt, was alles geschehen war.

Aber jetzt war auch ich gespannt, was Carlisle zu berichten hatte..

Carlisle:

„Ich habe lange recherchiert. Und wie ihr bereits sicher wisst, ist die Kurzform für Bellas Art VADA. Was es bedeutet, habt ihr bereits erfahren… Allerdings habe ich weiteres herausgefunden. Bellas Blut kann heilen….und auch töten. Es war ein gefährlicher Versuch, Edward dein Blut zu geben, Bella….Er hätte sterben können. …wärst du deiner Gefühle für ihn nicht sicher gewesen. Es ist so: Den, dem du dein Herz schenkst, kannst du nicht töten. Er steht für immer unter deinem Schutz. In diesem Fall ist das nun Edward.

Aber…." Ich sah, wie er unnötigerweise Luft holte und sein Blick verriet nichts Gutes, „…sollte er sich jemals gegen dich stellen, Bella, so kann er dich töten. Er ist das einzige Wesen das gleichermaßen mächtig sein kann wie du. Egal, mit welchen Fähigkeiten du ihn ausstattest… In dem Moment, in dem der Kampf zwischen euch beginnt, wird er dir ebenbürdig sein. Mit deinem Blut hast du ihm alles von dir gegeben. Es schlummert in ihm….und nur dann, wenn er sich entschließt, dich zu vernichten, und das Band zwischen seinem und deinem Herz trennt, wird er sich innerlich wandeln….so wie du es getan hast. Jeder andere, der dein Blut trinkt, wird daran sterben… Ein paar Tropfen genügen, und es ist vorbei. Es gibt keinen Vampir, der dagegen gefeit ist. Er wird von innen verbrennen….Bella, Edward ist nunmehr dein Gefährte…solltest du seiner jedoch überdrüssig sein, und dich von ihm abwenden wollen, wird das gleiche geschehen…das Blut, das er von dir in sich trägt, wird ihn zerstören. Was ihn jetzt stark macht und ihm Kraft gibt, wird ihn im gleichen Augenblick töten, in dem du das Band zwischen euch löst. Das war das Eine, nun zum Nächsten Aus euren Erzählungen kann ich entnehmen, dass du schon einige deiner Fähigkeiten entdeckt hast. Das große Geheimnis an dir ist…..du hast jede Fähigkeit, die du haben willst.

Du kannst Feuer erzeugen.

Du kannst Gedanken lesen.

Du kannst Zukunftsvisionen haben.

Du kannst andere durch deine Gedanken körperlich quälen.

Du kannst die Sinne deines Gegners benebeln.

Du kannst Gefühle beeinflussen.

Du kannst dich von einem zum anderen Ort wünschen.

Du kannst jeden zwingen zu tun, was du willst.

Du kannst Wahrheit und Lüge unterscheiden.

Du kannst die Gaben anderer erkennen…

Du kannst alles Bella…..wirklich alles.

Es ist sehr faszinierend, dies mitzuerleben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du damit umzugehen lernen wirst. Du wirst das stärkste Wesen sein, das jemals existiert hat. Und du wirst für die Gerechtigkeit sorgen.

Meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass du uns, den Vegetariern, nichts tun wirst, da die Menschen nicht unter uns leiden. Aber jeder andere Vampir, der einen Menschen töten, wird automatisch auf deine Todesliste gesetzt. Also sollte beispielsweise Alireza rückfällig werden, so könntest du nichts anderes tun, als ihn zu töten. So leid es mir tut, dir das zu sagen…aber du bist darin an dein Wesen gebunden. Deine persönlichen Gefühle werden hinten angestellt. Das gleiche gilt für Menschen, die du kennst, die einem Vampir schaden wollen. Wobei das wohl kaum vorkommen wird, da man immer stets behütet war, niemandem zu verraten, dass wir existieren.

Dass Aro an erster Stelle auf deiner Liste steht, geht einfach damit einher, dass er derjenige ist, der unsere Art führt. Er kontrolliert und richtet. Dazu kommt, dass er Menschenblut trinkt. Wirst du ihm jemals gegenüber stehen, wirst du, Bella, keine Chance haben, etwas anderes zu tun, als ihn zu töten. Du wirst dich selber dazu zwingen….

Er war der Auslöser deiner Verwandlung…

Du fühlst, wer auf deiner inneren Liste steht….und wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst, so ist sein Urteil besiegelt. Aber sie gewarnt, je öfter du das Wesen in dir freilässt, desto kräftiger wird es, und je schwerer wird es für dich, es zu beherrschen.

Du kannst es wieder leichter in die Schranken verweisen, wenn du Blut trinkst….Menschenblut….aber sei gewarnt, Bella, tötest du dabei einen Menschen, wird es dich innerlich zerreissen…Und zurückbleiben wird nur noch das Wesen. Aber da ist noch was. Sollte Edward getötet werden….wird das Menschliche in dir ebenfalls sterben….denn dann schlägt dein Herz nicht mehr. Dein schlagendes Herz zeigt dir, dass es deinem Gefährten gut geht. Ist er in Gefahr oder gar im Sterben, wirst du es spüren…. Und wenn dein Herz nicht mehr schlägt, ist auch das Menschliche in dir verschwunden….und das Wesen regiert. Und dann Gnade uns allen….ich möchte nicht wissen, was dann passiert. Und zuletzt ist da noch die Sache, dass du dir 4 Anhänger suchen wirst…. Wie das jedoch geschehen wird, dafür gibt es keine Informationen. Ich habe zwar noch drei oder vier Anfragen laufen. Aber im Moment kann ich dazu nichts weiter sagen… Sobald ich mehr Informationen habe, werde ich sie euch natürlich mitteilen."

Bella:

Carlisle hatte eine Pause gemacht. Ich betrachtete die anderen. Sie waren alle mehr oder weniger überrascht und entsetzt zugleich. Es waren sehr viele Informationen gewesen. Auch ich musste sie noch verarbeiten…

Aber ich wusste jetzt, welche Gaben ich Edward geben würde…ich wünschte sie mir für ihn. Verraten würde ich es ihm nicht. Er sollte es von alleine merken. Ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen, in dem Moment, wenn er sie entdeckte.

Ich küsste meinen Engel auf die Wange und stand auf. Entschuldigend schaute ich die anderen an: „Ihr Lieben, ich brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich…ich werde an die frische Luft gehen. Ich bin direkt in der Nähe des Hauses, macht euch keine Sorgen."

Edward wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich ihn sanft zurück auf den Stuhl drücke. „Edward, ich möchte im Moment alleine sein…ich muss das alles erst verarbeiten, bitte!" Er nickte zustimmen, dennoch sah ich in seinen Augen, dass er nicht sehr begeistert war.

Aber es musste sein…

Draußen atmete ich die frische Abendluft ein. Es tat so gut. Sie beruhigte mein aufgewühltes Inneres. Es waren viele Informationen gewesen…und bei Weitem waren nicht alle so positiv, wie sie im ersten Moment erschienen.

Ich hatte Edward zu dem gemacht, was ich war. Das hatte ich niemals wollen. Noch musste er nicht damit leben….und ich hoffte, dass es auch niemals soweit kommen würde…

Ein Leben als Vampir war schon nicht einfach…aber eines als so ein Wesen war noch viel schwieriger…

Ich ließ mich ins Gras fallen und den Tränen freien Lauf.

Endlich war ich alleine und konnte schwach sein. Ich hatte stark sein müssen für die anderen….denn sie selbst wussten nicht, wie sie mit allem umgehen sollten.

Ich hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, daher wusste ich auch nicht, wie lange ich schon hier saß. Aber ich hatte mich wieder gefasst…und war bereit zurückzukehren…

Das dachte ich zumindest.

Bevor ich mich jedoch auf den Weg Richtung Haus machen konnte, spürte ich einen inneren Drang, in die andere Richtung zu laufen. Es war die Richtung meines Zuhauses. Es zog mich magisch an, und ich konnte mich nicht widersetzen… Was konnte denn so eine Wirkung auf mich haben…

Neugierig hob ich die Nase in die Luft…und zuckte zusammen.

Ein Grollen kam aus meiner Brust….und ich stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus….

Es war soweit….meine Rache konnte beginnen.


	76. Chapter 76

Kapitel 76: Meine lang ersehnte Rache

Bella:

Ich hatte seinen Geruch wahrgenommen, und er durchfuhr meinen Körper und löste Emotionen in mir aus, die unbeschreiblich waren.

Es lockte das Wesen so schnell an die Oberfläche, dass ich gar keine Wahl hatte, als mich ihm hinzugeben.

Mein Schrei hallte durch den Wald… Ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass Edward mich gehört haben könnte.

Ich lief meiner Nase nach, und der Weg führte mich direkt zu meinem Haus.

Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte mich getäuscht. Warum sollte er auch an meinem Haus sein. Also drehte ich mich um und versuchte erneut seinen Geruch aufzunehmen.

Aber wieder kam er nur vom Haus her.

Schnell lief ich um mein Haus. Irgendwo hier musste er ja sein… Ich war aufgeregt.

Ich suchte ihn…ich jagte ihn….und ich würde ihn finden.

Vor der Hintertür machte ich Halt.

Mit Ärger nahm ich war, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war, und innen Licht brachte.

Als ich gegangen war, hatte ich alles ausgemacht und alle Türen verschlossen.  
Langsam wurde ich wütend.

Was zum Teufel hatte er in meinem Haus verloren?

Mit einem zornigen Knurren stieß ich die Tür so auf, dass sie aus den Angeln krachte.

Vor mir bot sich ein trauriges Bild…

Die Küche war verwüstet.

Er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Das Wesen drängte noch mehr an die Oberfläche, und ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr gegen ankämpfen….

Ein zorniges Knurren erfüllte den Raum.

Suchend blickte ich mich um. Aber von ihm war nichts zu sehen. Nur sein Geruch stieg mir penetrant in diese Nase.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche im Haus. Er würde sich verraten…

Ich hörte ein Herz schlagen….es schlug schnell, als ob derjenige aufgeregt wäre….und es kam aus dem Obergeschoß.

Wütend ballte ich meine Hände. Was wollte er da oben?

Mit erhobenem Kopf lief ich nach oben. Meine Schritte waren so leise, dass er sie nicht hören würde. Ich überlegte mir, wie ich ihn am besten strafen könnte…und eine Welle von Beispielen schoss mir durch den Kopf. Solche Sachen hatte ich mir früher nicht mal im Traum vorgestellt… Fies grinste ich vor mich her. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Ich stellte mir vor, unsichtbar zu sein…und ging weiter. Ich brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu festzustellen, dass ich augenscheinlich gar nicht anwesend war.

Oben angekommen suchte ich mit meinen Augen den Flur ab…und mit Erschrecken stellte ich fest, dass er in meinem geheimen Zimmer war. Meine Wut wuchs ins Unermessliche.

Er sollte dort nicht sein. Er sollte gar nicht hier sein…

Ich betrat den Raum und sah ihn am Schrank in einer Schublade wühlen. Er suchte etwas. Aber was, war mir eigentlich egal. Es waren meine Sachen….es war mein Zuhause. Er hat mein damaliges Zuhause zerstört, und heute wieder???

Ich versuchte Janes Gabe an ihm….und er keuchte laut auf, bevor er zu Boden sackte. Schmerzverzerrt zog er die Beine an den Körper…und ich lächelte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck beflügelte mich… und ich setzte sie noch mal doppelt so stark ein. Ich hörte sein Herz rasen…ich spürte seine Schmerzen, und mir ging es dabei gut, es beschwingte mich.

Ich ließ von ihm ab und setzte mich mittig auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn. Er rappelte sich auf wie ein alter Mann, der zu Boden gefallen war. Er atmete noch immer schwer… Leise murmelte er vor sich „was war denn das?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er wieder klar werden wollte und wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu.

Als er erneut in die Schublade greifen wollte, ließ ich ihn gewähren. Es interessierte mich, was er dort herausholen würde. Seinem hämischen Grinsen nach zu urteilen, schien er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte. Ein kleiner silberner Rahmen kam zum Vorschein…

Ein Blick darauf ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Meine Eltern.

Ich richtete mich blitzartig auf….

Ich hatte ihn ein bisschen ärgern wollen, ein bisschen mit ihm spielen wollen….aber jetzt war es vorbei. Ich würde tödlichen Ernst machen.

Mit einem Tritt beförderte ich ihn gegen die Schrankwand, welche mit einem lauten Krach auseinander brach.

Entsetzt irrte Lees Blick durch den Raum…aber er konnte seinen Gegner ja nicht sehen.

Stolz machte ich mich wieder sichtbar und schaute ihn hasserfüllt an.

Als sein Blick meine Augen traf, keuchte er entsetzt auf. Schwer atmend versuchte er am Boden wegzukrabbeln. Die Panik hatte ihn übermannt, und ich sonnte mich darin.

„Lee, was willst du hier?" Ich forderte eine Antwort.

Er stotterte irgendetwas, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte. Er war nicht in der Lage, nur ein einziges klares Wort zu sprechen….er stand offenbar wirklich unter Schock.

Schritt für Schritt folgte ich dem jämmerlichen Bündel, das vor mir am Boden rutschte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen…

Wütend knurrte ich ihn an….und er wurde noch eine Spur bleicher, als er eh schon war.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er wollte nach unten….

Aber bevor er die Treppen erreichen konnte, stand ich schon wieder vor ihm. Er knallte mit voller Wucht gegen mich und wurde rückwärts an den Boden geschleudert. Ich selber hatte kaum gespürt, dass irgendetwas war.

Er weinte, er winselte….er bat um Gnade, aber es drang nicht in meinen Kopf.

Da kam mir ein weiterer gemeiner Gedanke.

Ich reichte ihm die Hand…"Soll ich dir hoch helfen?" fragte ich scheinheilig.

Er sah mich irritiert und unsicher und überlegte offensichtlich, ob er danach greifen sollte. Was ihn dazu bewog, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen….aber er reichte mir seine Hand.

Lee, das war ein Fehler gewesen, waren meine Gedanken, bevor ich mit einem Ruck seine Hand um 180 Grad gedreht hatte. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Leise sagte ich zu ihm: "Lee, für jede Narbe, die ich wegen dir habe, werde ich dir einen Knochen brechen…und glaube mir, es sind viele Narben!"

Er robbte rückwärts von mir weg und hielt sich seine gebrochene Hand an den Körper. Seine Augen zeigten den Schmerz, aber seine Lippen waren nur wütend aufeinander gepresst…

Ich packte ihn am Bein…und zog ihn wieder zur Treppe. Er wehrte sich und strampelte mit den Füßen wie ein Ertrinkender. Es entlockte mir ein leises Lachen. Es war aussichtslos für ihn….

Mit zwei Handbewegungen und einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei von ihm war sein Fuß gebrochen. Er jaulte und wimmerte….und ich fühlte nur Genugtuung. Ich packte ihn an den Schultern....für einen Moment hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne, ich spürte kaum sein Gewicht, was mich dann doch überraschte….und dann stieß ich ihn die Treppe runter. Er rollte wie ein nasser Sack von Stufe zu Stufe…zwischendrin hörte ich mal wieder etwas knacken. Ich tippte auf eine Rippe…aber es war auch egal, was es war. Hauptsache es bereitete ihm Schmerzen….solche Schmerzen, wie ich sie hatte ertragen müssen.

Am Fuß der Treppe lag ein zusammenkauernder Haufen Mensch….

Er blutete aus der Nase und an der Lippe.

Lee starrte mich hasserfüllt an. „Du Wahnsinnige!" Schrie er mich an, und ich lachte nur laut auf. „Lee, ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Für das, was du mir angetan hast, wirst du sterben….und niemals wird es jemand herausfinden!" Ich schaute ihn verächtlich an.

Langsam ging ich Schritt für Schritt auf ihn näher. Ich hob meine rechte Hand…und meine Finger wurden zu langen Klauen.

Seine Augen waren noch weiter aufgerissen als vorher. Seine Lippen zitterten und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen… Dieser Anblick gab mir Kraft und Energie….ich spürte, wie ich förmlich darin aufging. Ich weidete mich an seinen Schmerzen….und er litt einfach nur unsagbare Qualen, so wie ich damals.

Ich holte aus…und schlitze seinen Bauch quer auf.

Stolz betrachtete ich mein Werk. Sie waren durch sein Fleisch gedrungen, als ob ich nur die Luft geschnitten hätte. Butterweich ohne jeglichen Widerstand.

Das würde dicke hässliche Narben geben, aber er würde ja leider nicht lange genug dafür leben.

Aus jedem Schlitz quoll das Blut….und es sah so verführerisch aus. Der Duft bewegte mich im Moment kein bisschen. Allein nur der Anblick versetzte mich in einen Rausch.

„Weißt du noch nach dem Fußballspiel, Lee? Du hast mich mit deinem Tritt fast umgebracht… Heute ist die Situation andersherum…nur mein Schlag wird dich umbringen!" Ich hatte langsam gesprochen und jedes Wort betont.

Er sollte sein Ende kommen sehen.

Er stöhnte nur noch schmerzvoll sich her, aber sein Herz hatte ihn verraten. Bei jedem meiner Worte hatte es gestockt. Er hatte realisiert, was ich gesagt hatte….und er hatte Todesangst.

Ich kniete neben ihm nieder….

Mit einem Schlag zertrümmerte ich sein Gesicht.

Er war nicht wieder zu erkennen.

Aber sein Herz schlug hämisch weiter. Es versetzte mich in Rage…ich wollte, dass er tot war….er sollte endlich sterben….aber es zuckte immer noch….und schlug immer mal wieder….und dann verlor ich die Geduld. Ich wurde rasend vor Wut.

Mit einem unnatürlichen Schrei stieß ich meine Hand in seine Brust, griff nach seinem Herz….und zerquetschte es. Ich spürte das letzte Zucken in meiner Hand, bevor es endgültig nicht mehr schlug…

Stolz richtete ich mich auf.

Ich hatte meine Rache bekommen.

Meine blutige Hand drehte ich vor meinen Augen….und schon langsam entwickelte sich ein Feuerball.

Ich stellte mich über den toten Lee….seine Flammen würde mir Kraft geben. Ich hatte es mir als Abschluss überlegt…

….als plötzlich mit einem lauten Krach die Eingangstür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde.


	77. Chapter 77

Kapitel 77: Bitte geh!

Bella:

Ich stellte mich über den toten Lee….seine Flammen würde mir Kraft geben. Ich hatte es mir als Abschluss überlegt…

….als plötzlich mit einem lauten Krach die Eingangstür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde.

Vor mir stand Alireza. Seine Augen leuchteten, aus seiner Kehle wich ein bedrohliches Knurren. Automatisch ging in Kampfposition. Was wollte er?

Ich blickte auf Lee und dann auf ihn. Und die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag.

Das Blut…es hatte ihn angezogen.

Mühsam presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Verschwinde!"

Meine Hand mit dem Feierball zuckte nervös.

In mir kämpfte ich gegen das Wesen. Es wollte Alireza töten. Er wollte mich angreifen….und er wollte das Menschenblut. Aber mein menschliches Ich gab nicht auf. Er hatte mein Leben gerettet…ich durfte das nicht zu lassen.

„Alireza, bitte geh!" Ich flehte ihn an. Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein gewaltiges Grollen.

Ich hörte weitere Schritte. Hinter ihm tauchten Edward und die anderen auf.

Aufmerksam beobachteten sie die Situation zwischen uns.

Ich war hin und her gerissen. Noch immer zitterte meine Hand…und Alireza schlich um mich herum. Ich wollte ihn zwingen zu gehen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Er war so in seinen Rausch versunken, dass meine Fähigkeit an ihm abprallte…

„Edward, bitte…..bring ihn weg!" ich flehte ihn an. Alireza musste weg…weg von hier….weg von mir. Als mein Liebster einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, schlug Alireza nach ihm und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Er war wie von Sinnen.

Mein Knurren erfüllte den Raum. Ich stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und sprang direkt vor Alireza. Der Feuerball verschwand, und meine Hand verwandelte sich erneut in diese Klaue. Es war eine neu entdeckte Fähigkeit, die ich jetzt bereitwillig einsetzte.

Er hatte meinen Liebsten angegriffen, das würde ich nicht dulden. Hasserfüllt starrte ich ihn an, und er starrte ebenso zurück.

Hinter uns hörte ich die flehenden Stimmen von Rose und Alice. Aber sie drangen nicht bis zu ihm durch.

Wir standen uns so nah gegenüber, dass ich spüren konnte, wie kampfbereit er war.

Edward hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und wagte erneut einen Schritt auf uns zu. Mein Gegenüber knurrte erneut, und ich stieß ihn reflexartig mit der Hand mehrere Meter weit weg. Ich hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, meine Hand zurückzuverwandeln.

Edwards Augen waren groß geworden. Er betrachtete Lee. In seinem Blick lag ein Schrecken, welchen er verbergen wollte. Seine Gedanken hatte er unter Kontrolle, wie ich ärgerlich feststellte.

„Ja, ich bin ein Monster, aber er hatte es verdient!" stieß ich provokant hervor. Edward zuckte leicht zusammen….aber entgegnete mir nichts.

Ich hatte Alireza nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen…so war mir auch nicht entgangen, dass er sich vorbereitete, um den Kampf mit mir zu beginnen.

Im gleichen Moment, als er los stürmen wollte, schossen Rose und Emmet auf ihn los, und brachten ihn zu Fall. Angespannt entfernte ich mich einige Schritte, als sich auch Alice und Jasper einmischten….sie sollten das ohne mich ausmachen. Wenn sie ihn wegbekamen, würde alles gut ausgehen.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem entstellten Leichnam zu.

Erneut stellte ich mich über ihn… Mein Blick zwang Edward zurückzuweichen. Er konnte erahnen, was ich vorhatte….und erneut wollte er diese Schmerzen nicht erleben.

Ich hob beide Hände und ließ dem Feier freien Lauf. Ich fühlte die Ernegie…ich sog sie magisch in mich ein. Und mit einem hässlichen Lachen schleuderte ich sie auf den Toten. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand er unter Flammen und ich mitten drin. Es war angenehm warm…und ich fühlte, wie die Kräfte durch meinen Körper flossen. Entspannt lehnte ich den Kopf zurück und gab mich ganz dem Gefühl hin…

Ich vernahm wie aus weiter Ferne hinter mir einen Kampf. Ärgerlich drehte ich mich um, und erschrak. Alireza hatte es geschafft, alle vier zu bezwingen, und nun stand er Edward gegenüber.

Ich forschte in Edwards Gedanken und konnte sehen, dass Alireza sie alle beeinflusst hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr gegen ihn auflehnen.

Ich hatte seine Gabe vergessen…

Liebster, du wirst ihn besiegen…vertrau auf dein Gefühl…deine Gaben werden dir helfen sprach ich in Gedanken zu ihm.

Angespannt verfolgte ich, wie die beiden sich umringten. Alirezas Gesicht verzog sich frustriert, und Edward schaute mich fragend an. Ich lächelte ihm zu und beantwortete seine Gedanken Du bist immun gegen Kopffähigkeiten. Ich habe dir zum einen mein Schutzschild übertragen.

Er lächelte zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu.

„Alireza, bitte geh….es ist vorbei. Er ist verbrannt…reiß dich zusammen!" forderte Edward kalt. Aber es zeigte keine Wirkung. Es war einfach zu schwer für Alireza. Er hatte seit geraumer Zeit kein menschliches Blut mehr getrunken, nur Tierblut. Und das reichte ihm nicht. Er war Jahrhunderte auf Menschenblut geprägt worden…

Es würde ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Traurig senkte ich den Blick. So wollte ich ihn nicht verlieren…aber ich wusste, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Ich brauchte nicht in die Zukunft blicken…ich spürte es in meinem Herzen.

Edward war sehr konzentriert…und beobachtete jeden Schritt, den Alireza tat. Dieser hatte es jetzt nicht mehr auf Leiche abgesehen, sondern auf mich. Sein ganzer Hass galt mir, weil ich ihm das verweigert hatte, was er so dringend brauchte. Ich hörte es klar und deutlich in seinen Gedanken. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Edward sagte mir, dass er es ebenfalls wahrgenommen hatte…

In dem Moment, als ich meinen Liebsten warnen wollte, sich nicht in blinder Wut in den Kampf zu stürzen, war es geschehen. Edward hatte sich auf Alireza geworfen, aber dieser war ihm schnell ausgewichen. Edward war durch die Wand gekracht und schaute etwas benommen. Mit einem Satz stand mein Retter nun vor mir…

Ich spürte, wie ich mich kampfbereit machte. Die Flammen unter mir gingen aus. Es war ein Kampf eins gegen eins.

Er wollte mich töten…und das würden ich und das Wesen nicht zulassen.

Ich konnte es beenden….gleich….aber der Schmerz erfüllte mich so sehr. Ich wollte es nicht…es hinterließ ein riesiges Loch in mir… Ich wusste, was ich jetzt tun mußte…und ich hasste mich selbst dafür.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Alireza sprang mich an und stürzte mit mir quer durch den Raum…noch während des Fall wurde mein Arm zu einer Sense und köpfte Alireza. Es schnitt mir so ins Herz, dass ich gequält aufschrie.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr stoppen…und schon entflammten seine Kleider. Ich war so wütend….so wütend auf ihn, dass er mich gezwungen hatte, diese zu tun. Verzweifelt schleuderte ich einen Feuerball nach dem anderen auf ihn. Er brannte längst lichterloh….aber ich musste meiner Verzweiflung Luft machen.

Mir liefen die Tränen die Wange runter…und ich schaute zu, wie Alireza verbrannte. Tausend kleine Stiche massakrierten meinen Magen. Es war die Hölle.

Niemals hatte ich einen meiner Freunde verletzten, geschweige denn töten wollen.

Unglücklich ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken.

Es war einzig alleine meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so versessen darauf gewesen, Lee zu quälen, wäre niemals so viel Blut geflossen. Und ohne das Blut wäre Alireza nicht ausgerastet…und ich hätte ihn nicht töten müssen.

Ich umfasste meine Beine und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

Leise Schluchzer verließen meine Kehle. Mein Atem ging nur noch stoppend…

Ich wollte diesen Schmerz loswerden, er sollte verschwinden. Ich hatte einen Freund verloren…er war durch meine Hand gestorben. Die Schuldgefühle wollten Oberhand nehmen. Aber bevor ich ihnen auch nur annähernd nachgeben konnte, spürte ich, wie eine Hand mir sanft über den Rücken strich. Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in die schönsten Augen auf der Welt. In seinem Blick lag Mitgefühl… Er setzte sich zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich kuschelte mich eng an ihn. Ich brauchte jetzt seine Nähe…und seine Stärke. Er würde mir helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen…

Wir saßen noch lange da, bis ich mich endlich beruhigt hatte.

Irgendwann waren die anderen gegangen. Ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen… Es war auch nicht so wichtig.

Ich war nicht alleine. Edward war da….und er würde immer für mich da sein.

Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte ich, dass ein neuer Tag angefangen hatte.

Wehmütig erhob ich mich….es wurde Zeit zum Aufräumen.


	78. Chapter 78

Kapitel 78: Wieder zu Hause

Bella:

Ein neuer Tag hatte angefangen.

Inzwischen hatte ich mein Haus wieder aufgeräumt. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag

ruften gemischte Gefühle in mir hervor. Ich war nicht glücklich darüber, was geschehen war, aber ich hatte auch keine anderen Wahl gesehen.

Ich betrachtete meinen Engel. Er stand wie eine Statue vor dem Fenster. Sanft legte ich meine Arme um ihn und schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Liebster, was ist los?" Meine Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, aber er hatte sie dennoch vernommen.

Er drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich an.

„Ich habe über unsere Zukunft nachgedacht. Es hat sich so vieles verändert." Entgegnete er mir.

Sanft küsste ich ihn. „Es wird alles gut. Laß uns die Normalität einkehren lassen... Es war alles ein bisschen viel und neu, aber wir schaffen das."

Zaghaft umfasste ich seine Hand: „Gehen wir heute wieder in die Schule? Ich vermiss das Fußball spielen."

Ich sah ihn so bettelnd an, dass er nicht anders konnte als Lachen.

Edward:

Die letzten Tage waren aufregend gewesen, und nicht gerade immer schön. Aber es würde besser werden, da war ich mir sicher. Das Wichtigste war, dass Bella und ich zueinander gefunden hatten.

Als sie mich fragte, ob wir heute in die Schule gingen, konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie war einfach versessen auf Fußball spielen. Wobei ihr jetzt niemand mehr das Wasser reichen konnte. Aber gerne wollte ich ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin holten wir noch Emmet ab, er konnte es genauso wenig erwarten. Rose wollte sich erst nächste Woche anmelden, und Alice und Jasper brauchten erst einmal Abstand. Sie waren beides zarte Wesen, und mussten das Geschehene erst einmal verarbeiten. Aber ich verstand sie. Ich würde es an ihrer Stelle genauso machen, aber meine Liebste brauchte mich. Ich konnte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

Als wir vor der Schule parkten, drehten sich die meisten Köpfe nach uns um. Ich hatte schnell verstanden, dass es nicht an mir lag, sondern an Bella. Sie hatte sich verändert. Mal die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr blond war, außer Acht gelassen, waren ihre Gesichtszüge prägnanter geworden. Auch war sie eine Spur blasser als vorher, aber dafür wunderschön.

Als ich die Blicke der männlichen Mitschüler sah, und ihre nicht gerade sehr zurückhaltenden Gedanken vernahm, nagte an mir die Eifersucht. Edward, du bist der Einzige für mich hörte ich meine Bella sagen. Auch ihr waren diese Gedanken nicht entgangen. Sie überraschte mich immer wieder. Es war für mich einfach noch nicht selbstverständlich, dass sie dies nun ebenso konnte. Ich spürte, wie sie mein Hand nahm und mich aufmunternd anschaute. Wir waren ein tolles Team.

Als wir in den Unterricht kamen, musste ich feststellen, dass Bellas Platz neben Emmet war. Der Lehrer verwies mich auf einen freien Platz neben einem Mädchen. Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Während ich mich zu dem Platz begab, überlegte ich noch immer woher. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war eines der Mädchen, die Bella damals im Duschraum aufgelauert hatten. Mein eben noch freundlicher Blick wandelte sich in Unmut. Und neben so was musste ich sitzen...

Emmet war auch nicht gerade hilfreich mit seinen Gedanken. Hehe, Dicker, deine Süße sitzt bei mir.... Am liebsten wäre ich ihm an den Hals gesprungen, aber das ging hier leider nicht. Aber ich würde mich schon noch erkenntlich dafür zeigen, schmunzelte ich vor mir her.

„Hallo, ich bin Lindsay. Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht. Du bist neu hier. Gehen wir mal zusammen aus?" Wurde ich von der Seite angesprochen. Genervt drehte ich mich zu ihr und antwortete barsch: „Ich kenne dich, und nein danke, ich habe eine Freundin."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich wieder weg.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Bella und Emmet belustigt grinsen. Genervt presste ich die Lippen aufeinander und folgte dem Unterricht.

Bella:

Ich hatte vergessen, Edward zu sagen, dass ich schon von Anfang neben Emmet saß. So blieb ihm jetzt nicht anders übrig, als den freien Platz neben Lindsay zu nehmen. Ich hatte gehört, dass er sich an sie erinnerte, und es bereitete mir eine Freude zu sehen, wie er sie abwies. Sein verdrossenes Gesicht sah einfach süß aus, ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen...und auch Emmet grinste mit. Lindsay hatte noch lange nicht aufgegeben...ich überlegte, ob ich meinen Freund warnen sollte...

Als ich jedoch erneut zu ihm schaute, blickte er verbissen zur Tafel und folgte dem Unterricht. Ich versuchte, ihn über seine Gedanken zu erreichen, aber erblockte mich ab. Er setzte sein Schild gegen mich ein? Irritiert drehte ich den Kopf weg. Ich verstand seine Reaktion nicht.

Als Emmet mich in die Seite boxte und raunte: „Bella, schau mal....Lindsay Runde 2!" wandte ich erneut den Kopf. Was ich sah, erstaunte mich. Lindsay hatte erneut das Gespräch mit Edward gesucht, und jetzt antwortete er ihr bereitwillig. Seine anfängliche Genervtheit schien verschwunden, denn er lächelte sie jetzt sogar an. Ich spürte die Eifersucht. Zumal er mich noch immer nicht in seine Gedanken ließ.

So hatte ich mir meinen Schultag mit Edward nicht vorgestellt. Aber er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte, mich eifersüchtig zu machen...

Nachher spielten wir Fußball.

Mach dich auf was gefasst mein Lieber! lachte ich in Gedanken.

Wenn er mit Lindsay flirten wollte, dann sollte er das doch machen. Was er konnte, konnte ich auch. Ich zwinkerte ihm zweideutig zu, und gefrustet beendete er das Gespräch mit ihr.

Aha, mein Liebling wollte mich also wirklich eifersüchtig machen...

Es hatte ja auch geklappt, aber ich würde ihm sicher nicht den Gefallen tun, und es ihm auch noch verraten.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, ging ich mit langsamen Schritten zu Edward, der schon wieder von Lindsay in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war. Langsam nervte sie. Als ich vor ihrem Tisch stand, schaute ich sie an: „Hallo Lindsay....Edward, gehen wir?"

Er schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln und erhob sich. Lindsays Blick war einfach Gold wert. Als ich meinen Liebsten dann auch noch auf die Wange küsste, verlor sie ganz die Fassung. Ungläubig starrte sie uns an, und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es war so viel wirres Zeug, dass ich mir gar nicht die Mühe machte, dem zu folgen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle...denn Lindsay war nicht wichtig.

„Emmet, kommst du, jetzt ist Fußball angesagt!" forderte ich meinen Großen auf. Meine beiden Liebsten nahmen mich in ihre Mitte, und so liefen wir zum Training.

Emmet:

Die Jungs würden staunen. Sie hatten Bella schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen . Das letzte Mal an diesem Spiel, nachdem sie fast gestorben war. Sie war jetzt noch viel schöner und anmutiger. Edward musste sich echt auf was gefasst machen.

Meine Vermutungen täuschten mich nicht. Ich sah die großen Augen meiner Kumpels, als Bella ihnen gegenüber stand.

Bisher hatten sie sie immer nur als Spielpartner gesehen. Aber nun hatte sie eine Ausstrahlung gegen die man sich einfach nicht wehren konnte.

Ich hörte einen fragen:

„Bella, stimmt das, was in der Zeitung steht? Warst du im Jugendknast?" Angespannt hielt ich die Luft an. Was würde sie jetzt antworten? Wie würde sie reagieren? Auch Edward verspannte sich. Auf diese Situation waren wir gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ihr Interview hatten wir verdrängt... Wenn wir daheim waren, sollten wir schnellstens diesen Artikel lesen, damit wir wussten, was über Bella geschrieben worden war.

Ich hörte ihr glockenhelles Lachen, als sie ihn zart auf den Oberarm boxte: „Ja, war ich. Verschiedene unglückliche Umstände...aber dort hab ich Fußball spielen gelernt...und darin machst du mir nichts vor!"

Und damit war das Thema für das Erste erledigt.

Ich sah den Stolz in Edwards Augen, dass Bella die Angelegenheit so locker überspielt hatte. Auch ich war stolz auf sie.

Also konnte es losgehen...neues Spiel, neues Glück.

Jetzt waren Bella und ich ebenbürdig.

Mal schauen, das Spiel konnte interessant werden.

„Hey Kleine, heute mach ich dich fertig!" rief ich ihr zu, als sie sich warm lief.

Ich hörte sie nur rufen: „Keine Chance, Kleiner!" Sie grinste frech zu mir....

„Kleiner? Na warte du Zwerg!" und dann lief ich ihr hinter her. Wir jagten uns gegenseitig quer über das Feld. Nach vier Runden kamen wir lachend zum stehen...

Selbst als die anderen uns anschauten, als wären wir verrückt, lachten wir immer noch.

Es tat so gut, einfach mal wieder nur ausgelassen, Spaß zu haben.


	79. Chapter 79

Kapitel 79: Die Neue

Bella:

Es war wirklich entspannend, einfach mal nur wieder Spaß zu haben. Wir lachten und alberten herum wie kleine Kinder.

Emmet hatte mich über das gesamte Feld gescheucht.

Als der Trainer uns zu sich rief, um die Mannschaften einzuteilen, stellte ich mich direkt neben Edward. Die anderen sollten sehen, wohin ich gehörte. Aber irgendwie nahm keiner Notiz davon.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, waren natürlich Emmet und Edward in einer Mannschaft...und ich in der anderen. Als der Coach das verkündet hatte, hatten sie sich in die Hand geklatscht und mich nur ausgelacht. Na, aber die zwei würden sich noch umschauen.

Das Spiel verlief anfangs ausgewogen.

Aber sobald ich den Ball hatte, hatte ich meine zwei Jungs an den Fersen kleben. Sie machten es mir heute richtig schwer.

Da ich aber nicht verlieren wollten, spielte ich nicht ganz fair. Ich achtete immer darauf, was Emmet vorhatte, und konnte ihm daher natürlich geschickt ausweichen. Mehr als einmal schaute er mich gefrustet an, aber die entscheidende Frage hatte er noch nicht gestellt. Ich würde ihm später beichten, dass ich mit unfairen Mitteln gekämpft hatte.

Mit Edward gestaltete sich das Ganze schwieriger. Er vermutete meine Taktik und schottete seine Gedanken ab, so dass ich bei ihm nicht wirklich gut voran kam.

Aber ich wäre ja nicht Bella, wenn ich nicht meine zwei Jungs um den Finger wickeln könnte, schmunzelte ich vor mich her.

Ich hatte den Ball und trippelte um Edward. Er fixierte den Ball, beobachtete aber gleichzeitig jede Reaktion von mir. Ich musste nur noch an ihm vorbei, und dann würde das Tor fallen. Da wir uns relativ nah am Spielfeldrand befanden, versuchte ich einen Trick. Wie abgelenkt blieb ich stehen, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und rief an Edward vorbei: „Oh, hi Lindsay!" Reflexartig hatte sich Edward umgedreht, und ich hatte die Chance ausgenutzt, war an ihm vorbei und schoss das Tor. Die Jungs jubelten, und die, die es mitbekommen hatten, lachten laut los. Schnell hatte sich meine Aktion herum gesprochen, und die ganze Mannschaft lachte. Edward schaute mich perplex an, und ich konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Selten hatte ich meinen Geliebten so überrascht gesehen. „So mein Lieber, jetzt sind wir quitt!" sagte ich zu ihm. Erneut blickte er betreten zu Boden. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aufmunternd hob ich sein Kinn und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Bella, du bist einfach umwerfend. Ich liebe dich!"

Und sofort erschien auch wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln, das ich so sehr an ihm liebte.

Schlussendlich ging es unentschieden aus, und wir waren alle drei zufrieden.

Auf dem Weg zu den Duschkabinen beschlich mich ein komisches Gefühl. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, woher es kam, aber es legte sich wie ein Schatten auf meine gute Laune.

Vorsichtig blickte ich mich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken...

Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur übersensibel im Moment.

Aber ein inneres Gefühl sagte mir, dass es bald Ärger geben würde.

Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden Jungs und ging in den Duschraum für Frauen. Er war leer, und ich war alleine. Ich genoss es in dem Moment. Einfach mal alleine zu sein. Das war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Es fehlte mir.

Ich stellte das Wasser an und genoss den Strahl, der auf meine Schultern prallte. Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich wirklich gut an auf meiner Haut.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich nicht mehr aus der Dusche kommen. Aber leider ging das nicht. Außerdem ging ich davon aus, dass Edward und Emmet bereits auf mich warteten. Sie waren sowieso immer schneller als ich – auch wenn ich mich beeilte.

Edward:

Meine kleine Bella hatte mir während des Spiels einen Denkzettel verpasst. Aber als sie scheinbar Lindsay begrüßte, war ich mehr erschrocken als sonst etwas. Ich dachte wirklich, sie würde mich bis zum Training verfolgen. Es war ein Reflex, dass ich mich umgedreht hatte, und Bella hatte es ausgenutzt. Es war eine gelungene Aktion, und ich war stolz auf sie. Es war ihre Revange, dass ich versucht hatte, sie im, Unterricht eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber sie war nicht nachtragend, so war Gott sei Dank schon wieder alles ok.

Ich liebte sie von Minute zu Minute mehr. Sie war die perfekte Frau für mich.

Auf dem Weg zu den Duschkabinen merkte ich nur, wie sie sich komplett anspannte und sich verstohlen umblickte. Ich wollte sie nicht fragen, was los wäre. Ich vertraute darauf, dass sie mir erzählen würde, wenn sie etwas bedrückte. Mit einem schnelle Wangenkuss war sie in die Frauenumkleide verschwunden.

Emmet und ich waren recht schnell fertig mit Duschen und warteten draußen auf sie. Aber Bella kam noch nicht....stattdessen kam jemand anderes.

Emmets Blick wurde eiskalt. Irritiert fragte ich mich warum. Es war ein hübsches Mädchen, welches einen netten Eindruck machte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie auch Vampir war, war doch nur positiv.

„Hallo Em!" begrüßte sie ihn lachend. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er antwortete: „Was willst du hier?"

Befremdet beobachtete ich Emmet. Niemals war er gegenüber anderen so kalt und bissig gewesen, wie ihr gegenüber. Neugierig forschte ich in seinen Gedanken...

Was hatte dieses Mädchen an sich, dass er so abweisend zu ihr war.

Bevor ich jedoch den Grund hierfür finden konnte, wurde ich abgelenkt. Mein zauberhafter Engel kam angelaufen und warf sich in meine Arme.

Ich zog sie eng an mich und vertiefte sie in einen Kuss.

Emmets Räuspern ließ uns lachend auseinander fahren, lediglich meine Hand lag noch auf Bellas Rücken.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Anwesenheit des anderen Mädchens.

Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie hieß. Emmet hatte uns nicht vorgestellt.

Bellas Augen ruhten auf dem Mädchen...

Neugierig beobachtete ich ihre Reaktion, und ich spürte, dass sich Bellas Körper erneut anspannten...ich spürte, wie ihre Muskeln unter meiner Hand zuckten.

„Hallo, ich bin Amy. Eine........Freundin von Emmet." Sie reichte mir die Hand und schenkte mir ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Bereitwillig lächelte ich zurück.

Ich verstand die Abneigung nicht. Sofort löste es in mir das Gefühl aus, nett zu ihr zu sein.

Bella betrachtete sie noch immer: „Hi, ich bin Bella, die Freundin von Edward!" Ihr Ton war sachlich. Kein bisschen Freundlichkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme. Irritiert wechselte ich einen Blick zwischen den beiden.

Was war hier nur los?

Bella:

Als ich fertig war mit Duschen, beeilte ich mich, zu meinem Engel zu kommen. Jede Minute, die er nicht bei mir war, fehlte er mir.

Ich sah ihn schon auf mich warten und warf mich glücklich in seine Arme. Sein Kuss weckte erneut dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl in mir. Ich freute mich darauf, endlich einmal mit ihm alleine zu sein...

Emmets Räuspern ließ uns auseinander fahren, aber ich spürte noch immer seine Hand auf meinem Rücken.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dieses fremde Mädchen. Sie war wunderschön. Sie war schlank und hatte hellbraune gelockte Haare, und ihr Geruch verriet mir, dass sie ebenfalls ein Vampir war.

Im gleichen Moment, als ich meine Augen auf ihr ruhten, kehrte dieses seltsame Gefühl wieder zurück. Die Anwesenheit von ihr hieß nichts Gutes. Mein Gefühl warnte mich vor ihr. Auch wenn ich den Grund nicht wusste, bisher konnte ich meinem Gefühl immer vertrauen. Instinktiv spannten sich meine Muskeln an.

„Hallo, ich bin Amy. Eine........Freundin von Emmet." Sie reichte Edward ihre Hand und strahlte ihn an. Es versetzte meinem Herzen ein Stich. Ich war eifersüchtig. Ernsthaft eifersüchtig. Meine Reaktion auf Lindsay war nichts im Vergleich gewesen.

Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihr klar machen zu müssen, wie die Verhältnisse waren, also sagte ich zu ihr: „Hi, ich bin Bella, die Freundin von Edward!" Ich bemühte mich, meiner Stimme einen neutralen Ton zu geben.

Nun schaute sie mich ebenso reserviert an, wie ich sie.


	80. Chapter 80

Kapitel 80: Sie ist eine Gefahr

Bella:

„Jungs, können wir gehen? War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Amy." Den zweiten Satz zwang ich mir aus Höflichkeit ab. Denn ich fand es alles andere als nett.

Ich wollte weg von hier...weg von ihr.

Auf dem Heimweg war jeder in seine Gedanken versunken...Edward blockte mich noch immer ab. Ich würde ihn später fragen, ob das Absicht war, oder es schon von alleine sich so verhielt. Und Emmet....ja Emmet dachte an alles, nur nicht an Amy. Es war eine seltsame Situation.

Als ob er sich selbst verbot, darüber nachzudenken...

Zuhause begrüßten uns Esme, Carlisle und Rose. Die Letztere fiel Emmet um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Es freute mich wirklich, ihn wieder so fröhlich zu sehen. Wir hatten kein Wort über den Vorfall mit Alireza gesprochen, aber ich war mir irgendwie sicher, dass sie mich dafür nicht verurteilte. Woher ich diese Sicherheit nahm, wusste ich nicht. Aber Rose war nett und freundlich wie immer zu mir.

„Hallo Kinder, wie war die Schule?" hörte ich Esme fragen. Wie auf ein Kommando blickten wir drei uns an, und dann hörte ich nur Emmets Stimme. „Amy ist wieder da."

Daraufhin herrschte Ruhe im Raum. Rose hatte sich ruckartig von Emmet zurückgezogen. Ihr Blick war gequält...und ihre schönen Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich.

Carlisle schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hast du mit ihr gesprochen, ist es wirklich Amy?"

Er senkte den Blick, ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte.

Rose zischte böse: „Was will sie? Ich bring sie um, wenn sie uns zu Nahe kommt!"

Verwundert blickten Edward und ich sie an...

Mit solch einer heftigen Reaktion hatten wir nicht gerechnet.

Ich sah Edward an, wie er unauffällig in Rose Gedanken stöberte, also entschied ich mich, es bei Emmet zu versuchen...

Was ich sah, versetzte mir einen Stich.

Amy hatte vor Jahren versucht, Rose und ihn auseinander zu bringen.... Sie hatte Em schöne Augen gemacht, ihn bezierzt und alle Register gezogen, aber er war standhaft geblieben. Seine Liebe zu Rose war einfach zu groß... Aber dann hatten die Streitereien angefangen zwischen den beiden. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatten sie sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gestritten. Es hatte ihm sehr zu schaffen gemacht, da er nicht verstand, was los war. Emmets Erinnerungen waren schmerzvoll. Es war die Zeit, als Rose ihn dann verlassen, und er alleine hier her nach Alaska gezogen war. Aber auch hier war es nicht vorbei gewesen...

Eines Abends meinte Emmet, Rose wäre zurückgekehrt, denn sie stand vor ihm. Er war über glücklich gewesen.... Freudestrahlend hatte er sie in seine Arme geschlossen. Aber der Schein trug. Es war nicht Rose gewesen. Als er sie in seine Arme schloss und küsste, verschwand der Schleier über Amy und er erkannte sie. Unbändige Wut hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Zornig hatte er sie angeschrien, aber sie hatte ihn nur ausgelacht. Rose würde niemals zurückkehren, dafür hätte sie gesorgt...und er könnte sich ja stattdessen mit ihr vergnügen. Sie würde auch ihr Aussehen für ihn wandeln. Hauptsache er würde ihr Gefährte werden.

Er hatte sie damals angegriffen. Es war ein wilder Kampf gewesen, wenn ich seinen Erinnerungen glauben durfte. Er hatte sie schwer verletzt, aber auch er selber hatte gelitten. Wie ein geprügelter Hund war sie geflohen...

In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er Carlisle und Esme alles erzählt. Daher wussten diese beiden auch Bescheid.

Ich bewunderte Emmet, dass er vorher so ruhig und gelassen war. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre aus der Haut gefahren. Niemals würde ich so etwas verzeihen können.

Roses Gesicht war so verbissen, dass ich entschied auch bei mir mitzuhören...

Sie kannte Amy schon viel länger als Emmet. Sie war ihr vor Jahren schon begegnet, und sie hatten sich auch angefreundet. Aus Roses Sicht war das Erlebte mit Emmet damals seelisch nicht so schlimm....aber sie war auch diejenige, die gegangen war. In ihren Gedanken tauchte die Zeit auf, als sie bei den Volturi war...und auch Alireza. Es versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich, an ihn zu denken. Aber dann zog ich doch erstaunt eine Augsbraue hoch.

Amy und Rose waren zur gleichen Zeit in Volterra gewesen. Amy war zur linken Hand von Aro geworden? Konnte das sein? In ihren Gedanken lass ich, dass sie verschiedene Aufträge für ihn ausgeführt hatte....und dass sie auch mit Alireza angebandelt hatte.

Entsetzt wich ich zurück.

Amy war also nicht aus Zufall hierher zurückgekehrt...es gab mit Sicherheit einen Grund. Aber welchen?

Entweder wollte sie Rose und Emmet erneut auseinander bringen, oder sie war wegen mir gekommen.

Nervös blickte ich die anderen an....und dann spürte ich Edwards Blick auf mir ruhen. Er dachte das Gleiche wie ich....denn das erste Mal seit einer Weile ließ er mich wieder gewähren.

„Bella, Edward?" hörte ich Carlisles Stimme. „Euren Reaktionen entnehme ich, dass ihr euch durch die Gedanken der beiden informiert habt, was damals geschah."

Wir nickten beide. Rose schmiegte sich wieder in Emmets Arme und flüsterte ihm zu: „Noch einmal wird sie das nicht schaffen. Wir sind stärker." Er drückte sie fest an sich. Er war sich nicht so sicher, wie er zu vermitteln versuchte. Es tat mir weh, diesen gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen, Aber ich verstand ihn. Er hatte Angst, seine große Liebe ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren und wieder alleine zu sein.

„Amy hat zwei besondere Fähigkeiten, Bella....Sie erkennt eine glückliche Beziehung und säht dann Unfrieden. Es ist wie eine Sucht für sie. Sie braucht das. Edward, sie kann ihre Gestalt wandeln. Sie könnte jederzeit als Bella vor dir stehen. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?"

Unfähig etwas zu sagen starrten wir ihn an. Bis wir die Worte verarbeitet hatten, verging ein Moment.

Aus den Gedanken der anderen beiden war das nicht deutlich geworden, aber jetzt verstanden wir die Tragweite.

Amy konnte uns gefährlich werden....vor allen Dingen mir.

Was auch immer sie für eine Absicht hatte, wir mussten es heraus finden, und das bald.

Edward:

Roses Gedanken war nicht angenehm. Ich wusste davon, dass es ein Mädchen gab, dass die beiden auseinander bringen wollten. Damals hatte ich alles mitbekommen....nur der Name war mir entgangen. Sie hatte meinem Bruder übel mitgespielt...und das konnte ich ihr nicht verzeihen. Vorhin hatte sich so etwas wie ein Beschützerinstinkt gemeldet, weil sie so zerbrechlich aussah, und die anderen so offensichtlich eine Abneigung gegen sie hegten, aber dieses Gefühl war der Verachtung gewichen.

Auch Bella forschte in den Gedanken. Ich sah es an ihrer Reaktion – auch sie war geschockt.

Sie hatte jedoch instinktiv richtig reagiert, als sie auf sie traf. Ich hingegen falsch. Aber noch war nichts zu spät.

Jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie einmal mit Alireza liiert war, lag mir schwer im Magen.

War das der Grund ihrer Rückkehr?

Wollte sie sich rächen?

Aber wie sollte sie so schnell davon erfahren haben?

Auch, dass sie vielleicht den Diensten von Aro unterstand, bereitete mir ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass Aro die gleichen Informationen hatte wie wir. Dass Bellas einziger Gegner eigentlich nur ich war. Und das nur, wenn ich mich gegen sie stellen würde oder andersherum. Ein Vampir mit den Fähigkeiten, uns vielleicht auseinander bringen zu können, könnte die anhaltende Existenz für Aro bedeuten. Es war demnach nicht abwegig, dass er dahinter steckte...

Mehr als einmal merkte ich, dass sich das Schild, welches Bella mir geschenkt hatte, unbewusst vor meinen Kopf schob.

Ich wollte ihr nicht meine Gedanken verheimlichen. Sie spürte es, wenn ich mich abschottete, und ich wollte kein Misstrauen zwischen uns.

Bereitwillig ließ ich es fallen....und sie lächelte.

Es war ein glückliches Lächeln.

Ich erwiderte es.

Sie war mein Leben. Und ich würde es nicht zulassen...dass uns jemand auseinander brachte. Sie flog mir in die Arme und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich atmete ihren Duft ein, und ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln erfüllte meinen Bauch.

Ich fühlte, dass sie ebenfalls ihr Schild fallen ließ und hörte nur einen Gedanken:

Ich werde nach Volterra zurückkehren, und es beenden, bevor es hier anfängt....

Jede Faser meines Körpers hatte sich angespannt. Sie wollte zurück...sie wollte erneut das Wesen in sich hervor rufen. Es machte mir Angst.

Die Angst, dass sie irgendwann davon beherrscht werden würde, war so allgegenwärtig. Aber ich musste ihr zustimmen. Wenn Aro dahinter steckte, musste sie seine Existenz beenden, bevor sein Plan aufging.

Meine Familie beobachtete interessiert unsere stumme Unterhaltung. Sie hatten sich noch immer nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass meine Liebste und ich uns auch anders verständigen konnte. Als ich ihre fragenden Blicke sah, beantwortete ich die Fragen in ihrem Kopf:

„Wir werden zurück nach Volterra gehen!"


	81. Chapter 81

Kapitel 81: Amy vs. Bella Runde 1

Bella:

Ja, ich sollte zurück nach Volterra und es beenden.

Sie hatten uns zugestimmt, wenn auch widerwillig. Aber auch sie sahen keine andere Möglichkeit.

Aber zuerst wollte ich nach Hause….ich wollte alleine sein. Und Edward verstand es.

Ich brauchte seine Nähe…zu jeder Zeit, das war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache. Aber ich wollte mich auf das Bevorstehende vorbereiten.

Ich dankte ihm für sein Verständnis. Wieder einmal musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er das Einzige war, was ich wollte.

Mit einem innigen Kuss verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und ging nach Hause.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf das Haus zu. Schon von Weitem spürte ich, dass jemand da war. Ich wurde erwartet.

Meine Sinne ließen mich nicht im Stich. Ich vermutete zu wissen, wer auf mich wartete. Die Frage war nur warum….

Ich hatte sie nur einmal gesehen….und sie mich auch.

Vielleicht würde ich jetzt Klarheit bekommen, was ihr Erscheinen für einen Grund hatte.

Ich betrat das Haus, und war mir jetzt sicher, dass sie es war…Ihren Geruch hatte ich vorher nur leicht wahrgenommen, aber jetzt erfüllte er das ganze Haus.

„Hallo Bella!" begrüßte sie mich. Ihr Lächeln war freundlich und offen….aber es konnte auch nur eine Täuschung sein.

„Amy…." Entgegnete ich ihr reserviert. Sie musterte mich. Ihr Blick zeigte etwas von Bewunderung, aber dennoch lag darin eine Art Mitleid. Es war einfach eine eigenartige Mischung, wie sie mich betrachtete.

„Was willst du, Amy?" Meine Stimme war noch immer neutral. Einzig allein das Unbehagen in mir wuchs. Mit jeder Minuten, die ich hier mit ihr in einem Raum verbrachte, beschlich mich immer mehr dieses seltsame Gefühle. Außerdem regte sich das Wesen in mir, was mich etwas überraschte. Amy hatte mir keinen Grund gegeben, mich ihr gegenüber nicht neutral zu verhalten. Ich war gespannt darauf, was sie wollte.

Sie schaute mir geradewegs in die Augen. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten…."

Ihre Augen fesselten mich. Ich fühlte mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Völlig fasziniert war ich nicht in der Lage den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Na, dann lass uns reden…." Antwortete ich ihr.

„Bella….du kennst mich nicht….noch nicht. Wie ich heiße, weißt du inzwischen. Dass ich ein Vampir bin, hast du riechen können… Aber was du noch nicht weißt, ist der Grund meines Erscheinens."

Also hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Sie war wegen mir hier, und nicht wegen Emmet und Rose. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Die Liebe zwischen den Beiden war sicher. Hier ging es um ganz andere Sachen.

„Wirst du es mir sagen?" fragte ich sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich noch immer mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an. Aber ich erinnerte mich langsam wieder an Carlisles Worte und richtete meinen Schild wieder auf. Was immer sie bezweckte….bei mir sollte sie keinen Erfolg haben.

„Was willst du dann reden?"

„Bella, ich will von dir das Warum wissen…."

„Warum was?" Ich verstand nicht, was sie von mir wollte.

„Ich rieche, dass du kein Mensch bist….du bist aber auch kein richtiger Vampir. Du bist etwas anderes….aber die Frage ist, was bist du. Niemand konnte es mir beantworten. „ erzählte sie mir. Überrascht schaute ich sie an. Man hatte ihr nicht sagen können, was ich war?. Aber jemand hatte ihr von mir erzählt….aber aus welchem Grund?

„Amy, wer hätte dir warum sagen sollen, was ich bin?" Sie sprach in Rätseln…

„Ich fange von vorne an. Dass ich Emmet und Rose kenne, dürfte dir inzwischen bekannt sein. Auch die Tatsache, dass ich den beiden übel mitgespielt hatte…aber es war mein Auftrag. Wer mir diesen Auftrag erteilt hat, wirst du zu gegebener Zeit selbst herausfinden, aber es spielt auch keine Rolle. Es ist heute nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ich immer nur im Auftrag arbeite. Selten benutze ich aus Eigennutz meine Gaben. „

„Wie löblich von dir Amy, aber dennoch hast du meinem besten Freund unsagbare Schmerzen damit zugefügt. Das ist nichts, was man so einfach ungeschehen machen und verzeihen kann." Warf ich ihr vor.

Sie lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Bella, wenn ich jedes Mal mein Herz in einen solchen Auftrag stecken würde, hätte es mich schon längst zerrissen. Ich darf keine Bindungen zu meinen Opfer aufbauen, nur dann geht es….." sagte sie mit weicher Stimme.

„Du schweifst vom Thema ab!" sagte ich scharf. Sie sollte zum Punkt machen. Ich war nicht ihr Priester, der sie von ihrer Schuld freisprach.

„Bella, ich habe den Auftrag, dich und Edward zu entzweien. Sollte ich das nicht schaffen, wird meine Existenz ein Ende finden. Man hatte mich vor dir gewarnt….aber ich war neugierig. Mir ist heute Mittag nicht entgangen, wie du auf meine Anwesenheit reagiert hast. Und leider muss ich dir sagen, dass wenn ich meinen Auftrag ausführe, du deinen Edward verlieren wirst. Er hatte heute Mittag schon auf meine Gabe reagiert!" erzählte sie mir lächelnd.

Die Eifersucht nagte erneut an mir. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Edwards Reaktion war vorauszusehen gewesen für sie.

„Amy, warum erzählst du mir das? Du warnst mich gerade. Dir sollte klar sein, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde." Meine Stimme klirrte. Ihr musste doch klar sein, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde. Was führte sie nur im Schilde?

„Bella, du bist ein verdammtes Wesen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und einer Vorherbestimmung, auf der ein Fluch lastet. Wenn ich meinen Auftrag ausführe, wird Edward mir verfallen. Es wird ein Leichtes für mich sein. Er wird sich von dir abwenden, und dein Herz wird sterben. Du kennst die Folgen….auch du bist inzwischen informiert. Ansonsten würdest du mir nicht mit so viel Abneigung entgegen kommen. Du weißt, was geschehen kann. Wenn du deine Menschlichkeit verlierst, wirst du zu einem Monster. Du wirst zur Herrscherin der Finsternis. Willkürlich wirst du den Vampir umbringen, der dich gerade stört. Es wird kein schönes Leben mehr für uns Vampire sein. Es wird unser Untergang sein. Und viele Unschuldige werden leiden und sterben. Solche wie Alice, Jasper, Rose und Emmet…. und auch Edward. Dein Hass wird ihn töten. Daher richte ich meine Bitte an dich: Laß davon ab, Aro zu töten… Richte dich selber und befreie die Vampirwelt von diesem Fluch. Es geht hier nicht mehr nur um Aro oder um dich, auch wenn er mich beauftragt hat. Ich sehe das nicht mit seinen Augen und Gedanken, die nur von Angst geleitet sind. Ich denke an alle meine Freunde….und auch an die, die du liebst. Ich denke an jeden einzelnen existierenden Vampir. Als Mensch musst du schon stark gewesen sein…und wolltest niemanden verletzen…und nun als dieses Wesen solltest du es auch sein. Du hast Alireza getötet…. Woher ich das weiß, spielt keine Rolle. Aber wie hast du dich gefühlt? Er war dir ergeben und hatte dir als Mensch das Leben gerettet. Er war für dich da…und dennoch hast du ihn brutal getötet. Das ist das Wesen in dir… Und du wirst es nicht anders mit deinen Freunden machen. Willst du das? Willst du das wirklich zulassen? Bist du bereit, mit dieser Schuld zu leben? Du könntest mich jetzt auch töten, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Aber ich bin nicht die Einzige, mit dieser Fähigkeit. Nur meine Nachfolgerin wird dir nicht erzählen, was sie vorhat….und es wird dich mit voller Wucht treffen. Es tut mir leid, Bella, aber du bist eine Gefahr für jeden….JEDEN!" Sie hatte das letzte Wort sehr betont. Sie war gut, sie war wirklich gut. Alles, was sie sagte, hatte Hand und Fuß. Sie hatte Recht. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Würde ich sie töten, käme jemand Neues. Würde ich sie gewähren lassen, würde ich Edward verlieren…und vielleicht alle anderen in Gefahr bringen.

Ratlos schaute ich sie an.

„Bella, es war viel, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich bitte dich nur, darüber nachzudenken. Die Entscheidung liegt jetzt in deiner Hand….sowie alles, was geschehen wird. Wenn du dich entschieden hast, werden wir uns wieder sehen." Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Alleine blieb ich in meinem Haus zurück. Fassungslos ließ ich mich auf die Couch sinken. Ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich sucht eine Lücke, die ich nutzen konnte, damit es nicht so kommen würde, wie sie es vorher gesagt hatte. Aber ich fand keine…

Hilflos zog ich die Knie an meinen Körper und umfasste sie. Wieso nur hatte ich solch eine Bürde auferlegt bekommen?

Die erste Träne rollte über meine Wange….gefolgt von unzähligen Weiteren. Mein Herz klopfte lautstark in meiner Brust.

Was sollte ich nur tun?

Zumal, ich konnte doch nicht sterben. Der Einzige, der mich töten konnte, war Edward. Aber das durfte niemals geschehen….

Ich war hin und her gerissen.

Sollte ich ihren Worten Glauben schenken?

Sollte ich das tun, worum sie mich bat?


	82. Chapter 82

Kapitel 82: Amy vs. Bella Runde 2

Bella:

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich am Boden gesessen war, bis ich von draußen eilige Schritte wahrnahm. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Er war so voller Sorge, dass er jede Vorsicht außer Acht ließ. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn niemals kommen gehört.

Und dann stand er dort in der Tür.

Mein Engel.

Mein Vampir, mit dem ich bis ans Ende meiner Existenz vereint sein wollte. Er gab mir die Liebe und die Kraft, die ich brauchte. Er war meine Sicherheit….und ohne ihn hatte auch meine Existenz keinen Sinn mehr.

Amys Worte hallten noch immer in meinem Kopf.

Ich würde ihn töten….und auch die anderen. Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken.

Seine wunderschönen Augen trafen auf meine, und ich konnte in ihnen die Sorge sehen.

Er war mein Leben…

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ich wollte den Moment nicht mit sinnlosen Worten zerstören. Sanft schmiegte ich mich an ihn und genoß seine Umarmung. Zärtlich zog er mich noch näher an sich heran.

Für einen Moment vergaß ich all die Sorgen, hob meinen Kopf und begegnete seinen wundervollen Lippen, welche sich zu einem innigen Kuß mit den Meinen vereinten.

Nach endlosen Sekunden löste ich mich von ihm

Ich wollte ihn nicht aufgeben….niemals. Und nun hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Besorgt hörte ich ihn fragen: „Bella, Liebes, was ist geschehen? Ich war in Sorge!"

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er würde nichts von dieser Unterhaltung erfahren. Sie blieb mein Geheimnis.

„Wann reisen wir ab?" fragte ich ihn mit fester Stimme.

Aro würde leiden, für alles, was er vorhatte. Seine letzte Stunde hatte geschlagen, und meine Zeit war gekommen.

Aber zuvor hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen…

„Es ist alles gerichtet, wir können sofort los!" Seine Worte klangen traurig. Ich wusste warum. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass ich das Monster in mir erneut herausforderte. Auch war er noch immer in Sorge um mich. Ich war so gut wie unsterblich, aber er verdrängte dies immer wieder, oder besser gesagt, er wollte es nicht glauben.

„Mein Engel, ich muss zuvor noch etwas erledigen… Es wird nicht lange dauern. Geh zurück zu den anderen, ich werde dir alsbald folgen." Ein ungewolltes kaum wahrnehmbares Grollen entrang sich meiner Kehle. Verwirrt blinzelte er mich an. Instinktiv strafften sich meine Schultern, ich stellte mich aufrecht vor ihn hin.

Als er beginnen wollte zu reden, schnitt ich ihm das Worte ab: „Edward, vertrau mir bitte und geh. Das muss ich alleine erledigen."

Er zögerte noch immer, so dass ich mich entschloss, ihn sanft zu beeinflussen. Ich setzte meine Gabe ein und irritiert blickte er mich an: „Ja gut, ich werde bei den anderen auf dich warten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Ich dankte Gott für Edwards Vertrauen, ansonsten hätte er sein Schild aufrecht gehalten, und ich hätte ihn nicht wegschicken können, ohne mein Vorhaben preiß zu geben.

Ich würde Amy suchen.

Sie würde mein Leben nicht zerstören. Ihre Worte hatten in meinem Kopf einen Sinn ergeben. Es war die reine Wahrheit, die sie gesagt hatte….aber nur, wenn ich es zulassen würde. Ich würde Aro vernichten. Wenn Aro tot war, gab es niemandem mehr, der eine zweite Amy beauftragen würde. Und ohne diese Fähigkeiten war unsere Liebe nicht in Gefahr.

Mein Weg jetzt führte mich zu ihr…mein Leben und meine Liebsten zu schützen.

Ich verließ das Haus und folgte ihrem Geruch. Er führte mich in den Wald…

Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach ich meinen Lauf und blieb stehen.

Amy musste hier irgendwo sein, ich war mir sicher. Meine Sinne täuschten mich nie. Zu gleicher Zeit beschlich mich jedoch eine innere Unruhe, und mein Herzschlag wurde unregemäßig. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, aber ich konnte nicht sagen was. Mein Herz verriet mir immer, ob Edward in Gefahr war oder nicht. Es wurde dann langsamer, aber jetzt strauchelte es nur.

Das Monster in mir regte sich. Es kostete mich all meine Kraft, es nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen.

In diesem Moment verstand ich mich selber nicht…

Als ein Windhauch mir einen nur all zu bekannten Geruch in die Nase trieb, übermannte mich die Angst. Es war der Duft meines Liebsten.

Panisch suchten meine Augen das Dickicht ab, aber ich konnte nichts entdecken.

Mühsam versuchte ich meine Panik zu unterdrücken und mich zu konzentrieren.

Nach etlichen Sekunden hatte ich mich endlich wieder in der Gewalt.

Bewußt schloss ich meine Augen und fixierte mich in Gedanken so auf Edward, dass ich mir wünschen konnte, direkt bei ihm zu sein.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, erschrak ich. Ich stand vor einer Lichtung. Inmitten dieser grünen Wiese sah ich Edward stehen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. Für einen Moment ließ ich das Bild auf mich wirken. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie er reglos inmitten dieser Schönheit stand.

Erneut nahm ich einen Geruch wahr und erstarrte.

Edward war nicht alleine.

Suchend blickte ich mich um, aber ich konnte sie nicht entdecken. Ein weiterer Windstoß trieb mir erneut Amys Geruch in die Nase, und dann sah ich sie. Edward hatte sich leicht gedreht und vor ihm stand sie. Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Sie ist so liebevoll und zerbrechlich. Ich muss sie schützen. Amy, ich will dich….

Ich konnte seine Gedanken hören.

Es war ein Stich ins Herz und qualvoll schrie ich auf. Er hatte sein Schild nicht oben…er war ihr ausgeliefert….und sie hatte den Kampf begonnen.

Ich versuchte Edward mit meinem Schild mit zu schützen, aber auf die Entfernung konnte ich es nicht. Diese Fähigkeit hatte ich nie geübt, und nun verfluchte ich mich dafür.

Wutverzerrt schrie ich: „AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Edward drehte sich überrascht um und schaute mich verständnislos an. Sein Blick schnürte mir die Kehle zu…und mein Herz geriet ins Stocken.

Sie hatte bereits begonnen, ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag.

Mein Herz verriet mir, wenn ich Edward verlieren würde, aber nicht auf welche Art. Ich ging falsch der Annahme, dass es mir verriet, wenn Edwards Leben in Gefahr war….es schlug einzig allein für unsere Liebe.

Erneut schrie ich ihren Namen.

Wutentbrannt hatte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Ihr hämisches Grinsen schürte meine Wut noch mehr.

Ein lautes Grollen entwich meiner Brust und ich hieß das Monster in mir willkommen.

Ich rannte auf sie los…

Mein Blick war nur noch auf sie fixiert. Es war wie ein Tunnelblick, nichts anderes um mich herum nahm ich war.

Ich meinte, ihn mir bekanntes Knurren zu hören, aber es drang nicht wirklich zu mir durch, bis ich auf einen Felsen prallte.

Von der Wucht des Zusammenstoßes getroffen schleuderte es uns beide mehrere Meter voneinander weg. Für einen Moment konnte ich das Monster unterdrücken und blickte in meine entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Dort im Gras lag Edward. Seine Augen funkelten mich zornig an, und ich konnte hören, wie er mich verfluchte. Er bereitete sich auf einen Kampf mit mir vor….um Amy zu schützen. Hass erfüllt sprang ich auf. Ich sammelte all meine Kraft und versuchte das Monster zu beherrschen. Es durfte nicht die Kontrolle über mich erlangen. Amy musste sterben…und zwar schnell. Mit ihrem Tod würde sich der Bann auf Edward verflüchtigen.

Mir blieben nur wenige Sekunden, ich würde sie nutzen…

Amy grinste mich noch immer verächtlich an. Sie war sich ihres Sieges sicher, aber sie kannte mich nicht. Ich wollte Edward das Augenlicht nehmen. Er sollte für ein paar Minuten blind sein, so dass er nicht mitkämpfen konnte.

Ich strengte mich an und wünschte mir nichts mehr als das.

Ein erstaunter Ausruf zog meinen Blick zu Edward. Er fasst blindlings um sich herum, ich hatte es also geschafft.

Und wieder einmal war denkbar froh, dass ich so gut wie alle Fähigkeiten hatte, die ein Vampir haben konnte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf Amy zu. Ihr Grinsen war wie eingefroren, aber in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Angst. Und diese Angst trieb mich voran. Erneut ließ ich das Monster in mir gewähren…

„Amy, du hast es gewagt….und dafür wirst du sterben!"

Ich erhob meine Hände. Auf beiden Handflächen erschien eine kleine Flamme, welche wuchs und wuchs. Innerhalb von Sekunden balancierte ich zwei riesige Feuerbälle auf meinen Händen…

„Lauf, wenn du kannst…!" Meine Stimme triefte nur so vor Verachtung.

„Bella, bitte tu es nicht…." Flehte sie mich an. Sie sank auf die Knie und schaute mich hilfesuchend an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward auf der Lichtung umher irrte. Beruhigt, dass er nicht in der Nähe der Gefahr war, wendete ich mich wieder Amy zu.

„STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRB!" Schrie ich aus vollem Hals. Das war nicht meine Stimme….sie war so hasserfüllt und so anders….aber die Laute verließen meine Lippen.

Und ich holte aus und schleuderte beide Feuerbälle mit voller Wucht nach Amy. Sie kamen zu schnell, als dass sie hätte ausweichen können, und sofort brannte ihr Körper lichterloh.

Ich genoß den Anblick und ihren schmerzerfüllten Schrei.

Sie wollte meine Liebe zerstören….und dafür hatte ich sie bestraft.


	83. Chapter 83

Kapitel 83: Amy vs. Bella Runde 2

Edward:

„Edward, vertrau mir bitte und geh. Das muss ich alleine erledigen." Bellas Stimme klang eigenartig, so bestimmend, das war ich nicht gewöhnt von ihr. Ich zögerte. Sollte ich wirklich gehen? Was immer sie vorhatte, ich sollte nicht dabei sein. In Bellas Haus war ein fremder Geruch gewesen, der mir dennoch bekannt vorkam. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht zuordnen.

Ich wollte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Irgendwas war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, was sie mir nicht sagen wollte. Aber ich sah es ihr an, dass es sie nicht gleichgültig ließ, was auch immer es war.

Ich wollte sie jetzt nicht verlassen. Aber ein innerer Drang zog mich zurück nach Hause. Ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber ich war machtlos. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Bella übte ihre Kraft an mir aus. Sie war diejenige, die mich fort schickte. Irritiert über diese Erkenntnis schaute ich sie an. Ich könnte mein Schild aufrichten, aber mein Herz sagte mir, ich sollte es nicht tun. Es hatte seine Gründe, warum sie wollte, dass ich ging. Ich musste es akzeptieren, so schwer es mir auch fiel.

In ihrer Gegenwart hatte ich mein Schild nie oben. Es sollte keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns geben und vor ihr musste ich mich auch nicht schützen. Sie würde mir nichts tun. Als ich dem Drang dann nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, antwortete ich ihr: „Ja gut, ich werde bei den anderen auf dich warten." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und verließ sie. Mein Weg führte mich durch den Wald.

Ich traf auf einen Geruch, der mir bekannt vorkam. Es war der Gleiche wie zuvor in Bellas Haus. Neugierig folgte ich ihm. Ich konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Es roch nach Vampir, also folgte ich vorsichtig der Spur. Ich gelang zu einer Lichtung….und als ich sah, wer dort stand, wusste ich, wo ich diesen Geruch schon einmal vernommen hatte.

Es war Amy.

Diese Amy, die das Leben meines Bruders hatte damals zerstören wollen.

Diese Amy, die vorher bei Bella gewesen sein musste.

Was hatte sie von ihr wollen?

Diese Frage drängte sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund, so dass ich mich entschloss, die Lichtung zu überqueren.

Als ich vor ihr stand, musterte ich sie.

Wie sie so dastand, es war ein fesselnder Anblick.

Und sie blickte mich geradewegs an.

Erneut überkam mich dieses Gefühl sie zu beschützen. Sie schenkte mir ein wunderschönes Lächeln, und ich näherte mich ihr einen weiteren Schritt.

Ihre Augen waren so tief, und ich versank darin. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Sämtliche Geräusche des Waldes rückten in den Hintergrund….

Wortlos standen wir uns gegenüber, als sie die Stille durchbrach: „Hallo Edward, hast du dich verirrt?" Sie zwinkerte mir zu und lachte leise.

Bewundert starrte ich noch immer in ihre Augen. Sie fesselten mich. Es war eine magische Kraft, die mich daran hinderte, die Augen von ihr abzuwenden.

Ohne es bewusst zu tun, näherte ich mich ihr immer weiter.

„Hallo Amy, ich habe deine Spur aufgenommen…und wollte schauen, was du hier machst."

„Edward, ich hatte dich erwartet. Ich wusste, dass du mich wahrnehmen würdest…." Verlegen senkte sie bei diesen Worten den Kopf.

Ihre Unsicher entlockte mir ein Lächeln und vorsichtig griff ich nach ihrer Hand. Sie richtete ihren Kopf wieder auf….und ihr Blick traf mich bis ins Innerste. Diese Intensität und die geballte Kraft, die sie ausstrahlten, ließen mich einen Schritt zurückweichen.

Ich spürte einen Stromschlag durch meinen Körper fahren. Überrascht über diese Gefühle keuchte ich auf. Meine Augen irrten hin und her.

Was geschah hier nur?

Ein neues Gefühl machte sich in mir breit…

Als sie mir ihre Hand reichte, griff ich bereitwillig zu. Die Berührung mit ihr verursachte ein seltsames Gefühl… Es fühlte sich richtig und gut an.

„Edward, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich komme nicht dagegen an… Du bist mein Seelenverwandter!" flüsterte sie.

Jedes einzelne Wort von ihr brannte sich in mein Herz…

Sie hatte Gefühl für mich.

Etwas in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass das nicht richtig sei, und dass es noch Bella gäbe, aber diese Stimme verdrängte ich. Vor mir stand diese bezaubernde Frau, welche ihr Herz an mich verloren hatte…und mir ging es nicht anders.

Sie weckte in mir Gefühle, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Es kam mir so unwirklich und unecht vor…aber Amy stand leibhaftig vor und hatte mir eben ihre Liebe gestanden. Es musste die Wahrheit sein…

Sie ist so liebevoll und zerbrechlich. Ich muss sie schützen. Amy, ich will dich….

Dieser Gedanke drängte sich mehr und mehr in den Vordergrund.

„AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" hörte ich eine wutverzerrte Stimme. Es war Bella.

Überrascht drehte ich mich um an und schaute sie an. Was machte sie hier? Wieso war sie so wütend? Ich verstand es nicht…

„AMY!" Dieses Mal war Bellas Stimme nur noch eine Drohung. Ich starrte sie an. Das war nicht die Bella, für die ich einst Gefühle hatte. Sie hatte sich verändert. Daher war es nur verständlich, dass sich mein Herz Amy zuwandte. Diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf, dass solch traumhafte Gefühle in mir hervorrief.

Bella stand da und starrte uns wütend an. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt….und ein lautes Grollen erfüllte die Lichtung.

Instinktiv stellte ich mich leicht vor Amy und nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein.

Bella würde angreifen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ihr Blick war einzig und alleine auf Amy gerichtet…ich sah es ihr an. Sie nahm mich nicht wirklich war.

Das würde ich mir zum Vorteil machen…

Und dann rannte sie los. Sie flog beinahe. Ihre Wut trieb sie voran, und ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Ein drohendes Knurren entfuhr meiner Brust. Ich wollte sie warnen, dass sie Amy nichts tun sollte, aber sie nahm es nicht wahr.

Bevor sie Amy erreichen konnte, sprang ich ihr entgegen.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte über die gesamte Lichtung.

Es waren zwei Felsen, die aufeinander prallten…

Von der Wucht des Zusammenstoßes getroffen schleuderte es uns beide mehrere Meter voneinander weg.

Ich landete unsanft im Gras. Überrascht über diese gewaltige Kraft blieb ich für meinen Moment liegen. Der Zorn in mir wuchs, wie konnte sie das tun.

Bellas Augen musterten mich. Zornig erwiderte ich ihren Blick.

Niemals, solange ich existiere, würden sie Amy verletzen....diesen wundervolle Geschöpf….meine Amy.

Sie hatte sich so schnell einen Weg in mein Herz gebahnt, sie musste meine Seelenverwandte sein… Bella musste das verstehen.

Schnell sprang ich auf und positionierte mich für einen Angriff. Leicht geduckt fixierte ich Bella.

In dem Moment als ich auf sie losstürmen wollte, verschwamm meine Sicht…alles wurde so unscharf…und dann wurde es immer dunkler. Es war schwarz…alles – ich sah nichts mehr.

Ich war blind.

Ein Ausruf des Erstaunens verließ meine Lippen. Mit meinen Händen tastete ich nach meiner Umgebung. Unsicher versuchte ich den Weg zu Amy finden, aber hatte die Orientierung verloren.

„Amy, du hast es gewagt….und dafür wirst du sterben!" hörte ich Bellas wütende Stimme.

„Lauf, wenn du kannst…!" Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Verachtung.

„Bella, bitte tu es nicht…." Flehte Amy sie an. Jedes einzelne Wort schnitt mir ins Herz. Es trieb mich zu mehr an, und ich irrte vorwärts, in der Hoffnung, rechtzeitig bei ihr zu sein. Ich musste sie vor Bella und diesem Monster schützen.

„STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRB!" Schrie Bella aus vollem Hals.

Ich hörte etwas durch die Luft sausen und im gleichen Moment hörte ich es knistern, und es folgte ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei von Amy. Sie erlitt Schmerzen.

Als ein beißender Gestank bis zu mir drang, ließ ich mich mit einem leisen gequälten Aufschrei zu Boden sinken..

Bella tötete Amy – und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Die Schuldgefühle waren riesig. Ich hatte versagt und es zugelassen, dass meine Seelenverwandte getötet wurde.

Dafür würde ich Bella vernichten.

Niemand nahm mir meine Liebe – mein Leben.


	84. Chapter 84

Kapitel 84: Bella vs. Edward

Bella:

Als Amys Existenz erlosch, hörte ich Edwards leisen Aufschrei und auch seine Gedanken Die Schuldgefühle waren riesig. Ich hatte versagt und es zugelassen, dass meine Seelenverwandte getötet wurde. Dafür würde ich Bella vernichten. Niemand nahm mir meine Liebe – mein Leben.

Zeitgleich tat mein Herz seinen letzten Schlag.

Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr. Entsetzt hörte ich tief in mein Innerstes, in der Hoffnung einen klitze kleinen leisen Schlag zu vernehmen, aber da war nichts. Es war nur Stille….Totenstille. Fassungslos stand ich da und griff an meine Brust, aber ich fühlte nichts….gar nichts….dort, wo einst die Liebe in mir herrschte war nichts mehr….nichts mehr außer Dunkelheit und Schmerz.

Verzweifelt schrie ich auf und ließ mich zu Boden sinken.

Ich hatte meine Liebe verloren…und somit auch mein Leben. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz Stück für Stück auseinander gerissen wurden.….und es waren unerträgliche Schmerzen. Sie breiteten sich unaufhörlich in mir aus.

Vor meinem inneren Auge spielte sich die Situation von vorher ab. Hätte ich ihn nicht weggeschickt, wäre es nie soweit gekommen….niemals. Ich hätte ihn schützen können vor ihr….ich hätte unser beider Leben schützen können.

Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er wollte mich töten….und er konnte es…..und ich würde mich nicht wehren. Ein Leben ohne ihn war sinnlos….ein Leben mit ihm jetzt nicht mehr möglich.

Ich schaute zu Edward und beobachtete ihn. Er kauerte am Boden, und er klagte um sie. Jedes einzelne Wort brannte sich in meine Seele....

Mein Blick ruhte auf ihm….mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn empfand. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber es war vorbei. Unser Glück war vorbei….es gab kein uns mehr.

Reglos richtete er sich auf. Kein Wort verließ mehr seine Lippen.

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Stimmung veränderte.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Ein gefährliches Knurren durchbrach die Stille…und es galt mir.

Verzweifelt senkte ich den Kopf.

Wütend sprang er umher….jedoch waren seine Bewegungen orientierungslos. Noch konnte er mir nichts anhaben.

Ich sollte ihm seine Sehfähigkeit wieder geben, aber ich konnte es nicht…noch nicht. Ein letztes Mal wollte ich mir seinen Anblick einprägen…meinen geliebten Engel….ich hatte ihn verloren.

Die Erkenntnis raubte mir den Verstand. Das Monster in mir bäumte sich auf und mein Schrei erfüllte die Lichtung.

Meine Liebe war gestorben. Ein Schmerz, den ich kaum zu ertragen glaubte, erfüllte mein Herz und meinen Körper. Diese Art von Schmerz hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Es war das Grausamste, das mir je widerfahren war. Kein körperlicher Schmerz würde jemals an das heranreichen, was sich gerade in meinem Inneren abspielte. Ich wollte weinen, aber ich hatte keine Tränen. Ich spürte nur, dass jede neue Schmerzwelle das Monster in mir voran trieb. Lange würde ich es nicht mehr bändigen können, dessen war ich mir sicher…

Amys Worte fielen mir wieder ein:

… ein verdammtes Wesen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und einer Vorbestimmung, auf der ein Fluch lastet. Wenn ich meinen Auftrag ausführe, wird Edward mir verfallen. Es wird ein Leichtes für mich sein. Er wird sich von dir abwenden, und dein Herz wird sterben. Du kennst die Folgen…. Wenn du deine Menschlichkeit verlierst, wirst du zu einem Monster. Du wirst zur Herrscherin der Finsternis. Willkürlich wirst du den Vampir umbringen, der dich gerade stört…..du bist eine Gefahr für jeden….JEDEN….

Die Tragweite ihrer Worte wurden mir erst jetzt bewusst.

Ich hatte doch keine Wahl gehabt.

Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?

Schluchzend vergrub ich die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich so einsam…und alleine…..und ich war es auch.

Meine Gedanken irrten zu Em. Meinem geliebten Em. Ich würde ihn nicht wieder sehen, auch Alice und die anderen nicht.

Hätte ich bei Sonnenaufgang gewusst, dass dies mein letzter Tag sein würde, hätte ich ihn anders verbracht….aber nun war es zu spät.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr, ich musste mich Edward stellen.

Ich benötigte meine ganze Kraft, um mich aufrecht hin zu stellen….diese Schmerzen betäubten meinen Körper.

Stetig klopfte das Monster in mir an, dass ich es zum Vorschein kommen lassen sollte. Aber ich wollte es nicht, und ich konnte es nicht. Ich würde Edward nicht verletzten, und erst Recht nicht töten….und wenn es mein Ende war.

Niemals könnte ich der Liebe meines Lebens Schaden zufügen.

Ich focht ein inneren Kampf…und ich gewann ihn. Mein Herz mag nun tot sein…aber meine Seele hatte noch immer behalten….und sie schützte mich davor, Edward etwas anzutun.

„Edward?" sprach ich ihn vorsichtig an.

Seiner Bewegung konnte ich kaum folgen, als er in die Richtung angriff, aus der meine Stimme kam. Mit einem Satz entfernte ich mich von ihm…

Sein wütendes Grollen frass sich tief in mein Herz. Wie Säure, die sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg bahnte….und alles, was sich in den Weg stellte, zerstörte.

Es war sein Ernst….es war sein tödlicher Ernst.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass Amys Tod den Bann von ihm nehmen würde, aber ich war zu langsam gewesen…es musste so sein. Warum sonst war er auf meinen Tod aus?

Auch seine Gedanken blieben mir verborgen. Er schützte sich…er war vollkommen auf den Kampf eingestellt.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung nahm ich ihm die Blindheit und beobachtete ihn. Irritiert blieb er stehen und blinzelte in die Sonne. Er stand reglos da und versuchte sich wieder an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Es war das Bild eines Engels, wie er so dastand….regungslos und seinen Kopf gegen den Himmel richtete.

Eine leichte Brise wehte über die Lichtung und trug ihm meinen Geruch direkt zu.

Mit einem Aufschrei drehte er sich ruckartig um.

Die letzten Minuten meiner Existenz hatten begonnen.

Ich begegnete seinem Blick….und dann sah ich es in seinen Augen….diese Trauer, diese Wut und den Hass.

Ja, Hass…das war wohl alles, was er noch für mich fühlte. Diese Feststellung war wie Salz in einer Wunde…es brannte und wollte nicht mehr aufhören.

Verzweifelt ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Flehend hob ich meine Hände. Er konnte doch nicht alles vergessen haben, was uns einst verband.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren wich er einen Schritt zurück.

Niedergeschlagen senkte ich die Augen…..er hatte es vergessen. Es war nichts mehr übrig, von dem, was er einst für mich fühlte…

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, mich gegen ihn zu stellen. Ich wollte es auch nicht…..mein Wille war gebrochen….

Ich ergab mich in mein Schicksal und sank auf meine Knie und senkte den Kopf.

Jetzt konnte er kommen. Er konnte sich die Rache holen, die er wollte…aber ich würde ihn nicht angreifen. Innerlich kämpfte ich gegen das Monster….es forderte meinen Überlebenswillen. Dieser Kampf nahm mich so ein, dass ich Edward keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte…

Ich versuchte einfach nur, mich nicht zu rühren….und mein Ende über mich ergehen zu lassen, als mich ein heftiger Stoß einige Meter weit über die Lichtung schleuderte.

Der Aufprall lenkte mich von meinen inneren Schmerzen ab und genau in diesem Moment gewann das Monster in mir Überhand.

Es war, als stünde ich Bella neben mir selber. Ich konnte nicht beeinflussen, was ich tat….ich konnte einfach nur zuschauen….ich war stiller Beobachter meines eigenen Todes….sofern es Edward schaffen würde.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stand ich auf den Beinen und machte mich bereit für den letzten Kampf….meinen oder seinen.

Wir schauten uns in die Augen…jeder fixierte den anderen. Und zu lesen war nur eines darin: KAMPF


	85. Chapter 85

Kapitel 85: Noch nicht…

Bella:

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stand ich auf den Beinen und machte mich bereit für den letzten Kampf….meinen oder seinen…denn es war nicht unser Kampf. Uns gab es nicht mehr.

Wir schauten uns in die Augen…jeder fixierte den anderen. Und zu lesen war nur eines darin: KAMPF!

Jeder einzelne Muskel war angespannt. Ich zitterte, denn die Anspannung war unerträglich. Er sollte mich endlich angreifen….er sollte es zu Ende bringen. Ich war doch sowieso schon gestorben. Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht mehr….und mein Inneres war leer. Da war nichts….nichts als pure Verzweiflung.

Aber er stand jetzt einfach nur da und starrte mich hasserfüllt an…

Diesen Hass hatte ich nicht verdient.

Wieso griff er nicht endlich an? Wieso quälte er mich so lange? Er hatte mich doch schon zerstört…warum konnte er es nicht zu Ende bringen?

Ich hielt die Anspannung nicht mehr aus und ergriff die Initiative.

Ein grauenhaftes Grollen entwich meiner Brust….und ich erschrak vor mir selber. Das war nicht ich….und diesen Laut hatte ich noch nie zuvor vernommen.

Sogar Edward zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ich nutzte den Moment und griff ihn an. Mit einem lauten Krachen riss ich ihn zu Boden. Ich saß auf seinem Oberkörper und drückte seine Arme mit meinen zu Boden. Sein Widerstand war deutlich spürbar, aber dennoch kam er nicht gegen mich an. Ich spürte den Zorn in ihm, und je mehr er sich wehrte, desto fester griff ich zu. Er würde mich nicht abschütteln.

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus… bis ich ihm in seine wunderschönen Augen schaute. Es war, als ob sie bis auf den Grund meiner Seelen blicken würde. Meine Liebe zu ihm verdrängte das Monster und drängte sich in den Vordergrund.

„Edward, bitte….ich will nicht kämpfen!" Meine Stimme war ein Flehen. Die Selbstsicherheit von eben war wie weggeflogen. Es war nur der verzweifelte Versuch, eine Liebe zu retten, welche nicht mehr existierte.

Sein Blick jedoch war noch immer kalt…

„Bella, niemals kann ich das verzeihen. Ich werde dich vernichten….für Amy." Jedes einzelne Wort war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und gab seine Arme frei…ich entfernte mich mehrere Schritte von ihm….und er ließ mich gewähren. Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, und so wusste er auch nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Ich wägte meine Chancen ab, während ich mich langsam und stetig von ihm entfernte. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ ich ihn jedoch dabei aus den Augen….

Möglichkeit eins war zu kämpfen und zu sterben, Möglichkeit zwei war zu kämpfen und ihn zu töten. Und die dritte Möglichkeit war mir eben erst in den Kopf geschossen… Ich könnte fliehen….vor ihm fliehen.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann wieder zur Vernunft kommen…

Ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung keimte in mir.

Er hatte seine Verwunderung überwunden und folgte mir. Der Abstand zwischen uns wurde immer geringer. In ein paar Sekunden würden wir uns erneut direkt gegenüber stehen. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit. Meine Reaktion jetzt, würde über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

Ich wollte nicht vor ihm davon laufen. Denn er würde nicht wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Immer und immer wieder sagte mir mein Verstand, dass ihn nichts davon abbringen konnte, und dennoch schrie mein Herz „lauf davon". Diese innere Uneinigkeit machte mich zu einer leichten Beute für ihn…..und er ergriff meine Unachtsamkeit als seine Chance und stürzte sich auf mich. Jedoch hatte ich seinen Angriff rechtzeitig bemerkt und war ihm schnell aus dem Weg gesprungen. Seine Hände griffen ins Leere und ohrenbetäubender Schrei war zu hören.

Immer wieder griff er mich an, und ich wich ihm aus. Aber dieses Spiel würde nicht mehr lange gehen… Ich musste es beenden….beenden, bevor er seine Fähigkeiten probierte.

Gezielt erhob ich meine Hände und das Feuer entfachte. Ich spielte mit meinen Händen und fixierte meinen Liebsten…

Ich schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln, aber er beantwortete es nur mit einem verachtungsvollen Schnauben.

Ihn von mir fern zu halten, ginge nur, wenn ich eine Mauer zwischen uns errichtete…und das Einzige, was ihn im Moment hinderte, war das Feuer….

Also entfernte ich mich mit einem weiten Sprung einige Meter und brachte vor mir den Boden zum Brennen. Ich schleuderte einen Feuerball nach dem anderen, wild entschlossen ihn von mir fern zu halten….

Erleichtert ließ ich von meinem Tun an, als sich eine große Feuerwand zwischen uns errichtete. Ich konnte sein wütendes Gesicht durch die Flammen sehen….

Ich musste seine Gedanken nicht hören, um zu wissen, was sein nächster Schritt sein würde.

Eine Mauer konnte man umgehen…und im gleichen Moment rannte er auch schon los. Erneut schleuderte ich einen Feuerball nach dem anderen und schloss die Mauer zu einem Kreis. Ich hatte mich selbst eingekreist…

Er stand auf der anderen Seite und lachte hämisch.

„Bella, willst du ewig da drin bleiben? Wo bleibt da mein Spaß?"

Diese Worte waren wie Messerklingen, die mir langsam ins Fleisch schneideten. Aus diesem Mund, aus dem einst die wundervollsten Liebeserklärungen kamen, kam die Forderung nach meinen Tod. Noch immer wollte ich es nicht verstehen…

Amy war tot….ihr Bann musste doch verschwinden.

Edward schlich um das Feuer herum und suchte eine Möglichkeit, sich mir zu nähern. Aber ich hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet…das Feuer brannte.

Ich spürte, wie seine Wut langsam ins Unermessliche stieg…viel Zeit hatte ich nicht mehr.

Edward wusste nicht, mit welchen Fähigkeiten ich ihn ausgestattet hatte…woher auch, ich hatte es ihm nie verraten…und es ergab sich noch keine Möglichkeit, dass er sie hätte benutzen können. Er hatte mich auch nie wirklich danach gefragt.

Aber was schenkte man seinem Liebsten, wenn man für immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, und nicht riskieren wollte, dass er jemals getötet würde?

Die Aussage, dass nur er mich töten konnte, war zurecht.

Niemand außer mir wusste, wie wirklich sie zutraf.

Ich hatte mir für ihn das gewünscht, was ich alles konnte….und das war eigentlich alles. Er war mir ebenbürdig in allem…nur war er nicht gelenkt von diesem ungeheuren Wesen, welches ich in mir trug. Er hatte Blutdurst, ja, aber das war auch das einzige Monster, das ihn quälte….aber meines gierte nach Macht und Tod.

Ich musste hier weg….

Bisher konnte ich einem Kampf erfolgreich aus dem Weg gehen….aber wenn er es sich sehr wünschen würde, zu mir in den Feuerkreis dringen zu können….dann könnte er es. Und dann würde auch er verstehen…

Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Diese Situation half mich auch nicht weiter. Sie verschaffte mir vielleicht noch ein bisschen Zeit, aber es war nicht viel.

Das Unausweichliche stand mir bevor….und ich würde ihn nicht töten….niemals. Dann sollte er gewinnen…ich hatte eine schöne Zeit mit ihm….mit Alice und den anderen….und mit Em.

Ja, ich wollte ein letztes Mal zu Em. Ihn noch einmal in meine Arme schließen und mich von ihm verabschieden. Er war neben Edward der Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Em war immer für mich da und hatte mir immer geholfen…

Ich war es ihm schuldig, mich von ihm zu verabschieden….ebenso wie von den anderen.

Mein Entschluss stand fest.

Ich würde von hier verschwinden. Er würde mich finden, dessen war ich mir sicher. Aber ich würde genug Zeit haben, mich von allen zu verabschieden.

Ein letztes Mal blickte ich meine verlorene Liebe an…leise flüsterte ich gegen die Flammen: „Edward, ich liebe dich. Ich werde wieder kommen, und dann kannst du deine Rache haben…ich werde mich dir ergeben.."

Unsicher, ob er diese Worte vernommen hatte, drehte ich mich weg. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie mich erneut der Schmerz zu übermann drohte. Er liebte mich nicht mehr, also sollte er auch nicht sehen, wie schwach ich sein konnte…

Ich blickte mich um und fixierte einen Punkt weit entfernt im Wald…..und bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, war ich aus dem Feuerkreis verschwunden.

Der Wettlauf gegen die Zeit hatte begonnen…und ich fing an zu rennen….ich rannte um mein Leben.


	86. Chapter 86

Kapitel 86:

Der Wettlauf gegen die Zeit hatte begonnen…und ich fing an zu rennen….ich rannte um mein Leben.

Bella:

Das Haus war nicht weit entfernt…aber der Weg kam mir jetzt so ewig vor. Immer wieder lauschte ich meinem Verfolger, ich konnte ihn jedoch nicht hören. Sollte ich wirklich die Chance bekommen, mich in Ruhe von den anderen zu verabschieden?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

In der Ferne sah ich schon das Haus…aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war ein Gefühl. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wo Emmet war….aber ich bekam kein klares Bild von ihm.

Am Waldrand blieb ich hinter einem Baum versteckt stehen und betrachte Edwards Zuhause. Es sah aus wie immer….aber dennoch…das Monster in mir regte sich, und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutete Gefahr…

Aber welche Gefahr konnte hier auf mich lauern. Emmet würde mir niemals etwas tun und auch Alice und die anderen nicht. Die einzige Gefahr war Edward, aber ihn hatte ich abgehängt….

Hatte ich ihn wirklich angehängt?

Oder hatte er gewusst, wo ich hin wollte und war bereits hier?

Er war schon immer schnell gewesen. Wenn er einen anderen Weg genommen hatte, konnte er vielleicht schon hier sein.

Eine innere Unruhe überkam mich. Unsicher, ob ich auf das Haus zugehen sollte oder nicht, tänzelte ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als ich wahrnahm, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Und ich erschrak bis ins Unendliche…dort stand niemand anderes als Aro in der Tür.

Er stand dort mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen….

Unaufhaltsam drang das Knurren an die Oberfläche…das Monster in mir begehrte auf. Mit solch einer Kraft, dass ich dagegen wehrlos war. Verzweifelt krallte ich mich an den Baum und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Aber als ich dann auch noch seine Stimme vernahm, war es um mich geschehen…

Ein ohrenbetäubender Laut erfüllte die ruhige Umgebung.

Es war mir egal, warum Aro da war, warum er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus dem Haus kam, warum er lachte….seine Zeit war gekommen. Er war schuldig und musste sterben.

Hatte ich ihn vorher nur vernichten wollen, so wollte ich ihn jetzt quälen. Bestrafen für das, was er mir angetan hatte. Er hatte Amy auf mich angesetzt. Sie hatte mein Glück zerstört, mir meine Liebe genommen…und mich in diese Lage gebracht.

Erneut erfüllte ein bestialischer Schrei die Umgebung. Ich hätte über mich selbst erschrocken sein müssen, aber in meinem Kopf war nur noch Aro… Ich musste ihn töten…ich wollte es….und zwar jetzt. Einen weiteren Aufschub würde er nicht bekommen.

Aros Augen suchten mich. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, aber ich konnte den Blick in seinen Augen nicht deuten. Hier ging etwas vor, von dem ich nichts wusste….noch nichts wusste.

Mit erhobenem Kopf trat ich hinter dem Baum hervor. Wir standen uns gegenüber. Doch trotz der Entfernung kreuzten sich unsere Blicke wie Klingen. All mein Schmerz kam an die Oberfläche….er war Schuld.

Langsam trat ich Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu, als er die Tür freigab.

Hinter ihm erschien Edward. Mein Engel. Er stand da und grinste mich hämisch an. Er war also vor mir da gewesen. Doch noch immer fehlte mir die Erklärung, warum Aro da war.

Ich verharrte an meiner Stelle und versuchte in dessen Gedanken vorzudringen. Er grinste mich an und ließ mich bereitwillig die letzten Minuten seiner Erinnerungen sehen. Was ich dort vernahm, ließ mich erstarren. Und nun traten auch die anderen hinter Edward hervor. Der Schmerz war unmenschlich. Sie hatten mich verraten…

Aros Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten:

„Lieber Carlisle, ich bin so froh, dass das zwischen uns bereinigt ist, und dass ich euch überzeugen konnte, wie gefährlich Bella ist. Edward tut das Richtige. Sie muss vernichtet werden. Ich weiß, dass ihr sie liebt, aber sie bedeutet den Tod für uns alle. Edward, ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass Bella dich mit Fähigkeiten ausgestattet hat, von denen du bisher nichts geahnt hast. Ich weiß, wie sie denkt….und sie hat ihren Gefährten gleich mit sich gestellt. Du bist der Einzige, der ihre Existenz beenden kann. Und ich weiß, du kannst es. Und du Emmet: Du liebst sie, das ist zu sehen….aber sie ist nicht mehr die Bella, die du kennst. Verabschiedet euch von ihr und erlöst sie.

Bella:

Sie wollten meinen Tod…Carlisle, Aro und Edward. Aber auf wessen Seite stand Emmet? Würde er zu mir halten? Dort stand er und schaute mich an. Sein Blick war unergründlich für mich. Er schenkte mir kein Lächeln aber auch keinen Hass.

Es war vorbei. Ich hatte alle verloren, die ich liebte. Und Edward war sich nun bewusst, dass er mir eben bürdig war. Erneut bäumte sich das Monster in mir auf….das Ende sollte kommen. Aber meine Familie sollte es nicht mit ansehen müssen.

Eine kleine Handbewegung…und sie konnten nichts mehr sehen. Verwirrt griffen sie sich an die Augen und verharrten erschrocken an ihren Positionen.

Edwards fasste sich an den Kopf….er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ich sah es ihm an. Was würde er versuchen?

Nervös beobachtete ich ihn. Würde er mich blindlings angreifen?

Aber nichts geschah…gar nichts. Nur sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend.

Und dann überwältigte mich die Erkenntnis.

Er hatte zwar meine Fähigkeiten, aber er konnte meine nicht außer Kraft setzen. Vielleicht würde mir das irgendwie helfen. Ich hoffte es so sehr… Denn noch immer wollte ich meine Liebe nicht aufgeben.

Aro stand wie versteinert da und rührte sich nicht. Ihm hatte ich das Augenlicht gelassen…er sollte seinen Tod sehen. Leicht verängstigt wandte er sich zu Edward: „Setz ihre Fähigkeiten außer Kraft! Los!" Die zornig hervor gepressten Worte von Edward ließen mich schmunzeln: „Ich kann es nicht….Sie ist mächtiger!"

Schritt für Schritt näherte ich mich meiner ehemaligen Familie…

Aro stand noch immer wie in Stein gemeißelt da und rührte sich nicht. Die Angst lähmte ihn…ich konnte es förmlich riechen….und es war wie eine Droge für mich. Diesem Drang, jetzt auf ihn loszugehen zu widerstehen, war unheimlich schwer….aber ich musste erst noch etwas anderes erledigen.

Ich schickte Aro eine Einbildung, ich stünde noch immer hier, und ging auf Emmet zu.

Als ich vor ihm stand, nahm er meinen Geruch deutlicher denn je wahr. Aber er stand noch immer so entspannt da wie zuvor. Er hatte keine Angst vor mir. Sanft griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Ich spürte die Erwiderung und ein kleines bisschen Glück erfüllte mich. Zaghaft führte ich ihn von der Gruppe weg. Sie würden es nicht merken und auch nicht sehen.

Hinter dem Haus verschwunden, gab ich Emmet sein Augenlicht zurück. Vorsichtig wich ich zwei Schritte vor ihm zurück, bis er sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatte.

Er blickte mir starr in die Augen, und ich hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Kleine Bells…" war alles, was er sagte, aber es genügte mir. Aufschluchzend warf ich mich in seine Arme. Er hatte mich nicht verraten. Er war noch immer mein bester Freund… Seine Arme umschlossen meinen Körper und hielten mich einfach nur fest. Es tat so gut, sich endlich nicht mehr alleine zu fühlen…

„Em, ich werde Edward nichts tun…..und er wird mich töten. Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden…Ich hab dich lieb mein Großer!" Meine Stimme war leise…die anderen sollten nichts von unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

„Bells, du musst kämpfen…er darf dich nicht töten. Das lass ich nicht zu…!" Seine Stimme war zornig, und vorsichtig strich ich ihm über die Wange.

„Em, das ist mein Schicksal….bitte, versteh es. Er ist mein Leben….ohne ihn kann ich nicht sein!" Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. In seinen Augen war nur noch der Schmerz zu sehen. Es tat mir so leid, dass er das nun miterleben musste, aber ich konnte mich von ihm verabschieden.

Es gab mir die Kraft, das Bevorstehende zu akzeptieren und zu ertragen…

Hand in Hand führte ich Emmet zurück. Als ich Aro erneut sah, spürte ich, wie ich die Kontrolle über das Monster langsam verlor. Mit schnellen Schritten stand ich wieder dort, wo ich Aro die Erscheinung geschickt hatte. Aus der Ferne nahm ich Emmets Gedanken war Bells, bitte, mach mich nicht wieder blind Es war ein stummes Flehen, und ich nickte ihm kurz zu.

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Feind.

„ARO!!!!" rief ich mein Opfer…"Für das, was du mir angetan hast, wirst du sterben….qualvoll sterben….!" Meine Stimme war eiskalt. Ich war nicht mehr Bella, ich spürte die Veränderung in meinem Körper…mein Herz war gestorben…und ich wurde zu dem, was sie alle so fürchteten.


	87. Chapter 87

Kapitel 87: Aro war Geschichte

Bella:

Ich spürte diese Veränderung in mir. Der Schmerz, den ich kaum zu ertragen glaubte, ebbte ab. Er wurde immer kleiner. Er verkroch sich im hintersten Ecken meines Seins. Da war nur noch ein Gefühl: Hass!

Ich würde Vergeltung üben, und niemand würde mich daran hindern. Und wer sich mir in den Weg stellte, musste sterben.

Mit reiner Willenskraft zwang ich Aro Schritt für Schritt auf mich zuzugehen. Mit jedem Stück, dass er mir näher kam, wurde die Panik in seinen Augen größer. Und es tat mir gut. Es war genau das, was ich sehen wollte.

Panisch rief er immer wieder nach Edward, aber dieser irrte noch immer blind umher. Er hätte der Stimme folgen können, aber er tat es nicht. Es war schlau genug zu wissen, dass er sterben würde, wenn er sich auf einen Kampf mit mir einließe ohne seine Augen. Ich sollte erleichtert sein, aber auch das spürte ich nicht… Da war nichts außer dem Drang nach Rache.

Mit erhobenem Kopf schritt ich auf Aro zu. Er versuchte zu fliehen, aber gegen meinen Willen kam er nicht an.

Als er endlich einsah, dass er entweder kämpfen oder sterben müsste, veränderte er seine Haltung. Ich duckte sich und fixierte jede meiner Bewegung. Ach, wenn er doch nur wüsste, dass er so oder so sterben würde…kampflos wäre es nur schneller vorbei gewesen.

Ich sprang auf ihn zu in einer Geschwindigkeit, welcher er nicht mehr folgen konnte, und riss ihm den rechten Arm ab. Ein qualvoller Schrei drang durch die Luft….und es bereitete mir Freude. Schmerzverzerrt stand er da und starrte mich hasserfüllt an.

Der Schmerz trieb in vorwärts, und erstürzte sich auf mich. Ein kurzer Gedanke von mir reichte, und er sprang ins Leere. Dieses Spiel spielten wir eine Weile. Immer kopfloser und wilder startete er seine Angriffe, aber er bekam mich nie zu fassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Emmet schmunzeln. Es amüsierte ihn, und ich schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln, denn auch mich amüsierten die erfolglosen Versuche.

Edward hatte ich vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. So blind wie er war, war er keine Gefahr für mich….aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Ein Seitenblick ließ mich erstarren. Er schüttelte so seltsam den Kopf. Als ob er etwas von seinen Augen abschütteln wollte….und er blinzelte vermehrt.

Ungerührt überkam mich die Erkenntnis:

Er schaffte es, meine Fähigkeit außer Kraft zu setzen. Noch war er nicht Sieger seines Kampfes, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Ärgerlich wandte ich mich Aro zu. Ich wollte ihn quälen, lange leiden lassen, er sollte büßen für all das, was ich ertragen musste und für das, was noch kommen würde. Aber mir lief erneut die Zeit davon. Wenn Edward wieder sehen konnte, begann mein letzter Kampf.

Ich musste es zu Ende bringen, auch wenn sich etwas in mir wehrte, es so schnell vorbei sein zu lassen.

Aber meine Rache gehörte mir….auch wenn sie kurz sein sollte. Das würde mir mein Engel nicht nehmen.

Als ich plötzlich direkt vor Aro stand, war er vor Angst gelähmt, er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Und als ich mit meinen Händen seinen Kopf umfasste, ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. Er setzte ein hämisches Lächeln auf, und seine letzten Worte drangen wie durch einen Nebel zu mir: „Du kannst mich töten, aber ich habe dich und deine Liebe bereits getötet!"

Aber diese Worte trafen mein Herz. War ich der Meinung, es war tot und ich gefühllos, so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Der Schmerz kehrte erneut zurück und überwältigte mich. Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufschrei riss ich mit einem Ruck den Kopf von seinen Schultern.

Ich schaute auf meine Hände, welche soeben Aros Leben beendet hatten….und mich überkam ein Gefühl der Genugtuung, der Erleichterung…..das Gefühl, ich hatte das Richtige gemacht.

Achtlos ließ ich ihn fallen und entzündete seinen Körper…

Die Flamme wurde riesig, und ich stand davor und genoss im Stillen meinen Triumph.

„BELLA!" hörte ich Emmet rufen. Seine Stimme klang nach Angst und verwirrt drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm

Bevor ich jedoch die Situation erkennen konnte, wurde ich nieder gerissen…

Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte ich zu Boden….und über mir Edward. In seine Augen loderte der Zorn. Er schlug immer und immer wieder auf mich ein. Es waren Schmerzen, die einem die Luft abschnüren könnte, wenn man diese noch bräuchte, aber ein anderer Schmerz war viel größer. Der, den mein Innerstes wieder zu Tage brachte, als ich in seine Augen sah. Ich sah in Ihnen den Wunsch nach meinem Tod.

Ich war also doch nicht so ein schlimmes Wesen, wie alle immer prophezeiten. Noch immer trauerte und litt ich um meine verlorene Liebe.

Wehrlos lag ich da und ließ seine Attacken über mich ergehen…

Zwischendrin verspürte ich den Drang, ihn von mir zu stoßen, mich zu wehren…aber mein zerrissenes Herz hatte die Macht übernommen. Es war einfach wirklich los….zumindest bei mir…..die Liebe war die größte Kraft auf der Welt.

„BELLA, KÄMPF!!!!!!" Emmets Stimme war nur noch ein Schreien. Ich konnte ihm seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Niemals würde ich Edward verletzen…

Mit einer mühsamen kleinen Handbewegung schenkte ich auch den anderen wieder das Augenlicht. Es war vorbei.

Bevor ich den Schmerz spürte, hörte ich das verhängnisvolle laute Reißen….

Edward hatte mir die linken Arm abgerissen. Siegesgewiß richtete er sich auf und hielt ihn wie eine Trophäe. Schmerzvoll stöhnte ich auf und versuchte, von ihm weg zu rutschen. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft und den Willen aufzustehen und zu fliehen. Es war unausweichlich…

Ich hatte mit dem Schicksal gespielt und verloren…und nun würde ich die Konsequenzen tragen.

Nur schwach nahm ich die Rufe der anderen wahr. Sie riefen seinen Namen, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihn anfeuerten oder nicht. Ich war wie taub, was meine Umwelt betraf.

Entsetzt sah ich, wie Emmet auf Edward losrannte und ihn mehrere Meter weit weg stieß. Überraschung zeigte sich auf dessen Gesicht, als er realisierte, wer ihn soeben angegriffen hatte. Aber schnell hatte sich diese gelegt und nun golt auch Emmet der Hass in Edwards Augen.

Mühsam richtete ich mich auf. Ich würde es nicht zulassen. NIEMALS! Emmet durfte nichts passieren. Mit einem Satz stellte ich mich vor Em und bezog Verteidigungsstellung. Das Grinsen in Edwards Gesicht zeigte mir, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Emmet wollte sich an mir vorbei drängen, aber ich herrschte ihn an:, „Em, GEH! Er wird dich töten. Er ist nicht Herr seiner Sinne….los, Denk an Rose!" Widerwillig ließ es sich von mir zurück schieben…aber die Erinnerung an Rose hatte ihn ein bisschen zur Vernunft gebracht.

Edward griff mich an, und ich bereitete mich auf den Zusammenprall vor. Er fletschte die Zähne, und sein Knurren jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hörte es seiner Tonlage an….der Kampf war vorbei, er würde es zu Ende bringen.

Erneut riss er mich mit solch einer Wucht zu Boden, dass ich erschrocken die Luft anhielt.

Ich hatte mich entschieden zu sterben. Aber dass es solch eine Qual sein würde, es so Passiv zu erleben, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Ich blickte in Edwards Augen…in meinen lag nichts anderes als unendliche Liebe. Auch wenn es ihn nicht mehr erreicht. Aber ich wollte in seinen Augen versinken, so würde es erträglicher werden.

Ein heftiger Stoß in meiner Brust ließ mich aufschreien. Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht unterdrücken, als ich spürte, wie Edwards Hand in meinen Brustkorb stieß.

Qualvoll hatte ich die Augen geschlossen.

Stöhnend wand ich mich unter ihm. Er griff nach meinem Herz und umfasst es.

Ich spürte den Druck…und mit letzter Kraft öffnete ich die Augen.

Sein Blick tötete mich bereits, bevor er soweit war.

In seinen Augen lag nichts anderes mehr als der Triumph.

Der Druck auf meinem Herzen wurde stärker….und ich schrie erneut auf. Es war unerträglich…

Ich konnte nicht mehr…es war zu viel. Es waren Schmerzen, die unbeschreiblich waren. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich all die schönen Erlebnisse mit Edward an mir vorbei ziehen… Ich versetzte mich in eine Traumwelt. In der Hoffnung es würde schnell vorbei sein, und diese Qual ein Ende haben.

Als er seine Hand drehte, wurde ich schmerzhaft in die Realität zurückgerissen.

„Edward, bitte bring es zu Ende. Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Leben. Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein….also bitte…..beende es!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Meine Augen flehten ihn an…

Er sollte mir endlich meine Erlösung schenken, und dieser Albtraum wäre vorbei.

Und mir lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wange….


	88. Chapter 88

Kapitel 88: Bellas Ende!?

Edward:

Sie lag vor mir am Boden. Ich hatte sie besiegt, und meine Hand umschloss ihr Herz fest. Ich war nur einen Bruchteil davon entfernt, ihre Existenz zu beenden. Alles in mir schrie nach ihrem Tod, aber dennoch war da etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte.

Sie hatte mir tief in die Augen geschaut….und in ihnen war nichts als grenzenlose Liebe zu sehen. Da war keine Angst, keine Panik.

Und es verunsicherte mich.

Bella hatte sich auch nicht einmal gewehrt. Sie hatte alles mit sich machen lassen.

Jetzt in dem Moment, musste sie grausame Schmerzen leiden. Dessen war ich mir bewusst.

Wie konnte jemand so kampflos sich dem Tod hingeben?

Für was lohnte es sich denn zu sterben?

Diese Frage konnte ich mir selber beantworten…für die Liebe.

Ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder:

„Edward, bitte bring es zu Ende. Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Leben. Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein….also bitte…..beende es!" Diese Worte waren nur geflüstert, aber dennoch war jedes Einzelne bis zu mir vorgedrungen. Und auch ihre Augen flehten um die Erlösung.

Ein innerer Zwiespalt hatte begonnen. Es war kein fairer Kampf gewesen, ich ermordete sie schlichtweg. Und das war es nicht, was ich wollte. Sie sollte kämpfen…sie sollte sich wehren….aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Immer wieder hörte ich die Rufe meiner Familie. Aber so wirklich drangen sie nicht zu mir vor. Emmet hatte sich mir in den Weg gestellt. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan. Er liebte Bella, das wusste ich….aber dass er sich deswegen gegen mich stellte?

Aber sie hatte Amy getötet….meine Seelenverwandte….und dafür musste sie sterben. Erneut drückte ich meine Hand zu. Bella wand sich schmerzvoll unter mir….und ruckartig öffnete ich meine Hand und der Druck auf ihr Herz war verschwunden.

Noch eben wollte ich nichts anderes als sie töten, und jetzt? Ich war hin und her gerissen.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward….verdammt du Esel, hör mir zu"

Immer und immer wieder vernahm ich diese Worte….besser gesagt, diese Gedanken. Sie gehörten der kleinen Alice. Aber ich wollte nicht auf ihre Gedanken hören. Niemand aus meiner Familie verstand mein Handeln…

Ich richtete meinen Blick erneut auf Bella. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben. Sie wartete auf den Tod, und ich wollte es beenden.

Und dann sah ich sie…diese einzelne Träne, die ihr über die Wange rollte.

Ruckartig gab ich den Griff um ihr Herz auf und wich entsetzt zurück.

Wie konnte sie weinen?

Warum weinte sie?

Diese Augen sollten nicht weinen. Niemals durften sie weinen. Und es war wie ein Stromschlag. Diese einzelne Träne erschütterte mich.

Und ich hatte meinen Fehler erkannt.

Ein Schmerz jagte durch meinen Körper und warf mich zu Boden. Alles kam in mir hoch. Alle Erinnerungen. Bella. Amy. Aro. Das Wesen. Meine Schuld…

Ein schmerzhafter Laut verließ meine Lippen.

Amy….die Gefühle zu Amy waren nie echt gewesen. Sie war mir egal. Mein Herz gehörte Bella. Sie war mein Leben….sie war die Liebe meines Lebens….und ich hatte versucht, sie zu töten. Ich hatte sie schwer verletzt…

Meine Schuldgefühle stiegen ins Unermessliche. Sie würde es mir niemals verzeihen. So etwas konnte man nicht verzeihen… es war eine Sünde, den, den man liebt, so zu martern.

Traurig richtete ich meine Augen auf sie. Sie lag da und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nur ein leichtes Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen…und es brachte mich um den Verstand.

Bella:

Eine einzelne Träne rollte über meine Wange. Ich spürte, wie sie sich ihren Weg bahnte.

Ruckartig zog Edward seine Hand weg und wich vor mir zurück. Der Schmerz überrollte mich bei dieser Bewegung und kraftlos schloss ich die Augen…

Am Rande nahm ich einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei war, aber ich konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Es war wie ein Delirium. Meine Umwelt nahm ich nur noch verschwommen war…der Schmerz betäubte alle Sinne. Leise stöhnte ich auf. Es fiel mir schwer, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken…

Nicht nur mein Körper tat weh, sondern auch mein Herz litt. So viel Leid konnte ein einzelnes Wesen nicht ertragen.

Sanft strich mir jemand über die Wange, und ich hörte meinen Namen.

„Bells…bitte Bells….verlass mich nicht!" Ich versuchte der Stimme einen Namen zu geben, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen einen kleinen Spalt…und ich sah in das besorgte Gesicht meines geliebten Emmet. Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber versagte kläglich.

„Bella, es ist vorbei. Bitte, du musst kämpfen. Sei stark. Ich will dich nicht verlieren…" Seine Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Wenn es vorbei war, wieso war er hier? Sollte ich so viel Glück haben, meinen besten Freund auch nach meinem Tod noch bei mir zu haben?

Irritiert blickte ich umher. Hinter Emmet standen sie alle. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme und Carlisle…in ihren Blicken lag so viel Sorge. Was war nur geschehen?

Aber ich suchte jemand bestimmtes. Es kostete mich viel Kraft, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf…und dort sah ich ihn. Einige Meter weit entfernt von mir kauerte er am Boden. Seine Hände waren in den Boden gekrallt…

Es war also doch noch nicht vorbei. Wieso brachte er es nicht zu Ende?

War er wirklich so herzlos und wollte mich quälen? Hatte Amy so viel Einfluss gehabt, dass er mir die Hölle zeigen wollte?

Er hob den Kopf und schaute mich direkt an.

Aufstöhnend schloss ich die Augen….ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht mehr. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Diesen unaussprechlichen Hass…ich hatte ihn jetzt so oft in seinen Augen gesehen. Ein weiteres Mal konnte ich es nicht.

„Bella?" Ruckartig riss ich die Augen auf. Diese Stimme….wann hatte diese Stimme das letzte Mal so liebevoll meinen Namen ausgesprochen? Meine Zeit war gekommen. Das war Einbildung…es war der Wahnsinn, den ich durchleben musste, bevor es zu Ende ging.

Mein Herz schmerzte erneut. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es noch einmal zerrissen wurde.

Als ich den Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt, schrie ich laut auf….und versank in einem schwarzen Loch.

„Bella, bitte komm zurück zu mir. Es tut mir so unendlich leid…. Bitte vergib mir!"

Es war ein Wunsch, dass er diese Worte sagen würde. Niemals würde ich sie hören….aber dennoch gab ich mich der Hoffnung hin. Es machte alles erträglicher…

Und dann fühlte ich erneut einen Schmerz. Ein Messer, welches mir durch das Herz gerammt wurde…

…und dann tat es einen Schlag.

Erschrocken presste ich die Augen fester zu. Ich musste mich getäuscht haben. Es war Einbildung, es war nur der unendliche Wunsch, ihn zurück zu bekommen.

Aber da war es wieder….ein weiterer Herzschlag. Nur ganz schwach und völlig unregelmäßig…aber ich hatte wieder einen Herzschlag.

Mit einem Ruck war ich aus dem schwarzen Loch aufgetaucht. Eine Energie fuhr durch meinen Körper. Es war unbeschreiblich. Mit jedem Herzschlag, der von Mal zu Mal kräftiger und fester wurde, schoss die Kraft in meinen Körper.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blickte in sein Gesicht. Und wieder vernahm ich die Worte: „Bella, bitte komm zurück zu mir. Es tut mir so unendlich leid…. Bitte vergib mir!"

Ich starrte in seine Augen. Wo waren der Hass und die Wut? Aber nichts davon konnte ich darin sehen. Es war nur die Traurigkeit….und Liebe? Konnte es wirklich sein? In seinem Blick lag so viel Liebe, wie niemals zuvor…

Unsicher hörte ich auf mein Herz….aber es schlug wieder regelmäßig mit seiner ganzen Kraft.

Edward war wieder zurück.

Ich hatte ihn zurückbekommen.

Zaghaft lächelte ich ihn an…und er erwiderte es. Ein wohliges Glücksgefühl durchströmte meinen Körper. Von Minuten zu Minute wurde ich kräftiger…

Vorsichtig tastete ich nach meiner Brust….auch das Loch verschloss sich bereits.

Es war vorbei…die Hölle hatte ein Ende…und ich meine Liebe und mein Leben zurück.

Und es war doch so…

…Liebe ist die stärkste Macht der Welt!


	89. Chapter 89

Kapitel 89:

Emmet:

Diese ganze Situation war einfach Wahnsinn. Edward hatte versucht Bells zu töten, und diese hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Und eine einzelne Träne aus ihren wunderschönen Augen hatte ihn wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Die beiden waren füreinander geschaffen. Diese Liebe durfte und konnte niemals enden.

Bella wurde von Minute zu Minute kräftiger. Das Loch in ihrer Brust verschloss sich immer mehr.

Ich war so unendlich froh, dass Edward rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gekommen war. Er wäre niemals wieder glücklich geworden, hätte er es vollendet. Irgendwann wären ihm seine Gefühle für Bells wieder ins Bewusstsein vorgedrungen.

Ich kannte Edward. Es würde ein Langes dauern, bis er sich das jemals verzeihen würde. Und ich kannte auch Bells. Sie würde darunter leiden, dass er sich mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen marterte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte den beiden helfen, aber nun lag es ganz alleine an ihnen.

Die beiden hatten jetzt einiges zu besprechen, also zogen meine Familie und ich uns zurück. Es würde noch genug Zeit bleiben, Bells wieder in unsere Arme zu schließen….aber jetzt wollten wir erst Mal das neu gefundene Glück der Beiden nicht stören.

Bella:

Mein Engel beugte sich über mich und wieder einmal versank ich in seinen Augen. Aber nun war sein Blick schuldbewusst. Niedergeschlagen blickte er immer wieder weg. In seinen Augen war nichts mehr von dem Hass und der Verachtung von zuvor zu finden….dafür hielt er meinem Blick nicht mehr stand.

Ich kannte Edward. Es würde lange dauern, bis dieses Kapitel unser weiteres Leben nicht mehr beeinflusste. Aber es war mir egal….es war nicht wichtig. Wichtig einzig und alleine war, dass wir wieder vereint waren…

Er war das Wichtigste in meinem Leben.

„Vergib mir, Bella…bitte!" Er flehte mich noch immer an. Und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die ganze Zeit über noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Edward…" ich versuchte, meiner Stimme Kraft zu geben, aber so ganz waren meine Lebensgeister noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

„Edward, du konntest nichts dafür…. Es war Amys Fähigkeit….!"

Zornig unterbrach er mich: „Nimm das nicht als Entschuldigung. Ich hätte mich wehren können, ich hätte auf der Hut sein sollen…es war alles meine Schuld. Bells, ich wollte dich töten…dich…das Wichtigste in meinem Leben….die Liebe, die mir zeigt, dass auch ich glücklich sein kann."

Er redete sich in Rage, und ich kam nicht gegen ihn an…

Ich ließ ihn einfach reden und blendete alles aus.

Er war wieder bei mir….und seine Liebe gehörte wieder mir. Was kümmerte es mich, was noch vor kurzem war?

Er und ich, wir hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

Edward litt….ich sah es in seinen Augen…und ich wollte ihm so gerne helfen.

Sanft legte ich meinen Finger auf seine Lippen: „Scht…wir haben alle Zeit der Welt….es wird alles wieder gut."

Für einen Moment verstummte er, und ich gab mich der Hoffnung hin, dass er mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen aufhören würde, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Als er erneut loslegen wollte, verschloss ich seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitzschlag, als sich unsere Lippen trafen…und dieses nur zu bekannte Kribbeln machte sich wieder in meinem Bauch bemerkbar.

Ja, es war Liebe….eine unendliche Liebe, die niemand zerstören konnte. Ich versank in diesem Kuss wie schon hunderte Mal zuvor. Es fühle sich richtig an….und es war gut.

Ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass wir ab jetzt ein ruhiges Leben führen würden könnten. Meine Bestimmung würde mich erneut irgendwohin rufen…und ich würde ihr folgen.

Die Prophezeiung hatte noch so vieles angekündigt….und ich war mir sicher, es würde sich erfüllen.

Sanft zog ich meinen Engel vom Boden hoch…."Edward, ich liebe dich, du bist mein Leben. Lass uns gehen….die anderen warten auf uns!"

Wir würden das unendliche Glück erleben, und auch die tiefsten Tiefen des Lebens ertragen müssen….aber ich blickte diesem mit Zuversicht entgegen…

Er schenkte mir sein bezauberndes Lächeln….

….und Hand in Hand schritten wir unserer Zukunft entgegen…


End file.
